Miracle of Life
by killer miller
Summary: A girl raised with unusual powers is rescued and raised by the Ketchum family. She then sets out on her journey. Yuri, violence death Please review, i know its rough but i wanted to try.
1. Before the Miracle

Prologue:

"Sir, sir," a man said, his voice weathered and worn from years of abuse.

A taller man, skinny and balding just stood there looking at eighteen separate screens, a scowl, and a sneer layered upon his face." What is it Simon?"

"Um Sir the results are all in and I have to say all of them are beyond failures," Simon replied," We cannot seem to make the DNA sequencing match up with any type." Simon cowered as he gave the news, expecting a beating as he has received many times before.

"Sadly Simon I can see that, I had high hopes for this project but sadly it will….." he was brought from his thoughts by a slight beeping from one of the screens," Simon is that what it sounds like."

Simon turned back to his own monitor and stared at the same feed his boss was. "Amazing sir, it seems one of the subjects has broken through and has reached stable numbers across the board."

"Quickly, which subject is it,"

"It looks like…. Its bug sir," Simon replied

"Amazing, just think Simon this mere child is the future of all Team Rocket endeavors. Pokemon wild or trained will answer to this child with the right training." The boss was smiling but it frightened Simon even more than his scowl.

"Sir, what about the other test subjects."

The boss turned away from his lackey and dismissed everything else," They are already dead so dispose of them properly and prepare for transport, Giovanni will be pleased with what has been accomplished here today and I do not plan to keep this from him."

Simon looked back at the other sixteen screens, dead subjects, No, dead children, babies even and he had a hand in it, "What have I done."

His eyes stared at the screens of the carnage he had done, but was interrupted by everything going red and loud noises piercing the ears of everyone around them." Sir the proximity alarms have been set off, and buildings are being demolished as we speak."

But before he could respond the roof had a hole blown into it

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Bastion and his cronies, I see you havnt waited up for me." The voice was chipper and happy, and was radiating from the new sun roof in the ceiling.

"Greatness must go on mister champion. As you would attest, knowing our organization as well as you do." Bastion replied.

The champion hovered on a large flying lizard, just taking I his surroundings," Take me down Charizard, but be prepared to unleash hell in an instant." His beast gave a nod and a roar as its feet hit the ground." Now Bastion I do hope you don't mind me taking a look around, I got a tip that you were not keeping to the parameters of your parole, is that true?"

Bastion brushed him off and continued to watch the screen of his greatest accomplishment, " I am no mere criminal MR. Champion, I am a super genius, and one who has created the next evolutionary line between Pokemon and humans."

The champion looked at him with confusion, but noticed the array of screens he continued to stare at." Charizard subdue him." The beast chose not to acknowledge his trainer and just act. Reaching and driving him into the wall behind everyone. The champion studied the screens and looked at them in horror, "You were testing and babies!" he yelled," how heartless are you monsters, my god you are beyond comprehension."

It was at this time Simon reappeared near the champ," I am sorry sir, but most of them are no longer alive," he choked a bit when the champ seemingly stared into his soul," but one child is" he pointed to the one amongst the living," get it and get out and tell her everything that has happened to her with this" he held out a sim card to the champion.

"You little wretch Simon how could you turn your back on Team Rocket like this."Bastion yelled

"Please sir this place is rigged to blow at any moment, get the child and go" Simon held his head low in regret," As a last act from this desperate man, please, sir."

The champ looked at this broken man and back to the screen," Where is she located?"

Simon smiled, "Just behind that door," he pointed behind Bastion and the Charizard.

"Lets go Charizard," he replied leaving in a burst of speed.

"Why, Simon after all we have done, why now?" Bastion demanded.

"It's quite simple Bastion, … I am tired and looking for a chance to repent, I have given and not received what I truly wanted in this world, so I decided to put my foot down and end everything that has taken from me."

"What are you blabbering about Simon, we haven't done anything to you but pay you and give you a lab to redeem yourself and your work."

"No, Bastion you and Team Rocket took advantage of my work and killed innocent children in the process, but I to am not without fault, for I let you use me and my work. So now we will all pay with our lives." Simon walked away from a screaming Bastion and was eventually engulfed in a blaze of hell fire and explosions.

MILES AWAY

"Ash honey what are we going to do with her, we are only nineteen years old," asked the petite red head." We are in no way ready to take care of a child."

Ash just stared at the little girl in his hands, she in turn stared right back giving him a smile that warmed his heart.

"In all honesty Misty, I do not think we have a choice, her parents would never want a child who has been genetically modified, and by Team Rocket none the less. I say we bring it to the police and if the parents want her back we do what's right, but if that is not the case we give her a normal life with an abundance of love no one can deny." Ash smiled.

Misty sat next to her boyfriend of nearly a decade, then to the child he has grown fond of, and smiled and exhausted smile," Okay you win, but she needs a name."

"How about we call her,….


	2. Journey Begin

Chapter 1

It was a warm spring morning in Pallet Town, the Pidgy's were chirping with the rise of the sun and, the townsfolk were just starting their daily chores. Well all but one that is.

" Miracle Delilah Ketchum, get your hind end down here this instant or for Arceus sake I will spank you till you cannot even stand anymore." A middle aged red headed women yelled from her oversized kitchen. When there was no answer she just laughed and turned to a little girl sitting at the table nearest her. " Sweetie be a dear and rudely wake up your sister with… oh how about your Totodile."

The dark haired girl of ten years of age had her eyes light up, then she showed her razor sharp smile as she nodded to her mom and took off up the stairs.

UP STAIRS

The room was decked out in battle plans, strategy, and type differential, pictures of her entire family in the throws of battle covering her walls, not to mention a few trophies her dad had won on shelves for her to admire. As for the keeper of this room, well she was face down under her pillows, trying to wake up before her little sisters inevitable entrance into her fluffy nap kingdom.

She heard her door open, and was quickly doused in cold water. "Ahh, Annie you little monster I will get you for this."

The little girl just laughed, "Mom said get up and get ready now" then left.

The girl in the bed, Miracle as she I known, rolled out of her cocoon and stood in the middle of her room in nothing but socks and her panties. " I Love her to death, but Annie is just way to literal with moms directions," she mumbled.

Miracle looked nothing like her parents, since she was adopted at just a couple months old. Her skin was a few shades darker, and she easily towered over both parents at a remarkable 6'3" tall, and chiseled, with short cropped two-tone hair, blonde on top and black on the bottom. She was idolized by everyone in town, except the girls at her local high school, but no one really cared for those uppity bitches.

She has been called everything from amazon to an Ursaring, growing up but nothing phased her, because when she finally entered high school it all paid off. She broke records in sports, and brought many titles to her little town.

But nothing would compare to what would happen today. Since today she finally started her Pokemon journey. At eighteen years of age she was now allowed to go with nothing to stop her, since the age requirement states you must have graduated high school or turned nineteen, this was a huge change since her parents traveled.

But in spite of all that, she has many secrets hidden from those around her. First of is her very particular sexual orientation. She loved girls, the look, the smell, the feel of them drove her insane. But being from a small town nixed any and all opportunities to experience all she wanted. Not even her parents new she liked girls, and it scared her to even think about telling them.

But the darkest secret she had was also her most well known. Roughly a dozen or so people knew it and even though that made her feel better it also scared her that it would some how get out. She was a genetic experiment that went right, so to speak. As a baby she had her DNA combined with that of a string of bug Pokemon. She doesn't know how, or why but just knows that it is true. Miracle does not have many genetic defects but has known to display a few buggy qualities that freaked her Entomophobic (scared of bugs) mother out. She has a hardened outer layer of skin like an exoskeleton, allowing for a higher pain resistance. Two antennae that look just like the rest of her hair, she doesn't feel like there is any reason for this as of yet. Third is a set of wings that really only work when she least expects it, a handy little power if she can perfect it. And finally she has been told by the esteemed Prf. Oak she may have an affinity for bug types, no biggie but not well rounded like her dad would want. But she deals with it all in stride.

Nearly an hour later Miracle was dressed in her typical Beedrill striped hoodie, white cargo shorts, and her favorite black combat boots. Her bags were all packed, especially with clean panties like her mom and grandma tell her all the time. 'How embarrassing,' she thought. But now she was ready to go see Oak and receive her first Pokemon.

She walked down stairs and was met by her sister Annie, and her brothers Jonnah and Marty. Who all hugged her and wished her well. Then it was her grandma, who delightfully told the story of when her dad first left, before letting her go.

"My Baby is all grown up," Misty cried, "What's an old maid to do"

"Mom, I will be back in no time, and you are not old, you are only 40 years old and the greatest water trainer ever to come from the Kanto region, so stop crying or ill start crying to," Miracle sniffed.

"Okay sweetie just know we are proud of you no matter what." Misty gave her daughter a deathly bear hug," Now go, your father will meet you at the lab and tell you his good bye's there."

"I LOVE YOU, MOMMY" Miracle cried pulling away.

"Wait," Misty yelled, "Did you remember to pack clean panties."

Miracle went bright red, nodded her head and proceeded to run away as fast as she could.

She reached Oak's Lab in no time, but instead of heading into the building she went out back to see everyone of her Pokemon friends her dad and mom caught over the years.

"Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, anyone here," she yelled, and was met with silence.

"Miracle, its nice to see you here, are you ready for your first starter," it was Prof. Oak

"Oh Hey Oak, you bet I am, they all ready," she replied

He just smiled and motioned for her to follow him into the lab.

"Now, you get one of three choices, Bulbasaur, Squritle, or Charmander, you know which one you want." He asked.

"It's a no brainer Oak, I want that Charmander," she smiled.

" Interesting, I was sure you would go with Bulbasaur, I guess I owe your father twenty dollars." He handed her the pokeball and a pokedex. "Why don't you let him out for a bit."

"Alright, come on out Charmander," she laughed. When it came she hoped for some enthusiasm, but her new partner was flat on its back having a siesta.,"Oh man."

"Just like my little girl," a voice laughed

"Papa, I was wondering where you were," she hugged her dad as tight as possible.

"I was feeding the gym Pokemon sweetie like I have to do now that I have taken over the Viridian Gym on a permanent basis." Ash laughed.

"Congrats Papa,"

"Thanks love bug, but today is all about you, are you ready for the trials and tribulations a journey can bring about."

"AS ready as you have trained me for Papa"

"My beautiful little girl, I remember the first time I held you, you smiled at me with those bright blues and I just hoped I could hold and protect you for the rest of your life. Ive done my best but now its your turn to protect yourself and all your new friends." He leaned down and kissed her forehead."it looks like Charmander is awake now."

"Char," the little lizard stretched, then scratched his belly. Miracle looked right at him and held out her arms. The little guy looked around then noticed he was alone. He stared back and seemingly asked her with a Char, if she had chosen him. And when she nodded with a tear in her eye he smiled and ran to her arms hugging her back.

Oak and Ash stood looking at the sight, knowing Miracle was destined fro great things.


	3. Enter a Beautiful Mind

Chapter 2

Route 1

Miracle and her Charmander stood there in awe of the scene around them. The sun was warm, no breeze to speak of and from the look of things no trainers were out yet.

Miracle looked down at her new friend and continued to smile," Hey Charmander."

The little guy looked up to his trainer in response." I was just wondering if you wanted a nickname or something." She asked. The lizard pondered the question before finally shaking his head no.

"Okay I was just wondering, hey lets check and see what moves you know," she said pulling out her pokedex," it says you know scratch, ember, and leer. Not bad but I know a few ways to fix that. We will start with a few wild battles first though." Charmander nodded its head in agreement.

The pair finally took off down the path and onto their awaiting adventure. "That was a lot less scary then I imagined it would have been." She laughed. "Okay now lets find some prey …ooh look at those Ratatta, looks like a half dozen of them or more. Okay starts with leer then wait till I give another command ok."

The lizard bolted into the center of the mouse back and gave a menacing sneer in order to frighten the rats.

"Now use ember to keep them at a distance." Charmander obeyed spreading his attack in a high arcing half circle. The Ratatta were lost and confused." Now scratch till you cant no more." In minutes the mice were done, all of then near unconsciousness." Excellent Charmander, now we will leave a few berries and be on our way."

Charmander looked up to Miracle and tried to charade her throwing a pokeball.

"Not these guys Charmander they are not strong enough, and on top of that I have a team in mind already, the Pokemon we are looking for is a Weedle."

The lizard started laughing

"Hey no reason for that, I love the little guys ive always wanted a Beedrill," her daydream was then interrupted by an ember shot to the head. " I will get you back for that." Charmander proceeded to mock its trainer and then run away as she decided to chase it up and down route one. "Get back here."

But then Charmander let loose another ember attack that horribly missed its target, hitting a large bird flying overhead and dropping it to the ground.

"Oh god that is never…..OH Shit." she yelled. The bird got up and stared at Miracle. It was a Fearow. Her Papa had warned her about how mean and aggressive they could be.

"Fearow fear," the bird squawked and then launched an attack, spinning at high speed towards her.

"Crap, that's Drill Run, Charmander stay low and only attack when you have an opening got it,"

"Charmander" it nodded

The Fearow came in at her with incredible speed, so she chase to roll up on her back and kick it in the chest just as it came over her. It then received a douse of ember for good measure.

The bird tried again, but Miracle decided to just grab the birds beak instead," I hope I am as protected as they all sat I am," she hopes. She firmly held the spinning beak trying to stop all the momentum. They were in a stalemate until Charmander leapt to its back and nailed it with multiple scratch attacks. The giant bird finally stops moving, so Miracle gently places its head on the ground," Good job Charmander," she says high-fiving her Pokemon," hey buddy look at your claw it seems you learned a new attack, Metal claw will really help especially early in the gym challenge."

The lizard started shadow boxing with its new attack," Charmander"

She pulls out a pokeball and taps the Fearow with it," You will stay at the lab," the ball dings with her first official catch," I will not hesitate to catch mean Pokemon and get them out of the wild, is that okay with you Charmander."

He nodded once again before checking out her hands, aiming to help her wounds heal, but was puzzled to only see a few minor scratches. He gave her a puzzled look asking how.

" Buddy what if I told you I am a lot more durable than even you ," she huffed, " I am not necessarily fully human, but that is a story for another time alright.." Charmander just shrugged and starter to walk away before comedically stumbling over and falling on his face. "You okay pal, what happened," she asked

Charmander sat up and grabbed what he fell over, and proceeded to throw it at his trainer.

Miracle grabbed it and gently held it in her arms," It's a Weedle, it looks like your attacks did more damage then we thought, but that's lucky for me," she grabbed a second pokeball and caught the small bug rather easily," Hell yeah, I caught a Weedle." She cheered.

"How interesting,"

Miracle turned around and immediately gawked at the girl in front of her. A petite porcelain angel is all she could use to describe what she was staring at. Raven black hair, offset her milky white complexion. Her five foot nothing statures making her seem frailer than what she was. This was the girl Miracle dreamed of, to hold and protect so nothing would go wrong. "WOW, um uhh, my name is uhh," she was at a loss for words.

The small girl tilted her head," You are Miracle Delilah Ketchum, you were adopted by Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower eighteen years ago, after being genetically altered by what was thought to be a defunct Team Rocket, you have one sister and two brothers, and if the staring was not indication enough, your red cheeks indicate a slight attraction to how I look, is that about everything." She stated in an almost mechanical tone.

Miracle went from embarrassed to pissed," I do not know how you know that, but I want to know how you do and who you are?" she demanded.

"My name is Sakinah, it means peace of mind, I am psychic and the daughter of the old Saffron City Gym leader Sabrina, I am here to help you Miracle, because you are in grave danger."

They sat there staring for what seemed like an eternity before Miracle finally spoke," that is a great story and I am sure you worked a long time on it, but I am not interested in your tall tale, and while I do find very attractive there is nothing out here that can possibly put me in as much danger as you say I am in." Miracle stood up and pushed past the girl, "come on Charmander."

Sakinah turned Miracle around and grabbed her head, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Her eyes then went white as these intense visions flooded her head. There was death and destruction, landscapes laid to waste, Pokemon destroyed. And at the epicenter was Miracle her face uncaring and unemotional. Sakinah broke the contact, and addressed a now teary eyed Miracle.

"I may not be a gifted as my mother, but my visions are nothing to laugh at. I have seen your future multiple times, and even though it is not set in stone it is at this point the most likely outcome." Her face was stern and unrelenting in its stare, "These visions haunt me every time I close my eyes, and I am tired of it. You are in trouble, someone aims to turn you into that monster, you can either lay down and become it or fight it and create something better."

Charmander hugged his trainer in a shot to comfort her. But she couldn't hold it together and eventually cried herself to sleep.

Sakinah looked to the Charmander and made a few requests," You may want to set up camp for the night, she will be out for a few hours. Oh and that Weedle if you let it out to help will evolve….She will be fine I will watch her while you do everything."

Charmander released a revitalized Weedle and explained the situation, then asking him to help with camp. When they left Sakinah sat next to Miracles prone form and gently brushed her hair with her hand. "I know everything about you Miracle; I have watched you grow up as I have grown up. I confuses me as to why this is happening but I am sure we will find some way to fix it all." Her voice was calm but still cold and mechanical, "You are destined for incredible things Miracle. I have seen it. Now we have to steer you down the right path or risk the very earth we live on, but for some reason I have what my mom calls "faith," I have faith in you Miracle."

With that she just sat there waiting for the Pokemon to return, watching the sun set in the distance, knowing this situation is just getting started.


	4. The Fight Becomes Real

Chapter 3

Miracle's eyes slowly opened, she reached up and rubbed away the blurry vision she awoke with.

" What happened, where am I," she asked not exactly expecting a response.

"You are on route 1, in the Kanto region. You cried yourself to sleep when I showed you the visions of you possibly being the bringer of death and destruction. I then released your Pokemon to retrieve the needed amenities to build a camp as I watched over you."

Miracle turned to her back and just stared up at the female face above her, " okay and when did my head end up in your lap"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Never mind, umm Sakinah right," the girl gave a smile," where are my Pokemon right now?" The girl pointed to the other side of the fire where her Charmander was asleep holding some yellow pillow he was gnawing on. "Where is my Weedle?"

"It is no longer a Weedle, but a Kakuna. And I believe Charmander is teething with it." Sakinah replied.

"It evolved already and I didn't get to see it... Oh well, back to business little lady, now tell me how all that shit in your 'vision' is supposed to happen."

"I do not know the specifics yet Miracle, but if I had to put something out there, Someone got a hold of the data on you and aims to make you their willing slave in all of this."

"As illogical as that sounds to me, it is a possibility. So next question; why are you helping me?"

"I have literally grown up along side of you, I know nearly everything there is to know about you and this future, I see no further reason to help then that do you." Her face was showing some type of confusion.

"Fine, I accept that. "A few quiet minutes went by before she continued ."So do you have any Pokemon of your own?"

"Yes I have a Solrock, and an Abra." Sakinah said happily.

" That's cool, a Solrock is pretty rare, and Abra's are never easy to catch. Umm Sakinah do you think we can go to bed I am tired and I need to process all of this."

"I agree sleep is much needed now. Our bags are laid out over there so I will bid you good dreams…I think."

Sakinah got out from Miracle's head and proceeded to her sleeping bag and quickly went to sleep. Miracle also got ready, striping to her wife-beater tank and Ledyba spotted panties, before getting snug in her bag. "She would be so much cuter if she didn't have the personality of a Magnemite," she thought," But god I would so take her for a ride if she would let me. Oh well."

Miracle quickly fell asleep not knowing her thoughts woke up Sakinah in a near orgasmic crescendo.

Next Morning 

Sakinah woke rather early in the morning, but did not expect to see Miracle up already and training with her two Pokemon.

"Kakuna harden, the poison sting as fast as you can." She ordered, and in mere seconds Kakuna finished the command," Excellent, now Charmander lunge forward into a roll, then a double metal claw combo."

"Char-Mander," he yelled and went forward with his attacks.

"How long have you been up?" Sakinah asked

" Two hours, I was just waiting for my guide to awake in order to continue," she laughed.

"Oh okay I am ready when you are, I just need to put away my sleeping bag"

"You do that I am just going to wipe the floor with some more wild Pokemon before we head out."

Sakinah forced a smile and a nod before turning back to camp.

"Okay Kakuna are you willing to be the bait for a bit?" miracle asked her cocoon Pokemon. And when he didn't respond she took it as a yes." Okay I have seen a few Pidgey's flying over head so when they attack use your harden combo and Charmander will finish it with ember okay."

Within seconds Kakuna was bombarded by pecking Pidgey who were in turn dropped by both Kakuna and Charmander post haste. When all was said and done seven or eight birds were knocked out and her partners were unharmed. She ran over and grabbed Kakuna and threw him in the air in congratulations only to be blinded by a flash of white and Kakuna evolved into her favorite Pokemon, Beedrill.

"Yes, Charmander we now have a Beedrill on our team we are going to cruise even faster now."The lizard looked dejected as his new friend has now evolved twice before he had.

" Oh no need to worry about evolving yet Charmander, bugs tend to evolve way quicker than any other type so you shouldn't feel so bad." It was Sakinah who chimed in this time, bringing Charmander a little bit of happiness.

"Beedrill return, So how a bout we head to Viridian now I am anxious to get into the forest and catch more Pokemon for the professor." She said as her and Sakinah started their trek toward Viridian City.

"Good thinking, do you know what Pokemon you want to catch?" Sakinah asked politely.

"In all honesty I want Pokemon my dad and mom don't have which narrows down what I get but its my dream to have both a Scyther and a Hitmonlee. How about you any Pokemon you want to catch."

"Eventually I want a Ralts, my mom said it could help my deal with my emotions, since I don't express many, or pick up on them when they are used. And I want a Medicham."

"Really nothing from our region catches your eye?"

"Oh I do wish to have a Houndour, I was never allowed a puppy growing up and I like the fact that it could provide serious back up for my psychics."

At that moment a large man walked out of the tree line and blocked off the girls path.

"I believe that you must come with me Mrs. Ketchum, or you will risk your safety and this girls life," the man was nearly a foot taller than Miracle, with long stringy red hair and an almost pitch black skin tone.

The girls were unfazed by this man and just brushed him off.

"Your funeral, take her down Parasect," he yelled as he unleashed the giant mushroom bug." Double team." The Pokemon soon split into a half dozen little clones to surround them. "You are not going anywhere girls."

"Charmander use ember then turn it into a flamethrower and mow him down." Miracle demanded. Her lizard peppered the mushroom with low level embers then turned up the gas and burnt it with flamethrower.

"Cross poison the little turd Parasect."

"Go Solrock use Signal Beam," Sakinah commanded releasing her floating rock Pokemon. It's attack landed but didn't do much damage as it in turn took the cross poison with no ill effect.

" NOW Solar beam Parasect," he yelled.

"Charmander hold it off with your flamethrower, at full blast."

The two attacks hit and as they exploded in a stalemate Solrock flew in and set up a light screen to protect Miracle and Sakinah, but was blown back into its trainer.

"Sakinah, get up," she yelled but to no avail the porcelain skinned girl and her Pokemon were unconscious. She also noticed her Charmander was down and out as well.

"One down one to go, Parasect grab her and bring her to me." The giant ordered.

The bug scuttled over to Miracle and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Para, Parasect," it laughed.

Miracle didn't struggle; all she did was stare into the bugs lifeless eyes praying for something to happen then her antennae flopped into the front of her face and brushed the bugs cheeks freezing it in place. She noticed the hesitation and whispered into its ear," Let me go right now your queen demands it." The bug unleashed her and backed away letting her back to her feet.

"What the hell Parasect I said to bring her to me," he yelled.

"He doesn't follow your orders anymore," Miracle spat." Parasect nail his left arm with slash. The Pokemon flew towards its trainer and hit him in the shoulder with his attack. He hit the socket and pulled it all the way down to the elbow filleting it wide open.

The man fell to the ground bleeding profusely and screaming like hell. "What have you done to me you bitch."

"You have some balls attacking me and my friends then whining when you get hurt when I defend myself, you will leave us alone or you will lose more than your arm today." She yelled.

"Its not me you need to worry about you buggy little bitch, but my boss,"

"Parasect use sleep powder on him then bring me your pokeball,"

He bowed and released the blue powder putting his master to sleep, then brought her his ball.

"You are not a bad Pokemon but you have done some bad things. I will take you as my own but you may not be used will you willingly serve me as your queen, or must you be punished like your old master." The bug nuzzled Miracle's leg giving his devotion to her, "good to know , Beedrill come out and help me clean up." She released her other bug front and center." Lets return Charmander and Sakinah's Solrock then place her on Parasect and lets move I want to be in Viridian by sun down."

The bee saluted and went to work, in a few moments they were all on the road to the city riding on Parasect's back.


	5. Head Trauma and a Speeding Heart

Chapter 4

"What the hell happened?" complained A semi conscious Miracle," it feels like my head was placed in a Kingler vice grip." She held her hear in both hands trying as hard as she could to relieve any and all pressure from between her ears

"Good you are awake." Said a cheery voice." How do you feel young lady?"

Miracle turned and saw her first Nurse Joy, if her head didn't hurt so much she might have ogled the pink haired professional.

Another bolt of pressure shot through her head and she cringed, " Well since I do not know how or why I am here, or what the hell happened last night I would say I am quite lost right now."

The cheery Joy frowned at the comments." Well I can answer a few of those questions for you. Umm lets start with the when shall we, you came in late last night with your pale friend you were both knocked out cold. Luckily your Parasect had found his way here with no issues."

" Nurse I am pretty sure I do not own a Parasect, I have a Charmander, Beedrill, and a Fearow, but no mushroom bug." She stated matter of factly.

"That is really strange then, he is registered to you, he has been waiting on you hand and foot since you got here like you were not its trainer but some goddess or something." She took a second before continuing," Maybe this is part of that what happened last night question you asked earlier." The nurse helped her sit up and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. When she took it out she continued," You have been out for almost fifteen hours, the other girl that came in is awake but is not talking so I do not know everything either."

" Oh that is Sakinah, she is awkward to say the least, I only met her a couple days ago but she's grown on me I guess."

"Good to know, I will tell her and your Pokemon that you are awake, so you stay in bed and Chansey will bring you something to eat okay." She smiled then left in a hurry.

Miracle was left with her thoughts, "Man last night it just a jumbled mess, but from what she told me, Sakinah and I arrived unconscious, I some how caught a Parasect, and have no recollection of any other thing that happened….. God I hate my life," she sighed.

"Why do you hate your life?" it was Sakinah, who had just entered her room.

"Hey Saki, don't worry about that it was just an expression, meaning I can't remember a fucking thing about last night and I am frustrated because of said amnesia."

" I don't remember much but I do remember fighting that Parasect of yours but I was almost certain it was owned by some giant, sorry I was told I have a slight concussion, so it's a bit blurry."

"Great, I guess I should meet this Parasect before I send him and Fearow to the professor," she looked over at the door,"Hey big guy you can come out we need to have a talk."

"Para…sect."he scuttled in and settled down at the foot of the bed.

"Sooo, do you know what happened last night?" Miracle asked. Parasect gave a nod," okay then, did you have a previous trainer?," another nod," did you attack us?" again another nod.

"Well he is not lying," Sakinah said," Did Miracle defeat you little one?"

He shook his head this time.

"Did we over power you?" Miracle asked. Another shake of the head." Then what happened, how did I get you from this giant man Saki saw?"

"Please don't call me Saki, Miracle it is not my name."

"Yeah not the point were trying to get to Saki, so Parasect what happened?"

"Maybe I can nudge it out of him," Sakinah said as she dropped to her knees in front of the bug Pokemon, then gently placed her hands on the top of the mushroom and in mere moments was knocked to hind quarters.

"Are you okay Sakinah, we don't need your pretty little hinny to bet bruised do we." Miracle laughed.

"I do not find that funny Miracle. But it seems he became yours because you demanded loyalty from him, and he obeyed attacking and disarming his former trainer at your request."

"Great now im a Pokemon thief and some mind control wizard," Miracle yelled as she imitated casting a spell." Forget it I am going to send this guy and that Fearow to Oak and then come back and hopefully by then my food will be here."She hopped out of bed and took off towards the door before she noticed the breeze between her legs. She slid to a stop in the hall." Crap, im in my panties," She went to cover up but the whistles from around her, made her scream in embarrassment and run back to her room.

"Now that was something someone might construe as funny." Sakinah said to her red faced comrade.

AN HOUR LATER

"Please take good care of them Oak," Miracle asked.

"No need to worry Miracle they will do fine under mine and Gary's care you just be safe and I will talk to you later." With that the video link closed

"Now Charmander lets go get Saki and head to Viridian Forest. You know buddy, I see you evolving before we get to Pewter City, the forest is loaded with bug types and that means you will have an easy time with it all."

The little lizard gave her a sinister smile as thoughts of roasting bugs crackled through his head. "Cha, cha, chahar."

"Let's Go."

JUST OUTSIDE ROUTE 2

"Hey Saki do you know what Pokemon live on this route," Miracle asked.

"It seems varied, you have Route 22 to the west so you have some cross over, so Ponyta, Nidoran male and female, Manky, Poliwag, and possibly Slowpoke." She said

"Nothing out of the ordinary huh, although; a Nidoking Might eventually come in handy. Anything you have your eye on?"

"Not really I have never actually caught a Pokemon before, my mom gave me both Abra and Solrock."

"Really, well then cutie it's time we catch you a Pokemon." Miracle grabbed her hand and took off in a man dash with Charmander bringing up the rear.

"I really do not care for running Miracle it makes me feel all sticky."

"Don't whine, and look over there," Miracle pointed into the distance," I do believe that is a Seedot, rare but not unheard of here nowadays. On top of that it becomes a dark type."

" I don't know he doesn't seem that strong, and we need strength on our journey."

"My Papa always said it is never were the journey starts, but were it ends and how you got there that matters. Strength does not mean anything if you cant harness it. Catch the little guy and turn him into a powerhouse." Miracle reared back and smacked her on her ass, eliciting a surprised yelp, and a red face.

" Fine, um go Abra, teleport and hit the Seedot with an ice punch, confusion combo," she said releasing her psychic Pokemon.

The Abra struck the opponent from behind after teleporting into the fray, the ice punch sent it flying, only to be grabbed by confusion and slammed to the ground.

"Now throw a pokeball at it," Miracle yelled

A worried Sakinah nodded and searched for a usable pokeball. When she got it she threw it in hopes of a quick capture. It first hit Abra in the head then rolled till it finally nicked the Seedot's head, sucking him up and eventually capturing him. A bewildered Sakinah stared at the little ball for a whole five minutes before she fainted.

Miracle ran to her quickly, "Jeeze girl there was no reason to faint," she smiled as she placed the girl in her lap.

Sakinah gave her a genuine smile as she came back to the world of consciousness." That was the most exhilarating thing I have been through, my heart is still racing."

"Good girl, lets get your new friend, dust you off and lay waste to the freaks and miscreants on our way through to Viridian City."


	6. Moonlight Fight

Chapter 5

"Beedrill, dodge left then hit it with twin needle."

The large bee narrowly escaped the rat, then it turned and nailed it with its two piercing appendages.

"Ratatta get up, I know you can do it," the little boy asked of his partner.

"Looks like he has some fight left huh, Beedrill finish this with brick break." The bug swooped down and cracked the reeling rat across the face knocking him out instantly. Beedrill flew back to its trainer and received a hug it had grown accustom to getting after a win." Good job Beedrill I knew teaching you that move would be worth it. Now return."

"Man you are way beyond anyone who has come through here in months, I cannot believe you are a newbie, take some cash and I hope to battle you again soon." He said handing our heroine fifty dollars before heading back to town.

"That makes you ten and oh, on the day," Sakinah told her friend

"Nah, Beedrill and Charmander are ten and oh, but luckily we have finally reached the Viridian Forest this is so awesome I cannot contain my excitement," she grabbed her friend in a big ole hug, catching her off guard, and swung her around. She set Sakinah down and stared happily into her eyes.

"Umm….. Miracle?"

"Yeah Saki."

"Can you please remove your hand from my back side?" Sakinah asked her face flushed with embarrassment.

Miracle got a sly look on her face," Ahh do I have to?" she pouted. Saki stumbled with her speech trying to her gay friend to stop groping her in the open." I'm just teasing you."

Sakinah let out a sigh as soon as her ass was no longer being groped," I do not believe we can make it through the forest before night fall, so I feel it would be a prudent choice to find a place near a stream and set up camp."

" I agree, I know a little spot my papa always took me to camp, it is only and hour and a half long hike into the woods. It is also in a clearing so we can watch the stars." She smiled. She again grabbed Sakinah and took off into the forest.

Unbeknownst to the they were being watched from a distance.

The small man ducked behind the tree and pulled out a pokegear," Grunt Chivo, calling base. Grunt Chivo calling base."

The apparatus whistled and scratched as his transmission was being picked up. The women on the screen looked unimpressed with the little man. "What are you calling about Chivo."

" I have caught up to the target, she seems to have acquired an accomplice."

The women perked up," Good, any news on Grunt Javon?"

" I located the place he last transmitted, it was a mess, but I only found what I thought might be his severed left arm."

"Not good the boss will not like that at all. Do not engage until told, you got that grunt, I repeat do not engage. We will keep you updated, and if you see Javon shoot him and loot him. Hetty out." The screen went blank and the little man continued on his way.

HOURS LATER AT THE CAMP SITE

The girls were sitting at the fire eating a beautiful stew made by Miracle

"This is good, did your mom teach you how to cook?," Sakinah asked.

"Actually it was my Uncle Brock, he is a breeder in Pewter and traveled with my parents before I was adopted."

"Brock, was he not the Gym leader in Pewter at one time as well?"

"Like every gym it is family owned, like one day you might run your moms gym. He has been leader and so has everyone of his brothers and sister for some period of time. Right now his daughter Roxa runs it."

"That is pressure not even my **mom** would place on me." Sakinah said with a little more emphasis that she has used before.

Miracle stood up and brushed herself off, "I would love to be a gym leader someday, but I would want it on my terms." Miracle sighed," I am going to the river bank to wash off the day, will you be okay by yourself?"

"Sure, I am gonna sit and talk with Seedot for a bit and try to get to know him better."

Miracle nodded her head and took off to the river.

She eventually found a secluded marsh near the bank and proceeded to strip down to her bra and panties. She took a few steps in and started to wash herself.

"God I cannot get her out of my head," she grumbled. She felt her own skin noting that it wasn't even close to the suppleness of her friend, knowing it will always be harder than leather due to her condition." She is like my total opposite, all girly and frail, naive and relatively emotionless, but my god she is beyond gorgeous." Miracle closed her eyes and just imagined what it would be like to hold her friend like the doll she is, to love and cherish, and worship every inch of her body.

Miracle's left hand slid down her muscular stomach, and into her panties. She started rubbing her clit in circles eliciting a small moan. But that wasn't enough, she started with one finger and slid it in all the way up to the knuckle, she pulled it out then added another. She was quickly working herself to a much needed climax,"God, come on soooo close, mmmm" she sped up and in a moment of total bliss the screamed, I'M CUMMING SAKINAH!" the pressured released in a torrent soaking her hand and panties.

Miracle fell back into the water in a splash, instantly cooling off her heated core. " I needed that more than I thought." Her splendid smile was brought to an end as her leg was grasped and she was pulled under water. "Fuck."

She was told to never struggle in these types of situations, so she stayed calm and was eventually able to identify her attacker. It was an odd school of Shellder. "The hell, why are there Shellder in a river?" she thought. She used all her strength, reached down and punched the one holding her. The little guy freaked and let her go. Miracle quickly rejoiced and swam away, dodging the clams as they attacked her. Eventually she reached the surface. "Charmander I need you!" she yelled.

A tired an groggy Miracle just barely made it to shore when she found herself surrounded by the little bivalves. "You little buggers, I did nothing to you so why did you attack me?," she was exhausted, but without her Pokemon she was defenseless.

The Shellder all opened up and unleashed a massive supersonic attack, the vibrations dropped Miracle to her knees instantaneously. Then they bombarded her with icicle spears.

"So,co..co..cold," even with her enhanced skin protecting her from the physical damage, her insect like nature made her susceptible the she temperature.

"Charmander, Char,"

Miracle heard her friend, then felt the rush of heat from his flamethrower flow around her. "Buddy, stick with metal claw when you get close, they are wa..wa..water types."

The Charmander watched and waited for its chance to attack. The Shellder became impatient and jumped at the fire lizard. Charmander chuckled and flashed his claws, then systematically cut the clams down to size. But they were not easily defeated and nailed him with a really strong bubble beam. Charmander was nearly defeated.

"You can do it Charmander, nothing can stop you." Miracle cried," I believe in you."

Charmander, got back to his feet with a defiant look in its eyes and unleashed a mighty roar. He then became bathed in a white light. He grew a couple feet and a large horn on the back of his head. When it died down he was now dark red, and had evolved into a Charmeleon.

The little monster proceeded to blow away all of the creatures near him with a massive dragon rage, sending them all back to the water. He smiled a walked back to his vary under dressed trainer.

She hugged her friend," Didn't I tell you that you would evolve soon." The lizard hugged her back, but peeked over her shoulder and noticed something that made him blush.

"Char?"

"What is it buddy?" she asked.

He pointed behind her. When she looked she was shocked and embarrassed. There was a Shellder dancing around in a circle happily, with her panties on its head.

BACK AT CAMP

Sakinah was a bit worried; although she didn't show it vary well. She had heard many screams from the river, and finally sent Charmander inspect if Miracle was okay. But the last scream was so loud she felt that the entire forest might have woken up.

"What is taking them both so long?" She thought.

A few more moments go by before she is startled by Miracle and her newly evolved Charmeleon finally returning. She was soaked and holding her panties in her hand. She went to ask what happened but was stopped with a hand signal.

"No, not tonight, I am tired, soaked, and not to mention pissed off. But I have a new friend and he newly evolved Charmeleon, so lets leave it at that."

Sakinah gat up and pulled her friend into a hug then let her go

"Then I wish you goodnight Miracle." And went to her bag to sleep, leaving Miracle with a satisfied look on her face as she to went to her bag and drifted off into a dreamy, erotic, sleep.


	7. It's All Relative

Chapter 6

Miracle had woke up at the crack of dawn, she felt refreshed but still embarrassed for everything that had happened the night before. First she got her rocks off to the thought of her new best friend, second she was caught off guard and nearly defeated by a handful of Shellder who shouldn't be in a river anyway, then when all was said and done her panties were stolen and ruined by one of the freaky shells. "Why me?" she had asked herself.

But she couldn't let that get her down, so she decided to train herself and her Pokemon. Beedrill was using its needles to strike a thick tree over and over in order to improve the damage it can deal. She then had her newly captured Shellder using icicle spear for target practice hitting a rock target she had Charmeleon scratch out with metal claw.

Then there were her and Charmeleon, she decided for a rather vanilla work-out, push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups and even more interesting Miracle taught him how to grapple and wrestle.

A few hours passed before she called it quits and returned to camp with her pals in tow.

"How was your work-out?" Sakinah asked, dishing out some breakfast.

Not worried with how she knows what she did Miracle responded, "Incredible, I needed that rush again so I think I might make this an every other day occurrence."

" I see you have a new friend, where did you catch her at?"

"Oh last night at the river, I thought these guys were found in salt water only."

"Not anymore, I read that Shellder do have two types. One being salt water, and the other fresh. Amazingly enough they believe it happened nearly a decade ago when they found all those underground caverns filled with salt water. They think the rivers may have some small access caves that connect with them."

"You make my head hurt." Miracle said before she chowed down on her food.

Not thinking to push that issue Sakinah went about another path, "What exactly happened last night down at the river?" Miracle pondered for a moment before telling her the story, excluding one major detail.

" That is bizarre, but I have come to expect that when I am around you." Saki said, cleaning up after the two of them.

" How did your talk with Seedot go?"

"He is not as weak as I thought, he is vary defense oriented right now as well."

"Your team is rounding out, Abra is your speed, Seedot is defense, and Solrock as of now is your powerhouse." Miracle stated, " it almost parallels my team." They finished cleaning up and got back on the road.

The girls decided to rotate battles on the way through the forest, but never came across a real challenge. Miracle usually won in a move or two, while Saki took a few more shots, but they both ultimately won. It took a few hours but by noon they had reached the outskirts of Pewter City.

" Isn't it amazing Saki, the stone city of Pewter, there are a few things I want to do in town outside of challenging the gym, anything you want to do?"

"Well, I have always wanted to visit the museum here; my mom said it is a haven of psychic energy."

"What is a haven of psychic energy mean?" Miracle asked

"Its quite simple, it means that it powers up psychics, and has known to reveal visions in to a telepath like me."

"Have I told you that you make my head hurt?"

"Yes a few times, but I don't know why." Saki replied puzzled.

"Never mind, I want to check in with my uncle at the gym my parents told me it's a must or I get a spanking when in finally get home."

"I will follow you," Saki said interlocking their elbows together," You lead the way." A puzzled Miracle was lost for words at this action, but felt it was neither the time or the place to continue this and just walked her friend to the Pewter City Gym.

When they reached the gym Miracle was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sakinah asked

"Well I know I am here to see my uncle and his family, but it's just knowing that I will eventually challenge Roxa here tomorrow that has me a bit on edge."

"Well if you were related to anyone else but Ash I would think you were scared." Miracle looked up to see a tall, bronzed, spiky haired man, standing with his arms on his hips. "Your Papa told me to expect you soon."

Miracle jumped into the mans arms,"Uncle Brock its so good to see you again."

"It has been a while hasn't it my little honey bee." Miracle laughed in embarrassment,"So who is your little friend."

"Sorry, umm Uncle this is Sakinah, I met her on the way to Viridian City."

"Hello sir, I am the daughter of Sabrina the gym leader of Saffron City."

Brock cringed at the name," Really? Ha, ha. She scared me as a kid, and every time I have seen her since, so sorry if this fact scares me even more."

"It is no problem mom keeps up her demeanor when dealing with anything that concerns the league, but she is rather calm and warm when she is at home with me and my father."

"Well lets not stand out here all day, I am sure you're Aunt and Roxa would love to see you. Shall we."

They followed Brock through the gym to the house in the back

"Honey you will never guess what I found."

"Brock if it's that special toy we like, just put it away for now we just finished our morning rounds of happy, happy fun time." Brock's wife yelled.

A mortified Brock laughed it off, "Actually babe it would be our niece Miracle."

There was then a large crash followed by a scream from the kitchen, "Why didn't you say so ya dim wit." The woman darted from the kitchen and squeezed her niece in a hug that could crush a Geodude.

"Hi Auntie Lucy (yes that Lucy), can you let me breathe again before I pass out?"

Lucy set her down and loosened her grip but never relinquished her hold on her precious niece. "What are you doing here honey, we were not expecting you."

"Babe, she is on the first leg of her journey through Kanto. Ash told me to keep quiet so it would be a surprise."

"You be quiet, I will deal with you later for keeping my sweet niece's visit secret from me." She glared a hole right through Brock, "Now why don't you and your little friend join us for lunch. Roxa will sadly not be joining us today, she has a few league meetings, and a gym inspection today so we closed the gym for the day."

They all sat down at the kitchen table, and watched a Lucy danced and whirled about the kitchen, cleaning and cooking, and finally plating a smorgasbord of food before all them.

" So sweetie who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" Lucy asked.

"This is my friend Sakinah, she is from Saffron City."

"It Is a pleasure to meet you both, I have only known Miracle for a short time but she has already taught me so much."

"That comes from having a gym leader and a champion as parents. She her sister and brothers and every one of her cousins including Roxa were drilled with Pokemon tactics and etiquette." Lucy smiled. "But what I want to know, is if you know about any boys Miracle may have her eye on," she whispered into the fair skinned girls ear.

"Actually mam, Miracle has no intentions of having a man in her life." Sakinah told her.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well for the simple fact that she prefers the company of women, than to that of a man."

Miracle heard this and spit out what she had in her mouth, drenching her uncle,"Saki, why would you tell them that?" she demanded to know.

"Oh, was it a secret? I had no idea that it was, I am sorry." Sakinah stood up bowed her head then left hastily.

"No, Saki, don't leave," but Miracle was to late her friend was gone. "Shit."

"I will find her honey, you need to have a talk with your uncle about this," Lucy said. She grabbed her purse and left after Saki.

Miracle laid her head on the table with an exhausted sigh, "Please, uncle I have yet to tell my parents that I am gay, and I do not want to even think about what mom would say."

Brock placed an arm around his niece and pulled her into a hug," Sweetie I really think that you should tell them. They will honestly, and I mean honestly, understand and accept you and you know that."

"I believe you, but it doesn't make it any less scary. And because of that I will probably not see Sakinah again." A stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"How about you come with me out to the practice fields, I bet a battle will keep you spirits up." Miracle just nodded and followed her uncle out back.

"This will be a one on one match, you got it. I will send out first. Go, Steelix."

Miracle's eyes went big, "oh god" she thought. "Um go Beedrill."

"You're mother would tan your hide if she knew about this little guy," Brock laughed.

Miracle chuckled, "yeah I guess she would, okay Beedrill strike first with twin needle."

"Iron tail Steelix!"

"Crap, intercept it with brick break."

The bee stopped abruptly and struck the oncoming tail with all its might, but was eventually slammed to the ground.

"Get up Beedrill, I need you to get up." She yelled in desperation.

The Pokemon got up but was a little worse for wear. "What do I do now?"

"You can do it Miracle," the voice was Sakinah's. She came back.

"Dragon breath Steelix."

"Harden." The green flame hit Beedrill but didn't do much damage." Now spin upwards with brick break." Beedrill placed both stingers together and shot skyward hitting Steelix in the face, knocking him to the ground. "That wasn't brick break."

"Congratulations Miracle if I am not mistaken your Beedrill just used Drill run." Brock smiled. "I say we call this a draw sweetie. You have an incredibly formidable Pokemon with you but it and Steelix are tired and could use some rest." He recalled the iron snake and continued to smile. He walked up to his wife and pulled her toward the house, "Lets give them some alone time okay." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with agreement.

This left Miracle and Sakinah alone with a fatigued Beedrill.

"I really am sorry, I did not know it was a secret."

"Do not worry, lets chalk it up to a learning experience and call it a day, alright."

Sakinah gave her friend a hug full of emotion she hardly show, and quietly whispers thank you over and over again. Miracle wrapped her arms around her and held her as close as she could, trying to stop the tears her friend was shedding for the first time around her.

Then oddly enough a neglected Beedrill joined in the hug. Enjoying the chance to add to the love fest.

"Well this moment is ruined." Miracle snarled.

"Buzz,bzzz,bzz,"

"Yes I love you to buddy, I love you to,"

This caused Sakinah to let out a giggle.

'She is to cute,' Miracle thought, "Lets go inside and rest up I am drained."

Sakinah looked her in the eyes with emotions Miracle never seen before and told her something she wanted to hear since they met,"I will go anywhere you want."


	8. Rock Around the Clock

Chapter 7

The rest of the day was uneventful. A few of Brock's brothers and sisters came by to see Miracle, and a brief trip to the closed museum but nothing after that. So the girls decided to take an evening stroll around the city to clear their heads.

"God I love this city after dark." Miracle smiled.

"It is very heart warming and romantic." Sakinah added.

"Yeah it is. Makes you wish you had someone to share it with."

"Are you not sharing it with me?" Sakinah was puzzled by the phrase.

"Not just any person Saki, but that special person. That person who makes time stop, makes your heart beat faster, the one who makes you feel like living."

Sakinah looked up to her friend with glazed eyes and flushed cheeks, "I do not know what you do to me or how you do it Miracle? But some how you have caused me to experience and express emotions my mom told me I would never experience till I was older. I have not even known you for a week."

"Saki, my dad once told me psychics need some sort of emotional anchor to keep them sane, he said your mom was bat shit crazy till he gave her the haunter he had brought with him the day he re-challenged her. Do you think that since you know so much about me and my life you subconsciously placed an anchor on to me?"

"For someone who claims to have a headache anytime I try to explain something you sure know a lot more then you let on." Sakinah shivered a bit as the temperature dipped rather quickly.

"Hear take this," Miracle took off her stripped hoodie and placed it around her friend's shoulders.

Sakinah blushed yet again as she thanked her companion for her generosity, "It is amazing you are built like a Machoke, yet you have the beauty of a Gardevoir, and yet you have the intellect that can rival any trainer twenty years your senior. I know what has happened to you, I even know what could, but in none of the futures I have foreseen, have I been a big part of…. Just last night was the first time I had seen a vision where I even had a Seedot or any of its evolutions, you Miracle are just that, you are literally changing the outcomes I see on a daily basis." The tears were starting to flow and she no longer had the control to stop them. "You have an effect on me Miracle, but I don't know what the outcome is and it frightens me."

Miracle was amazed at how far this beautiful girl has come in just a short time, but she decided to play it cool, "I am pretty amazing, but outside of my physical appearance, I do everything that I was taught by my parents, I am me because of them. But on the other stuff, do not worry about it. You will sift through them in good time, I have faith in you. So how about we head back and hit the hay. I do have a gym battle in the morning."

Sakinah sighed happily as if an entire mountain was lifted from her shoulders. She then closed her eyes and leaned into the sculpted frame of her best friend.

They then left the streets of Pewter to itself and the stars.

THE NEXT DAY

Miracle was now staring down the barrel of her first gym match. Her Uncle had told her that her match would be at ten in the morning and would be the first match of the day. But now she was here, the time was now and Sakinah was already inside with her aunt and uncle waiting for her to appear through the curtain.

"Now, enter the challenger Miracle Ketchum from Pallet Town," the speaker announced.

The curtain flew open and she walked to the box. Noticing her uncle was going to be the referee, made her happier, but she then looked across the field to see her cousin Roxa. She looked like her aunt but with her dad's eyes. Her hair was pitch black done up in a side pony tail like her mother Misty used to do. She was clad in all black attire with a puffy white leather jacket.

"Welcome cuz' I was wondering when you would show up," She laughed," Ready to get this place a rockin'?"

"You have no idea."

Brock interrupted with his rules, "This match between the leader Roxa and the challenger will be two on two. The person who knocks out two Pokemon will be declared the winner, the gym leader will not be able to switch, Now let the battle begin."

"Let's go Geodude." Roxa let out her rock with arms.

"Okay, Shellder time to shine." The little clam came out and proceeded to clamp onto Miracle's head,"Okay get off my head, the rock over there is your first opponent." She got him off and threw him back to the field, "now start it off with icicle spear."

The shelled Pokemon unleashed a barrage hitting the Geodude square in the face.

"Geodude hit her with a rock throw, then a mega punch."

"Use protect," Miracle yelled. Geodude's first attack was deflected, but his mega punch was coming fast. "Now clamp his hand and do not let go." Her new friend followed her advice and clamped down as hard as she could.

"Geodude smash it into the ground." The rock lifted the clam into the air and started beating Shellder like the trainer had asked.

"Shellder let go on the up swing and hit it with water pulse." Shellder let go and was flung into the air. She got her barring and unleashed a powerful water pulse obliterating Geodude, knocking it out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the first match goes to Miracle and her Shellder." Brock yelled.

Roxa returned her Pokemon and pulled out another ball, "You are better then you let on cuz, but this gut will not be that easy, time to rampage Rhyhorn."

The beast unleashed towered over her little clam, and let out a snarl, and a roar scaring it into its shell.

"You can do it Shellder he can be defeated, and I know you can do it." Miracle's encouragement brought it out with a less frightened look in its eye.

"Let the second match begin," Brock yelled.

"Like last time let us start with icicle spear Shellder."

"Big guy use your horn attack to knock those away and stomp her."

The rhino deflected the attack and charged

"Quick Shellder use hail, before it hits you." The clam, knew it's time was nearing closed its eyes and unleashed its attack before Rhyhorn trampled over top of it. She returned her and told her to rest up.

"Shellder is unable to battle, the gym leader and her Rhyhorn are the winner."

"Next one wins cuz, do not make a mistake," Roxa laughed.

"Do not worry, I have the perfect Pokemon, go Parasect its time to party."

The large bug stood ready to battle.

"The final match between the leader and the challenger begins now." Brock yelled.

"Parasect keep your distance with bullet seed," Miracle told her loyal bug.

"Deflect just like the ice spears Rhyhorn," Roxa demanded.

"Add leech seed as well Parasect."

"Para, Para." It shouted letting an extra seed that struck the rhino in the horn then coated it in a leeching like ivy.

"Don't let that stop you buddy, use earthquake, and then stomp." Roxa told her big guy.

"Parasect you have to take the earthquake, but intercept stomp with cross poison."

The tremor from earthquake passed with ease doing little damage to her Parasect. Then leech seed kicked in and took some health from Rhyhorn before it charged like before.

Parasect charged towards it as well with cross poison hitting is mark.

After a brief stalemate Rhyhorn was sapped from again, pulling its focus just enough for Parasect to take advantage knocking the beast back.

"Parasect use sleep powder, then bombard Rhyhorn with nonstop bullet seeds."

Parasect smiled to its trainer, and carefully shook out a handful of blue dust all around the field. It put the rhino asleep, and left it open to Parasect's second attack, that eventually knocked it out.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle; the match and the victory go to Miracle of Pallet Town." Brock declared.

"I won, woohoo I won, we won, good job Parasect I knew you would come in handy, return." The bug gave its trainer a huge smile as it was recalled.

Roxa, and Brock came up to her," Here you go Miracle, the Boulder Badge, proof of your victory over me today, it was a rockin battle and I am expecting great things out of you in the league this year.

"We all are Roxa," Brock told his daughter, "I was not expecting you to have a Parasect, I thought you would use the Beedrill of yours."

"Nah, he had his time; he and Charmander had their way going through the forest, so I decided to use my newest Pokemon. Not to mention my trump card."

The three of them met Sakinah and Lucy over in the bleachers.

"That was incredible honey, both of you were incredible," Lucy told the two girls.

"Thanks mom, but I have to go heal up these guys before my next fight, "She turned to her cousin and gave her a hug. "I will see you soon."

They let go of each other then gave a high-five, and said their good-byes.

"We have to be going to uncle, we need to get to Mt. Moon before nightfall, so we can get to Cerulean by the end of the week," Miracle said.

"Do not fret, I know how it is. You just remember to drop a line and we will be good." She was gang hugged by her relatives then left the gym with her friend in tow.

"I need to stop by the Pokemon Center and return Parasect; you want to wait for a minuet?" She asked Saki.

"Sure,"

"Don't go anywhere." She said and took off quickly

"Well if it isn't the little brain." Sakinah turned to see her worst nightmare.

The man was huge and muscular, he was tall, and arrogant, and he was ….her brother.


	9. A Couple of Battles

Chapter 8

Sakinah was frozen in fear the one thing that scared her in this life was standing right in front of her.

"When did you get out of prison? You have three more years left for what you did to me," Saki yelled.

"Don't say that sis, you are the one who kept coming back for it not the other way around," he was built like her father, the powerful Lt. Surge, and you couldn't mistake that fact.

"You used me, I was ten. You are a monster, and should be treated thusly." She told him.

He chuckled then reached out and grabbed her by the throat, and easily started choking the life right out of her, "You listen and you listen well. You sent me to prison for a decade, so you are going to pay it back with what I want." He placed his other hand on her left breast and squeezed it painfully. "And maybe in ten years I will decide that you have paid up and let you go."He licked up the side of her face, enjoying the salty tears he sipped up. He felt a tap upon his shoulder but chose to ignore it, but it was persistent.

"Sir I am only going to ask you one time, please place the young lady on the ground and back away."

HE snarled," Stay out of this if you know what's good for you."

" I cannot do that sir, she happens to be my best friend."

"Miracle," Saki choked out.

The man still ignored her and went back to tormenting his sister.

"To bad," Miracle dropped down to one knee and with a mighty swing made a crushing contact with the man's scrotum. He let go of Saki and fell to the ground it excruciating pain. "Did ask nicely and you didn't follow my suggestion, now lie there and think this through, or I will hurt you again." Miracle grabbed Sakinah and they both took off toward Mt. Moon.

After a few minutes the man got to all fours and roared, "I will get her back, and you will suffer." He looked up and his eyes met with those of a small statured man, "What are you looking at pipsqueak?"

"Young man I saw everything, and I am willing to propose a proposition to you," The man smiled a crooked goat like smile, "You are after the small girl it seems, but I am after the large girl, why don't we work together, I am sure we could both be successful in our endeavors."

The larger man stared at the outstretched hand of the little midget. Then he took it. "Fine by me. I am Surgei."

"And I am Chivo."

HOURS LATER

The girls were walking fast, but stayed in total silence. Miracle knew Sakinah needed to talk about it but also new it had to be her decision, "Listen I do not know what that was about, but I want you to know that when you are ready…. You can talk to me."

Sakinah new this would happen sooner or later but she appreciated the sentiment, "And I will take you up on that…eventually."

"Now lets look at what's around here." Miracle laughed.

They saw a small battlefield with about a dozen or so people scattered around it. They walked up to it and asked the first person they saw what was happening.

The large pudgy man turned around and stared at the two girls, "Oh happy days, we finally have enough people to do the round robin couples tournament, that is if you lovely ladies want to enter?"

Sakinah went to correct the man on his assumption that her and Miracle were in deed a couple. But Miracle stopped her, "Well that depends sir is their a prize for the winner?" She had pulled Saki in close and kissed her cheek and told her friend to pretend.

" Oh indeedily do there is," he chuckled ad he pilled out a pristinely kept black Pokemon egg.

"Then we are so in," Miracle laughed in delight.

"Grrrrrreat, let the battles begin."

"Are you sure that deceiving him is a great idea Miracle?" Saki asked.

"Do not worry about it, he knows we are not a couple, he is just using us to round out the tourney. So lets have some fun and who knows, we may win it all." Her speech instilled some much needed confidence in her quiet friend.

"Okay, everybody we now have four couples, who want to battle. So we will start with the two ladies who just joined us, fighting first, and they will be facing Mongo and Sahara."

On the field we faced across from a large barrel chested man in a cowboy hat, and a typical blonde headed cheerleader.

"Remember the battle is over when both of your opponents Pokemon are unable to continue, so with that said let the battle begin," the ref yelled.

"Let's go Geodude," "You to Onix," they sent out their two rock Pokemon.

"Piece of cake, do it Shellder," Miracle yelled.

"Your turn Seedot," Saki added.

All four Pokemon appeared

"I'll start things off , Shellder like the gym, start with icicle spear." The bivalve had already launched its attack when she finished.

"Follow her lead Seedot; hit Onix with energy ball,"

Both attacks hit home but the Pokemon were unfazed.

"Geodude rock throw," "You to Onix."

"Shellder hop on top of Seedot and use protect."

When the smoke cleared Miracle attacked again, "End this with water pulse Shellder."

"Rock smash Seedot." The attacks landed and instantly Onix and Geodude were out.

"Onix and Geodude are unable to battle the winners are Shellder and Seedot." The ref stated.

All the Pokemon were returned, and everyone congratulated everyone else. Miracle took Sakinah away from the field and took some time to them selves.

"Do you feel better?" Miracle asked.

"Yeah a little, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

Miracle dug into her bag and pulled out a few sandwiches her aunt had made,"Let's eat because I am famished."

The girls took their time, and by the time they were finished they were called upon for the final match.

"This is for all the marbles, it will be the newcomers versus our three time champions Emma and Jose, let the battle begin."

"Let's go Growlithe," the girl yelled.

"Take the stage Tauros," the guy added.

"Charmeleon your up."

"Abra reappear."

"Tauros charge the Abra with horn attack."

"Charmeleon grab the horns with metal claw."

"Charrrrr," The lizard got there in time and held the bull off

"Abra use thunder punch on Tauros front legs," Saki yelled. Abra teleported next to the bull and pelted its knee with a thunder punches, causing it to wince. This allowed Charmeleon to torque it down to the ground.

"Get in their Growlithe, hit them with flamethrower."

"Take it Charmeleon, than hit it with metal claw." Charmeleon ran right into the flames, not even feeling them. And got close enough to hit it with metal claw.

"Double team," the girl told her dog.

Charmeleon hit a double and was confused as to which one to strike.

"Abra get over there and hit them all with confusion."

Miracle took this and rolled, "Charmeleon drop back to Tauros and nail it with your own flamethrower.

Abra mowed down its opponent, but was also nailed by a few stray fire attacks. While that happened Charmeleon never allowed the bull to recover and eventually knocked it out.

"Tauros is unable to battle," the ref yelled.

"Charmeleon hold back," Miracle yelled.

Sakinah was shocked by her friend, "We have them out numbered, why not end it now?" She demanded to know.

"Your opponent, your fight. I took out the big one, if you lose I will finish it but its your chance." Saki stared into her eyes and knew Miracle was right.

"Fine, Abra thunder punch the ground, then use confusion and launch the debris at Growlithe." Abra responded quickly, but after unloading its confusion it was bent over exhausted.

"Growlithe hit Abra with a fully charged flamethrower," Emma yelled

The blaze hit Abra straight on launching it high into the air.

Charmeleon acted on instinct and grabbed the falling Abra.

"Nice catch Charmeleon," Miracle cheered.

The lizard placed its friend on the ground, then as Abra thanked it, Abra evolved.

"KA-DABRA," it yelled. It formed a ball of dark energy then blasted the little dog away. Giving the girls the victory.

"Growlithe is unable to continue, the victory go to the challengers and their Charmeleon and Kadabra."

Miracle hugged her friend, " I knew you could do it Saki, and if I am not mistaken that was a shadow ball attack."

The excitement Miracle saw in her friends face took away all the fear from earlier in the day. "I am in love with this girl." She thought.

"What a great battle everyone, but to the victors go the spoils, I present you two with this Pokemon egg." The chubby man said as he handed it to Sakinah, "May you raise it well."

The day turned out better than either of them had envisioned, a friend evolved, and they are now taking care of a precious egg. Next stop Mt. Moon.


	10. By the Light of the Moon

Chapter 9

"Miracle, can you now admit that we are lost." Sakinah stated.

Miracle was mad that, one her friend was annoying her, and two that she had some how gotten them lost.

"Fine we are lost, are you happy now?" she grumbled.

"No I am not, because we are lost," Sakinah said,"But I think Kadabra and Solrock could help us get out, since they are psychic types."

"Okay let them out, but you need to tell me something. I know your mom is a powerful psychic, but what are your powers exactly?" Miracle asked.

After releasing her two Pokemon Sakinah answered," My main classification is a visionary. Oh Kadabra, Solrock, I need you to try and find the exit for us okay." The Pokemon nodded confirmation before the started to meditate. "Anyway, uh as the name states I have visions, they are usually brought on by trauma, or coming into contact with something with great spiritual significance. But with me I usually see them while I am asleep. Outside of that I am a weak telekinetic, and I have no real telepathic powers to speak of."

A small tremor ripped through the cave.

"What's going on in here with the tremors, I was told that signs are usually posted when quakes are happening." Miracle thought out loud.

"Hey, Solrock located a way to get out." Sakinah as she returned Kadabra.

"Good this place is getting dangerous." Miracle said.

Just then the entire cave began shaking, and wouldn't stop.

"Fuck," Miracle yelled. She pulled Saki to her face to face." I need you to jump up and wrap your arms and legs around me; I am going to get us out of here."

A bit embarrassed, but a compliant Saki jumped up and got situated,"Solrock, lead us out of here."

"SOLROCK."

The Pokemon took off, with Miracle and her lagging behind. The cave continued to shake but it was progressively getting worse. The roof was now starting to cave in on them.

"Solrock use protect if anything gets close," Miracle told the floating rock.

They spent the next ten or so minutes dodging the falling debris nearly getting buried in the process. They were coming close to the exit when the floor beneath them gave way, dropping them down two stories of open space. Miracle cradled Saki's head as she saw they were felling toward a cavern lake bed.

They hit hard with a large splash. Miracle held the girl in her arms tightly. She saw the debris from the top floor splashing nearby nearly hitting them. Miracle held out till their buoyancy started to pull them up, she let go of Saki and pushed her ahead. They swam as fast as they could to the surface.

"This is bullshit," Miracle yelled.

"Looks like there is some sort of shore over this way, lets get out of this quick before the egg freezes." Saki pointed out.

Miracle agreed and they both pushed themselves to get to the beach they saw. When they reached shore Miracle immediately released her Charmeleon and told it to keep them and the egg warm as possible.

"I hope Solrock is okay," Saki said.

"Well we were at the exit when the cave in happened, and since he floats he probably didn't notice we were gone till he out outside."

"I hope so, luckily he is very independent for his species, and can take care of himself."

"That is good to know," Miracle reached to her belt and released her remaining to Pokemon, "Hey guys we may be stuck in here for a bit. Beedrill I want you to fly up and check the ceiling above us for any way to get out, if you cant I want you to find any roots drooping and cut them up so we can make a real fire and not have to depend on Charmeleon. Now Shellder I want you to do the same thing in the water, first look for a way out, if nothing is doin then bring anything we can burn, or eat." The two Pokemon nodded then left.

"You feeling okay, Mira." Sakinah asked.

"Mira?"

"Umm Uhh Well I thought since you called me Saki I could call you Mira," Sakinah choked out.

Miracle laughed at the situation. "So you want to use pet names huh babe?"

Saki turned bright red. "It's nn…not a pet name. And don't call me babe, I am no…not your babe." She was pouting. This caused Miracle and Charmeleon to snicker behind her back.

"Okay pouty, how's our new addition doing?" Miracle said pointing to the egg.

"It seems to be keeping warm thanks to Charmeleon."

Then out of nowhere they were surrounded by a loud roar. This shook the cave slightly at first, but eventually another huge tremor ripped through the cavern.

"I think I might know what is causing all the mini quakes Saki. I'd put money on it being a Pokemon, and being in this cavern I would put money on Onix, Graveler, or maybe a Gyarados. Either way we may be screwed. We are in low light, we don't know how big this piece of land we are on is, and we don't know how many there are." Miracle pondered before adding," If we had a Pokemon with future or foresight, but neither of us do right now. But if Beedrill and Shellder bring enough stuff to burn we can make other fires and broaden our visual horizon."

"Well since we are warm why don't we have Charmeleon take a few faces away from the water and use flamethrower. It can give us a brief visual," Saki interjected.

"It is as good a plan as any, Charmeleon take twenty paces away from us and use your flamethrower in a 180 degree arc. But point it at the ground."

The lizard gave its trainer thumbs up and started counting off the paces. When he reached his distance he unleashed the strongest flame he could. It scorched the ground it hit allowing the embers to fly into the air allowing them miniscule seconds more to see. But what he saw scared even him. The flames illuminated the largest Onix he had seen in his young life.

"Char…..meleon."

"RRRRAAAAAHHHHHRRRRR"

"Miracle its an Onix, a really, really, big one." Sakinah yelled.

"Charmeleon, hit it hard with flamethrower, and then get back here." Miracle yelled. "Let out Kadabra and use confusion against that thing, and have Seedot use energy ball till it gets close ."

Saki released her Pokemon and relayed Miracles orders.

"BEEDRILL get down here now!" Miracle yelled.

The three small Pokemon hit the Onix hard, but were met with a swift iron tail knocking them all into the water. Luckily Charmeleon only landed in a shallow stretch saving its tail flame.

"Kadabra throw Seedot with confusion. Seedot when you get close hit him with rock smash." Saki yelled.

"Kaaa," he lifted his fellow team mate,"DABRA," and with all his might hurled the little acorn right at the rock snake striking him in the center of it's forehead. The damage that was dealt was greatly increased by her Seedot using rock smash.

"Good thinking Saki, now Charmeleon find its tail and strike it with metal claw."

"BZZZZZZ,"

"I hear Beedrill Mira; I think he is right above Onix."

"Finally, Beedrill use brick break right between its eyes."

The strike was swift, and accurate, but with only a slight hesitation Onix roared back unleashing a massive tremor that Miracle thought might be bulldoze. It knocked Charmeleon and Seedot out cold, but couldn't reach the other two.

The Onix was now thrashing about, blindly hitting anything it could. Eventually it clipped Beedrill sending him crashing to the ground. He was about to be nailed again when Onix was hit by a burst of water, thus turning its attention away from the fallen bug.

"Shellder your back, Miracle smiled,"aim for the head, it has taken quite a few hits."

"Kadabra, just like with Seedot, increase the power of all Shellder's projectiles." Saki was more determined with this situation than she had since the girls met. The girls were keeping a level head as the attacks struck home over and over. But still nothing stopped the rampaging Onix, who again struck Kadabra with iron tail. The psychic was splayed at the girls feet unconscious.

"Poor Kadabra," said a dejected Saki as she returned the whiskered Pokemon.

Shellder had an advantage in type but like everyone else it just didn't have the power. Not to mention poor Beedrill who was running on what little adrenaline it had left.

"Beedrill, we need one good strike, can you hit him right smack dab in the center of its face?" Miracle asked the bee.

Beedrill heard its trainer, but kept its focus on the Onix. His calm demeanor allowed him to pick just the right time to strike, and when he found it he shot out in a spiraling, screw driver like motion.

"Damn I forgot he knew drill run.' Miracle thought.

Drill run hit its opponent in the optimal position doing damage she hadn't seen be done by her Pokemon before.

"It looks like your Beedrill's ability is sniper." Saki said. " I have heard it is an ability the increases the power of a move that inflicts critical hits."

The clash between Beedrill and Onix was a sight to behold, but luckily Onix had taken one too many hits and was pushed all the way back to the cavern wall. The dust settled and both Pokemon were out cold.

"Pokeball go," Miracle yelled. The ball added insult to injury, but Miracle knew an Onix this size was unusual by any standard and if and when they get out Oak would be surprised.

Miracle retrieved the ball Onix was in, then pulled her Beedrill into a caring hug,"You were incredible Beedrill, you are by far the most determined Pokemon I have ever met, that goes along way when you finally meet my dad's Pokemon." A few tears ran down her cheeks, but they were happy ones.

Shellder and Sakinah both huddled next to Miracle.

"We are back to square one, how do we get out of this?"

At that Shellder started dancing and hopping up and down.

"Did you find a way out Shellder?" Miracle asked.

The bivalve stuck out its tongue and gave a bit of a smile.

"Great, lets get our things together. I have a couple re-breathers we can use and we will be with Solrock in no time."

At the mention of her missing Pokemon, Sakinah became extremely hopeful. And in no time they were diving into the water with a tether attached to Shellder, speeding towards a small white light in the darkness.

The low hidden sun hit their eyes spot on. They emerged from the water in a small fishing pond a few hundred yards from the exit they fell from earlier in the day. "God that sun feels amazing." Miracle smiled.

"Sooooool….rock."

The large stone Pokemon came floating over to the trainers, and huddled next to Sakinah.

" I am so happy to see you again Solrock, I never felt so scared in my life."

Miracle patted her friends back, and pointed out they only had an hour or two of sun left and about a five mile hike to Cerulean City.


	11. Night Dreams and Day Terrors

Chapter 10

They had just barely made it to Cerulean before the sky opened up and started raining. In no time the streets were flooding, and in no time they were deserted.

Miracle and Sakinah crashed through the Pokemon center's doors laughing, and soaked to the bone. They walked up to the counter and politely asked nurse joy to take care of their Pokemon and the egg.

"Hey I'm going to send Onix over to the professor why don't you get us a room and we'll meet up in a half hour." Saki agreed and left her friend to take care of her business.

Miracle sat at the vid phone and rang up the professor.

"Oh, Miracle it is so nice to hear from you again. Your Parasect is doing great with the others, but Fearow is not as much so," the professor said.

"Tell him to buck up I caught him because he was causing trouble and I do not plan to release him until he learns his lesson."

"Well that is great, now tell me why you are calling me today."

"I just caught this Pokemon and I want to transfer it to you. But I must tell you he is large, even for its species." She replied as she started up the transfer.

Oak received the Pokemon and scanned it into his computer,"I see its an Onix, and that you caught him in Mt. Moon, odd but not unheard of. It's height is 40'9'' and its weight is 900 pounds… forty feet and nine-hundred pounds that is around double the size of a normal Onix, my goodness." Oak was nearly having a coronary." I need to retire my heart cannot take much more of this, how in the world can this happen?" Miracle wasn't going to answer, feeling he was posing the question to himself.

"Honestly professor he was rampaging in the caverns below Mt. Moon, I caught him after my friend and I exhausted nearly every other Pokemon we had. Maybe if you talk to Uncle Brock he could give you some ideas."

"It is just amazing, if I dint know so many words I would be speechless. Anyway, thank you for this gut Miracle, and remember if you need anything give me a call. Oh and your mother has been yelling at me, apparently you have forgotten to call her."

Miracle just locked up in fear.

"Fortunately I can patch you through, you have a good rest of your evening Miracle," Oak laughed.

Miracle didn't move as the vid phone began ringing again, this time her mother answered.

"Ketchum residence how may I help you?"

"HI, Mommy."

"Don't you mommy me young lady, I have been waiting for your call like you promised and I have gotten nothing." Misty had fire in her eyes.

"I am so sorry mommy but I got busy, you know how it can get."

"Sadly I do, so where are you right now?"

"Oh I am in Cerulean City."

"My home town huh. It is too bad your aunt's chase to sell the gym rights last year. If we could have moved there we would have, but you were still in school and the others are too young to make that huge move. But I hear the new leader is keeping things as is and he has not lost in the last couple weeks so if I were you I would train up at the cape for a couple days."

"That is an excellent idea mom, I will do that. I met a new friend, her name is Sakinah and she is from Saffron."

"Good for you baby, I hope she isn't related to Sabrina. That woman scares me."

"Actually mom it's her daughter." Miracle said sheepishly.

"It is amazing to think that woman and that moron Surge had a couple children before he died. But I digress; I hope to meet her some day. Now tell me what Pokemon you have caught."

The conversation lasted nearly an hour. Her mom was happy with her Pokemon, well all of them but Beedrill, and demanded that her daughter never bring him into their house. All in all she was happy Oak put her in contact.

She found Saki and they were stuck with the last room that only had one bed. Saki was flushed when she had to tell her friend of the predicament. But Miracle was not going to push anything and said she would sleep in the chair.

"No you don't have to I am sure we can share the bed," Saki was surprised she said that but wouldn't back out of her proposal.

"Okay you win, lets go to the room. We both need showers, and to change before we turn in for the night."

When all was said and done the girls were standing on either side of the bed rotating their stares from the bed to each other.

"Well it is now or never," Miracle thought, as she pulled back the sheets and settled in for the night.

Saki on the other hand was screaming,"I can't believe I am doing this," over and over again as she repeated her friend's actions and settled facing away from Miracle.

They gave each other quick goodnights and fell asleep.

NEXT MORNING

Sakinah awoke amazingly refreshed. Last night was the first time in her nearly two decades of life she didn't have a vision. Nothing but happy dreams floated in her head. It was peaceful, restful, and boring, just the way she has always wanted it. Her smile shimmered in the light that had snuck through the curtain, and her hair held perfectly in place. She felt herself being held by something warm. She pondered for a second before remembering the situation from last night.

Miracle had flipped over and was now cuddling with her. "Oh my god this cannot be happening," she thought. Miracle's arm was wrapped around her waist, and her face was nuzzled into the crevice of her neck, placing whisper kisses upon it. Sakinah was trying not to freak out and wake her up, but that was the first of her many problems.

Miracle was apparently having a very erotic dream, because her hands started to wander. Her left hand cupped her moderately shaped breasts and the other was rubbing circles along her stomach.

Saki was experiencing way too many sensations. Her head was spinning as Miracle's left hand used more pressure on her stiffening nipple, pinching and pulling on it like it was a rubber band. Saki's breath was stuck in her throat, she was trying to not moan from her friends magic fingers. But when she was just about to reach her climax, Miracle had stopped and turned away completely oblivious to what had happened.

"No, no, no, no, no," Saki yelled in her head, "Why now, why did it have to stop now." She had tears streaming down her face, not because she had been violated for the second time in three days, but for the fact that this time she wanted it. Miracle wasn't rough and violent like Surgei, but gentle and firm.

Saki got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door waking up Miracle but did not care. She sat herself upon the toilet and let herself think about everything that had happened since she met Miracle.

She new Miracle was a lesbian, but did not think it mattered. In the near week they had been traveling together Miracle had a mind-numbing effect upon her, any and all feelings she has bottled away in the past have seeped past her mighty defenses. This has made her feel more like a human than she has ever felt, and it has brought her closer to her friend.

Saki felt her neck, where minutes before Miracle was placing feather like kisses. "I may be falling for her," she thought, "But I need it to slow way down, I have never had the time or the need for dating and now I am wanting someone to light me on fire, than find a way to put me out."

Knock, knock, knock.

"Saki are you okay, you slammed the door and it seems like you are angry," Miracle asked.

"Uuhhmm, no I am fine just really had to go to the bathroom sorry." Sakinah stood up and flushed the toilet to cover her story. She spotted the tear tracks on her face and decided she must wash her face as well.

When she opened the door Miracle was sitting on the bed waiting to see if her friend has okay.

"Do we have plans for the day?" Sakinah asked.

"Yeah, my mom said I should train up on the cape for a week, and I am obliged to agree. The only Pokemon I have that deals with water types is Parasect, but I don't want to keep using him," Miracle replied.

"Well the only ones I can think of in the area are Oddish, and Bellsprout. Other than that you have Venonat and Abra, and the slew of Pokemon that have started to make their homes in this region." Saki retorted.

"I do like Bellossom, so I think I want to catch me an Oddish."

"Great I think we should get dressed and head out." Saki smiled, her face barely tinged with a little red.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Sakinah had set up a small picnic setting. Miracle and herself had destroyed all the trainers on the famed Nugget Bridge, and were now seeking out the weed Pokemon Oddish.

"Any luck Mira," Sakinah asked.

"Just Bellsprout and Abra," she replied, "Hell I wouldn't mind catching a Venonat, but not even they are popping up."

"Well sit down and have something to eat, I am sure your Pokemon are on the lookout just like you had asked."

"I am thinking about telling them to rampage, and bring me one of everything the can find."

"Well lets hope it doesn't come to that." Saki chuckled.

"SHELLDER."

"Well it looks like you got a bite," Sakinah smiled.

Miracle stuck her tongue out playfully, as she went to see what Shellder wanted.

She hiked over to her bivalve Pokemon who was standing up on a little bluff.

"What have we got here," She said laying down net to the Shellder. They both looked down and there it was. "Well if I am not mistaken Shellder you have found the mother load." The bluff looked down on a field filled with knocked out Oddish, but the big pay off was what was attacking them. "That would be a Combee Shellder, not normally found here, but since people have been traveling to separate regions in the last twenty years. They have been bringing species not native to this region here, just like my dad did, and just like that they find a place and set up a home."

Out of the blue a small Oddish ran into them in a panic. Miracle grabbed it and sat it down. "Hey little one are you okay?

"Odd… Oddish…odd…oddish."

"We can see what happened to your friends I would like to help if that is okay with you?"

The worried little Pokemon jumped into Miracle's arms confirming its request for help.

"Shellder head back to camp and get Saki and the others. I am going to watch what happens and maybe find where the hive is hidden."

The water type jumped away and returned moments later with everyone.

"My god that is pure carnage, what could….It is just so heartbreaking." Sakinah could no longer look at what was in front of her.

"Charmeleon and I will race down there and take out as many of them as possible, next use Kadabra and Solrock to play defense," Miracle was reluctant about her plan but knew it could work and in no time her and her Charmeleon blew through most of the Combee with not much need for Sakinah's help.

Miracle found a still able bodied Combee that she had thought was female since it had the triangle on the bottom head. "Pokeball go." And with no struggling she caught it. Then released it from the sphere.

The Combee was afraid, since it had seen its entire hive taken apart systematically.

"Now, little one," Miracle dropped to its faces and tried to calm it down." I will not hurt you if you cooperate." The Combee tried to get away, but was held firmly by Miracle's hands. Miracle got mad but was really loosing time.

It was then that her front hairs, or as she calls them, her antennae touched the Pokemon's head calming it instantly, then her eyes glazed over in a vibrant white as she started talking to the honeycomb." Good, now I want you to give me a strait answer little one. I know you are young, but you are not stupid. So I want you to tell me where is your queens throne?"

The Combee looked right into the whites of Miracle's and visually gave it to her somehow.

"You are a smart little bee, I will enjoy teaching you on my journey," Her eyes changed back and she looked over at a stunned Sakinah. "I am taking Beedrill Charmeleon, and Combee into the hive I want you to get everyone into working order again." She stood up and took off with her Pokemon in tow." I will be back soon."


	12. All the Queen Bee's Men

**Back to work, will update every few days. But do not fret, I do not like it when others stop stories without finishing so I do not plan on being one.**

Chapter 11

Miracle's newly caught Combee hesitantly took her to the well hidden entrance of it's hive.

"Comb….beebee." The Combee was scared of something, so Miracle placed her hand upon it's head to encourage it. But instantly felt all of her new colleague's fears and worries.

"Listen here little one; you have no reason to be afraid anymore. Your old queen is a bully, I am your new queen give me your faith and I will reward it I promise." Miracle hugged the little honeycomb and kissed all three of its faces. "Now lead the way."

The hive was large but congested, and since the four of them couldn't hide Miracle decided a full on siege was in order.

"Charmeleon I want you to take out any Pokemon in front of you, try and keep the structure intact. Now Beedrill you are my sniper, you pick-off anything that you deem a threat. Now Combee you need to direct us to the queen. That way we can fix everything." The Combee sighed and nodded, determined to place everything on her new trainer. "Now Charmeleon stick to ember and obliterate them."

The next forty-five minutes were spent clearing hall after hall of seemingly endless Combee. When they got deep enough the hall opened up into a grand room with a high ceilings and Combee fixtured as the walls. Miracle looked around and saw a large honey colored pillar that dropped into a vat or pool with what she was pretty sure was honey.

Miracle was enamored with the scene, she could feel an array of emotions flood her subconscious. She felt like she should have done something like this in her life. Her head started to spin, and then a pain shot through her temple and in no time she was out cold.

IN MIRACLE'S HEAD

"What the fuck happened?" Miracle woke up and all she could see was white. "Damn it where am I?"

"There is no reason to curse child, you are safe." The feminine voice was all around Miracle, but it didn't scare her it felt like an embrace. "I am well let's just say your guardian angel."

"If you are an angel of mine then who are you?"

The voice giggled like a little girl. "We have only just met silly, a lady never gives out when they first meet. You know that."

"Okay then where are we?"

"Good question, we are in your head, or your subconscious to be more precise. You had an episode inside the Combee hive."

"What kind of episode?"

"How do I put this… You became overwhelmed by the urge to build a hive; with the powers you contain you are prone to over stimulation. But this is only by things that pertain to the insects and bug type Pokemon, especially the bee types like Beedrill and Vespiquen. In your head was drilled a queens demeanor, that means you will feel the need to play the role of queen. That means comforting you followers or crushing those who oppose you."

Miracle thought on this a brief moment before she is struck with the memories of how she got her Parasect and Combee.

"How can I do this stuff and not remember, I did horrible things to both Parasect and its trainer." Miracle had tears in her eyes." Why did I do these things, tell me."

"To answer your first question, it has to do with you just manifesting the power, it is a human coping mechanism over-riding the bug powers." The voice was more serious now." The second aspect is easy though, you were protecting you own child. They were in danger and you were all that was left to protect them."

"Are there any other powers I don't know about?"

"Really who knows, you are the first of your kind young Miracle, but I must say you are the other end of the same string your father is. You may not be biologically his, but the more I look the more I see Ash. Oh look at the time you are about to awaken so I must be off, but we will talk again you have my word." Miracle tried to stop the voice from leaving but was put to sleep by the most mesmerizing song. And when her eyes shut in her dream state they flew open in the real world.

REAL WORLD

"Fuck my head hurts." Miracle complained. She looked around to see Beedrill locked in combat with a giant Combee golem, and Charmeleon trying to fight with his muzzle glued shut with honey rendering his fire attacks useless. "Combee where are you?" Miracle couldn't find her new friend, and yelling for her produced nothing. "Come on Miracle think, that voice said I had a lot in common with bee Pokemon….So I might be able to link with her like a Vespiquen does." Miracle closed her eyes and concentrated real hard.

Her antennae started glowing, and she found a direct link to her shy little Combee who was being beaten by the queen of the hive. Miracle ran towards her fallen friend and blocked a power gem attack with her bare hands.

"Vespi?"

"You will not harm this little one, or the Oddish anymore."

The queen laughed in her little buzzy voice.

"I am stronger than you, I have trained and have years of it under my belt, while you have feasted on your power and became soft and chunky."

The queen took offense to that and quickly poked her midsection to see if it may be true.

"I issue you a challenge; I will face you with one of my Pokemon. If I win, you will change your ways and refer to me as your queen. If you win, I will let you take control of me and my pokemon. Do we have a deal?" Miracle held out her hand. The Vespiquen chuckled and took it sealing the deal. " Fine Beedrill come here, we have a hive to take over. I want you to take her out by yourself"

The large bee Pokemon rushed to its trainers side and stood at near attention. The Vespiquen was completely smitten with the Beedrill, and so were every other female Combee including Miracle's. But he was in battle mode and did not budge an inch in her advances, causing her to get mad and unleashing a power gem attack.

Beedrill cut it in half like it was butter. Then waved a needle and shook its head. The Vespiquen became furious and tried to use gust, but again it was dispatched by Beedrill who again taunted her. This time she used attack order and unleashed a plague of grubs upon Beedrill. But Beedrill became steadfast and unleashed a mighty drill run that tore through them all and struck Vespiquen's abdomen dropping her to the ground like she was nothing. Beedrill stood over its fallen foe and placed one of its stingers at its neck asking her if she will yield.

The queen was dejected but gave in. "Good I will reap my rewards, this is now my hive you got that! I am ordering you to leave the Oddish alone and get the pollen for **my** honey by other means. No more beatings or beat downs are to be used on **my** underlings. I am the queen and you are my consort. I will return and if you are not performing like I want I will find someone who will. Now I am leaving with my Pokemon that includes that poor Combee you hurt, she will be your replacement in this hive if you ever misbehave. Now I want you to fill a couple jars with that honey and then we will be gone."

The Vespiquen told a few of the Combee to do as the new queen asked and soon were presenting Miracle with the elixir honey everybody wants.

OUTSIDE

When Miracle and her Pokemon reemerged all the Combee and Oddish were playing together.

"What took you so long?" Saki demanded to know.

"We had a major battle with the queen of this hive, who no longer is as she was." Miracle thought over what she said before she agreed with it.

"So the Oddish are safe?"

"Oh, most definitely. By the new queen's orders."

"I am afraid to ask but I must. Who is the new queen?"

"That would be yours truly. "Miracle laughed.

Sakinah was about to continue her interrogation before Miracle was bombarded by the scared little Oddish that had asked for her help.

"Why hello Oddish, I believe we have everything fixed so you and your friends can play in peace."

The Oddish smiled before it snuggled into Miracles arms to thank her. But became too comfortable and fell asleep. "How cute, she must really like you." Saki said.

"I want to catch her but I do not think that would be smart." Miracle just rubbed the weeds little leafs, and tried to care as much as she could about it.

Then a group of rather large Oddish came over with one of the pokeballs from Miracle's waist and tapped the sleeping weed with it allowing Miracle to catch it with no fuss.

The two girls could not believe what had happened and sat there slack-jawed.

"ODD…DISHH" they handed the ball to Miracle and in a flurry of leaves the girls were left there with just the Combee and their Pokemon.

"I believe you just caught an Oddish," Saki smiled. "Now you must tell me about what happened in there and why your Charmeleon cant open its mouth without it slamming shut. Miracle looked at her starter who tried again to open his mouth only to have the honey pull it closed.

"Umm let us find some water to wash It off with before Shellder decides to give him a shower. The girls laughed as the headed back to camp with two new friends, and many questions left to answer.


	13. Evolving In The Knick of Time

Chapter 12

Miracle and Sakinah had camped out on route 24 for the last couple of days. Miracle had been working out her newest team members, Oddish and Combee, for her next gym battle.

"Oddish use absorb," Miracle yelled. Oddish started spinning around and started to sap energy from Sakinah's Solrock.

"Hold on Solrock and use sandstorm,"The sun rock copied its opponent and started spinning and kicked up a whirlwind of sand. It started to overtake the field and smacked Oddish over and over again.

"Oddish mix your poison powder in with the sand storm, then shoot a solar beam straight into the air."

The powder struck Solrock and inflicted it with poison, and when she shot off solar beam she nailed Solrock who had strayed into her line of sight. The attack hit it front and center and knocked it out instantly.

"No Solrock," Saki cried out.

"Odd... Odd...ish" the weed Pokemon cheered then started to evolve.

"Yes," Miracle cheered," you were right Saki she was near evolving."

The white light vanished and in its wake was Miracle's newly evolved Gloom.

"Gloom." The weed Pokemon rejoiced with its new form. Miracle ran and pulled her Pokemon into a hug.

"Saki why does Gloom smell sweet instead of stinky?" Miracle asked.

"Well it is said that vary few Gloom, and I am talking a partial percent, have no stench glands. It has no rhyme or reason other than Oddish might have not liked foul smells. And I am speculating at this point."

Miracle just shrugged her shoulders,"Fine by me, now I just need a sun stone, and I will have a Bellossom. But since you evolved lets check your moves...Solar Beam, Poison Powder, Sunny Day, and Mega Drain...amazing, since her ability is chlorophyl, sunny day will be an incredible asset."

"So what is to happen next, Gloom should be at the right level for the gym, but it still only leaves you with it and Beedrill, and an under leveled Combee. And only one of them has any attacks that can deal with water types. " Saki said.

"Well I can teach Beedrill solar beam, but its move set is set. And Combee don't learn any attacks outside of gust and bug bite until it evolves. But I am sure the gym leader might have some Pokemon that are not pure water. Maybe evolving Combee like your Oddish will give you some variety."

Miracle returned her Gloom. And just thought about it for a bit. Then released Combee and her Beedrill. The two materialized, and then Combee snuggled up to the much larger bee Pokemon.

"Listen up you two. Oddish just evolved and now she and you Beedrill are ready for the gym. You are not ready yet Combee." The little honeycomb was crushed, and was ready to cry when Beedrill patted her on her back to cheer her up."Little one, as your queen you are tasked with protecting me am I right?" Combee nodded."Now in order to do so you must gain power, and in order to do that you need to evolve."She still didn't seem to get through to her, when Sakinah leaned in and whisper something to her. Combee became enthralled with the premise. "Good now I want the two of you to spar a little while Saki and I talk for a bit.

The two left the girls to themselves.

"Now tell me...what did you say to Combee?" Miracle asked.

Sakinah giggled a bit before answering."I told her if she evolved it was almost guaranteed that Beedrill would notice her. If you know what I mean."

"That was sneaky and underhanded, I like that ."

The girls took the rest of the day off to relax, and talk about what growing up was like. While Miracle's story was up-beat, with stories of love and family, Sakinah said hers was not as much fun.

"AS you know my mom is Sabrina, perhaps one of the greatest psychics in the world and the leader of the Saffron gym. But I have not really told you about my dad, he was the leader of the Vermillion City gym for decades before he died. He was known as Lieutenant Surge, he made my mom smile and laugh for many years, but he was eventually killed in a gang war in the middle of Saffron City protecting me.

After that mom fell into depression but like dad wanted she fought through it." Saki decided to take a few deep breaths before she continued."You know... I have a brother named Surgei. I looked up to him for years after my father died but in an instant it was ruined. It was the reason I became as closed off as I was when I met you...My own brother started to sexually assault me."

Miracle gasped in horror," Oh my god I didn't know, I am so sorry."

"No need to worry. It went on for three years, form age seven to ten for me and fifteen to eighteen for him. Mom seems to think that is the reason why I may never develop as a psychic...He went to jail for nearly a decade but he recently got out...actually he was the man assaulting me in Pewter City."

"God's sake Sakinah why didn't you let me clobber the fucking bastard. That is horrible." She was afraid to even hold her friend.

"I persevered and I will continue to as long as you are near. You seem to change so many things just by being you Miracle. I am slowly, and profoundly falling for you."

Miracle sat there in shock. Her brain was relaying what she heard but she couldn't make herself move.

"Oh my I think you froze up." Saki leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Miracle's cheek, sparking her back to life.

"What, when, why, how?" Miracle threw out.

"Are you really in disbelief Miracle. You are the single reason I have any emotions, you make my heart race...Miracle we have been through all this before."

"But do you have feelings for **ME**, or are they feelings of adoration?" Miracle asked.

Saki grabbed her friend's face, with her hands gently on her cheeks, then pulled her into a kiss that was so sensual it made Miracle moan when it ended.

"Wow, I do officially take your word for it."

"I do want this to work Miracle, but I need this to be slow as a Magcargo in the middle of winter. I am still learning how to realize my emotions so I am vulnerable. But do not ever think I do not want it to work, because I do."Saki said with a smile.

Miracle stood up and pulled Sakinah up and turned her around and just held her in her arms."You know the second I saw you I felt a pull on my heart. I knew we would fit perfectly together and I was right."Saki's body fit just right next to Miracle's.

"Well idn't dat special," A voice from behind them laughed.

Saki froze up and whispered one thing,"Surgei."

Miracle became tense, she had just learned this person had hurt her nearly beyond repair. "Your brother."

Saki turned herself into Miracle and was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating.

" I told you sis, I would have you come hell or high water." The man creeped closer and closer.

"You will never lay another finger on her again as long as I am here to stop you." Miracle placed herself in between Saki and her brother, and placed herself in a fighting stance.

"That my dear is why I am here." A little man walked out from behind Surgei and stared at Miracle."I am to retrieve you and hand you over to my boss."

"Why do you and your giant friend I defeated want to give me to your boss, I am nothing special." Miracle lied.

"You child are pure unrefined power. The next step in the evolutionary scale. You are the extinction of Pokemon, and the catalyst for our new world order." The little man stated.

"Then why strike now of all times, and not when I was still growing up, why wait till I could fight back to come after me?"

"It is not a matter of you protecting you, but who was protecting you." the man added.

"My father, you hid like cowards because one man was able to dismantle your entire organization...My god you are Rockets." Miracle yelled.

"Enough," Surgei yelled,"I just want my sister, so hand her over or you will suffer."

"Like hell I will, I will die before I give her up. Charmeleon Burn them with flamethrower."

She unleashed her fire lizard, who pushed the two men back with its fire attack.

"Attack her back you jock...But do not use any bug types." Chivo tolled the bigger man.

"Go Magmar," he yelled," Flatten the little lizard with thunder punch."

Miracle laughed, "Charmeleon switch to dragon rage." The red flame attack died off and was replaced with a powerful green one. Knocking the Magmar out cold. "God you are weak."

Surgei returned the fire duck and threw out another, "Go Kingler."

The giant crab stared down at Charmeleon.

"Return buddy,...go Gloom." She released her weed Pokemon with another smile.

"Kingler use crab hammer."

"Gloom take it and use sunny day."

The crab hit Gloom but she endured and changed the weather into a glorious sunny day.

"Now, unleash ice beam Kingler." He yelled.

"Rapid fire solar beams, okay Gloom."

The weed happily danced and started to blow the crab away as it unleashed beam after beam before it could land a blow. And eventually it fell to her Gloom.

"You bumbling fool, I thought you had strong Pokemon." Chivo yelled.

"I do but I am not in possession of them, they were confiscated when I was sent to prison, and given to our mother." He yelled at his partner.

"Fine I guess it Is my turn," Chivo sighed," Go Snorlax." The large creature appeared and gave her and Saki a hungry smile. "Hyper Beam Snorlax."

The Snorlax collected energy in its mouth then unleashed it right at the girls.

"Fuck, hang on Saki," Miracle held her friend tight and took the blast to the middle of her back. It sent the girls tumbling down the small hill. When they came to a stop Saki immediately checked Miracle for injuries.

"Mira, how are you still breathing, that blast should have ripped us asunder."

Miracle sat up and brushed herself off." My skin is thicker, denser and harder that a normal human because of all the testing they did to me. It will take an army to take me down." Miracle turned around and and whistled a few times. A couple seconds went by before Beedrill and Combee appeared."Beedrill we are being attacked, we need to be precise in our strikes. So stay behind it at all cost." The bee nodded and took up a defense in front of its trainer."Luckily my papa had a Snorlax and I know all their weaknesses." She reached to her belt and released Gloom." When I tell you I want the biggest cloud of sleep powder you can muster. You hide behind us until I give you the call."

"Snorlax use rollout, and flatten them."

"Beedrill be patient, let him come to you and smack him with brick break."

The tumbling Snorlax picked up speed and was right on top of Beedrill when he cracked it in the head, thus uncurling it. "Now use cross poison." Beedrill came strait down with its stingers and nailed it. And got poison to take effect.

"Snorlax quit playing and obliterate them all with your hyper beam."

"Beedrill, use drill liner and aim for its mouth."

Snorlax started to collect the energy, and just as he unleashed it Beedrill hit him causing a giant explosion.

"Damn it...Snorlax."

"Gloom now," Miracle whispered. Gloom nodded and dusted the entire field with sleep powder. So when the dust and smoke cleared the both of them were non responsive.

The small man returned his Snorlax."It seems my people keep underestimating your strength child. But that will not last long. Now it is time you face my most powerful creature...Go Tentacruel."

The mammoth water Pokemon was easily three times the size of the Snorlax.

"Mira, let me take this one, I have an advantage." Saki asked

"Allow me to help with Combee, she cannot do much but she can strike from a distance."

"Then let out Shellder as well, I will attack directly while you back me up. Come on out Solrock, Kadabra, and Seedot."

"You to Shellder, Combee come here." The little honeycomb floated next to the secretly sleeping Beedrill. She stared at her crush with a worried look."We need you to help beat him so we can protect Beedrill."

The little bug got angry that this little human had hurt her big bad bug.

"Solrock, and Kadabra use confusion on Tentacruel, Seedot energy ball."

"Shellder icicle spear, Combee keep your distance and use gust."

"Tentacruel blow them all away with surf." Chivo laughed. The Tentacruel's attack engulfed the others and swept them away. Clearing the field of everything.

"Kadabra thunder punch on the ground." Saki yelled.

Her psychic raised its hand in the air, and slammed it down as it shot out electricity. The current flew straight at the water pokemon and hit it. Knocking the wind out of it.

"i am done fighting. Tentacruel do not fail me use water pulse and then bring the girls to us."

The water attack was launched right at the girls but at the last second it was blocked by the body of Beedrill. The force of the attack sent him spiraling into the nearest tree.

"Beedrill no!" Miracle yelled.

Combee was startled at what had happened. But when she sew how selfless he was, she new what to do. Her anger grew and grew, until it boiled over, encasing her in a blinding white light.

"Vespiquen!" The newly evolved Pokemon yelled.

"Tentacruel, another water pulse."

"Vespiquen move you cannot take that kind of hit," Miracle yelled.

The queen bee tilted her head and gave a small insect like smile.

"Mira I think she knows that, but look at what's happening around her." Saki pointed out.

Vespiquen was encased in a low purple hue when the water pulse hit her and knocked her out.

"Now that that is over bring us the girls Tentacruel...Tentacruel...What the hell you worthless Pokemon." The big Pokemon couldn't hear because it was out cold like Vespiquen. "What the hell happened?"

"That would be destiny bond, when the user faints so does the one who attacked it." Saki laughed."Kadabra, Solrock please get these guys out of our hair."

The two psychics grabbed the two men and the Tentacruel, and used their confusion attacks and launched them as far away as possible.

Miracle returned all of her Pokemon."It is getting late I think we should get back to the city, file a report and get everyone healed."

"I agree, and maybe we can finish our talk later as well." Sakinah said leaning into Miracle's shoulder.

Miracle wrapped her arm around saki's shoulder and said," I would like that very much."


	14. Burning through the Losing Despair

Chapter 13

After spending the night at the Pokemon center the girls decided to head back up to route 24 then head to the famed pokemaniac Bill's place.

"This place is so beautiful," Sakinah said with a smile.

"Well my mom told me that at the edge of the cape used to be the number one date spot in all of Kanto."Miracle said with a certain amount of playfulness.

A now red-faced Saki smacked her girlfriend, yes girlfriend, in the shoulder,"Do not be so crass, you know my emotions are in full swing."

"I know but I love how your face gets so red," Miracle placed a little peck on Saki's cheek.

"Hey," A voice yelled," are you girls trainers." Miracle looked up and there stood a kid just about her age. He wasn't overly tall, maybe five and a half feet, but he was athletic. Medium length blonde hair, with light blue eyes. He wore baggy sweats with a black belt tied around it, his shirt was black , and he wore a green hat with a Foongus on it that said get a life.

Saki looked up stunned, "Kobi what are you dong here?"

"Sakinah, my god I didn't recognize you. How are you smiling?" he asked honestly.

"I have found someone who helps."Saki snuggled up to Miracle.

"Hey that's cool, and to answer your question my dad finally allowed me to do a little traveling." Kobi said.

Miracle spoke up,"Are you taking the gym challenge?"

"Nah, I have not thought about doing that in years. Me I want to do a little something more with my life than battle day in and day out."

"I know what you want to do," saki smiled.

"Okay then what is it." He dared her.

"You want to be a Pokemon professor."

"I should know nothn gets past you." He laughed.

"that is nothing to laugh at, there are not many Pokemon professors who exist. So you know what area you would like to study?" Miracle asked.

"I would like to study the differences in male and female Pokemon. Like how come when you put together a Tauros, and a Miltank you only get a Miltank. Or how come the Hitmon's are only able to reproduce with a Ditto. This stuff no one is focusing on."

"You need to talk to Professor Oak."Miracle said.

"I wish, it is not like I have an in with the man."

"well if you had asked where I was from I would have told you I am from Pallet Town, and I am the eldest child of the Ash and Misty Ketchum."

"Well I just ate my shoe," He chuckled,"So did either of you want a little battle."

" I will take you on in a one on one battle." Miracle said.

Kobi nodded," Battle time Hitmonchan."

"Your up Shellder." Mira laughed.

"Mach punch Hitmonchan." the punchy Pokemon flew in quickly.

"Clamp," Miracle said with a smile. Her Shellder's attack swallowed the hitmon's fist.

"Crap, umm use fire punch."

"Shellder let go and use razor shell on its knees." Shellder let go and scratched it's shell on the back of it's opponents knee's and dropped it."Now use bubble beam." She started pelting the fighter with high speed bubbles and eventually knocked it out."

"Damn you sure do have a mind built for battling," he smiled again,"my dad would like you a lot."

"Well thanks, hey you want to accompany us to Bill's house."Mira replied.

"Sure, I heard he gives out Pokemon to people he deems responsible enough."

"Wow, my dad will be so jealous with all the Pokemon I have caught."

"Well if you two are done chatting Bill's place is just over this …...oh my god its on fire." Saki yelled.

Miracle and Kobi ran to her side.

"My god its becoming an inferno," Kobi said.

" Come on we have to help," Miracle yelled, as she slid down the hill. When she got to the bottom she let out her Charmeleon." Hey buddy, I need you to go in that house and bring me anybody who is in there, and do it quickly." The lizard nodded and took off.

"Kobi do you have any Pokemon with water gun of whirl pool." Sakinah asked.

"No I don't I just have Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee." He then thought of something."Hey why don't you use your psychics and dump water on it."

"Saki do it quickly, Kobi have Hitmonchan use ice punch on the structure of the house. Heavy ice and low punch."

The two of them released their Pokemon and started up with their plan. Charmeleon came running out with an old man in his arms and a younger man draped on his back.

"Good job Charmeleon, just lay them down gently on their backs."She checked pulses then yelled," The old man is alive but he is not breathing"

Kobi ran to her and sat next to her."Give me some room," he rechecked the pulse then started several unsuccessful rounds of CPR."Come on, come on,"He murmured. Then the old man started coughing. "Thank god, Saki call 911 see if we cant get a team out here."

Bill started awaking,"Where am I?"

"Mr. Bill your house was on fire my friends got you and your grandfather out as soon as we could." Miracle said.

"Wait where are the Eevee, there were three Eevee in the house with us." Bill yelled.

"Fuck, Charmeleon hurry there could be three eevee in there." The lizard took off again.

"God I hope he finds those Eevee." Sakinah says as she looks for comfort in Miracle's strong arms.

Miracle released Shellder," Hey girl I know that you don't now any strong water type attacks, but these people's house is in bad shape do you think you could help?"

"Shellllderrrr." She yelled. The bivalve started meditating, then in a flash Shellder unleashed a Whirlpool and stopped as much of the fire as possible.

"I am so proud of you Shellder, you are incredible,"Mira said returning her.

Just then an exhausted and soaked Charmeleon stumbled out if the house holding the three eevee in his arms. He laid them down and shook his head. "This doesn't look good." Sakinah cried.

Kobi started looking them over. "These two are fine, we just need to get them water. But this little guy, I just do not know. I cannot get any readings from him."

Bill stumbled to the gang and pleaded," Please help him he is the runt, and has already fought through so much, please just try."

Kobi was worried but went to work. He stretched the Pokemon out to allow for maximum lung capacity. Then like the old man he started CPR. The breathed into the pokemon's lungs a few times then started a round of pressure pushes to it's chest. The cycle went on for a couple minutes before they pulled Kobi off the deceased Pokemon.

"The little guy is gone," Miracle said with her head down and trying to hold back tears.

Everyone was exhausted when the fire crew and the ambulance showed up.

They all gave statements then went to sit on the beach.

"How did this all happen?" Sakinah asked.

"I do not know, my grandfather and I were having lunch then everything went black." Bill said.

"You were the target for some reason, and who ever did this didn't care who they hurt. That eevee was just a baby for god sakes." Kobi spat angrily.

"I am tired, I am hot, I am angry and I am feeling numb. So I am going to go lay down." Miracle said.

She pulled out her sleeping bag and laid down upon it. That second the flood gates opened, and she couldn't stop her tears. She had never witnessed death while in her right mind, and especially not one as innocent as a baby Pokemon. She literally felt a pain in her chest, as her heart broke into pieces for the little guy. And then fell into a restless sleep.

IN HER HEAD

"Welcome back little one," The happy voice cheered.

"I am not feeling that great."

"I saw what happened, it is sad but it necessary."

"That little guy dieing was not necessary!" Miracle yelled."How could you say that?"

"Easy child, because it was. That little Eevee was not long for this world, and it's death let you and the others feel a small bit of what is to come. But in order to stay on track you need to build a tolerance. And to build a tolerance to despair you need to experience it. Be happy that it was not a loved one, you got that child."

"Why is this all falling on my shoulders what the hell is really going on, I want to know...NOW!"

"All I can say for now is that you posses a power not meant for humans. And with that people want to harness it for their own gain. I Think there is a human saying... oh yes with great power comes great responsibility."

"Why me? I never wanted this." She continued to cry.

"Not now child someone is here to help you, learn what this feels like child and will it to never happen again."

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Sakinah laid down next to her girlfriend, and pulled her sleeping form into a lovers embrace and kissed the top of her head. This put Miracle's tense body at great ease and let her sleep peacefully.

"I may not know how to help you with emotions like you do with me. But I said I will be here to help in anyway I could. This great person showed me that I was worth protecting, and I guess it is time I do the same." And with that Sakinah watched the sunset holding that one special person she has in her arms. Promising her she would be her knight in shining armor, just like the girl had been for her.


	15. The Departing Winds Bloweth

Chapter 14

Miracle woke up just before dawn broke. She had had the most restful sleep she had ever gotten. But the second she awoke the weight of what had happened the day before sunk in. But for some reason she felt incredibly happy about where things are going. And the reason was her best friend, and girlfriend Sakinah. Who had held her close, and made the nightmares stay away.

Miracle untangled herself from her girlfriend and walked her way back up to where the house once stood. The place was barely just a shell of itself. Everything was scorched or soaked, and nothing was left untouched.

"Dis was something horrible wasn't it?" A man said with a thick accent.(Think Boston)

Miracle turned around to see a large muscled man, he had a buzz cut of brown hair and a large silly looking mustache.

"I couldn't begin to describe it," Miracle replied.

"I have been tru everyting, and I have never seen such blatant disregard for life." He added."Hiya, I am da fire chief, da name is Jonah." He stuck out his hand.

"Oh hi, uhm my name is Miracle."

"Oh so you are da one who acted so fast huh, smart tinking using your Charmeleon like dat. If not for you dat Eevee wouldn't have been da only ting to lose it's life."

"I know but that doesn't seem to make me feel any better." Miracle was losing what little strength she had.

"Ya know, I have worked hundreds of fires and I have lost just as many people and Pokemon in dem, but I have to remind myself dat it could have been worse, and da lives we saved can and will be cherished by doze who lived it, or sowr it."

"I guess, but why did anyone have to die," she yelled in anger.

"Because it happens girl, life ends, and life begins anew. Da cycle of life sucks, but it is necessary. Da fucker who done dis will see his or her day come soon enough, I guaran-damn-tee it. Because I am dat good." He looked down at his watch and got a little worried." Well I gotta go, da gym wont open itself."

"Your the gym leader?" Miracle stated in a questioning tone.

"Why yes I am, I take it you are probably a trainer who I should be looking for in da next couple days."

"Yeah, my mom told me to wipe the floor with you. But to make sure you are taking care of her home."

"Well since I know da tree lovely ladies I bought it from only had little boys, you must be da eldest of da youngest...Misty Waterflower-Ketchum. Well i'll be damned, I am gonna look forward to dis, but for now I must part. But I will be seeing you." He left in a hurry but had perked Miracle right up with his pep-talk.

"Who were you talking to?" Sakinah said coming up to her girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"That was the fire chief slash gym leader Jonah." Miracle replied.

"Those are two high demanding jobs I am surprised he can hold them both."

Miracle just shrugged her shoulders and pulled Saki into a big hug. "Thank you."

Sakinah quickly picked up on the reason for it, " Do not worry, from what I understand, it was needed so it was part of my duty as your girlfriend."

"So are you saying being with me is a chore," Miracle said in mock pain.

"Yes, but a chore I have grown fond of."

"I honestly do not know if I should thank you again or be truly offended at that comment."

"Who knows, who cares." Saki added.

"Well I am feeling a little energetic, and that burned down house is giving me some great training ideas. Since Gloom and Vespiquen are still getting used to their bodies I think some basic exercise would do them good."

"I concur, Seedot needs some more training as well. So I think we should just let them all out and order them to clean it out."

"Agreed."

The girls let the Pokemon out and quickly got them to work. Small wood went into one pile and large into another. Then any metal and wiring were placed into their own areas as well.

After hours went by the girls and their Pokemon had the large debris cleared and were taking a break when Kobi and Bill came strolling up from the beach with sleep boogers still in their eye's.

"Hey, rise and shine, sleepy heads," Miracle yelled.

"God what time is it?" Kobi asked.

"Ten in the morning give or take." Sakinah said.

Bill panicked,"Ahh I need to call some people out here to clean this mess out. Then I need to visit my grand-dad."

"Bill you do not have to worry about anything here, Saki's Pokemon and my own are using this to train, so just calm down." Miracle said.

Bill took a couple breaths and sat on the ground,"This is just too much, but I do have a favor to ask the three of you...Would you mind taking these two Eevee off my hands, I trust you to raise them right. I honestly do not have the time or the energy to do so." He held out the two pokeballs."Either of the three of you. Please."

Kobi was the first to accept,"Sure, It would be an honor."

"I think you should take it Saki." Miracle said.

"Why me?" She asked quizzically."I didn't do anything."

"No reason sweetie, just take the little guy."

Bill handed her the second ball. "Again I thank you all for what you have done for me. I do hope to see you all again in the future." He said and took off.

"Wow it looks like the rumors were right, he does give away free Pokemon." Kobi said nonchalantly.

Miracle whacked him upside the head "Are you dense, he just lost his house and a Pokemon in a fire. Hell he said that he was unable to to care for them. That does not mean you would have gotten them in any other fashion."

"Okay open mouth insert foot sorry...I tend to speak before I think sometimes," he replied.

"Kobi I think it best you leave for now...Miracle doesn't have tolerance for this right now." Saki said quietly. She reached out and gave him a quick hug." It was nice to see you Kobi. I do hope we see each other in the future."

"Don't sweat it Sakinah. I hope we see each other again as well, friends stay in touch though so take my pokegear number I give me a shout." He turned to Miracle,"It was nice to meet you Miracle, Sakinah had always been a loner so it is nice to see her feel welcomed for a change." Those were his last words before marching off.

"He's not that bad of a guy Mira," Saki said.

"I know, he is just a bit of a dunderhead."

A FEW HOURS LATER

The rubble had finally been cleared. And now Miracle was working with her newest evolutions.

"Okay Vespiquen, today we are going to work on your attacks. It says you know bug buzz, destiny bond, gust and power gem. I would like to teach you silver wind. Attack order doesn't work that well outside of a hive. But silver wind has a chance of raising all your stats. I will also try to teach you ominous wind which does the same."

Vespiquen looked back to Beedrill and sighed."Vespi?"

"Hey he want's you to be strong for him and for the others. Plus I happen to think these two attacks when used right can really emphasize ones beauty." Saki said.

Once again she gave the queen bee inner strength."Good, I want you to use gust on a frisbee I have in my bag. You are to keep it in the air for as long as you can okay." Vespiquen nodded. Miracle retrieved the toy and gently tossed it toward her Pokemon.

The bee Pokemon took a few shots as she tried to perfect the control of gust, but eventually she got it and was capable of keeping the frisbee in the air for several minutes before she lost it.

"She has made amazing strides in such a short time," Sakinah smiled.

"I think you are right, so let's try silver wind...Now vespiquen, to use silver wind you will flap your wings to create crescent shaped blades in the attack. You must focus to do this at first okay. Start by doing it once and then we will move on from there."

Her Vespiquen started using gust than immediately shot a crescent shape and hit a tree. She was really happy, so happy she had small tears in her eye as she struggled to continue. She would get one or two off but couldn't repeat the process.

"Do not get down on yourself Vespiquen, you will get it. Take a few minutes to think about it and then we will try again."

Vespiquen took her queens advice and took a rest, She flew up to the tree she was attacking and took a seat on a branch over looking the cape and sighed. She knew she could do it correctly but something was stopping her. She looked over to Beedrill, who was in the middle of sparring with Charmeleon.

There were no attacks being used, just pure physical power. Strikes and slashes, kicks and slams. She wished she was like that but she knew her breed were not known for power especially if they didn't have their hive. But she knew she had an unorthodox hive.

She had a queen in Miracle, and what she thought was her queens mate in Sakinah. And if she heard her right, she was supposed to be her consort, or her second in command when dealing with the real hive. Then there were the two warriors in front of her, truly the queens guards. Then there was Shellder and Gloom, they had their place, and skills but she cannot pit a claw on it.

She was mad at herself she was starting to pity herself. She flew out of the tree and just started to vent her anger on the tree she had left.

"Ves...pi...quen...ves...piiii...quen." And in no time she cut right through the tree with silver wind.

"Amazing job Vespiquen, I knew you could do it." Miracle yelled.

The female bee got her bearings about her and stared at what she had done in disbelief.

"Vespi?"

Miracle hugged her,"It seems like you worked through your demons sweetie, good job. You also have an admirer over there."

Vespiquen looked back to a slack mandibled Beedrill. Who saw the display and felt something in himself churn and ache for the other bee Pokemon.

"Buzzbzzzz."

"Now we are almost ready, I am going to teach you something I am sure will knock that gym leader on his ass."

Vespiquen was more confident than ever. And just awaited her queens next command.

**Thinking about adding some Pokemon to Pokemon talks, if you want this or don't, drop me a line. It wont be full chapters but pieces here and there.**

**Thanks to all the readers, and fans. I am having fun writing this and I hope you continue to like reading it.**


	16. Watering the Battle Field

Chapter 15

Miracle slammed the doors to the gym open, "Jonah I am here to challenge you to a gym match." She yelled.

Sakinah smacked her girlfriend in the shoulder," You do not need to yell, I am pretty sure he is awake."

"What is all dat racket, I was having a siesta in the utter room." Jonah said coming out.

Miracle turned to her girlfriend and just gave her a shit eating grin," I am here to challenge you Jonah.

"Well if it ain't da little Waterflower, I would be more den happy to oblige yer request." He replied,"Follow me to da field." He said leading the girls to the back.

The field was a pool just like her mom had told her. Saki gave her a kiss and went to the stands.

"My brudder will be our judge," Jonah said.

"Dis will be a tree on tree Pokemon match. Only da challenger can rotate and switch. A winner will be declared when der opponent has no more Pokemon at der disposal." Jonah's brother said.

"Go Wartortle." Jonah yelled. He released a small turtle with big ole ears.

"Let's go Shellder," Miracle smiled.

"Da first match-up will be da gym leaders wartortle versus da challengers Shellder, let da battle begin."

"Use icicle spear Shellder." Shellder shot out a half a dozen ice spears.

"Block it using witdraw, den use rapid spin." The turtle drew its body into its shell and deflected shellder's attack. HE then spun like a top and hit Shellder hard.

"Shellder correct yourself using whirlpool." Shellder created a large spinning torrent on the ground and was able to land safely. "Now use razor shell." Shellder closed up and turned it's shell into a large blade and spun around toward wartortle.

"Intercept it wit rapid spin." The two attacks hit each other dead on and sent them flying."Quick use water gun."

"Take it out with whirlpool then use razor shell." Shellder's first attack swallowed the turtle's water gun attack. She then spun out towards wartortle.

"Dodge it Wartortle."

"Hop up and clamp its head." Miracle yelled. Shellder scored a direct hit and knocked her opponent out cold.

"Wartortle is unable to battle da Shellder is da winner." The judge declared.

"You are a very deceptive trainer, but yer little tricks will not work on my next Pokemon...Go Milotic."

The Pokemon was large,and daunting but was beyond any beauty she had seen from a Pokemon. Her serpentine form was nothing short of phenomenal.

"Da second match is about to begin, it will be between Milotic and Shellder. Let da battle begin."

"Milotic use Water pulse." The water serpent gathered water energy and shot it at the bivalve Pokemon.

"Use razor shell to cut it in half, then clamp her tail." Miracle yelled.

When Shellder finally got a hold of her tail Jonah was smiling,"Use aqua tail and slam her into the ground and I mean hard." The Milotic swung her tail up and blasted Shellder into the ground.

"Da Shellder is unable to battle Milotic wins."

Miracle returned her Pokemon,"That was just a warm up, Gloom it is your time to shine." Her weed Pokemon appeared with a twirl.

"Da tird match is between Gloom and Milotic, let da battle begin."

"Gloom use poison powder." Gloom unleashed a large cloud of the powder and poisoned her opponent.

"Let's stay ahead of dat Milotic, use aqua ring to replenish den crush her wit aqua tail." The serpent let out a soft cry and coated her body in a blue hue. Then she swiped her tail at Gloom.

"Roll backwards, then use giga drain." Milotic missed the rolling weed, and was hit hard by the health draining attack. The Milotic drew back exhausted.

"Come on Milotic, I tink we have a suhprise fer dem...use ice beam."

"Use sunny day Gloom," The weed changed the lighting in the gym before being struck by the ice attack.

"Dat should have ended dis match," Jonah yelled.

Miracle gave a determined look," Unload as many solar beams as you can Gloom."

The weed smiled, and with a fast twitch of it's wrists, she unleashed four large solar beams that Milotic had no choice but to take full on.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Gloom wins."

"It has been some time since I have been pushed dis hard, but I am not done yet...Gyarados time to raise hell."

If Milotic was the epitome of beauty, Gyarados was pure terror. Not a playful scale upon it's snake like body.

"Blow away da weed wit hyper beam." He smiled. The serpent unleashed a large barrage right at the little Gloom. The attack was so strong it blew right past Gloom but didn't hit."Great, I told ya big guy you need to aim."

Miracle was so scared of the power in that attack she had froze. But after she heard the water serpent had accuracy issues she felt better.

"Counter that with your solar beams." The large beams struck home but did minimal damage thanks to Gyarados's second type being flying.

"Use rage, den water pulse." Gyarados became enraged, then unleashed a roaring water pulse, that struck Gloom and knocked her out."

"Da Gloom is not able to continue, Da Gyarados wins. Da gym leader and da challenger each have one Pokemon left. " The judge yelled.

Miracle pulled out her last Pokemon."Okay sweetie it is now or never, I choose you Vespiquen."

Miracle's bee queen appeared with great confidence, until she saw her opponent. Then she quickly flew behind Miracle with tears pouring out her eyes.

"Da challenger only has a minuet to get her Pokemon onto da battle field." The judge yelled.

"Oh shut it brudder. Give her da time she needs." Jonah reprimanded." Take yer time Miracle, I know we will have a great battle."

Miracle's pale look dissipated. She turned to her Pokemon and tried to talk to her. " I am sorry that he scared you sweetie, but you have trained for this."

The bee was shaking uncontrollably, trying not to mentally fall apart. "Vespi?"

"You are stronger than you think, do not doubt yourself okay. We all believe in you."

Vespiquen took a few breathes and hovered back into the field.

"Da final match is between da leaders Gyarados, and da challengers Vespiquen...let da battle begin."

"Let's start with gust Vespiquen." She blew a strong wind that hit the sea snake with no effects.

"Hit her wit rage." Gyarados became mad and smacked her while he was rampaging.

"Spin and use power gem." Her jewel lit up and she launched rocks at her opponent.

"Blast dem away wit water pulse." Gyarados started knocking them away but still took a few stray shots.

"Shake it off. Then use hyper beam." The sea snake shook the cob webs away. Then took aim at Vespiquen and fired.

"Vespiquen barrel role left then hit him with silver wind." The beam flew towards her, and at the last second she rolled he body left and then struck back with its powerful bug type move."Keep it up sweetie."

"Use rage and pound her into submission," Jonah yelled. His Pokemon went on another rampage and hit Vespiquen over and over again.

The bee was not looking good. She could barely hover and was only taking short compact breathes.

'Time to end this,' Miracle thought.

"Unload another Water Pulse Gyarados."

"CUT THROUGH IT WITH SILVER WIND," Miracle yelled.

Her slicing attack cut right through the water attack and surprised the opponent and it's owner.

"NOW USE OMINOUS WIND."

Vespiquen flew as high as she could then started spinning like a drill unleashing a burst of eerie purple wind that hit the large Pokemon dead on. It was stronger than she thought it would be. But then remembered that silver wind could have raised her stats.

The Gyarados roared in pain, before falling to the ground. He was defeated.

"Gyarados is unable to continue da match goes to Vespiquen and da winner is Miracle of Pallet Town."

Miracle ran to her battered bee Pokemon and held her steady in her arms. "I knew you could do it." The two of them tried not to cry but they were just filled with too many emotions. So they hugged.

"Dat was invigoratin...Just like swimmin in a cold stream I say...I Jonah give you a badge dat you know quite well...da Cascade Badge." The large man handed her the tear drop shaped badge."Dat Ominous Wind was not somethin I was expectin. I am sure yer mom would be proud."

"YOU BET I AM."

Miracle cringed and looked to the stands to see her hot headed mother standing right next to her girlfriend, who she hasnt told that she was gay or even had a girlfriend."Mommy,"She whispered in fear.

"Oh boy I know dat face," Jonah fake laughed."Oh I wanted to give you another somethin as well." He handed her a water stone."If you ever decide to evolve dat Shellder, I believe she could be an anchor dat yer team could rely on. Good day young Waterflower."

Miracle ran up to her mother and her girlfriend."Mommy what are you doing here."

"I got a call from Jonah a day or so ago telling me you were going to be battling him soon. But I never received a call from you. So I needed to see everything that has happened."

"Well what did you think of my match mommy?"

"Sweetie you were amazing, nothing like you father."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You think, he reacts plain and simple. Now tell me why I have never heard that you were a lesbian." Misty asked.

Miracle and Sakinah turned bright red.

"Who told you?" Miracle asked.

"Your father."

"WHAT, how did he know?"

"Well from what he said, he figured it out on his own. When I told him he was a liar he pointed out everything that I had missed."

"My god I am not hearing this. Can we change the subject?"

"Ummm Miracle maybe we should take your Pokemon to the center to be healed and then we can take your mom out to lunch." Sakinah said quietly.

"That is an amazing idea sweetie." Misty smiled grabbed the girls by the arms and ran.

HALF HOUR LATER

The three women had just ordered their food and started talking again.

"So since you two are traveling together I assume you are good friends. How come I never saw you around Pallet Sakinah?" Misty asked.

"Actually Mrs. Ketchum I am not from Pallet Town. I am from Saffron City."

"Oh then how did you meet my little girl."

"Well I seeked her out. I am a psychic and I have had visions of meeting her since I was but a baby." Saki smiled. She new from Miracle not to add anything about being hunted down.

"Amazing, I only met one powerful psychic and she was a nut case." Misty replied.

"Yeah, her mom is Sabrina Surge mommy. The same all mighty psychic who turned you and uncle Brock into dolls."

"Oh I am so sorry." Misty apologized.

"I am used to it. But to continue my story, she has helped me break down my emotional barriers. I am very much in love with her.'

The other women both went white. Misty then turned to her daughter. "Oh baby you will pay for all of what you have put me through." Her smile devious, and underhanded. "You were never as in tune with me as you were your father but we both love you all the same."

"Thanks mommy." Miracle smiled as she pulled Sakinah closer since her mom now knew.

"So mow that that is out of the way...When can I expect grand babies...i don't you mom me or I will get grandma Ketchum to ask you about great grand babies." She smiled. Miracle just fainted into the lap of her embarrassed girlfriend. Leaving Misty laughing hysterically.

AFTER LUNCH

"Well I guess I will let you go, for now, sweetie. But no more secrets, and no more lies." Misty said. She gave her daughter a hug that nearly knocked her out." And you little miss quiet, I hope to hear a lot about and from you in the future. Seeing as I have put our home number into your pokegear."

"MOM,"Miracle yelled.

Misty just waved her off. "We are all proud of you sweetie. And we love you more than you ever know."

Misty kissed her daughters head then got into her car and drove away.

"She will be the death of me." Miracle waited for Saki to respond. But saw she was still frozen in embarrassment. "But I do love this look on you.' She said as she planted a sultry kiss on her lips. Then picked her up bridal style. "Okay lets get back to our room so we can thaw the embarrassment from your body." She laughed.

But unknown to then a large man had been staring at them from a distance.

" I will get my revenge," He said as he turned back into the dark ally he came from.


	17. Hitting The Walls

Chapter 16

Miracle was staring mindlessly into the ceiling. She was trying to determine if what she should do for the day. She was either going to train some more, or ask Sakinah if she wanted to go on an actual date. She didn't mind the first, but the latter scared her. She new a ton of the personal stuff of her girlfriend, but did not know the simpler things. Like her favorite color, or her birth date. She wanted to go further with her but was stuck till Saki was ready. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"What are you thinking about Sweetie?" Saki asked.

Miracle froze up,"I was thinking that maybe my beautiful girlfriend, would like to go on her first date with me?" She squeezed out.

Sakinah sat up and rolled on top of the amazon like woman. "Well I know I wanted to go slow, but I have to say that it is about time. I was beginning to think you were trying to let me go."

"Babe I would never do such a thing. The fluctuations you experience in your emotions has made me wait till I think it was right. You have learned to control them for the most part so I felt that now is as a good a time as any."

"I see the logic in that, and I am happy you have chosen to do all of that for me. But what will we do about the Pokemon?"

"Well there is a little daycare in the south of the city my mom told me about. I think a few hours there wouldnt hurt them." Miracle replied.

"Okay...Then what time do we go on our date?" Saki smiled.

"Give me till noon...I have a couple errands to run. I will swing by and pick you up and we can drop off the Pokemon then head out."

Saki gave her a chaste kiss,"Noon it is then." She rolled off Miracle and headed to the bathroom.

NOON

"Saki are you ready to go," Miracle yelled into their shared room.

Saki came out of the bathroom,"Yeah, I just needed to brush my hair."

"Then lets go."

The girls reached the daycare in a few moments. And released their Pokemon into the back.

"Beedrill you Kadabra and Charmeleon are in charge. If any of you cause trouble it will be six hours training with me." Miracle smiled evilly.

All the Pokemon but Beedrill, decided then would be the perfect time to leave.

"I can always trust you Beedrill." She told the bee Pokemon."Keep them in line, but have some fun wont you. Vespiquen seems like the fun type, hang out with her." She suggested. And left with a laugh as she saw her stoic bug Pokemon become embarrassed and red.

ON THE DATE

"So Ms. Ketchum where are we headed?" Sakinah asked.

"Well Ms. Surge, I thought I would just let things happen. How about a little stroll till we head for our lunch date. That way I can ask you some questions."

"I would love to stroll with you, and go ahead and ask away...I know more about you than most should so it is now your turn." She grabbed Miracle's hand and kissed it.

"Have I ever told you that you are the cutest thing ever."

"No, but if you must I will not stop you."

"Dork...No I always wanted to see my mom's hometown and who better to do it with than my girlfriend."

"That is...so romantic...sorry I took to long to process that. Anyway where to first." Saki asked.

Miracle was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Hey you bloody dykes get the fuck out of our city." a man yelled. Then a group joined in.

"Great just whet I wanted. My first date ends up being a breeding ground for haters and bigots."Miracle said under her breath.

"Didn't you hear me you dumb broad." the man yelled again. "Did you hear me you fucking slut."

Miracle held Sakinah tighter, and tried to walk away only to be followed by the group.

"You both live in sin, the lord almighty will will smite you foe defiling the world with your filth." Said an older lady.

" I hardly believe that would happen," Sakinah said with her smart voice, as Miracle calls it.

"Saki do not antagonize the mob."

"Well I was just going to say that I have seen the future surrounding us. And there is no smiting."

"You are a demon," the women yelled,"the devil gifted you. Hide the children."

"Oh please, your holier than thou attitude is ridiculous. The god I believe in made me this way for a reason and loves me. And if you want to kill my buzz then I say good day to you..." Miracle stormed off. The man tried to yell for her but she stopped him,"I said good day."

The girls reached the restaurant they were to have lunch in.

"God that sucked, I did not want to deal with that shit on our first date." Miracle said trying not to break down in tears.

"Well I thought you were almost heroic. Like a chivalrous knight in the medieval tales my mom had me read." saki replied.

Miracle just laughed."Well lunch awaits you princess."

BACK AT DAYCARE

Beedrill was still hovering with his red face in the same spot he was left. Vespiquen finally flew up to him.

"Umm Beedrill is everything okay?" She asked shyly.

"Bzzz ummzz yezz, I am. You wanna hang." He asked her.

The queen bee Pokemon grew wide eyed and started to hyperventilate."Oooh okay."

The two bee Pokemon started to fly over to the little pond on the property leaving the others to themselves.

"Well it is freaking time he made a move," Charmeleon laughed.

"Move on what, who are you talking about?," Shellder asked.

He smacked his face,"Looks like we are about to have what the professor used to call the birds and the beedrill's speech."

"Oh I do like Beedrill, although he is not very talkative." She chirped.

"Good lord child," He said."Luckily we have some time, come with me." Charmeleon walked away with a hopping Shellder beside him.

This left Gloom, Seedot, Kadabra, Solrock and Eevee.

"Children why don't you all go play in the field. Solrock and I are going to meditate for a while." Kadabra said sternly.

"Okay Kadabra," They all said. Then left.

"Okay you overgrown rock I know it has been a while but I will finally beat you." The mustachioed Pokemon sneered.

"You cannot and will not ever beat me in psychic chess. Not even the mistress has beaten me." The sun rock said.

"I Do hope she gets a Metagross someday then you will never win again."

"We will see," he replied,"Do you want to be black or white?"

"Does it really matter to you?" Kadabra asked the strait-faced rock."Just pick and go."

AFTER LUNCH

"That was incredible,"Saki smiled. "That food was amazing."

"I do not know where you are going to put all of it. My god you ate twice as much as I did." Miracle said amazed.

"I did not...okay I did but I have never eaten that good before." She smiled,"Where to next."

"How about you girls turn around and head into the ally," a hooded man told them. He held them at gun point."I have some business to deal with the two of you."They got into the alley and were pushed up against a wall.

Miracle looked at him,"Sir I do hope you know what your doing."

The man pointed the gun right at Sakinah's head. "I have had enough of your witty comments. I want revenge, for what you took from me."

"What are you talking about?" The man became enraged. He pulled off the hoodie and showed Miracle what he meant. "I thought you were dead."

The man was missing an arm and looked like death had warmed over.

"Not only did you take my arm, but my Parasect as well, I no longer have a job either." He yelled.

"That is not my fault, you were after me...ME, you jack ass. What I did means nothing, you were trying to kidnap me, for no reason I might add." He cracked her face with the gun.

"Shut up bitch," he yelled,"I am in control here."

Miracle felt the bruise raise upon her face. Then decided to push the issue. "You are not in control, you are barely standing. You lost your job because you are a moron, you lost your arm because you made a stupid decision, and you lost your Parasect because he chose a better trainer. I, no we are in control here."

"Are you dense I have a gun," he yelled.

"THEN SHOO T ME!"

_**BANG**_

The bullet ripped into her shoulder. And threw her into the wall.

"I told you, I was in control."

Sakinah was shaking in fear, but was holding some composure, "What would happen if your ex-employers found out you shot or killed her, you would never survive."

The man started shaking uncontrollably. Which allowed Miracle to act. She used her good arm and grabbed the gun. She was shot again in the leg but was able to swing her bad arm into the mans throat, and dropped him into a choking fit.

Miracle proceeded to slide down the wall into a sitting position. "Fuck, damn that stings." He held the gun out to Sakinah."Can you take the rest of the bullets out of this."

"Sure,"Sakinah took the gun apart like a professional and laid it on the ground, Miracle and the man just stared in awe,"What? I am the daughter of Lt. Surge remember."

"And here I thought I couldn't love you any less." She kissed her girlfriend hand.

"ENOUGH," the man yelled. He got up and placed his large hand around Sakinah's throat and started choking her. "This little bitch will die first, if she has to."

"Leave her out of this you bastard," Miracle yelled.

"No I think this is perfect I will take her life since you took mine."

"Hitmonchan, use Mach punch."

The large man took the shot in the middle of his back. "Who the hell was that,"he sneered.

That was when Kobi stepped into the alley. "I think it is time you let those two nice women go."

"Fuck you," he threw Saki to the floor and attacked Kobi.

"Wrong move," Kobi dipped his shoulder and like Miracle did, gave him a shot to the throat. The man stumbled backward, Kobi followed him placing open palmed strikes to the mans mid-section. When the man fell to his knees Kobi went behind him and placed him in a sleeper hold. He struggled for a few moments before he finally went out.

"Thank god you showed up," Miracle said," that fucker shot me...twice."

"I see that, but what I want to know is why you are not bleeding heavily, those bullets should have hit major arteries and veins."

"That is a story for another time kung-fu Kobi," miracle laughed,"But can we get me to the hospital."

"I do not think we should go anywhere till an officer Jenny shows up." Saki said.

"Great, heckled by bigots, shot by a deranged mental patient, and then I will now be interrogated by the police." Miracle sighed.

"I know it was a first date for the ages."

"You know what, if we are going to be traveling together I will need some sort of warning," Kobi said.

"Who said you were going to travel with us at all." Miracle said.

"Well I think it is the best thing for us Mira. What happens if you are hurt or incapacitated Mira, I cannot fight. Kobi would be good for the group." Saki said with a pout.

"Not to mention I do know first aid," Kobi added.

"Fine, but first flag down a Jenny I dieing over here."


	18. The Dead Zone

Chapter 17

After the experiences of the previous day Miracle and Sakinah decided now was a great time to get out of the city, and since they were no longer a duo but a group it made even more sense.

"How are your war wounds," Kobi asked.

Miracle stared at the side of his head hoping it would explode, "They are fine, luckily my thick skin stopped a lot of the damage."

"I still cant believe you are...well what you are." He said in amazement.

"Kobi it is supposed to be a secret, she is being hunted remember." Saki told him. She waited for him to nod before broaching a new topic, "So what way are we heading."

"South leads to Saffron and your mother... So no. But east takes us to Rock Tunnel and near the power plant. Great training and new Pokemon to catch." Miracle stated.

"All I know is that I am not ready to go home, and I know Sakinah wants to show you off to her mother... So I guess the no's have it." Kobi stated happily.

"I guess so. Any arguments." Miracle shouted. When the others shook their heads she continued,"Then east to the Rock Tunnel."

"So Kobi what Pokemon do you have with you now?" Saki asked.

"I still have Hitmonchan and Lee, the eevee Bill gave me and I came across a Magby."

"Oh I never asked you last time if Hitmonlee ever started to obey you yet?" Saki asked.

Kobi hung his head low,"No, I try to appease him but I still get nothing."

"By any chance is Hitmonchan his brother?" Miracle asked. Kobi nodded, "Did Chan evolve first?" Another nod. "Last question how close were they when Chan evolved?"

"He was a tad jealous, but ultimately he was in awe. Well that was until he evolved?"

"What are you getting at Miracle," Saki pondered.

"It is amazing what happens with branch evolutions...Hitmonlee is mad that he ultimately evolved into a Lee instead of a Chan. Mom had the same problem with a Clampearl she had evolved into a Hauntail."

"Surprisingly my Mother had it happen to." Saki said. "She had a female Kirlia that wanted to be a Gallade."

"Pokemon sexuality that is a first for me." Kobi chuckled.

"Hey It looks like we may have a few battles ahead of us" Saki smiled.

"Hot damn I say bring it on." Miracle took off in hopes of having the first battle of the day.

A few hours had passed and they were finishing up one last battle before they were going to set up camp.

"Cloyster, defend with iron defense, then end this with whirl pool." The opponent's Manky hurt it's hand smacking Cloyster's shell. Then was engulfed and put out by whirl pool.

"Great battle Cloyster...I am happy you decided to evolve." Miracle hugged her giant shelled Pokemon.

"Cloy...ster." She replied with a large grin before being returned.

Miracle received her winnings and walked back up to Saki and Kobi. "Well I guess setting up some fire and camp come next."

Saki nodded, "I had Kadabra locate a suitable place for us. We are about a half hour hike further east, near the river."

"And Hitmonchan and the others have already started up a fire, and everything else." Kobi added.

"Great, those last few matches were a bit dodgy, so I am exhausted as are Cloyster and Vespiquen."

"Your Vespiquen has really come along in the last week." Saki smiled. "I still remember when you taught her ominous wind. She was amazingly accurate with it, and soon the strength just rolled into it."

"And I think you owe it all to that Beedrill." Kobi said. The girls looked at him with, 'how do you know' written all over their faces. "I can be incredibly observant. Especially when I get distracted."

"Your brain has to be incredibly exhausted at the end of everyday, trying to get your body to act like a normal human being," Miracle said.

"What do you think, I saved your ass the other day." He said shrugging his shoulders. Which got him a crack to the side of his head.

Sakinah couldn't stop laughing at her two companions as the verbally sparred. "Okay you two enough with the fighting, we are already at camp."

"Do we have any food yet?" Kobi asked.

"It looks like Hitmonchan, and Kadabra caught enough fish for all of us." Miracle added.

"Great because I am starving," He said hungrily, "I was about to jump Cloyster."

"Then she would give you a colonoscopy with her horn," Miracle devilishly said.

"You are a spoilsport." He stuck his tongue out.

After their dinner was eaten. They sat by the fire sharing stories about family.

"...my dad eventually had to replace the vase because mom caught him. But what made it so funny is that mom had put the original in a safe at the bank and bought a cheap knock off so she could and I quote, 'rip into your father when he does, and he did, break it'." Miracle had Kobi laughing, and Saki followed the story and eventually gave a chuckle when she analyzed it to the nth degree.

"Wow your parent's are amazingly in tune with one another." Kobi added.

They were getting ready to turn in when Sakinah hushed them.

"What's going on sweetie?," Miracle asked.

"I hear something...listen."

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, …...Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Did you hear it," She asked. The other two nodded their heads.

"Should we investigate?" Kobi said.

"All of us will take one Pokemon, and leave the others to watch the camp." Saki said.

The three of them slowly made their way out of camp. Saki had Seedot, Kobi had his less than happy Hitmonlee, and Miracle brought along Charmeleon.

"The sound seems to be coming from near the opening of the rock tunnel," Miracle said.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...CUUUUUUUUUUU."

The trio got to the opening and looked around. "I could have sworn it came from here." Saki said puzzled.

Miracle turned to Kobi,"Does Hitmonlee know mind reader?"

"Yeah, do you want him to use it,"

"Yes, see if he can use our eyes to pick something up we cant... Everyone get in a circle around hitmonlee." With everyone in position Hitmonlee activated his move. "Do you see anything Hitmonlee."

The kicking Pokemon kept still, then he turned towards Seedot."Mon...lee" He told the acorn.

Seedot nodded and started to walk to a series of bushes. Seedot looked around until he finally found what he was looking for. "Seedot, Seedot, Seedot." He chanted. He was then hit with some sort of stick and sent rolling back to its trainer.

"Return Seedot." Saki said.

"Well, there is something there, Charmeleon destroy those bushes with metal claw."

Charmeleon snuck up to the same bushes and turned them into a chopped salad. He stepped back and tried not to throw up. This got everyone's attention. Miracle and Kobi got their first.

"My god what happened here," Kobi said.

"This...oh my god it's an open grave," Miracle said, with disgust. "These poor creatures, this was a massacre."

Saki walked up, her face was showing that she was sad, but she seemed incredibly composed. "These Pokemon were studied, tested then slaughtered." She placed her hand on the head of a dead Marowak. The touch sent a horrifying image through her head." Not only that but they were caged, beaten, and unfed for months before being executed." That was when her hand was bludgeoned several times. She pulled her hand back.

Standing on the other side of the Marowak was a baby Cubone. His helmet was cracked everywhere, and he looked malnourished. His eyes where bloodshot and you can see the puddles of tears pooled at his feet.

"Cuuu...bbb...bone." The little guy snapped waving its bone in the air.

"Well that has got to be our mystery noise," Kobi said.

"The little guy lost his momma you jack ass, he looks like he is about to join her." Miracle told him.

"We need to help this little guy," Saki said. She got down on her knees and tried to talk to him but was not getting through, "Maybe we could try mind reader again."

Kobi looked over to his kicking Pokemon. He sighed and locked in, searching the ground lizards thoughts and dreams. Trying his best to comfort the smaller Pokemon. The Cubone finally calmed down and started to talk with the fighting type.

"What are we going to do about all of this," Miracle said aloud.

"Why not take some pictures and send them and the coordinates to the police." Saki replied.

"There is no reception here," Kobi added.

"And that is how we want it."

Cubone heard the voice and started to freak out.

The three friends turned around and came face to face with a slew of people wearing black jumpsuits. They were all carrying different Pokemon who looked no different then the ones in the grave.

"What is your problem...What have these Pokemon done to deserve this." Miracle demanded to hear.

"They have done nothing, but that is what our bosses want, so this is what we do." The man in the front said.

"Are you all mental," Kobi told them, "What gave you the right to do this to innocent Pokemon."

"You children are so naive. The world is changing, and we are trying to adapt." A woman said.

"By killing Pokemon." Saki screamed.

"By evolving," the man said again, "The field of genetics has made a huge comeback."

The woman finished, "And by combining our DNA with that of Pokemon we will gain their abilities."

That struck the three friends. Miracle became small all of a sudden and was trying not to hyperventilate. 'How are they doing this, Papa said he ended all of it when he found me,' she thought.

"Miracle are you okay?" Saki whispered to her girlfriend.

"Oh, I thought I recognized you...," the woman said again. " She Is the one the boss is after...The original template."

"Well it looks like Chivo and Javon failed in their mission. But no worries we will take care of you." He smiled with a toothy grin. "Dump the Pokemon and grab the girl."

"What about the others?"

He took a few seconds, "Add them to the pile."

"Charmeleon, protect Miracle," Sakinah told the fire Pokemon. "Seedot, explosion." She released her acorn Pokemon. Then blew away the group clad in black.

"Get back to camp, we need to get our Pokemon." Kobi yelled.

"Do not let them get away, you bastards. This will be our time to rise up the ranks." The man was standing erect with confidence. "Make them suffer greatly for finding this operation, make them wish they had never been conceived."

With that the group took off after the trio, looking for the opportunity to become a greater piece in their organization.

The three friends made it to camp

"Cloyster put out the fire, we all need to hide Miracle is being chased by people who want to hurt her." Saki was taking charge, "But they will soon learn our little team is stronger than they ever hope to be."

"We need to get into the trees, picking them off one by one." Kobi said.

"No! We need to strike head on. Get them set up Kobi, I need to get Miracle Back into the game."

Saki walked over to Miracle and Charmeleon, " I cant believe they are creating more of me. Papa said they were gone. He said I would never have to worry about this ever. Why, why must I go through this again...I was there when the other eighteen died. I felt it in my heart when they gave up. I don't want to feel this way."

Saki smacked her girlfriend as hard as she could, "Snap out of it." Miracle looked at her girlfriend stunned. "I need you to come back to me Miracle. I need you to fight Mira..for me, and you, us...for the little Cubone, the others and those in the future. I need you to be you."

Miracle couldn't take it and she screamed bloody murder, grabbing her head.

Sakinah could only look on in terror," Miracle"


	19. Rocket's Red Glare

Chapter 18

Sakinah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Miracle was on the ground holding her head in agony. Nothing she was saying was getting through to her. That was when Miracle started to verbalize her pain with screams of bloody murder.

"Mira, sweetie please you are scaring me." Saki said.

"What do we have hear," Said one of the grunts. "Looks like we found what we were looking for."

"You will not touch her," Saki yelled.

"Poor little baby, you think you honestly have a chance to defeat us, that is too cute," He replied. Then without warning smacked Saki across the face.

Saki fell to the ground her cheek now swollen. "Please Miracle get up, I need you." She whispered.

The grunt walked back up to her and swung at her again. This time his arm was stopped abruptly. He looked back to see Miracle was the one holding him. "Really, you want some of this as well." The grunt was laughing hysterically. Though when Miracle raised her head to meet his, his laughter became screams. "What the hell."

Miracle was not the same as she was. Her eyes were not their normal green, or even the white they are known to turn, they were red. It looked as though they were full of blood. Then there were these giant mandible like claws that grew from the lining of her jaw. The very next thing to change were Miracle's hands and arms, they became hard and segmented like armor.

"Leave her alone," Miracle told the man. She spun him around and clocked him in the cheek, following it with an elbow to his nose then a swift kick to the stomach.

The man dropped to his knees, "What the hell are you?"

"I am your dream, this is what you wanted to create, this is what you wanted to give to your bosses." She grabbed both of the mans wrists and pulled them behind him. She then systematically started to break every bone in his hands, wrists and arms till he went unconscious.

Miracle pushed the unconscious man forward and then turned to Sakinah.

"Is that you Miracle?"

"No child I am not the consciousness that you want to speak to," Miracle's body said.

"Then who or what are you?"

"I am the other half of her psyche, since she is part Pokemon then part of her ages quicker. For her it was me, a sentient being In the back of her head." The being started to remove the hoody and undergarments from the top of her body.

"What are you doing now?"

"Child when she accesses my side, her body goes through some changes. Since this is the first time in nearly a decade it has happened I am taking it slow. My torso is covered in an exo-skeletal breast plate, and I am about to release my wings, so no more questions okay." And the being was right, when she removed the clothes she was coated in an armor like skeleton, it was red like her eyes but it was highlighted in bright-green and gold. "Child you may close your mouth, and take me to your friends."

BACK AT CAMP

The grunts had overtaken Kobi and the Pokemon with their sheer numbers. But the fight was not over yet.

Kobi was standing in the middle of the circle of grunts, trying to waste as much time as possible. "You guys cannot beat me, I have not even used my full power yet."

"Boy you should just shut your trap before I shut it for you," A female told him.

He gave her a smirk, then slowed his breathing. He started concentrating really hard and then his hands started to glow a nice royal blue. "Now let's dance now." He rushed the closest Pokemon and tagged it with a few punches and knocked it out. He continued to take out anything that came close to him till an Arbok attached itself to his calf.

"Hold him down," The woman yelled, "I see you use Aura boy. That itself has granted you a stay of execution. Tie them all up, we can use the Pokemon as test subjects."

"I don't think so." Miracle said.

"What the fuck happened to you? No matter get her now."

The thing controlling Miracle's body did not waste any movement, she used one or two strikes to incapacitate her opponent's. "You...will...be ...destroyed..for what..you have...DONE."

"Arbok use glare," She yelled. The snake slid up to Miracle and stared into her eyes. This froze her in place. "You are affected by moves just like everything else. But I will give you all credit, we were not expecting to be decimated like you did."

Miracle closed her eyes, 'My disciples, rise and lend me your strength,' she said using her antennae.

An exhausted Beedrill, and Vespiquen rose from where they were laying and used a weird beam attack to hit the lady and her Arbok. They turned and were again hit by the same weird attack.

"It looks like the tables have turned." Miracle sneered.

"Do your worst bitch."

"Mira, please don't let her get to you." Saki pleaded.

The entity struggled with Saki's plea. She was about to sever this woman's throat when she lost her control on the body.

Miracle shook her head. "God that hurt."

"So are you back?" Saki asked.

"Dont worry sweetie I saw what was happening. So now where were we...Gloom can you use you vines and bring everyone to the center. Then Cloyster create a ton of ice we will need it."

"Miracle we need to tie them all up some how." Saki added.

Kobi was finally able to get up, "I think Seedot learned grass knot, that should help out."

Saki smiled, "Seedot use grass k not and tie up everyone of the bud guys."

"Really, 'the bad guys' that is a bit childish." Miracle said.

"Stop making fun of me or no kisses or hugs."

"Okay tie up the bad guys."

Seedot spun around and used the attack to tie up all the grunts and the Pokemon.

"Hey Kobi will you be okay, no poison in your system." Miracle asked,

"Nah Im good, but I am beginning to think we should pack up and head into the Rock Tunnel, or we are going to be in trouble when and if the police show up."

"Well I was going to call the one person who would want to hurt these people." Miracle smiled. Kobi looked at her evil smile. Miracle pulled out her pokegear and made a call. "Hi papa, I have run into some trouble...normally I would but they oh how would you say it...they were trying to kill me and my two friends." The line went dead.

"What happened," Kobi asked.

That second Ash showed up with his Claydol. "Who was hurting my little girl." Not only did Kobi and Saki point to the captured people, but so did all of their Pokemon. Ash turned and saw what he never expected. "Rocket Grunts."

"Rocket, as in Team Rocket, Papa."

"Sweetie, we are going to have a talk soon but for now I want you to go to bed in your camp. Let all the Pokemon rest, and yourselves as well. I have some business to take care of. But I love you, and I thank your girlfriend and the boy for helping but I must go...Claydol teleport that pile of trash to the Cerulean police station." Claydol glowed white and in an instant it and the Rocket's, and Miracle's father were all gone.

The teens were so tired that the second they grabbed onto their sleeping bags they were asleep.

NEXT DAY

"BOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEE."

Miracle and the others jumped out of their sleeping bags at the sound.

"Was that Cubone again?" Kobi asked. Kobi looked over to Miracle and quickly averted his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Umm did you talk to your dad like that last night?" He added.

Miracle looked down and saw her breasts were hanging out, and not only did Kobi get a good look nut her papa had to have noticed as well, but chose not to say anything. She covered up and stepped behind Saki."Where is my hoody?"

"Umm oh I have them in my bag, you handed them to me last night. You know when you went all super Miracle on the Rocket's."

"I will put them on then we can take care of Cubone."

It took a few minutes went by but they eventually got to where Cubone was. He was back with his momma again.

"What should we do" Saki asked, "He cannot stay with her or he will die."

"Why don't one of us take him." Kobi said.

"Who then I am sure either of us would want him." Miracle said.

"One of you two can have him, I still have a new eevee a Seedot and not to mention an egg that happens to be close to hatching." Saki said.

Miracle thought for a second, "If you want him Kobi, I think we can come to an agreement."

"Why does that sound like I have to give you my first born as part of some sacrifice," He said in retort.

"That is option B, but option A is quite simple. You get the Cubone, but I get your Hitmonlee." She said.

"Why do you want Lee?" He asked.

"Simple, he has shown no signs of listening to you, and only does if someone asks you to do it first. And on top of that I think I can bring out his full potential. So what do you say..."

"Let's see if things go that way in the first place," He said walking up to the ground type Pokemon. "Hey there little guy...I know you are hurting...and the three of us want to help you out." The Pokemon was listening intently. "I would like to take you on our journey...and maybe help us beat the guys who did this to her."

The little lizard looked back to his mom. He lifted his helmet up just a bit and placed a kiss upon his mom's head and gave her one last hug. He grabbed the club she carried and handed it to Kobi. "Bone..Cubone." He nodded. Kobi grabbed a spare pokeball and tapped him with it. And in no time the Cubone was caught.

Kobi then released Hitmonlee. "I know we have not gotten along in some time now...But I thought that it might be time that you get a new trainer."

Hitmonlee looked at him sceptically. "Mon...monlee?"

"Me." Miracle said.

The fighting type looked at her than Kobi. He held out his hand to Miracle and accepted his new trainer. Kobi handed her his pokeball. "I guess we both win."

"We all win, if we can get the group to be happy and cohesive, shit like last night will never happen again." said a stoic Miracle, " Never again will we be taken through the ringer, and never again will I leave the two of you in a situation like that in the first place."

"We will always be there for you Mira, and you must never forget that."


	20. A Day In The Life

Chapter 19

Deep inside the Rock Tunnel, Miracle, Sakinah, and Kobi have settled in and decided to train all the Pokemon they had received recently. They had Saki's Eevee using tackle and dig against Mira's Cloyster who was told to just defend. Kobi's Magby using fire attacks against Seedot, and Gloom fighting against Kobi's Eevee. Then you had Kadabra sparring with Charmeleon, then the team of Beedrill and Hitmonchan versus Vespiquen and Solrock.

Then there was Hitmonlee and Cubone, who were doing some one on one training.

"Okay Cubone do you know how to use bone club?" Kobi asked. The little lizard looked at him like he was serious, then whacked him in the head. "That is a yes, now how about bonemerang?" That was met with a shake of its head. "Good we can start with that. Now I want you to throw your club to Sakinah over there."

He reached back and threw it as hard as he could but it only reached about half way. "That's a good start, we will strengthen your arm then add a little flick that can cause it to come back to you."

"Cubone, cu..bone bone." He smiled behind his helmet.

WITH MIRACLE

Miracle was checking her pokedex, "Now it says here Hitmonlee, that you only know three moves. I have seen mind reader, but I want to see bounce and rolling kick."

The kicking Pokemon nodded. He went through a small routine of hopping on his feet before jumping and using a round house kick. He did it several times before stopping.

"Good now I want you to use Bounce," Miracle asked.

Another nod and Hitmonlee took a few large steps before launching itself high into the air when he was reaching the top of his jump he somehow jumped using the air as the ground. He flung himself into a flip and landed firmly upon the ground.

"Mon...lee."

Miracle was beyond flabbergasted. She had seen that move used hundreds of times but never with this type of variation. "My god Hitmonlee, that was incredible, that will be a move we will store for a special occasion. But now that I know what you can do I think we should teach you one of your breeds special moves." Lee looked skeptical. "I will teach you how to use Hi-jump kick."

"Hitmonlee?"

"Okay when your using bounce you know when you are about to use the second jump?" She asked. When he nodded she continued. "Instead of doing that I want you to thrust your knee out at your opponent."

The fighter was preparing for the move when Miracle interjected, " If you miss it will hurt." That fact made him a little hesitant. "Do not fear it, I will do everything in my power to make sure it will hit." That statement relieved the tension he had and allowed him to strike. When he reached his apex, his knee swung out and he came barreling to the ground at a great speed. He pulled up at the last second and landed unharmed. "I think you are set up for a beefy attack power up. When we get further along I know a few more moves you can learn."

When all was said and done everyone felt food about the training, and were setting up the fire and food for dinner.

"Hey Kobi did Cubone get bonemerang down yet?" Miracle asked.

"He has the attack down, but the strength is not there yet." He said, "But he does know iron tail."

"That is good, he will need some variety. Hey how did Hitmonlee learn Bounce?"

" I think my uncle taught him, he was being difficult with his kicking attacks so my uncle tried to go about things differently."

"It is not well known that they can learn that move. It is a lot like when Beedrill learned how to use drill run." Miracle pointed out.

"Wow you two are having great success with your Pokemon right now," Sakinah said with her head down.

"Awe sweetie don't get yourself down," Miracle pulled Saki into her lap. "You are a good trainer, you have strong Pokemon who would do anything for you, and a girlfriend that would do anything to you." She grinned.

Saki smacked her in the shoulder while trying to cover her red face, "Mira that was horrible."

"Gag, me with a spoon,"

The group turned around and came face to face with with a few girls and another guy. They were decked out in black from head to toe. Hair, eye-shadow, nail polish, all black.

"Who the hell are you three ?" Kobi demanded.

"I am Kori, this is Maxi, and Sheldon," The taller girl said.

"I am not Sheldon," The guy said. "My name is Razr."

This made everyone laugh.

"What do you want," Saki asked.

"We want to battle you. Three matches one on one," Maxi said.

"I'm in" Miracle said.

"So am I." Kobi added.

"Why not." Saki replied.

"Sweet, I will be first," Kori said, " Go Jynx."

"Don't mind if I do," Miracle replied, "Go Hitmonlee."

The fighting type stared down the Jynx in a peculiar manor.

"Jynx use powder snow," Kori yelled.

"Dodge it with high jump kick."

The ice attack swept beneath the jumping Hitmonlee. His knee struck home, landing on Jynxs' head.

"Knock him away with psychic."

Her eyes lit up and she threw Hitmonlee away.

"Hitmonlee hop like your using bounces second part." He corrected himself in the air and launched himself using the air like it was the ground yet again. He launched himself at the Jynx who was staring at him amazed. "End her with high jump kick."

At the very top of his highest peak he crashed into her.

"Parish song."

"Fuck." Jynx fell unconscious, but was shortly followed by Hitmonlee.

"That was crafty, I had you dead to rights." Miracle said as she returned her Pokemon. Kori just smiled.

"Okay it is my turn, Magby you are up," Kobi said unleashing the fire duck.

"You gotta go Elekid." Sheldon said.

"Magby use ember."

"Elekid block it elecro ball." The attacks hit square and knocked the two to their butts.

"Fire Punch Magby."

"Thunder punch." The two of them were locked in a stalemate. Kobi could only smile.

"What are you laughing at chump." Sheldon spat.

"Magby use confuse ray." He said.

"Maaagbyyyy." He sent out a purple beam from his eyes. It struck Elekid.

Elekid started to walk around funny and headbutted the cave wall. "Ember should end this."

Magby went to shoot out the attack, but unleashed a powerful flamethrower. Elekid ended up crispy on the ground.

"Crap," Sheldon said.

"Magby learned flamethrower, sweet, he is getting ready to evolve I can feel it."

"I guess it leaves the two of us Maxi," Sakinah said. "Go Seedot."

"Primeape, come on out."

"Seedot, use bide," Seedot covered himself in an orange glow.

Primeape use close combat." She yelled. The pig monkey Pokemon started to beat on Seedot.

"That wasnt smart Maxi," Kori yelled.

Seedot took enough damage and unleashed bide.

When it got close enough Maxi told Primeape to use counter. It hit the acorn Pokemon and nearly knocked him out. Sakinah was in shock she was nearly dismantled in two moves. Her Pokemon could barely get back to standing. "Please get up Seedot, you can do it."

"SEE...SEEEEDOOOTTTTT...Nuzleaf." Her Pokemon finally evolved, and he looked mad and aimed it at Primeape.

"Primeape close combat,"Maxi smiled.

Saki had a mischievous smile on her face, "Nuzleaf trip it up with grass knot then hit him with extrasensory."

The grass Pokemon followed her orders and when the monkey came rolling to the grass pokemons feet Nuzleaf pulled energy from its body and shot a spiraling yellow beam right into the fighting type burying him into the ground.

"Wow you guys are no joke." Maxi said. "We didn't stand a chance."

"Well we do put in a shit load of training." Kobi stated.

"You guys want to join us for dinner," Miracle asked.

Kori brushed the question off, "Nah, we have a camp set up a ways back, we just wanted to see what the noise was about. And then we found the three of you."

"Cool, it was nice to meet you I guess." Saki said puzzled.

When the other three left Miracle pulled Saki to her, "Sweetie we need some alone time...KOBI we are gonna have some time to ourselves. We will be back in an hour or two."

"Sure, I can take the hint. Just don't get into trouble okay."

When they finally got far enough away, Saki turned and planted Miracle against the wall. And started to make out with Miracle quite forcefully.

When they finally parted Miracle had to make a statement, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I do not know, I feel like I need to be aggressive right now. Especially with you. I guess those battles really got me fired up."

Miracle gave her a few more pecks on her neck, "Babe I will never tell anyone this but you...I have always liked the thought of being in a submissive sexual roll."

Saki looked at her then asked, "How submissive?"

"Not like whips and chains. So get that thought out of your naughty little head. But I do like being the girl...doing the servicing at my lovers request."

This made Sakinah quite red. "Then maybe you can mnmmnmmnm."

" I couldn't understand."

"Can you masturbate in front of me," She repeated, the embarrassment nearly knocking her over.

Miracle moaned, "God it is like you are in my head babe." Miracle sat Saki down then sat across from her. "Pants or no pants?" Miracle asked.

"I want to see as much of you as possible."

"Good to know," Miracle wiggled out of her pants and panties and gave them to Saki to hold. Saki then waited impatiently for Miracle to continue.

Miracle held her well toned legs together until she knew Saki was watching. She laid on her back then spread her legs about shoulder width apart.

Her pussy was perfectly packaged for Saki's eyes. She had a small patch of blonde hair on her swollen mound. Her clit was engorged with blood and her slit was moist with her juices.

"So what do you think?" Miracle asked.

Saki couldn't say a thing. She was speechless as she just stared at the pristine artwork in front of her eyes.

Miracle chuckled then started her hands descent into her valley. She started by slowly rubbing her mound, Miracle stifled her first moan by biting her lip. She noticed Saki was in a trance so she decided to continue. Miracle dipped her hand lower and put pressure on her clit. She was going crazy, her body ached and moaned for more attention. Then she snaked her other hand around and teased her glistening slit. When she was wet enough she rolled up and grabbed Sakinah's hand. She fell back down and in a matter of milliseconds she had stuffed three of Saki's small fingers into her awaiting snatch. "OH MYYY GOOOD, SAKI!" She moaned. She then used Saki's hand as a toy and began to masturbate. "Fucking A, faster,faster," she was telling herself. She closed her eyes and did everything in her power to get herself off. But she couldn't do it she needed more.

She started to cry in frustration when she felt a weight lean upon her. She opened her eyes to see that Sakinah was staring into her eyes. When they made eye contact Saki took over her own hand and used slow deliberate thrusts to bring Miracle as close as she has ever been in her life without going over. Saki pulled all the way out and rolled her hand into a fist.

Miracle was about to protest when Saki kissed her with passion she had never felt. And when Miracle was least expecting it Saki thrust her entire fist into Miracle love tunnel. Miracle went stiff as she unleashed a torrent of her juices all the way down Saki's arm.

"That was a rush,"Miracle said.

"You were so beautiful, I cannot wait till we make love for the first time," Saki said embarrassed.

"Babe if you are near me I will never forget the touches that made me cum like that. If I never get to actually make you feel this way I will still die happy."

"Dork...Can we just cuddle for a while," Saki asked.

"Whatever you want...Mistress."

"MIRA!"


	21. Lavender Legends

Chapter 20

The group had finally made their way to the end of the rock tunnel. It had taken a few days since Kobi had gotten them lost, but they eventually ran into a man who not only helped them but wound up teaching Kobi's Hitmonchan rock throw.

Right now Miracle was finishing up her latest battle. Facing off against a set of twins in a double battle.

The twins shouted in unison, "Clefable use metronome." The two fairy types waggled their fingers back and forth, then somehow unleashed a double hyper beam.

"Charmeleon use dragon's rage, and Hitmonlee use bounce to dodge and hit them with a rolling kick." Miracle shouted.

The pink Pokemon were struck hard as dragon's rage snaked around their attacks. When they got their footing back they saw that Hitmonlee was falling right towards them.

"MON...LEE, LEE, LEE." He yelled as he spun around in mid air and cracked the two of them in the head. They were sent flying into the exit of the Rock Tunnel, so their trainers pouted and ran off after them.

"He was never this progressive in his training when I had him." Kobi said.

"I think he just needed a re-boot man. And just wait till he learns Blaze kick, then he will be even more incredible." She cheered.

"So what town are we headed into fight now?" Miracle asked.

"This would be lavender town, it is an occult place where people are heavy into things like voodoo, spiritualism, and death." Sakinah said, "Mom said she loved coming here before she had me and played with her Haunter."

The three started to look around and noticed the streets were bare. Not one anything was there, not one piece of trash, one Pokemon, one person.

"Is it supposed to be a ghost town?" Kobi asked.

"Do you mean that literally or figuratively?" Saki asked. "Because it is supposed to be a haven for ghost Pokemon."

"Sweetie, I know you have so much info stocked in that head of yours, but sometimes you have diarrhea of the mouth." Miracle told her.

Saki thought this over then nodded, "I got it, I wi"

"You will try to stop yourself, I know babe. Just tone it back, and we will not have to see the smoke coming out of Kobi's ears." She laughed.

They were then interrupted by a woman's voice. "You three are new in town, hurry we need to get back to my house before the brute squad comes out."

"What the hell is a brute squad., and who the fuck are you?" Kobi demanded. He then had his head beaten on by Charmeleon and Hitmonlee till he passed out.

"Fine we will go with you, but we want some answers." Miracle said.

The woman was tall, six plus feet tall. She wore a long jacket with a furry hood, and furry boots. Her features were vary feminine and dominated by her asian facial structure. She had shoulder length gray hair. "And you will children, but for now we get off the streets."

IN THE HOUSE

The teens were sitting and awaiting the elder lady to start talking.

"First let me introduce myself, my name is Fujiko Fuji. I am the grand-daughter of the late Mr. Fuji who had initially set up the original memorial tower, and the memorial house.." She said as she served the group some tea. "The reason the streets are so barren are because a group known as the Brute Squad

have taken refuge in the old radio tower, and have a high pension for violence."

Saki stared at the women intently before asking a question, "Do you know the reason these people have come here?"

"The notes I have taken are inconclusive at best. I see them coming and going at all times of the day, and on top of that they are pulling cages full of Pokemon. We tried to get the police force from Saffron City out here, but there is no reception, and anyone we send never seem to come back." The woman look beaten both emotionally and physically. "We do not think they will let us live when all is said and done."

"Miracle you think this Brute Squad has anything to do with that group of Rockets we met on the other side of the tunnel?" Kobi asked.

"I have no doubts about that, these have to be rockets."

"Rockets as in Team Rocket, from nearly two decades ago." Mrs. Fuji said amazed.

"Yeah, they were disposing of dead Pokemon carcases that they had experimented on." Saki replied.

"My god grandpa was not kidding when he told the stories of those monsters." Fuji sighed. "And it seems they are willing to go further than before to make sure they get what they want."

"No doubt, but we will not let that pass." Miracle said.

"Agreed," Kobi nodded, "I say we take it to them for once."

"I cannot allow you children to do something so dangerous." Fuji shouted.

"Mrs. Fuji, we are a lot more capable then we seem, and as we are the only option you do not have much of a choice." Miracle stated bluntly.

"Fine, but if anyone asks you snuck away at night," She told them. "Please be careful."

The kids agreed and left the worried woman. They snuck about town till they got to the old radio tower. There were a few guards lined up in front of the door.

"Miracle, one or two." Kobi asked.

"I will take the two furthest from us." She replied. She snuck to the opposite side and med eye contact with Kobi. When she gave a signal they easily dispatched the guards with a few strikes and tied them up.

"No key is needed so we can just go in." Sakinah said. She pushed the door open and stepped back suspecting there to be some sort of retaliation for what they had done. But the entire floor of the tower was empty. "Okay now we know that they have to be here..., so where are they?"

"My guess is above us on the other floors." Kobi said.

"Why?" Miracle asked.

"Well this town is known for its ghost Pokemon, maybe the Pokemon are on this floor. And they are using them to were us down."

"Okay that sounds like a legit plan, so what do we do," Saki said.

"We go ghost hunting," Miracle said, "We use as few Pokemon as we can on this floor, maybe one a piece."

They all nodded and chose their Pokemon. Miracle led with Charmeleon, and Kobi and Saki followed with Cubone and Eevee respectively.

They stormed through the room as fast as possible. They were jumped by Ghastly, Haunter, and Misdreavus.

Eevee couldn't hit them but started to absorb every ghost type attack they threw at them. This allowed Cubone and Charmeleon to take out those who were attacking. After a half hour or so the group had reached the second level without losing a Pokemon.

"Well it looks like we have company," A snarky little man said.

Another man hit him in the head before speaking "Damone, do not take these children lightly. They took down everyone in the Rock Tunnel project without a second thought." They new the voice. "That tall girl is the reason we are all here."

"You will not win," Mira snarled at him.

"I beg to differ, grunts bring her and her Charmeleon to me, and cage the others."

"YES, ADMIN DREW," they all yelled. They all sent out several Pokemon, some Ekens, Koffing, a Ghastly or two and few Raticate.

"Charmeleon, use flamethrower from a distance, if they get close, metal claw till it hurts." Miracle said.

"Cubone use bonemerang, and then use iron tail till it returns."

"Eevee, stay near Charmeleon and use bite on anything that comes near you." Saki finished.

The fight was short lived, and with nothing but their defeat to chew on the grunts eventually fled their leader.

"you can never find good help," drew sighed. "Lapras, Tangela, my patience is thin." He released the Pokemon and they did not look happy. "Lapras, use hydro- pump on the Charmeleon, and Tangela use Ancient Power on the others."

The water attack bared down on the fire lizard who stood his ground and tried to hold it off with a double metal claw. While Cubone was knocking rocks away from himself and Eevee.

Miracle was about to send out Gloom, and Beedrill when the building around them started to shake. Then the sounds of explosions ripped through their ears.

"Those idiots, they were not authorized to blow up this building yet," Drew yelled. "Tangela sleep powder." The mess of vines wasted no time putting all the Pokemon to sleep including the Lapras. Grab Charmeleon and lets go.

"No Charmeleon,"Miracle yelled. But when she went to reach for him the ground below them split in two.

Tangela had retrieved its target, "Well children I must go, for some reason I do not think this is our last meeting...But I promise to take real good care of Charmeleon here." Tangela and him jumped out of a hole that had just opened up in the wall behind them and landed on the back of a Pidgeot. They then took off as fast as they could.

"We need to get out of here."Kobi yelled.

"Come on Miracle we need to go now." Saki told her girlfriend.

"But I need to go after him, he has my friend." She yelled with tears In her eyes.

"Do not worry about him, Sakinah's Kadabra and Solrock can find him, but only if we are alive." Kobi yelled again. Miracle gave in to that and the three teens eventually got out of the falling building.

EARLIER AFTER IT EXPLODED

Mrs. Fuji had raced to the radio tower the second she had heard the explosions. And she was met with nothing but horror. The building was collapsing, and there were people and Pokemon on fire. There was another explosion, but this one reduced the tower to rubble.

"My God. Where are those kids." she thought. Then she saw them running out towards the west exit of the city. She caught up to then just before they hit the exit. "Where do you think you are going."

"I am going to retrieve my Charmeleon, now get out of my way or I will knock you out." Miracle told her. Her anger and anguish could be seen and heard in her voice.

"Child, I do not know what happened, but you need to calm down. You will get nothing but trouble if you are in this type of shape." She said.

"I agree Mira, lets take a moment to gather ourselves, I sent Kadabra on ahead so we have not lost the trail." Saki said.

"No, my friend is in trouble. I need to help him, if you do not get that then you do not get me," She shot at her. Miracle was about to take off when Saki struck her face and stopped her cold. "...You hit me."

Saki looked at her with tears openly flowing down her face, "How dare you say that, I know you better than anyone else," She choked out. "I am feeling everything you are right now and you know that, but I know we need a clear head if we are to get him back."

Miracle just stared into her eyes and got lost, she was supposed to be the protector, and the strength between the two of them. But she was beginning to learn Sakinah has the same attributes but can think clearer in a crisis dealing with something close to them. Her love had stung at this moment but it was needed and she dropped her head in shame. "Im sorry sweetie."

Saki took her into a much needed hug. "No reason to feel that way. You are dealing with a crappy situation right now and needed someone to keep you grounded." she gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Kobi and Fuji were waiting for them when they finished.

"Now listen, I have heard there was recent activity at an old abandoned factory about two miles west of here. I would no doubt bet that is where they are headed." Fuji said. "If they are as bad as I have now seen, then I will pray for all of your safety. Be safe, and I will be awaiting your return in the following days."

She left the teens and started back home.

"Are we going for the same plan as before," Kobi asked.

Saki shook her head , "No, they will know we are coming."

"We let everyone out, and we dismantle them." Mira said with fire in her eyes. "We leave no stone, brick, rock left standing."


	22. A Dragon's Castle

Chapter 21

Admin Drew landed atop the abandoned building. He was met with a dozen or so grunt officers who were working beneath him.

"Welcome back sir, we heard the radio tower was detonated," A pitilessly spineless mad said.

"No shit Sherlock, those dumb fucks nearly sent me down with it...I have a new specimen for the gene alteration process. Take the Charmeleon and do a simple test panel and have the regimen ready in an hour." Drew told him.

"Yes sir, Tangela if you would accompany me I can get started sooner." the man said. The vine Pokemon walked off with him.

Drew looked to the east. He knew that Miracle and the other two were way to resilient. Miracle he wanted that way, but the other two fed off of her, but also kept her in check. "It might be prudent to keep them alive as well. They may be the way to control her." He pondered. "Return Pidgeot, you did good." He turned and headed toward the door that lead into the building. "Hell they might be promising candidates for the same procedure." He let out a sinister little chuckle. "But first the Charmeleon."

WITH THE GROUP

Miracle was becoming irritated they were trying to find this building but were having no luck in doing so. She was ready to flip when Sakinah had received confirmation from Kadabra that he had found it and that Drew had just landed.

"Thank god, I was about to go berserk," She said.

"He says we are about a half mile from the building, and we are to be expected just like Drew said he has fortified the front with two dozen or so grunts." Saki said as she relayed Kadabra's message.

"Well then we need to keep our Pokemon usage low just like in the radio tower." Kobi added.

"Kobi if I leave the front up to you, can you take care of it." Miracle asked.

"If you help me initially then I can draw them away so you two can get in." He replied.

"I think that is reasonable, probably Gloom's sleep powder would do just the trick," Mira added.

"What if we use Kadabra first, get their attention and bring them to us." Saki said. "He can pick them off in the forest and we can use Gloom on those who stay behind."

"Even better sweetie, tell Kadabra when he sees you and me that he needs to get them to chase him, Kobi you set up your traps and we will see you later." She said as she gave him a pat on the back. Kobi nodded and turned back the way they came.

BACK AT BUILDING

The guards were on watch for anyone who was coming close, when they were disturbed by the appearance of a Kadabra coming out from the bushes.

"What the hell," a guard said.

"It must be a wild one leave it alone we have orders," Another said.

Kadabra heard this and decided to act, he reared up his spoon hand and attacked them with psychic. He let them go and watched them all fall to the ground.

"That Pokemon is going to get it," a female grunt said.

"Do not let it get to you," Kadabra needed to step it up so he telaported in front of the man and used thunder punch on his man parts, then disappeared to his original spot then added insult to injury by flipping them all off. "Bring me its head on a silver platter." He said as he tried to stop the swelling in his junk. The grunts all ran after a laughing (disturbing I know) Kadabra.

This allowed Miracle and Sakinah to walk up with no interference and look into the fallen grunts eyes. Well today just isnt his lucky day is it sweetie," Mira said smiling.

"Nope, I guess its not, though if he were to just give up I am sure you can take it easy on him," Saki turned to Mira and saw her contemplating, "Oh you better hurry, she does love it when she gets to fight."

The man took all but a second to give up, so to spare him Mira clocked him as hard as she could and knocked him out.

"Well that is done, let us go inside." Miracle said.

IN FOREST

Kadabra ran as fast as he could and when he got far enough ahead he saw Kobi use his Pokemon to take down the grunts. Those who survived the onslaught released their Pokemon, mainly Ekens, and Koffing.

"Magby use confuse ray,and follow it up with fire punch," Magby shot a yellow beam from his eyes and hit a few Pokemon. When they started fumbling about he struck them with a few fire punches. But was then over powered by there numbers. "Eevee use tackle to knock them away." The little fur ball sat in its spot and started to shake. "Hurry eevee he needs help." His eyes turned purple, then from his mouth he shot a large black orb that knocked the Pokemon off his friend. Kobi was about to comment when Magby became angry then glowed in his evolution. He grew to be six plus feet tall.

"Magmar." He yelled in a low tone. He crossed his arms and cracked a few of them in the chest, and sent them flying into the walls.

"First eevee and shadow ball, now I have a Magmar who knows cross chop. It is turning out to be a good day. Magmar cross chop one more time."

IN LABORATORY

Drew was now standing over an unconscious Charmeleon. He had several instruments around him and a few vials filled with various liquids. "Well lizard your test came out quite well, we have deemed you a fit for a new round of Pokemon drug trials. I do hope you will enjoy."

The doors were flung open and he saw an exhausted Miracle and Sakinah leaning on each other with several Pokemon surrounding them.

"Give up Drew you the only one left." Miracle coughed out.

"Oh, I guess you are right child. But I do believe you are one Pokemon down and all of your other Pokemon are more than likely are as exhausted as you are. While I on the other hand have a newly revitalized team ready to go." He released his Tangela, Pidgeot, and Lapras. "Do not show mercy. I have business to handle so keep them away." He turned back to Charmeleon and proceeded to start pumping Charmeleon full of drugs.

"You bastard!" Miracle yelled. "Beedrill use cross poison on Tangela, Hitmonlee use Bounce into high jump kick and hit Lapras."

"Solrock stay at a distance and use rock tomb on Pidgeot, Nuzleaf help him out with bullet seed." Sakinah added.

The Tangela tried to hold off Beedrill, but was not in the same league and was dispatched fairly easily. But not the same for the Lapras. Hitmonlee hit it dead on with its heightened jump kick but Lapras spun around and clocked him with horn drill and he was injured forcing Miracle to return him.

Pidgeot was flying around the room keeping great distance so Solrock couldn't land an attack.

Then out of nowhere it was hit by a telaporting Kadabra who used thunder punch. It hit the ground and skidded to its owners feet.

"Pathetic, luckily for you I have one last vial to administer." He told his bird Pokemon. He turned around to see that his Lapras was still holding its own against four or five other Pokemon. "At least one of you are useful."

Lapras was blasting everything with its icebeam.

"Magmar use flame thrower," A voice said. Then a large red duck appeared and blasted Lapras with a large fire attack. The girls finally saw Kobi appear from behind it and laughed. "Now finish it with Cross Chop." He hit it and she was done.

"Good, its all over," Saki said.

"Not yet, we have one more person to deal with...Drew!" Miracle yelled.

"Be quiet you little bitch I have had about enough of you and your little friends." He yelled. "But I will not have to worry about you anymore when I am finished. He raised a vial and put it into a syringe. "I hope you know that I tried to be nice about taking you to my boss, but you forced my hand."

"Bullshit, you were killing innocent Pokemon for some stupid cause," Sakinah told him.

"Of course I was child, it is my job. We are trying to break through our evolutionary wall, you are not one to talk child you are the next step." He preached.

"I am an enigma, and an abomination. No one should have to be like me. The next step my ass, I am a six and a half foot, half bug half human hybrid. I am just lucky I can keep things secret."

"To bad...you are weak if you cannot overcome mere insecurities. Leader Bastion had higher faith in you but I guess I just need to end you here and now and mark you as a failed experiment." He was sighing, then plunged the needle into Charmeleon's arm.

"What did you do to him." Kobi demanded to know.

Charmeleon woke up and started thrashing about. "Lizard you cannot escape, those are super reinforced steel."Charmeleon stared into his eyes and his anger boiled over, and with one boost of power he popped the arm guard off and grabbed Drew by the collar. "Oh God." he whimpered.

The teens were watching Charmeleon take care of Drew with ease, he threw him across the room and knocked him out.

"God I am glad he is okay." Miracle sighed in relief.

The words reached Charmeleon, he turned to see Miracle's happy face and went over the edge. He broke all of his restraints and proceeded to turn the lab into a crime scene as he broke anything he came into contact with.

"What is wrong with him?" Saki said.

"Those drugs are doing this to him."Kobi told her.

"Charmeleon you need to snap out of this," she yelled to him, "You are not like this."

He stopped and stared right at her. Hie eyes flashed red, then he was enveloped in a bright white light. The horn on his head split into two, then he grew to be nearly seven feet tall. And lastly from his back sprung two large wings. The light disappeared and Charmeleon had evolved into a Charizard.

"My god he finally evolved," Miracle said, "he has wanted this forever."

But Charizard was not done. His rage was still consuming him and this caused his ability blaze to kick in. With the red aura coating him Charizard's skin started to darken. It went from orange to red, then to to a dark blood red and finally he was pitch black.

The aura disappeared and Charizard then unleashed a large green fire ball out at Mira and the others. He was looking to take them out and had no remorse in his expression at all. This crushed Miracle's heart, and she was now waiting for the attack to take her away, and alleviate her pain.


	23. Fighting Insanity

Chapter 22

Miracle had watched her starter Pokemon become an enraged fire breathing hell dragon. She saw him go from a bipedal fire Pokemon, to an aerial fire Pokemon who has no sense of right and wrong. And she had just watched him fire of a dragons rage attack right at her.

Miracle had frozen in place, her first friend she had made on her journey had been turned against her, and now she was about to die because of it. She had closed her eyes and resigned herself to this fate. She was already dead inside, but felt herself being thrown to the floor in an attempt to save her.

She opened her eyes and saw that Kobi acted fast enough to get her out of the way. He was crouched over her to stop her from being burnt, and his Hitmonchan and Magmar were blocking the attack the best they could.

Kobi smiled to her, " I do not believe it is any of our's time to go. So let's knock some sense into that overgrown lizard of yours."

Miracle nodded and let him help her up. "Cloyster needs to be in the beginning of this," She said. She called out to her Cloyster and told her to listen. "Listen closely we need to stop Charizard okay. I need you to try and absorb his fire type attacks you got it." Cloyster nodded its head knowing she had to save her friend.

"We should recall the smaller Pokemon," Saki said, "They will have no affect on Charizard, and we know it."

Kobi and Miracle agreed, so the eevee, Nuzleaf, Cubone and Gloom were returned for safety.

"Next thing we do is get him outside, we cannot work in here. He will have the advantage but we have to have the room." Kobi said.

"Leave that to me," Saki said. "Solrock use rock tomb and blow a hole in the far wall."

Solrock spun around and collected energy, when it peaked it turned into a large boulder and was thrown into the wall leaving a hole where Saki wanted.

"Cloyster go sit on the edge of that hole and just pelt him with icicle spear." Miracle told her shelled Pokemon. AS soon as Cloyster got into position she fired upon her friend to get his attention. And it did , the enraged fire dragon located where the attack came from and darted for her. "Hitmonlee knock him through the hole so he doesn't hurt Cloyster."

The fighting Pokemon was released and used rolling kick to knock him just enough so he wouldnt hit the water Pokemon. Charizard got through the hole and was tumbling to the ground when he used his wings to correct itself in mid air.

He looked back to the building and began to strike it and the surrounding areas with his flamethrower setting everything in fire.

Kadabra and Solrock got everyone out of the building before it collapsed.

"We need to go at him in waves, we cannot get ourselves caught up and end up hitting ourselves in the process," Miracle said. "Beedrill you are up first." The bee Pokemon was more than happy to battle its old sparring partner.

"Go Hitmonchan, use rock throw." Kobi yelled. The punching Pokemon pounded his fists into the ground and loosened up the rocks then tossed them one at a time at the flying type.

"Beedrill hit him with cross poison while he is trying to dodge," Miracle said.

Charizard did his best to keep from being hit by the flying rocks but did not see Beedrill baring down on him with cross poison. He was hit by that and was then knocked into a few flying rocks.

He was unfazed though and climbed higher into the air. He peaked and then unleashed the strongest flamethrower he had ever used down at the group.

"Solrock meet it half way and use protect." Saki yelled. The solar rock floated as high as he could and wrapped himself in a blue orb of protection. When the flames died down Charizard flew to meet him face to face and smacked him with his tail. He spun head over heels at Saki till Magmar caught him at the last second. When he let the rock type go it couldn't stay still because it was to dizzy.

"Shit, Cloyster get in there and use whirlpool." She shell Pokemon hit him dead on but again he was not really fazed by the attack, so he retaliated with dragons rage and the battle was soon over for Cloyster. "Damn it." She said returning her Cloyster.

Charizard circled them then decided to swoop down as close to the ground as possible. "Hitmonlee bounce up and over him to dodge."

"Strike him with thunder punch Kadabra."Saki yelled.

But the fire type was ready and caught it with metal claw, then shook its head at the psychic. He then pulled him into a bear hug and took up high into the sky. He did a couple loops and dropped fast toward the ground an incredible speed, and at the last second he let go of Kadabra and pulled up so he would take no damage. But Kadabra continued to the ground and crashed hard and was no longer able to continue forcing Saki to return him.

"He is way to strong Miracle I don't think we can beat him." Saki said.

Mira thought it might be true, that drug cocktail had turned her mischievous little fire starter, into a large fire breathing menace. But she couldn't falter again. "Vespiquen start it off with ominous wind." She yelled. The hive Pokemon spun around and unleashed a powerful purple wind that had hit the fire type head on. This time though they saw that the damage had taken effect,"Bingo."

"Magmar get in there and strike it with cross chop." Kobi told his fire duck.

"MAG...MAR." He yelled and charged the flyer with its glowing arms. But yet again Charizard blocked the attack with metal claw. The two were struggling to get the upper hand when Beedrill came flying in and hit Charizard with Drill Run, tipping things in Magmar's favor.

The fire duck Pokemon used the opportunity to land its cross chop on the Charizard's bulky belly knocking it to the ground. "Beedrill use drill run again." Miracle told her Pokemon. The bee placed his stingers together and spun itself at a high speed right at the fire type. He was becoming angrier, he saw the bee coming and barely dodged. When the bug got itself stuck in the trunk of a tree Charizard unleashed yet another new attack. This was no normal fire attack, it was more of a beam. So they figured it was overheat.

It nailed Beedrill in the back and his type disadvantage did not help any and he soon succumbed to the fire. Miracle growled as she returned perhaps her strongest Pokemon. She had seen Charizard had been weakening but she was just not in the right mind set to fight her friend under these circumstances. She then saw Kobi and Sakinah, who were continuing to fight valiantly.

"Magmar use fire punch, then cross shop." The fire duck hit Charizard with the fire attack but when he came back with the chop he was too slow and missed. This allowed Charizard to hit him point blank with a dragons rage to the stomach and knocked him out of the battle.

Miracle then saw Saki use Solrock like a flying disc using psychic. It hit a few times till it to was put down with a dragons rage. But he was wearing down, and Miracle saw it just like Kobi had.

"Vespiquen use power gem, then speed them up with silver wind," She told her hive Pokemon. She nodded and collected energy in the gem that sat upon her head. She sent it flying and it soon broke into a dozen pieces. Vespiquen then hit it with silver wind and greatly increased the speed and the power of the attack. Charizard saw it coming though and turned to soften the blow.

"Follow it with rock throw Hitmonchan." Kobi yelled.

Charizard dodged most of the larger attack and used his metal claw to end Hitmonchan's day as well. The others were now out of Pokemon, and Miracle was down to two, her Hitmonlee and her vespiquen. This made her wish she had her Onix, or her Parasect.

Charizard was slowing down, so she did have a shot at finishing this. "Hitmonlee, Vespiquen, hold back and lets play defense for a bit. You two are way too fast for him so let's make him come to us." The two Pokemon agreed and held their ground next to each other.

Charizard was huffing and puffing, but was not to be deterred. HE roared back to life and unleashed a barrage of flamethrowers at the two. "Vespiquen intercept those with power gem." The majority of the fire attacks were destroyed but the others luckily didn't land near anybody. "Use ominous wind at full power." The bug type flew into the air and shot out another ghost type attack and it hit the fire type yet again.

Kobi and Saki were looking on with hope in their eyes. Miracle saw that they were about to pass out just like her. But they were no longer fighting, so they could rest for the time being. Hitmonlee, we need a direct hit. Use bounce, and go as high as you can." The kicking Pokemon launched itself as high into the air as it could, then at his apex did it yet again. He was now hovering some thirty to forty feet in the air and is a sitting duck. Charizard located him and was gearing up to launch another flamethrower. "Vespiquen hit him with gust, power gem, anything. Just get his attention." Miracle yelled.

The bee Pokemon used what she could and hit him with a gust attack that did nothing damaging at all. But for a few seconds he turned his head away, "Now Hitmonlee Hi-jump kick." His knee glowed and he thrusted it toward Charizard and sped back to the ground and in no time he hit the flying fire type on the side of the head. The two fell to the ground Hitmonlee was not out but he could no longer get up, and her Vespiquen was in about the same situation.

But when the smoke cleared her Charizard was no longer able to battle, meaning the battle was finally over. Kobi and Sakinah both finally fell over from exhaustion. This only left Miracle standing, but she darted off toward all her fallen Pokemon. She hugged both Hitmonlee and vespiquen and told them both she was proud of them. This only left Charizard. She sat down next to him and started to just rub his head.

He took a few minuets to wake back up. And was met with Miracle, Kobi and Sakinah's faces that were filled with worry. He had seen himself fighting everyone and couldn't stop it. Something had taken control of his body and left him powerless. He went to turn away in shame, but was held in place by his trainers surprisingly strong hold.

"Dont you dare turn away from me. I have been worried sick about you. I thought I had lost you buddy, I thought I had lost the first real friend I ever had to a mad man and his power hungry bosses. But if you are feeling shame, that means only one thing. Do you know what that is Charizard." The lizard shook his head. "That you, my Charizard are in your right mind again, and I have now got the coolest looking Pokemon on the planet."

The two laughed as they all watched the sun finally fall over the horizon bringing and end to this horrendous day.


	24. Kicking It Into Gear

Chapter 23

The morning had come slowly for Miracle and the others. They spent most of the night trekking back to Mrs. Fuji's house in Lavender Town. When they got there they had nearly been arrested by an Officer Jenny for leaving the scene of the mornings escapades at the radio tower before Fujiko interrupted and vouched for them.

She had set up sleeping arrangements and told them she wanted answers in the morning. But morning was far away for Miracle, as she couldn't get any sleep. Her mind was racing with all that had happened. But when Saki rolled over and started to snuggle up to her she finally felt herself settle down, this allowed sleep to finally take her.

When Miracle had woke up she was feeling refreshed and recharged. She was trying to unwrap herself from Sakinah but couldn't unhook her arms. She was trying hard, but when she heard Saki give off moans and grumbles Miracle realized she was not only brushing up against Saki's breasts but groping them as well. Mira started to panic, but all the movements she made just pushed Sakinah closer and closer to her apex of ecstasy. So she decided to stop moving all together. But that was short lived.

"Miracle Delilah Ketchum, you will not leave me hanging like last time, now get your hands moving or I will not play nicely." The tone scared her, and out of that fear her hands clamped down on the mounds of flesh they were hovering over. This act elicited another deep moan from Saki. "Dont stop," she whispered.

And she didn't, she took Saki's hard nipples between her thumb and forefinger and started to gently play with the pressure. Soft then hard, brief then long, Miracle then pulled on them then placed her lips on the pulse point in her neck. She kissed it a few times, forcing out even more moans of pleasure. Then she bit down hard and that was that, Saki burst in pleasure and screamed as loud as she could. But luckily for them Miracle was able to place a hand over her mouth and suffocate the scream.

Miracle pulled Saki in closer to her, kissed her neck a few more times then broke the loving embrace with a simple question..."Sweetie, what did you mean by 'Like last time'?" Saki turned bright red and went comatose with embarrassment. Miracle just laughed at her girlfriend and determined she would get the answer later.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The hours flew by, they had eaten breakfast and sat down with Mrs. Fuji. When they had finished telling her the full story she could barely contain the tears from falling. She had been so happy that everything had turned out for the better and let them go with a few parting gifts. She gave Kobi a magmarizer, then Saki got a kings rock, and Miracle got a sun stone and a leaf stone. They were told that evolution was once thought to happen incrementally, but that a significant amount of Pokemon have to be placed in the right situation.

The teens finally left the little city and headed off towards Saki and Kobi's home town of Saffron City.

"Damn I forgot to send a Pokemon I caught to Oak," Miracle said.

"Who were you going to send, your team seems to be set in stone." Kobi replied.

"Oh its a Ghastly, the bugger caught himself, I didn't even throw a pokeball." She retorted.

"How do you end up with all the luck with the Pokemon, How many does that make for you?" He asked.

"I believe she now has ten different evolutionary lines at her disposal." Saki stated.

"Ten, what ones don't I know about."

"I caught a Fearow, an Onix, and a Parasect as well."

"Why don't you use them."

"Well the Fearow has had a vendetta against my father since he was ten and I caught him at a time when he was vulnerable. Parasect is my switch Pokemon right now, and as for Onix he is just not right for me to be using at this moment." Miracle said. "He is the biggest member of his species that Oak and my Uncles have ever seen." Kobi didn't look convinced. "He is the size of a Steelix, which is twice the size of an Onix."

"I call bull, no way is that even possible."

"Actually anything is possible given the right situation," Saki told him, "He was caught in an underground cavern in Mt. Moon, that itself could have a differing effect on its body structure."

"You two are way too perceptive. What were you taught growing up." The girls were about to answer when Kobi told them the question was rhetorical.

"So what is there to do in Saffron City?" Miracle asked.

"Well not much really, you have the gym and the dojo." Kobi said turning to Sakinah.

"That is about it, but we could go to the Hindering Falls."Saki replied.

"What's Hindering Falls?" Miracle asked again.

"It is a training field that my mom and Kobi's dad created. It is meant to train you mostly in the mental aspects of things over the physical. Mom always had me there when she trained with Alakazam and Gengar. It has been riddled with psychic and magical enchantments that reads the power of a person and levels up with them."

"So when the psychics use their minds to move things the enchantments make them heavier. It does the same for us when we push it. Our muscles are already trained but for us it is all about the perseverance. The ability to break down the mental walls holding us back is the type of training my dad instills in his dojo." Kobi added.

"Wow, did you guys ever use that place,?" Miracle asked once again. They both nodded their heads.

"But first we must visit the dojo, I want you to clobber my father," Kobi laughed.

"Why do you want that?" Sakinah asked.

"He is thinking about reinstating the dojo as a gym, and who better to teach him a lesson then the strongest woman in the world." he laughed again.

"Is he really thinking if making the dojo a gym?" Saki asked.

Kobi was about to reply when he was interrupted. "It is already done." The group turned around to see a small barrel chested man walking up behind them.

"Crap, Dad what are you doing out here."Kobi asked him.

"I was out collecting some berries for your mother, she is baking a cake for your sister's birthday party tomorrow." he replied.

"Kyra is home, that does not bode well for me." he sighed. His dad placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do not worry about her Kobi...Now what did you want to know about the gym."

Miracle walked up to him and asked him, "What are you hiding old man."

He tensed up, "Nothing."

"Mr. Conn you were never a great liar, so please do not insult our intelligence." Saki told him.

"Well Sakinah your mother came to me with the idea of combining the gym with the dojo."

"Combining the two! What for?" Saki said with a raised voice.

"She said that she wants to spend some more time at home, but with all that has happened I am not sure why." he shrugged.

"Well I will just need to ask her when we get to the gym." Sakinah said.

"Now back to the initial point, you want your girlfriend to beat me in a battle." Mr. Conn said to his son.

"What girlfriend?" all three asked in unison. He pointed to Miracle. The silence that followed was thick but was broken up by the laughter that came from Miracle. She was going so hard she fell to the ground.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Um pops, she is not nor ever will be my girlfriend." Kobi told him.

"What, why. She is the perfect female specimen son, she is athletic without being overly muscular. She is tall which is great since you lack height. And she seems like a fighter."

"Not to mention, sir she is spoken for." Saki said.

"Oh, that sucks...By who."

"Miracle finally got over her giggle fit and stood up. "Sir I am gay. Sakinah is my girlfriend."

"Oooooh, well that does not bode well for you then son." he fake cried. "But any way I say she and I have a simple one on one match. But for no badge. I am sure Mrs. Sabrina will want her shot at you." He said to Miracle.

"Fine I accept, I will even use the Pokemon I got from your son." She said. The old man was intrigued.

"Good then, Go Machoke," He replied. HE released the large super powered Pokemon.

"Go figure." Mira chuckled. "Hitmonlee time to play." The kicking Pokemon was released and stared at his newest opponent. And when he saw Kobi's dad across the field he became a bit frightened. Miracle saw that and quickly told him she would never lead him down the wrong way and she would help him defeat anyone in his way.

"Mon...Lee." He nodded and turned back to the field.

"Good then...old man you can go first." Miracle laughed.

"Fine by me Machoke sweep at his legs with low kick." The super powered Pokemon got close and swept his legs out.

"Hitmonlee use bounce to dodge." He leaped up and over the Machoke, he then used the second stage and landed he hard upon his opponent.

Kobi turned to Saki, "Why didn't she use the Hi jump kick combo." He asked.

"She doesn't want to reveal her full hand yet."

"Nice one child, Machoke grab him and use submission." Mr. Conn said. The Machoke swept his arms under Hitmonlee's armpits and interlocked his finger behind the bulbous head of its opponent.

"Hitmonlee focus while he has you...use mind reader." Miracle yelled. Hitmonlee closed his eyes and delved into the mind of the Machoke. This allowed him to time when he was going to be released from the submission. Machoke was about to toss him, so Hitmonlee slid from the hold. "Now hit him with back to back rolling kicks. The kicks both landed with great force and knocked the Machoke away.

"Fine be that way then, Machoke use bulk up, then strike with cross chop." The grey Pokemon struck a pose and his muscles nearly ripped through his skin, then he went to strike with the cross armed strike.

"Bounce, and use it off its attack." Hitmonlee ran to meet Machoke and jumped up into the air and landed right onto the Machoke's cross chop and used bounce to launch himself high into the air, while knocking him to his ass. At the apex of his first jump he jumped yet again.

Machoke looked up but could not find his opponent anywhere. He panicked, he lost him in the sun.

"Hi jump kick" Mira said smugly.

Mr. Conn was caught off guard, he knew Kobi never taught him that. "Machoke you need to dodge this attack at all cost." The Machoke was hearing nothing of his plea and could do nothing but stare into the sky. Hitmonlee soon came crashing into Machoke with speed known by very few species of Pokemon. The two rolled on the ground for a bit. The last attack had taken a bit out of both of them. Hitmonlee got to his feet first and rushed his opponent.

"No Hitmonlee." Miracle yelled.

"Stop him with submission," Machoke jumped to his feet and bared down on the kicking Pokemon.

"Slide between his legs then hit him with rolling kick." Like a baseball player stealing second, Hitmonlee slid perfectly in between the others thick legs. He popped up and kicked him in the back.

"Miracle you are crafty, but this is starting to irritate me." He said, "Machoke blast him with dual chop."

"Dual chop? A dragon type move." Miracle snapped. Machoke raised his hands above his head, they glowed a bluish-green, and then he brought them down hard. He barely grazed Hitmonlee but the damage was significant.

"Fall back Hitmonlee, then use mind reader." The kicker made his way back over to Miracle, then closed his eyes and focused.

"Put him down with another dual chop." Mr. Conn told his Machoke. Machoke quickly took off and went to hit his opponent again.

Hitmonlee dodged easily. Then as he swung his foot up, it caught on fire and connected with the chin of the square jawed Pokemon. It sent him flying through the air and landed unconscious.

"I'll be damned, you bested my Machoke with my sons old Hitmonlee. And on top of that he now knows Blaze Kick. Miracle you are brilliant tactician, you have a few bizarre movements that you use. I never saw him use bounce like that. My god that battle was beyond anything Ms. Sabrina or I have had in weeks." He said. "Let's get you all to the Pokemon center, then I am sure your mother would like to see you Sakinah."

"I have no doubts, Mr. Conn." She replied.

"Oh no need to be so formal, just call me Clint." He smiled. He turned to Miracle's Hitmonlee. "You little guy have come a long way in such a short time." He unwrapped his headband and gave it to the kicking Pokemon. "This is the black belt, it powers up fighting type moves. Wear it with pride little one you have earned it."

Hitmonlee held it tight in his hand and stared at it in awe. He turned to Miracle and handed it to her. "Do you want me to put it on you buddy?" She asked. He nodded. When she put it in place she could see how he held himself. She returned him and told him she was proud.

Saki gave her a peck on the cheek, "You were incredible. You seem to be at your best when you have your back to the wall."

"My dad says he was always like that as well," Miracle said. She picked Saki up bridal style and spun her around with Saki releasing a couple squeeks before being placed back on the ground.

"Ahem." they heard.

Everyone looked up to see the most intimidating figure anyone had ever seen before. The woman was nearing her fifties and was giving the coldest most evil glare in the world.

"Finally I have caught up to you."


	25. All On The Table

Chapter 24

The figure was clearly a woman, by the shape of its shadowy assets and the feminine pitch in its voice. The woman started to walk closer to the group, who in turn started to walk backwards to keep there distance.

Miracle decided to speak up, "Whoever you are I will not go with you or help your bosses."

The figure stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Girl what the hell are you talking about? I do not know who you are or what you are doing. I am here for her." She said pointing to Sakinah.

"What the hell, why are you after her. You will not get her either." Miracle demanded.

"Why the hell not! She is **my **daughter."

"Sa..sa...sa...Sabrina." Miracle fought to get out. Sabrina stood nearly five feet, ten inches tall, her hair was put up in a large bun with a few sticks popping out. Her hair was mostly gray but you could still see a lot off her natural dark shiny green. She was wearing a short purple skirt with a long sleeved top that was a glowing white silk, on top of that she was standing there in a pair of heels that could cause anyone immense pain.

Sakinah walked up from behind her girlfriend, "Hi momma."

"Sakinah, where the hell did you go. You have been gone for a couple months now." Sabrina demanded to know.

"I told you momma, I was trying to fix those visions I was having."

"Mrs. Surge she was with myself and Miracle the whole time." Kobi said.

"I am having a conversation with my little brain pod." Sabrina yelled.

This got Miracle laughing, "Little brain pod."

Saki hit Miracle to get her to stop.

Sabrina grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I did not think it would take this long sweetie...i guess your timing is not great." She sighed.

"Actually mom it was great timing, I found Miracle just before the first big dominoes fell." Saki told her. "Since then she and I have been the best of friends."

Sabrina heard this, and then stared into her daughters eyes, "Baby you are smiling...I have not seen that in years. You have had some incredible breakthroughs while you were away."

"Mom I have done nothing, it was all Miracle. Just being near her has made me change. It is her aura it makes me want to be happy."

"I knew a child like that once." Sabrina said.

Clint came over and put it around Sabrina's shoulders. "Good now that that is all cleared up lets get to the gym. We all have some questions for everyone here and it is best to be there than standing here doing nothing."

"I agree Clinton." Sabrina said. She walked up to Miracle who is oblivious to everything that has happened since finding out this woman was Sabrina. "Miracle I cannot thank you enough for what you have done to my daughter."

Miracle heard this and blushed, she cannot believe the great Sabrina knew she had slept with her daughter. "I am sorry mam if you do not approve."

"Approve, What ever do you mean?"

"Me sleeping with her." Miracle states loudly.

Everyone gasps.

"You did what to my daughter," Sabrina said. Her head was hanging low, but she then slowly raised it to meet Miracle eye to eye.

"Miracle why did you tell her that." Saki asked aghast.

"Oh crap, I did something very, very stupid."

"You slept with my polite innocent, and beautiful little girl. My only little girl. You child will pay for that dearly." Sabrina's eyes were red and filled with rage.

Kobi took this moment to tell her to run, so Miracle who didn't want to die did just that.

"Mom don't hurt her," Saki pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears. Sabrina's body became covered in a faint purple glow and she raised herself off the ground. "No momma, she is special," again nothing.

"Do not worry Saki, you will be able to keep her as a pet or a doll. I don't know which I will allow yet. But she will get what is coming to her." And like a rocket she flew off in chase of her prey.

"This is not good," Clint said. "That girl has a death wish."

"I am normally scared of her, but now I am almost petrified. She could kill with the look she gave. Kobi shuddered.

"I just hope Miracle will be okay." Saki added.

WITH MIRACLE

She was hiding in a little alley three or so blocks away, she openly thought that there was no way she could be found. "Child, I have locked onto your brain waves, you cannot hide from me." Miracle turned around and was again staring death in the eyes. "Boo."

That single word made Miracle scream and run off again. "Stay away from me."

Sabrina stayed close, "Only if you stay away from by little girl." Sabrina charged two orbs in her hands and threw them at the girl. Miracle saw them at the last second and dropped to her knees and watched as they exploded when they struck the wall of the buildings.

Miracle stood up and turned to Sabrina, "Never!"

Sabrina felt a vein in her head pulse a few times. "Then you will never see the light of day." She threw another orb at Miracle, who out of stupidity, put her arms out and deflected the orb.

"Umm I didn't do that." She said and ran off yet again. When she got far enough away she released her Beedrill and Vespiquen. "Keep the crazy flying lady away from me as long as possible."

The two bugs nodded their heads to their trainer and turned to face the flying foe.

"Mere insects, child you disappoint me." She unleashed another barrage of psychic orbs. AS they started barring down on the two, Beedrill used his needle to puncture most of them with relative ease. Vespiquen then countered by launching an ominous wind that struck Sabrina hard. "So bugs, you are strong but can you breakthrough this."She created hundreds of orbs all around her, then they all flattened into blades. "Good bye," She telaported away and left them to defend the insurmountable attack.

Miracle was tiring out, she could barely hold herself up and eventually fell over. "It is nice to see you again Miracle."

"Why do you want me dead? I did nothing wrong." Miracle pleaded.

"You slept with my baby. She is fragile, especially sexually, and you took advantage of that." She went to hit Miracle but was blocked by the fist of the girl she was trying to hit.

"I am not that easy to beat Mrs. Surge." Miracle said. "My dad said you were a scared little girl deep down. Is that manifesting yet again." She pushed Sabrina back.

"How in the hell do you know that, only a hand full of people know that." Sabrina demanded.

"My full name is Miracle Delilah Ketchum."

Sabrina became teary eyed when she heard that last name. "Ash... Child you seem to have some strong ties. But I have to ask do you know the reason that Sakinah was an emotional monotone?"

"Yes she did. But in all honesty I never made a move on her, on purpose." That last part got Sabrina irked. "Hey, I just learned this so talk to your daughter."

Sabrina landed right next to Miracle, "She was so messed up. Probably more so than I was. But she said that you were special and I believe her."

"You know that she caught her first Pokemon. And her Abra evolved as well. She is doing everything that she said she always wanted to do. She is special to me as well."

"There is something you are not telling me Miracle, is there something wrong with my baby?"

"Well it seems that your son, Surgei, is out of prison. And he has been after her since we left Pewter City." Miracle told The old psychic.

Sabrina sighed, " I knew that day would come sooner than later. He took after his father, god rest his soul. He is cunning and meticulous. I wish he was not bad or sick like that, but he is, he sexually violated his little sister. And he wants nothing more than to make her his forever."

"Mrs. Surge, I will tell you this... I am in love with your daughter. She is my walking pokedex, and I am her knight in shining armor. Her words not mine."

Sabrina held her hand out to Miracle, "Come lets g oget your Pokemon then go to the gym. The others should be there."

Miracle gave her a smirk, "I think my Pokemon are fine." She pointed behind Sabrina toward Beedrill and her Vespiquen. They were a little worse for wear but all things considering, they had defeated Sabrina's barrage of blades. "I have an affinity for bug types. I hope you know how to defeat that when I face you for the Marsh Badge."

Sabrina smiled, 'This girl is perfect. She is the best choice myself or Sakinah's father could have made for our little girl.' She placed a small kiss upon Miracle's forehead. "My blessing to you and Sakinah. To years of happiness, and many grandchildren." The look on Miracle's face was priceless, and further drove Sabrina into a laugh fit. It was times like these that she truly missed that dolt of a man she called her husband. 'I Miss You Surge.'


	26. Who, Why, and WTF

Chapter 25

Miracle followed Sabrina closely, as she led the way to the gym. She saw that Sabrina seemed to be reflecting upon something every time she turned a corner. She looked like she was just about to cry. So Miracle took the time and asked the question not many would ask of her.

"Umm, Mrs. Surge may I ask what's wrong? You seem to be sad." Miracle asked.

Sabrina looked at Miracle amazed. "You are vary cognizant of what seems to be going on around you young Miracle...Yes I am sad, I am feeling major loss in my heart. With my baby no longer needing me to be at her beck and call I am starting to feel lost."

"Oh my grandma called it the 'empty nest syndrome', she says its common for mothers who are in the same situation as you."

"Yes I am well aware of this, but it does not makes it easier when you know what is bothering you. But luckily I still have my Pokemon, that bloody Gengar still keeps me in check."

"Would any of this have to do with why you decided to change things at the gym." Miracle asked the older woman.

"Yes it does. I have recently decided to re-enter the dating pool, and said person has become amazingly important to me. They are also about seven years my junior." Sabrina sighed. "I feel like I need to cut back on my overall duties. That is the reason."

Miracle looked at her with a mischievous glare. "Amazing. But I guess anytime this situation happens, it is hard to finally put ones self ahead of those around them." Miracle took a breath, "Now how are you going to tell Saki that you are finally over the death of her father?" Miracle knew it was callous to put it that way but she felt it was the best.

"I guess I will just accidentally blurt it out to while her protective psychic using mother is holding me in her arms." She said in a dead tone. Miracle stiffened at the statement, and tried to backtrack. "Do not worry, at least she cannot get pregnant, then you would be reverted to sucking on a binky and having a diaper that needed to be changed."

"MOMMA!" Sakinah yelled. It seems as though they had finally reached the gym.

"Don't worry honey, me and your girlfriend are only talking hypotheticals." Sabrina smiled.

"What kind of hypotheticals Sabrina," Clint asked with a smile on his face.

Sabrina knew she had been caught in a trap so decided to just go with it, "Well like what if I were to hypothetically be in a relationship with someone younger than myself."

Sakinah looked her mother in the eye, "Momma, I have no problem with you finally moving on. I know the needs a woman has, and with all of your heightened senses you are a bit more sensitive to the urges. "

"Yeah Mrs. Surge you are still a catch and this guy, or any guy, would be stupid to overlook you for your age." Kobi said.

"Thank you for that Kobi, and even though it was a bit creepy to hear you say that, I still thank you for it."

"So momma who is this new guy in your life, do any of us know him?" Saki asked.

Sabrina was about to answer when out of the blue she was apprehended be a large mechanical arm and pulled up to the top of the gym.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint yelled.

Sabrina struggled against her restraints, "You guys cannot contain me in such a trivial device."

"I know mother, that is why I brought this." It was Surgei, he looked pissed. He was also holding a large helmet.

"What is the meaning of this Surgei, let me go now."

Sakinah shuffled behind Miracle, "My brother. What is he doing with momma."

"We wont let him do anything sweetie." Miracle reassured her.

"Mom, you and pops locked me up for having what is rightfully mine. You tried to fix me, set up blocks, and destroy my precious memories." He placed the helmet upon his mothers head. "This little device will keep you from interfering in my quest any further." He turned it on and it slowly started to suppress her powers.

"MOMMA!"

"Don't worry my dear sister. I will deal with you and that impure harpy who guards you from me. But first, I would like to bring y partner out, c'mon Chivo."

The little man walked out. "That was a delightful introduction," he pulled out a little remote and showed it to the others. "This little guy controls the intensity of the device upon Sabrina's head. If you want her to remain unharmed, then Miracle and Sakinah must come with us."

Clint and Kobi walked in front of the two girls and settled into a fighting stance.

Chivo sighed, "Well I tried the easy way," he turned up the dial just a bit, and that in turn made Sabrina scream in absolute agony. "I will not ask again, GIRLS NOW."

Miracle walked up ahead, "You can have me. But you will not get Saki."

"Deal/No Deal." The two yelled out in unison.

"You puny little shit, if I don't get what I want I will break you in half." Surgei snarrled.

"I am not afraid of you, you dimwitted piece of street trash. My mission comes first and foremost." Chivo told him.

"Beedrill use drill run." Miracle yelled. She released her Pokemon and watched as he drove a wedge right in between them.

Clint and Kobi joined in as well, "Hitmonchan use rock throw." "Breloom, hit them with sky uppercut." Clint released a little dinosaur looking Pokemon with claws. The attacks landed and tossed the two of them to separate sides of the roof top.

"Beedrill grab Sabrina." Her bee Pokemon destroyed the device that was holding Sabrina, then grabbed her and threw her down to the fighting types down below.

"Stupid child, she is still wearing the helmet." Chivo held out the remote and was about to turn the dial again.

"Alakazam, use trick." Sabrina yelled.

In a flash the remote in Chivo's hand was no longer there, and was replaced with a small little toy Onix.

"What in blazes is happening here." He demanded. The toy moved in his hand, causing him to drop it, and when it hit the ground it exploded. When the smoke cleared Chivo was captured in a thin high strength cable.

"I am out of here." Surgei told his partner.

"Don't forget me you idiot." Chivo yelled.

"Sorry, but you have outlasted your usefulness to me," He replied and jumped off of the roof.

"You fucking bastard I will get you for this." Chivo cursed.

"Well, well, well look what the Persian drug in. A teeny, tiny little man. And a Rocket no less." Miracle said.

"Do your worst, but I will never talk." Chivo said.

"We don't plan to make you talk," Saki told the man.

Sabrina took off the helmet and was not happy in the least, "I plan to make you suffer." She reached out and was placing the helmet on the little man's head.

"No, No, NO, NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

AFTER THE POLICE ISSUES

Sabrina sat down upon her couch. The officer Jenny's in her town were beyond strict, and had been this way for decades, since the original Team Rocket attacks. But they were becoming troublesome.

"When did the Rockets come back?" She asked.

Miracle looked over to Sakinah and Kobi. She contemplated if telling her and Clint the story was the best thing to do. When she was ready to talk Sakinah spoke up.

"Mom, I told you of the visions I had had since I was a kid," Sabrina nodded. "Well then you knew I saw several different branches of the same path. Well recently some paths have converged and the whole story has taken shape." She took a deep breath, "Mom, Miracle is the person whose eyes I have been looking through, whose life I have lived in my dreams. And it turns out that she has the power to do some amazing things, and the Rockets have surfaced to take control of her and harness her power."

The room was quite for a moment. "Well, I guess this is not the first time this has happened. Those damn Rockets have been after every gifted person, and trainer since their inception. But I have to ask this of the two of you...Miracle what is it that they want with you exactly, what is this power you have that can be so dangerous?"

"You're the psychic, have you not found it out by now?" Miracle pushed.

"Child, I am a telekinetic, I move shit with my mind. Even my psychic attacks are just matter I ignite and throw. My mother and father had the ability to do that, well only a little bit."

Miracle sighed then stood up. She took off her hoodie and shirt to show the others what she looked like beneath everything. "I was genetically altered as a child." She pointed to all her joints and showed the the feint lines of her exoskeleton. "My DNA was merged with a cocktail of bug type Pokemon DNA. I have antennae." She pulled on her two front facing clumps of hair, "An exoskeleton, and a pair of wings that I do not know how to use, and never come in handy even if they pop out."She showed them her back and pointed out two long lines that started at her shoulder blades to her lower back. "And the one true power I have, is that I seem to be able to control bug types when I put my mind to it. Oak said its an affinity." She looked around and saw everyone but Sakinah was staring at her with their mouths open wide. "WHAT."

"My god how did you survive?" Clint wondered.

"Forget that, why didn't you tell me you had wings." Kobi cried out.

"Kobi shut up." Sabrina told the boy. "So you were the child Ash brought to the gym leader summit that year...That story was etched into my mind when Ash told us all about his exploits with Bastion, and the crimes against humanity. After that no one knew what happened to that baby but it seems Ash and Misty raised you as their own."

"I am their legal daughter, my birth parents felt they could no longer care for me in a way that could convey mine or their own safety. So mom and papa adopted me."

"Truly remarkable, Miracle you are a picture of strength." Clint told her. "Sabrina, I think you will have some serious trouble when you battle her in a couple days."

"Oh, why would she be battling...You are challenging the gyms. My god that just is not fair to the gym leaders. Miracle I would be honored to battle you, but it needs to be at the end of the week."

"Why is that mom, the gym is never closed." Sakinah asked.

"Well tomorrow is Clint's daughter's birthday. And since he always invites us, and it happens to always be an all day thing means tomorrow is out of the question...as for the day after, well I have a day of romance planned and I will not miss this day for nothing."

"Mom, I am happy for you. When will I get to meet this guy."

"What guy is she talking about Sabrina." The five of them turned around and saw a woman who is in her early thirties. She was no taller then five-four. Her hair was short and dark red, and was spiked into the air. She wore biker leathers, and boots, and had a shirt that said 'Yes She Blows My Mind.'

"Who is this woman mom?"

The woman held out her hand, "The name is Fyre, nice to meet you. Your mother told me so much about you." Saki took the hand.

"She has not even mentioned you before." Saki said.

Fyre looked at Sabrina in disappointment. This caught Miracle's attention. "Holy shit, her special someone." She thought.

"Sweetie, I have thought of the best way to tell you, but it never really arose. I told you I have been seeing someone...Well that person is Fyre. I found that I could not love another man beside your father. And then Fyre came into my life, and my life changed for the better." She stared at her other half and couldn't help but smile at her.

"Umm, Mrs. Sabrina, I think Sakinah is broken." Kobi said.

She turned to her daughter, who by now was out cold.

"Well that went surprisingly well," Fyre said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I wonder what she will do when we tell her that you want to have a child and that you want to use my eggs since you have none of your own."

CRASH BANG BOOM THUNK

In no time Saki, Miracle, Kobi, and Clint were all out cold on the ground.

"I imagined it would have been something like that." Fyre laughed as Sabrina just shook her head at the dumb yet observant thing her significant other said. "I guess we should get them where they need to go since its late."

"I guess your right, tomorrow is a whole new day."

**Ten points to the first person who guesses who Fyre might be related to.**


	27. Sob Stories, and a Bitches Beating

Chapter 26

Miracle had awoken at dawn. She didn't quite know where she was till she ran into a handful of Pokemon who were meditating. She looked around and found herself in what looked to be a battle arena and finally placed where she was.

"This has to be the inside of the Saffron Gym. Well at least the Sabrina's side." She said. "What happened last night it is all foggy."

A door opened and in walked Sabrina, who was wearing sweat pants, and a sports bra. "Well sleepy head, I thought I heard someone walking through my house." She said with a bit of cheer. "What is on your mind Miracle."

"I was just thinking about what happened yesterday, and my mind just pieced it all together... You have a lesbian lover."

"Miracle, it is not a lesbian lover like relationship."

"Then what is it momma." Sakinah was the next to enter the gym corridor.

Sabrina sighed and took her daughter into her arms, and held her close. "When your father died, I was crushed...He was my emotional rock in this world, so without him I felt I might fall back to be when I was a teenager. We had already put your brother into prison for what he did to you, but you were no better off then I was spiraling into. I met Fyre on a web site for people who had lost partners, family and significant others."

"How long ago was this mom?"

Sabrina took a few seconds to think before answering, "About three years ago, was when we first made contact. She had just lost both her father and fiance in a horrific lab shooting on Cinnabar Island and was looking for clarity, as was I."

"That is horrible," Miracle said.

Saki stepped out of her mothers arms and went to Miracle's. "What happened next mom."

"We talked with each other for a year, then she found out she was getting a transfer to a lab at Silph Co.. this allowed us to meet face to face for the first time."

Behind them the gym doors were opened again, and in walked a zombie like Fyre who was wearing nothing but a pair of panties. Miracle and Sakinah could not help but stare at the small nearly infantile boy chest the blazing red head had, She was also sporting several large scars all over the front of her body, most noticeably under where her breasts were.

"Babe why did you leave me?" She asked Sabrina.

The psychic could only chuckle at her girl. "I was woke up by a snooper." She said looking at an embarrassed Miracle. "Then the girls wanted to know the five W's of our relationship. So I was telling them the story. Cars to join in."

Fyre rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Sure, what part were you at."

"You were transferred." She replied.

"Oh,um what happened next...Ah, so when we first set up a lunch meeting it was magic. I knew who she was, and I knew who your father was, but I did not realize how beautiful she was and was stricken with a bout of silence." She leaned into Sabrina. "But your mom was not interested in a relationship, and neither was I at the time so we kept it social for another year."

"I never wanted to replace your father in my heart Sakinah, but I did feel the need to move into a new direction. Fyre was not even the first to act. I asked her on a real date, and she was not going to accept it."

"I felt overwhelmed. But when we talked about it, I decided we could take it slow."

"The opposite of us," Miracle laughed. That got a cold stare from all three of the other women.

"I am happy for you momma," Saki replied, "But did I hear right, what was this about a baby."

"No worries about that sweetie, we want to wait a year or two. But yes we want a child together."

Saki was deep in thought, she didn't know how to process the information of a possible sibling.

Miracle seeing this decided to change the subject. "Fyre, may I ask how you got all your scars." She pointed to the half naked woman.

She looked down and saw she lacked a shirt, but decided to just go with it. "I have had my, appendix, and gallbladder removed, on top of that one ovary was removed as well." She placed her hands upon the scars below her breasts. "I had a bout of breast cancer when I was twenty, luckily it was early and was not a large mess. I never had large breasts to begin with and when they removed the cancerous tissue I got an infection and the ended up having to do a but more, but I have been cancer free for nearly fifteen years."

"And they call me tough, you are one tough broad." Miracle chuckled.

"Thanks."

Sakinah went and gave both the older women a hug, "I am happy for you both."

This made Sabrina happy, "Well lets all go get ready for the day, it is Kyra's birthday today sweetie. You know what that means."

"Yes momma, sucking up and letting her do what she wants."

"Oh this is going to be great." Miracle sighed.

HOURS LATER AT THE PARTY

Miracle and the other women showed up at the birthday right on time. They were met by Kobi who was trying hard not to be noticed by his sister.

"You guys have got to get me out of here. She is treating me like a whipping post. She is on a tangent that no one has ever seen before."

Sabrina held Fyre close and told the teens to play nice and reminded them it was her day, not theirs.

"What is wrong with her Kobi," She was spoiled from day one. Then when I came along she made sure to always be top dog. On her birthday she can do anything and get away with it."

Miracle smiled, "Want me to knock her down a peg Kobi."

"He is not wrong Mira, she is a red headed tyrant. She once cut up a dress I was wearing because she thought it made me look prettier than her...I was still in the dress when she did it."

Miracle was about to reply when she heard the shrieking of a harpy.

"Kobi, Kobi, come here dear brother, I want to ask you something."

"Hide me," Kobi yelled then ran off into the city, away from his sister.

Just then a short red head came out from the crowd, she was covered in freckles, and wore a basic white fighting robe with a black belt around it. "Well look who is here, the little brain. And who did you bring with you...Is she your bodyguard. Like that will help you, I own everyone here and they will do whatever I ask."

Miracle couldn't stand this girl, "Like hell you will control me, bitch."

The entire crowd was silent, they all knew what coming here meant, and those were fighting words.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you fucking amazon. This is my party, I am twenty years old and in line to take over the gym when my father retires and that psychic bitch learns her lesson."

That last comment lit a fire under Saki, "My mother is not a bitch, you are. You are a spoiled rotten, childish, angry little bitch. Miracle is not a bodyguard she is my girlfriend, and she can wipe the floor with you."

Kyra looked at Miracle and then back to Sakinah, "She may be physically able to do that, but there is no way in hell she could defeat me in a Pokemon battle."

"I could but I wont." Miracle said.

"Chickening out already," Kyra laughed.

"Not in the least, I bet you that Sakinah could defeat you."

"The little brain, never has and never will, what are the stakes?"

"It will be a two on two fight, if you win you get the Pokemon egg she has been taking care of. If she wins, she gets one of your Pokemon."

"She can have one of the younger Pokemon I care for, I am not dumb enough to give up a Pokemon I have trained for years...But that is a deal, Let's head to the gym now." The crowd around them followed the fiery red head back to the gym.

Saki turned to her girlfriend. "What are you thinking, I cannot beat her, she is going to crush me."

"Sweetie you are stronger than you think. Hell your Pokemon can hang with mine."

"Are you sure?" Miracle nodded her head. "What Pokemon should I use."

"I think you should use, Solrock, and Nuzleaf." Miracle dug into her pack and handed her an item wrapped in cloth. "Use this on Nuzleaf, it should help." Then took off.

Saki looked at the covered item and couldn't help but smile.

IN THE GYM

Saki finally arrived and stood across the field from the red menace.

Fyre stood on the referee podium, "This is a two on two battle between Sakinah, and Kyra of Saffron City. Since it is Kyra's birthday she may send out last. So let the battle begin."

"Go Solrock, time to shine." The rock Pokemon floated in the air with a stoic look etched upon its face.

"Of course it is a psychic, Pathetic. Go Scrafty." She released a large lizard Pokemon that had a large mohawk. "Scrafty, use feint attack." The lizard disappeared.

"Use protect Solrock." The lizard appeared out of nowhere, but was knocked away when a blue orb popped up around the rock type. "Now hit it with rock tomb." Solrock slammed into the ground. This caused rocks to pop up all around the dark type, they then raced toward him and closed him in a tight situation.

"Rock climb Scrafty." Kyra yelled. The lizard quickly shook himself free of the rocks then launched himself high into the air, right at the floating rock.

Sakinah, was at a loss, normally she would use psychic, but that would be ineffective. So she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Blow him away Solrock."

The flying rock took in a large amount of energy, then unleashed a huge multi-colored beam that struck the Scrafty in the stomach and knocked him out even before he landed on the ground.

"That was signal beam," Miracle yelled to Sakinah.

Kyra returned her fallen Pokemon and was just about to become unhinged with the quick loss. "Go Poliwrath."

"Solrock hit him with psychic."

"Poliwrath, end it with substitute and water pulse." Solrock's attack hit Poliwrath, but he then exploded in white smoke. Saki knew it was a substitute. But Solrock was then put out when a large ball of water hit it really hard. "Bout damn time, release your next Pokemon so I can crush it."

"Fine by me, Go Shiftry." Mira chuckled at what just transpired. The Pokemon was the wicked Pokemon, a grass dark Pokemon. "Shiftry, please use leaf tornado." The wicked Pokemon swung his arms in a circular motion and then unleashed the giant storm of leaves and twigs.

"Block it Poliwrath, use ice beam"

"Fire a solar beam right through the tornado Shiftry." The two Pokemon unleashed their attacks. Saki's attack ripped through her last one and hit the ice beam head on. The resulting explosion knocked the two Pokemon on their butts. "Arial ace."

Shiftry ran toward the Poliwrath and picked up great speed and hit him dead on. But that wasnt the end. Shiftry collected a plethora of leaves in his attack when he ran through the center of the field. Thus continuing the leaf tornado. They struck Poliwrath and gave the win to Shiftry.

"I won," Saki yelled, as the crowd cheered her on.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, the winner is Shiftry, and the match goes to Sakinah." Fyre smiled.

"No, she cheated somehow. I want a new ruling. Mommy, daddy, I want to be declared the winner now." Kyra demanded.

Clint and his wife walked up to their spoiled daughter and gave her a whats what. "You lost Kyra, face up to that and relinquish the prize." Clint told her.

At this time Miracle, Fyre, Kobi and Sabrina had made their way to the victors side of the field.

"See Saki, I told you you could do it." Miracle smiled.

"Baby girl, I am so happy that you have learned to battle properly." Sabrina mock cried.

"Little Brain," Kyra yelled. Saki turned around. "Come here and choose the Pokemon you want."

The group pushed her over to receive her winnings. "What are the Pokemon?"

"Ughhh, I have three Pokemon you can choose from. I have a Manky, and a Ralts, and a mrmrmrmr."

"What was that," Saki smiled.

"And a Riolu." She spat.

"Hmm, is the Ralts male or female?" She asked.

"oh, uh its female."

"Then I will take the Ralts." She held out her hand and Kyra handed her the ball.

"I will get you back for this little brain." Kyra replied, then left in a hurry.

BACK IN SABRINA'S HOUSE

" Wow, what a day," Sabrina said as she stretched to the ceiling.

Saki had went to grab the egg form the room.

"I gave her a leaf stone I had, and I think it paid off." Mira told them.

"Agreed, but with Solrock learning signal beam, it was like the Pokemon gods didn't want her to lose."

"Miracle! Your a new mommy!" Saki yelled from the back. The three women ran back to Saki's room and saw the remains of an eggshell on the bed. But on the ceiling fan they could see a little black floating object. It was riding on it as the speed picked up.

It flew off and into Saki's arms. She hugged it and held him out towards the others.

"Duskull," He laughed.

"My egg, turned out to be a Duskull. I am a mommy," She couldn't stop her tears or her girlfriend from falling to the floor.

"Saki honey does she do this often," Sabrina asks her daughter. Who could only snuggle up with her newest, new Pokemon with a happy smile on her face.


	28. Fun in the Sun, Roll in the Hay

Chapter 27

The next day saw Miracle and Saki sitting on a bench in the park in the middle of the city. They decided to ditch everyone and take an entire day to themselves...and Duskull.

"Du..Du..Duusskuull." the little ghost laughed.

Miracle sighed and Sakinah giggled.

"There is something off about that little guy." Miracle said.

Saki whacked her in the arm, "He is not off, he is eccentric and goofy."

Miracle rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I wanted us to have a day to ourselves with nothing in the way."

"Well mom is going to be busy all day and night, so what if we had a night to ourselves instead. A special night." Saki whispered into her ear, then engulfed the lobe. Miracle shivered, this was going too far for public affection, so she had to slow the sexual dynamo down.

"Saki, step back. If we continue this then you will never look at this park the same way again." Miracle told her.

Saki's eyes were glazed over with passion, and she was drooling as her lust was controlling her brain. Then they were interrupted, by a large red eye that floated near them. Miracle looked at it then was frightened when Duskull appeared around it. "You little shit." Miracle told him and proceeded to chase after him for the next few hours.

AT THE GYM

The Pokemon were resting for the first time in weeks. They had taken a small tour of the area from Sabrina's Gengar and Alakazam before being told to hang out in the gym.

Charizard was not wanting this to happen. The last time he was in front of the others he was attacking them. So he decided to stay away for the time being. But that was not Cloyster's plan. The bivalve Pokemon bounced over to her good friend and settled right in front of him.

"Whats wrong big guy?" She asked him.

Charizard took a deep breath, "I just want to be left alone right now." Cloyster looked at him and decided that she would not allow him to sulk. So she blasted him with a stream of water. He choked about for a few moments. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

The shelled Pokemon smiled. "NO need to be hard on yourself Charizard, we all know what happened, and no one blames you."

He used his new wings to push her away, "I know but I blame myself. I was caught by the crazy man, now I am a freak. Im this dark color, that I know other Charizard's aren't."

He felt a few hands on his shoulders, it turned out to be Vespiquen and Hitmonlee. While Beedrill and Gloom were right behind them.

"You are the leader of this family," Hitmonlee said, "You _are_ the elder statesman."

Gloom walked up and hugged his giant leg. "You are what we all are striving to be. When you were taken from us we all were hurt. But when we saw you break free, then all that was left was to bring you back to us."

Charizard placed a hand on the grass type, "Why is this so easy to forgive for you guys?"

It was Beedrill that said the thing that held the greatest impact. "Fffrrriieeennndd." He pushed out.

"He is right," Vespiquen added, "You are our friend, you are our family. And from what the mistress has taught us, is that family is everything that should be good in this world."

"I do not deserve this." Charizard said again.

"Big guy, this is nothing to to with deserving anything." Hitmonlee told him. "But I believe that the others are saying that you earned it."

The fire type looked at the collection of Pokemon around him, and couldn't help but finally smile again. "Thanks you guys, I needed that."

He picked up Gloom and Cloyster and gave them a giant hug. "Okay you can let us go now." Cloyster tried to tell him, but couldn't enunciate it past his arms.

LATER THAT EVENING.

Sabrina and Fyre were still out on their day long date. So Miracle and Sakinah decided to have a bit of romance for themselves. They got Clint and Kobi to watch over all of the Pokemon, even Duskull.

Miracle was in the bathroom running everything through her head. Asking herself question after question, without really finding an answer. She looked deeply into the mirror, and asked herself what Sakinah saw in her. She was a muscular woman, while Saki was so dainty. She was about to slam her fist into the counter when Saki called for her.

Miracle slowly opened the door and found herself nearly floored at what was sitting in front of her.

Sakinah was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed wearing a little silk nightie. The lights were dimmed but easily reflected off of her porcelain skin. Her cheeks were kissed with red from her blushing, and her hair was splayed across her shoulders. Miracle couldn't stop staring.

"Is something wrong, do I have something in my teeth?" Saki asked worried.

Miracle snapped out of her stupor, and picked up the pace towards Saki. "No baby, you ….there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are an angel sent to me from heaven." She took Sakinah's face in her hands and kissed her forehead. Then her cheek then laid a long passionate kiss on her lips. They couldn't break contact even if they wanted to.

Miracle laid her petite girlfriend down on her back and with one hand untied the back of the nightie. Saki pushed her away for a moment. She raised her hands over her head and beckoned Mira to remove it. She placed he hands on Sakinah's hips and slowly pushed the nightie up and over her white skin, when she revealed Saki's bellybutton Miracle placed a kiss, then did the same for every inch that followed until Sakinah was laying there in nothing but a pair of lacy panties.

"Miracle, the things you do to me, and you have never even touched me. But now, now I need you to touch me, make love to me, have your way with me. It hurts to think about this, make the aching go away." Saki cried out.

"Sweetie, look at me,...look at me!" Miracle told her. Saki opened her eyes and saw what she was hoping for. Love, caring, and acceptance, "I will do to you what I think you need. I am going to make that feeling of need last till the vary last second. You hear me." Saki nodded. "Good" Miracle scooted back to the foot of the bed and pulled up one of Sakinah's tiny feet, then proceeded to kiss, lick and suck on every toe without breaking eye contact.

Saki bit her lip trying to hold back laughs and moans. Her lover then decided to slowly move up, first to the arch, then to the ankle. She noticed Saki's chest was expanding and compressing rapidly, so she decided to repeat the motions on the other foot. "Sweetie as much as I see you are enjoying this, it is about my enjoyment as well. And I see two small ripe for tasting nubs that have me salivating."

Miracle spread Saki's legs, and lightly stroked the inside of her thighs causing her girlfriend to squirm. She continued this up her sides then stretched herself out over the small body of her little lover. They locked up in yet another passionate kiss, this distracted Saki enough so that Miracle could squeeze the growths that laid on Saki's chest, eliciting a yelp. "Dont complain I know you enjoyed that." She laughed.

"Mira, please do something I am about to go crazy," Saki cried out.

Miracle just laughed, she moved down her lovers body till she came to where she wanted. Sakinah's little peaks were full of blood. They were hard and dark, and best of all sensitive. Miracle leaned over them and blew on them just to make sure they were in serious pain, before she devoured them. She started with the right, she licked around the areola then flicked the nipple hard. Saki was about to yell when Mira took that nipple into her mouth. She sucked from it like it was a last meal, then she bit onto it hard enough to drive her girl crazy. When she was done,Mira told her that there was still one to go.

But Saki has teetering on the edge. Mira knew this and took even more time on the second nipple. And when Saki could no longer take anymore she yelled, "IM CUMMING, MIRA OH MY GGGGGGGGDDDDD." Miracle let her crash and burn from the orgasm but chose now to go fast and furious. She dove her hand into Saki's panties and fingered, rubbed, and pinched Saki to orgasm after orgasm till she blacked out from the sheer pleasure.

The blackness was shaken away as Saki awoke from her black out. She looked at a now naked Miracle, who held her as tight as she could to her body. Saki started to cry, her body spasming from the emotions she was experiencing.

"Baby, whats wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Saki shook her head, she couldn't speak and was reduced to visual cues. "Are you...upset?" Another shake. Then Miracle took another breath, "Disappointed?"

"I am happy," She finally got out. "You make me happy to just be me, and I cannot think of another time when I have been this happy before."

"Good, because I have one more thing I want to do to you tonight."

"I cannot move Miracle, you have done things to me I thought I would never experience, but I do not knnnnoo.. .oh" Miracle had placed her tongue upon her girlfriends taint and stroked all the way up to her little button. "Fuck."

"Fuck is right baby, did you know you taste like honey, literally." Miracle dove back in first were long prolonged licks, then there were quick sloppy kisses. Miracle needed more access, so she rolled Saki to her shoulders. "Much better." She started up again, but took no care in the love making like she did before. This was fast, loud and dirty.

Miracle decided she needed some release as well, so she stood over the upturned Saki and placed her seeping hot box on Saki's. "Saki, my sweet Saki." She started creating as much friction as possible. The juices were flowing and allowed Miracle to go all out.

"Miracle, its coming, so fast." Saki yelled. And in mere moments Miracle and Saki were cumming."Fuck Me." But this time it was a gushing, squirting mess. Miracle slumped over to the side of Saki, allowing her body to unfold back onto the bed.

"That was amazing Sakinah, I have wanted that for so long. Do you know how much I love you?...Saki, Saki are you there." She turned over and noticed her girlfriend was once again asleep. She smiled and snuggled up to her goddess and fell asleep on her shoulder.

NEXT MORNING

Miracle woke up to an amazing feeling, at first she thought she was dreaming. But when she had a nice quiet orgasm she opened her eyes to see that her girlfriend was tonguing her. Miracle decided to not stop her and ride out a few more nice orgasms before telling her to stop.

"Okay thats all, thats all baby, I am awake I am beyond satisfied." Mira told her.

"But you didn't even have an orgasm." Sakinah told her.

Miracle chuckled, "Saki we will have to have a long talk when we get up, because, and trust me when I say this, I just had three or four great ones."

They were getting ready to go back to sleep when Miracle felt something out of place.

Then out of nowhere, "Duskull." the little ghost appeared and once again scared the life out of Miracle, before running away from a naked Miracle laughing all the way.


	29. Psych Up or Psych Out

Chapter 28

Miracle had rushed out of the house at about eleven in the morning. She made her way over to the Pokemon center and made a call to Professor Oak.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak speaking."

Miracle Smiled at the old man, " Hey Oak its me."

"Oh Miracle its you, what can I do for you this morning?" He asked her.

"Did you get my Ghastly, professor?

"Yes I did, he seems to be a happy little guy, he seems to like pulling pranks." Just then a bucket of water was dumped over his head. Miracle could hear a throaty laugh in the background. "See what I mean."

Miracle laughed a bit. "I am sorry Oak...But I have another request. I need to make a quick team change."

"Oh, am I to assume you need Parasect."

"No, I am looking for something with a little more girth." she smiled.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Sakinah was sitting at the kitchen table with Fyre and her mother when Miracle walked back in.

"Where did you go sweetie?" Sakinah asked.

"Oh over to the Pokemon center, I needed to make sure Oak got Ghastly." Miracle said. She tried to hide the fact she had called in a ringer.

But it did not fool Sabrina. She knew they were going to have a battle, so she figured Miracle might switch out for a different Pokemon. "Are you ready for our match today Miracle."

"Yes, I am." Miracle told her. "I am ready to battle whenever you are."

"Hmm, let me call Clint. He will be our referee for the day."

Saki looked at her girlfriends evil smirk, "Mira what have you done."

"Nothing yet, but when I am done your mom wont know what hit her."

IN THE GYM

The gym was desolate, Sabrina and Clint chose not to open the gym to the public for the day so they could concentrate on the matches. Saki sat on her girlfriends side while Fyre did the same.

"This is an official gym battle between the challenger Miracle of Pallet Town, and the gym leader Sabrina Surge of Saffron City. It will be a three on three battle, and the leader cannot substitute. The winner will be the one who knocks out all their opponents Pokemon...Let the gym battle commence," Clint preached.

"Go Bellossom." Miracle said releasing her newly evolved Pokemon.

Sabrina smiled then countered, "Go Kadabra." The whiskered Pokemon appeared and flipped his spoon into the air.

"Bellossom, lets set things up, use sunny day." the hula Pokemon closed her eyes and let out a chant. The entire gym lit itself up like a Christmas tree.

"Start off with calm mind Kadabra, keep your cool."

"Knock him off his game with petal dance," The grass type unleashed a tempest of pink leaves out at the Kadabra.

"Stop it with confusion," Sabrina told her Pokemon. The attack engulfed the petals. "Now send it right back." The grass attack turned an about face and launched it right back at the Bellossom.

"block as much of it as you can with another Petal dance." The two attacks struck dead even, and they were left in the same position they started. "Now fire solar beam." Bellossom took in sunlight quickly and launched a powerful attack.

"Use light screen Kadabra." The psychic blocked a majority of the damage the solar beam would have done. "Now, catch her in confusion."

"Use toxic Bellossom." she shot out a thick purple liquid from her mouth just as she was hit with confusion. The liquid hit and poisoned Kadabra. But Sabrina could only smile.

"Nice try Miracle, but Kadabra's ability kicks in now." Sabrina chuckled.

Miracle looked back to Bellossom, she to was inflicted with poison. "Damn... It doesn't matter."

"Use Psycho Cut Kadabra." Kadabra's spoon glowed, then he started launching discs of psychic energy.

"Double solar beams." The little Pokemon knocked away the psycho cut with her first, then obliterated Kadabra with the second.

Clint raised a flag for Miracle, "The challenger has won, the leader may release her next Pokemon."

"Gengar it's time to play." The ghost appeared and started laughing. "Stop being an idiot, use shadow ball." He shot a dark energy from his hand at Bellossom.

"Dodge then use another sunny day." The attack barely missed, then Bellossom set up another sunny day. But the poisoning was taking its toll. "you can do it, now use petal dance." The pink petals shot out at the ghost.

"Double team." the ghost spit up into half a dozen different clones and let the attack pass right through him. "Now put her down with sludge bomb." Gengar smiled then proceeded to collect snot in his nose then spit it out at the little grass type. It hit her and unfortunately ended it

"That is disgusting." Miracle gagged as she returned her little flower Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, he is not as refined as I had hoped he would be after all these years. But I still love him." The ghost started to do some lewd gyrating and yelled some nasty things as well. "I might rethink those choice of words later." She sighed.

Clint raised a flag for Sabrina, "The gym leader has won, the challenger may release her next Pokemon."

"Okay then, I hope you are all wearing you iron underwear, Go Onix." Miracle released the giant rock snake and for some reason forgot how big he was.

"Oh GOD, he is huge," Fyre yelled.

"What are you thinking Mira you have never used him before." Saki shouted at her.

"No need, he is a fighter. And that is all I want out of him. Start things off with Iron tail Onix."

The large Pokemon roared to life and swung his tail out at the ghost type.

"Dodge it with double team." Sabrina commanded. Onix's tail squashed Gengar, but not before his clones popped out of nowhere.

"Fine, I can play like that, Onix use rock slide." The rock type slammed his tail into the ground, and then launched the debris at the Gengars. It hit everything in its path, destroying all of the clones and hitting the real Gengar in the process.

"Get up Gengar, use sludge bomb." The pudgy little ghost hocked another loogie but it was not that powerful and barely did anything to the massive creature in front of him.

"Use iron tail again," Onix swung his metal encased tail and struck the ghost hard, sending him flying high into the air. "Now blast him with sandstorm." Onix stopped all of his momentum, and started spinning like a top. This sent dirt and debris everywhere. But than Onix focused it and sent it toward the Gengar.

A worried Sabrina was at a loss, she was simply out muscled by a girl and her snake. "Double team." She tried to yell but it was too late, Gengar was hit and thrown to the ground. "Gengar, don't push yourself too hard."

"Onix end this with dig."The large snake nodded and quickly disappeared into the ground.

The scene was silent and still.

"Gengar you did goo but you need to use destiny bond." The ghost sighed and closed his eyes. He covered himself in a purple aura and just waited.

"Fuck, nice one Sabrina." Miracle said silently to herself. When Onix came up and hit the ghost type, miracle saw the ghosts strategy take hold and soon they were both on the ground fainted.

"This match is a draw, the next battle will be the last. The leader will throw out first." Clint said.

"Alakazam, its time to end this," Sabrina released her longest tenured Pokemon.

"ALA...KAZAM."

Miracle looked over the psychic type. she first reached for Charizard, but then changed her mind in hopes of keeping an edge. "Come on out Vespiquen." The female bee came out in a twirl, and then stared at her opponent. "He will be a tough opponent Vespiquen, but you have all the tools to beat him." She told her.

"Vespi!"

"Good, start it off with power gem." Vespiquen launched a dozen little boulders from her head piece.

"Like clock work, send it back with confusion." Sabrina told her Pokemon. Alakazam crossed his spoons in front of him and caught the rocks with his attack and threw them back.

"Deflect it with silver wind Vespiquen." She flapped her wings and sent out the crescent like blades. The two attacks hit but Vespiquen's ripped through the stones and hit Alakazam with great force.

"She is stronger than she looks Miracle but she will not be enough, Use fire punch." Alakazam coated his fist in fire and barred down on the bug type. Vespiquen dodged the first couple tries but was eventually struck in the head a few times.

"Get him off of you with power gem." A tired vespiquen hit Alakazam in the stomach with her attack and made him stagger back. "Now use gust."

"Light screen now Alakazam." HE protected himself from most of the damage, but was still standing tall. "Get close with fire punch."

"DO NOT LET HIM NEAR YOU!" Miracle yelled.

Vespiquen started spinning around and let loose an ominous wind.

"Change it up, use focus blast fight up the middle." Alakazam stopped running and collected a huge amount of energy into a large blue orb and tossed it right up the gut of the bug types attack. The ominous wind was unaffected by the focus blast and vice-versa, thus resulting in both Pokemon being hit. But Alakazam's light screen caused him to take less damage then Miracle wanted. "it looks like were are approaching the end of this match Miracle, to bad you will not come out of this the victor." Sabrina was trying to goad her into a mistake, but she didn't know that her father drilled that type of training into her.

"Hold back Vespiquen, let her strike first."

Sabrina was happy to see that her prodding wouldn't work. "Alakazam toss a few focus blasts right at her." He gathered all the energy he could into one giant ball, then split it in half and threw them like a dart at Vespiquen.

The bee Pokemon started to move but was told to sit still, so she did. They were right on top of her when Miracle gave her the order to move. Vespiquen ducked down and flew out at Alakazam. She did a little pin wheel spin around his attacks and picked up even more speed and slammed into the psychic Pokemon with such force. The Alakazam dropped his spoons at the point of contact and was then sent tumbling to the feet of his trainer no longer able to continue.

Miracle just stared at what had happened. Her shy little bee had just used a physical attack and blasted perhaps the strongest non-legendary psychic type Pokemon in the region.

Sabrina on the other hand had seen this coming, she truly felt like she only had a small chance to defeat the rookie trainer. She smiled and started clapping for her opponent.

"Alakazam is unable to continue, the winner is Vespiquen. The victory goes to Miracle Ketchum of Pallet Town." Clint declared.

Sabrina walked over to Miracle and her Vespiquen. "Well it looks like your Pokemon learned a new move today Miracle."

Miracle snapped out of her daze, "I see that but what the hell was it?"

"If I am not mistaken, I do believe that it was Arial Ace."

"Arial ace, what kind of arial ace was that."

"Pokemon use moves differently, that is how some use hyper beam with their mouth and some shoot it from their hands, but that is not important." Sabrina motioned for Saki, Clint and the others to join them. "Miracle for your efforts, and the efforts of your Pokemon I give you the proof of your victory here today...the Marsh Badge." she pulled the small item out of her pocket and handed it to the still bewildered girl.

Saki gave her a hug and kiss, "You were incredible sweetie, you used a multitude of strategies and two Pokemon you never used before." _(She used Gloom, never Bellossom. I refer you to Ash and Grotle.)_

"Yeah, I never knew you had an Onix, especially one that big." Kobi told her. "That guy was huge."

"Yes he was indeed, so what are the three of you going to to next?" Clint asked.

The teens were all thinking, before Sabrina interjected. "Tomorrow, you three will go to Hindering Falls with Fyre and myself." Sabrina said sternly. "Two of you need to get your heads in the game."

The three of them looked back and forth with each other.

"That would be you Kobi, and Sakinah as well." Clint added.

"What? Why?" Kobi asked aloud. "And why not Miracle."

"Because she is stronger, smarter, tougher, and more strategic then the both of you. If Sakinah's visions are correct then you two will need to be at the top of your games to protect her and each other." Fyre added.

"Son, you will not be doing much I have a few more aura techniques that you need to learn. But since I cannot teach you, Fyre will." Clint told him.

"She uses aura?"

"I am a master. But my use is different then your fathers and he wants you to learn how to use it my way." She smiled. Kobi nearly started to cry.

Saki was looking away from her mother, "Sakinah, my sweet little girl, I know I told you you never had telekinesis but that was a lie. You actually showed great power, but a lot like me your emotions guide you. When you rid yourself of emotion you hurt your power and even gave yourself amnesia. But I am going to unlock it and allow you to let it grow."

"So then what am I going to do?" Miracle asked.

"You Miracle get to do a little training with your Pokemon, either here at the gym or up at the falls." Clint told her.

"But let us deal with that tomorrow. Because tonight we celebrate Miracle's victory." Kobi yelled in laughter.

"Yes, it is a great achievement. Dinner is on me tonight." Sabrina told everyone. And she watched carefully as the others filed out of the gym. She sighed deeply, and accidentally let a few tears escape.

Fyre noticed her girlfriend wasnt with them and then back tracked. She saw her crying and ran up to her. "Baby, what's wrong? She said as she pulled the powerful psychic into her arms.

"I have a feeling Fyre, something about their whole journey is not sitting right with me. I have seem my daughter's visions in the past and none of them were good. Someone always gets hurt, and I just feel it is going to be my baby."

Fyre stroked her hair and tried to calm her down with soothing words.

"You do not get it Fyre, I have seen my precious little girl **die**, die at the hands of Miracle herself!"


	30. Talking to Oneself

Chapter 29

The hike up to Hindering Falls took them all morning, Miracle had never seen any of the Pokemon that inhabited the trail before. But Sabrina informed her that none of the Pokemon she saw were wild, they were Pokemon of her and Clint's trainee's.

"Those Pokemon cannot even be found on this side of the planet, how popular is your gym?" Miracle asked.

Fyre smiled at the teen, "Outside of the twins in Mossdeep City in Hoenn, Sabrina is the most well known psychic type gym leader. But she is the strongest, hell she is even stronger then Caitlin of the Elite four of Unova."

"I dint know that Mrs. Surge." Kobi mentioned.

"Kobi, I am the greatest telepath in the world, but there are many different forms of psychic ability. There are empathy users, and visionaries, and not to mention dream walkers. And on top of that there are people who can manipulate psychic energy to create weapons or shields. Like I said earlier that is a form of telekinesis. But the greats can do it on a much grander scale."

The teens were staring at her in awe.

"It looks like we are here Sabrina." Fyre told her girlfriend.

Sabrina turned to the kids, "Excellent, Kobi, Sakinah, you two know what you will be doing." She turned to Miracle. "What will you be doing?" She asked.

"I think I will meditate with Hitmonlee for a while." She said releasing the kicking Pokemon.

"Then it is all settled, this will be an all day thing kids and I want you all to be aware that this is for your own good." Fyre said, her tone becoming serious. "Come with me Kobi, I was told the perfect place to train you is over here." She snagged the boys collar and pulled a near tears Kobi into the woods.

"Sakinah this will not be easy for you so we will train in a different area of the falls so Miracle wont affect you." Sabrina told her daughter.

Miracle took Sakinah's hands in her own and gave her a chaste kiss. "Will you be okay sweetie."

Saki sighed, "Yeah my mother wont hurt me, but I am worried about you. I know that your head is like a puzzle that is in pieces. I have seen the other entity take hold Mira, whats to stop her from doing it again while you're meditating."

"I don't know Saki, but the reason why I decided to come up here is because your mom will is going to be near. Do not believe for one second I have not calculated everything that could go wrong. I told you I never want to see you or anyone I know hurt ever again." Miracle gave her another kiss. "Go, i'll be fine."

Saki nodded her head and proceeded to follow her mother.

"Okay Hitmonlee, we are going to do a little meditating today. We both need to clear our heads, it will make us better in the long run." The Pokemon agreed with its trainer. The two sat down and crossed their legs. "Okay now we close our eyes and, I guess breathe deeply." Miracle noted that her Pokemon was long gone. "Great, guess its my turn." Miracle took a few deep breathes and when her eyes were finally shut she was instantly transported into the same white desolate plane she was in the last time she crawled into her own head.

"Welcome back young Miracle," the cheery voice told her.

"Yeah, I bet it is. Now I have a shit load of time on my hands, and you are going to answer all of my questions." Miracle demanded.

"NO, all of our questions."

Miracle turned around. It looked like she was staring into a carnival funny house mirror. The woman in front of her looked like her but then again it didn't. She was without color, and then it was flipped inside out. "What the hell."

"Child do not start with that. You know what I am." the other Miracle stated.

"Yes I do, but I figured you would look different then a near exact copy of me!"

"If that is what bothers you then I will change." She instantly shifted into a new form that scared Miracle to death. Her head was encased in an exo-skeleton that looked like a helmet, her eyes shifted to giant kaleidoscopes, her entire body reflected her half bug type like nature. "Does this suit you better?"

"Holy hell, what are you supposed to be now." Miracle yelled.

The other Miracle was about to answer when the disembodied voice spoke up, "Girls, now is not the time. I do believe you have questions for me."

The two Miracles agreed. "First is the most important...Who or what are you?" The original asked first.

"I am not at liberty to tell you that yet...But like I have said I am a Pokemon, and I have had met your father and your mother."

"Then is it safe to assume that you are a psychic?" The other Miracle asked.

"That is correct."

"Then you can only be one of four Pokemon." Mira smiled evilly.

The voice choked up. "Any other questions."

"Make that three Pokemon." The other Mira added.

"Fine." The voice was caught. Thin in seconds the area in front of them distorted and out came a large red and white Pokemon.

"Well, well, well, if it isnt Latias." Mira laughed. "I would have put money on Meloetta though."

"You now know who I am, next question."

The other Miracle walked up. "What's a legendary Pokemon really want with us?"

"You are an anomaly in the eyes of most of the legendaries. You are not something that they helped to create. IN all honesty we are scared of you."

"Wait, you are scared of me. Didn't humans make Porygon, Mewtwo, and Klink?" Mira stated aloud.

"Yes they did, and two of them were on accident, not to mention most people do not know how Klink came into existence. But Mewtwo is something along the lines of you. But he is a Pokemon through and through. You are not." The red dragon explained.

Miracle took that in then pointed to the other Miracle, "They are afraid of that thing over there, not me."

"We are one in the same. I am your other half, I am your future."

"No, I will not become you. I will never choose to be you."

"And you may not need to Miracle. But you must listen. The two of you will need to become one. Miracle these powers are not a curse. So do not be afraid to use them." Latias told her.

"How can you say that, you just told me that my power scares even the legendaries."

"I agree, what's to stop the legendaries from coming after us if we do not adhere to what they want for us." The other Mira added.

"I don't know." The dragon told the two, "But I was entrusted with any and all developments that occur with you. And since I am, I will not allow anything to happen."

The two looked to each other, and agreed. "Next question, were the Rockets always behind what happened to me."

"No, the original mastermind's name was Bastion. He was a megalomaniac, hell bent on world domination. But from what we know he was killed shortly after your father rescued you."

"Then how do the Rockets know about me?"

"If we are to believe what your father, and Mewtwo have told us about the Rockets, then they probably had a spy in Bastion's organization." Latias stopped for just a second. "It looks like we have a few strays coming through, it is up to you. What do you want to do to them."

From the distance the two Miracles saw Three figures. First was Hitmonlee, he was then followed by Sakinah and Sabrina.

"Where are we mom?" Saki asked Sabrina.

"When I had you to concentrate, you must have transported our consciousness into Miracles." She looked down to Hitmonlee as well, he was taking to this extremely well, since pure fighters tend to not like this type of training. "I would take us out of here but there is too much power for me to fight through."

"Do not worry about that Sabrina," Latias told the older woman. "You are welcomed here, only if, you behave."

Sabrina stared at the dragon for a while. "A Latias," she then looked at the other creature, "And a monster. Miracle what the hell is going on?"

The three were silent for a moment or two, but were beaten to the punch by Sakinah. "That monster...Miracle is that what I think it is."

The altered Miracle nodded, "Yes Sakinah, I am the entity that took control of Mira. I am what she can become, but then again you have already seen what I could do in your visions."

She tensed up, "Yes I know what you can do, I have seen it for the last decade in my dreams."

Sabrina stepped in front of her daughter. "I will not allow you to harm my daughter. I have seen those visions as well, and I will not allow this to kill her."

The two Miracles were terrified at what had been said. "What the hell are you talking about I...We would never harm Sakinah." She looked over to her other form. "Right."

"Never, she is what anchors us. She makes me feel like I am still human. We both love her."

Saki became red with embarrassment. Sabrina would have none of it though. "No, she is all I have left of my husband. If she dies I cannot hold back the creature I would become." The great psychic was in tears now.

Saki pulled her mother into a hug, then explained things to her mother. "You saw but one possible outcome momma. I trust Miracle with anything, that includes my life." She let her go before she continued. "Momma, you may not know it but I am not the only thing you have left. I see the feelings you have for Fyre, and I would love nothing more than to have another mom some day. But, I have already figured that if need be I must be a catalyst for this endeavor."

"Sakinah Cherub Surge, you are not a Martyr." Sabrina yelled.

Latias went up to the oldest woman. "Sabrina of Saffron City. The child has made her choice, she places her life in exchange for that of the worlds. That is a commendable act that only few would do, you should be proud."

The other Miracle saw everything with the mother and daughter and felt a pain in her chest. She screamed and fell to the ground.

"What's going on with her." Miracle asked. But then was brought to her knees with the same exact pain. Hitmonlee ran to both of them and tried to console both, but he himself was in a panic.

"It's finally happening." Latias gave a sigh of relief. The mother daughter duo looked on, and asked what she meant. "The altered Miracle is her anger filled rage side, but for some reason she has finally let compassion in. And it has started the combination process. Some day the two of them will be of sound mind yet again, but like everything else it is a process."

After a minute or so the two Miracles stood up. The altered Miracle now had little snippets of color on her person, while the normal Miracle had more predominate bug like features. Her eyes were larger and more striking, her skin was tougher, and Miracle now had four arms.

She looked over her new body. "Not that this wouldnt help when I need to be hands on." She said looking and Saki, "But how do I get rid of them."

The altered Miracle took a hold of her. "It is another step in our evolution. But it is a power that will come and go till you learn to master it. Just like your wings. I have enjoyed seeing you face to face Miracle." The silence was thick. "But it is time to go, we have been here for a while now."

"Can I speak to you whenever I want?"

"No, I will only appear when I am allowed. We are one in the same, if you need to talk then just listen." The world around her went hazy, and when Miracle opened her eyes she was back at the Falls. It was starting to get dark, and the moon was starting to show.

"Well that was weird and enlightening." Miracle patted the shoulder of Hitmonlee. "Hey buddy, did you find what you were looking for." The Pokemon shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, but I do have a bit more insight than what I had before."

"You may be right, but I will still be watching you like a hawk." Sabrina said, as she was returning with Sakinah.

"Momma. Stop it I told you I would be just fine, I have...Faith in Miracle."

"Fine, but I will always worry about you."

"Where are Kobi and Fyre?" Miracle asked.

Sabrina smiled and pointed over their shoulders. They turned and saw a pristine looking Fyre, pulling along a beaten, bloodied and torn apart Kobi by his ear. Fyre let him go and walked up to Sabrina and gave her a kiss. "Hey, Babe."

Kobi fainted at the feet of his friends, "What did you do to him?" they all asked.

Fyre just gave them a look that would make a Houndoom shiver. "I taught him how to respect women, and when not to open his big mouth."

Miracle and Saki just laughed, knowing exactly what she meant. As they watched their friend sleep away his pain, the two girls knew now more than ever they were in a fight for more then they had ever known before. Knowing the fight really has not yet begun.


	31. Facing Faux Foe's

Chapter 30

Route 6

With their training behind them, Miracle and the others have finally left the shadow of Saffron City, knowing they would be back through in a week or so.

"Hey, Saki, Miracle, do you guys know how Magmar evolves? I know he does but I have never met a person who knows." Kobi asked.

"Are you kidding, you were just with a person who could have told you yesterday." Miracle laughed.

Kobi looked at her with a blank look on his face.

Saki decided to stop the torment early, "She is talking about Fyre. She may be a scientist, but she is the daughter of an old gym leader from the region."

"Uhhhh, who?"

Miracle smacked her face in frustration, "Her name is Fyre dum-dum. You are honestly telling me you cannot guess." He was still beyond clueless. "She is the youngest daughter of Blaine, the greatest fire trainer in the history of Kanto. He was the longest tenured Gym leader for the last two decades till he decided to finally retire last year."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked her.

Miracle shrugged her shoulder, "I do a little reading, I ask a few questions."

Sakinah gave her a look, "You asked me who she really was, and I did all of the research."

Miracle brushed that comeback off quickly, "Anyway, you should have asked her. But Sakinah may know the answer, she is a walking pokedex."

He turned to Saki and gave her a teary eyed look that nearly broke her heart. "Uh, well there are two ways to evolve them, one takes years in order to do. The other is trading one while it holds a magmarizer."

"Hey didn't you get one from Fuji," Miracle pointed out.

"Oh, that is what it was. Great, now he can evolve. Saki do you want to do a quick trade when we get into town. I am sure Kadabra would like to evolve."

Saki thought about it for a few minutes. "I will ask him, but I am sure you are correct."

Kobi was about to thank her when there was an explosion that shook the ground.

"Good god do we never get a break." Miracle shouted.

"Do not fret Mira sweetie, I think this may be a simple move gone awry. Kobi didn't that seem like self-destruct."

"Yeah, but who would be using that move all the way out here, it can cause some serious damage, and there isnt a Pokemon center for a few miles." He pointed out.

"I agree," Miracle reluctantly added. "I guess we should check it out. Lets go Charizard." She released her large black dragon and proceeded to climb upon his back. "This will be quicker." The others piled on and they flew off in the direction of the blast.

They found a clearing and began to circle it when Kobi pointed out a group on the ground. "It looks like thats the problem, there are dozens of Electrode and Voltorb down there."

"Charizard take us down there." Miracle told her giant fire breather. Charizard swooped down and landed effortlessly. "Good job big guy." She said as she returned him.

"Saki, can you get anything that they're saying." Kobi asked her.

"Umm from what I can see there seems to be an argument about something."

The teens walked up to the giant crowd of people, some were dressed normally and others looked to be construction workers.. They could hear everyone yelling and screaming around them.

"Get out of here, we don't want you here."

"You're killing the Pokemon, you murderers."

"People, do you have any idea what is even going on here." On worker said.

"We don't care. NO More Construction." The all yelled.

"Montross, call over the Jenny's, we need the area cleared out." The guy in front told the man behind him.

"What should we do?" Saki asked the others.

"I think we should play crowd control for the time, at least till the Jenn's arrive" Miracle said. Kobi and Saki nodded. They all then released their Pokemon. "Go Hitmonlee and Beedrill."

"Hitmonchan, Magmar." "Kadabra, and Shiftry."

The six Pokemon blocked the crowd from the workers. Then Miracle walked to her Pokemon. "People leave these men alone, they are just doing their jobs, if they have their permits then they are doing this legally and cannot fight it here."

A large woman got into Miracle's face, "Girl you best get out of our way or face the consequences." She dwarfed Miracle by a foot to a foot and a half.

"Mam, my parents taught me to respect my elders, but you are not in the right, right now, so go fight this in court with the owners of the project. Or face going to prison."

The big woman got a crazy look in her eyes, "Take everything down now." She yelled. The crowed roared behind her and started to attack, they started with the Electrode and Voltorb. Dealing them enough damage and making them self destruct.

"Saki can u levitate the Pokemon to safety." She nodded. "Do that and release Eevee, you to Kobi. Have them dig a trench around the crowd." The little evo Pokemon were released and started right on what Miracle asked. Saki then used her powers to get the electric Pokemon to safety.

The trench was quickly dug. "Now Kobi anytime someone gets close to that, have Magmar light it up. Do not injure them, just keep them at a distance."

"You heard her Magmar, keep them away."

The older lady released her own Pokemon, a Scyther and an Electabuzz, and set them up against Miracle and Sakinah. "Children you have one last chance to back down or my Pokemon will put you down."

The girls didn't waiver, and called over Shiftry, and Beedrill. "Fine by us."

The construction workers were looking on in awe as the teenagers were putting it to the crowd. They were not allowed to do this, as workers it is against any policy they had. "Bertram, what should we do now, this is getting heated." One man asked the lead worker.

"I don't see what we can do. Let them protect the site until officer Jenny appears, then we will figure out what to do next."

The woman sent her Pokemon after the girls directly, "Take their heads off Scyther, use X-scissor."

"Block it by using Cross poison Beedrill." The two bug types weapons crossed and they were stalemated.

"Fine, Electabuzz, use thunder punch."

"Shiftry turn him around with arial ace then strike him with solar beam." The grass type ran up to Electabuzz and quickly got under any and every attacks that he threw. He eventually got dizzy, and that was when Shiftry blasted him with Solar beam and knocked him out.

Miracle saw that her girlfriends fight was over then turned back to hers. "Now use twin needle, and keep him just out of close range." Beedrill pushed his opponent off and started his barrage of jabs.

"Keep movin you damn mantis, god damn it, Your fuckin useless." The woman was not making her Pokemon happy. And her anger towards him were making the fight a bit one sided. "Rip him apart with slash."

The Scyther became enraged and quickly turned on his trainer. But in an act of kindness Miracle spoke out to the Scyther. "STOP." She yelled. The green bug stopped dead in its tracks, and hesitantly turned to Miracle. Everyone around heard her and saw what her words did. "Stand down Scyther, she is not worth it. She doesn't deserve you if she is willing to treat you like garbage." The Scyther looked back to his trainer and snarled. "You are strong and I can see that but if you attack her you will be put to death, and I cannot see a warrior die for a cause that is not worthy of his stature." Miracle was playing to his pride and ego and it seemed to work. He turned around and sat with his blades crossed unwilling to continue, so his trainer returned him.

The older woman was now fed up and took a large swing at Miracle and caught her in the face. Miracle turned back and spit the blood out of her mouth and calmly told the woman to back off. "Mam, that is not wise to do, I suggest you stop now."

The mob stopped what they were doing and just stared at what was presumed to be their leader. "Do you think you can take me girly, I have fought men three times your size and reduced them to..." Her sentence was cut short by Miracle landing a few critical strikes. One to the stomach, then another to the throat, she then spun an elbow to the woman's face and dropped her.

Miracle's anger was teetering on the edge, she leaned down to the woman and let her see a bad part of her. Her eyes went buggy, and her mandibles popped out and scared the woman shitless. "Leave right now, and do not come back." The woman sprung to her feet and took off toward Vermillion City, with her group following close behind.

"Good riddance." Kobi spat. He then noticed a few things at Miracles feet. "Hey Miracle, it looks like she dropped her pokeballs."

Saki walked over and picked them up, "One looks to be empty, but the other one has her Scyther in it."

"I would love to take him from her, but I am not a crook.' Miracle said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Everyone turned around to see a group of Jenny's walking into the clearing.

The workers ran to the officers, "You guys just missed them they went off toward Vermillion."

The Jenny in front shushed him, "We saw everything, we even caught it on tape. They will be dealt with especially the woman you fought." She said to Miracle.

"Good then you don't need any statements. It looks like she dropped her Scyther though." She replied handing it to Jenny.

Jenny looked speechless. "Really, your giving this abused Pokemon up?"

"He is not mine," She replied.

Saki took Miracle's arm and pulled her close. "Sweetie I think the Jenny wants you to take the Scyther."

"What, why?"

The Jenny smiled, "Because you are a kind trainer. Hell you stopped him from being put down for attacking its trainer. He deserves the second chance you gave him. My colleagues and I all agree he should be yours, because when we find her she will lose all of her Pokemon." She handed Scyther back. "Take good care of him." She turned back to all the others. "Okay take survey of all the damage that has been done, then it is off to Vermillion." She hollered.

The teens returned all of their Pokemon, and walked back to the trail they had been on.

"I have got no idea what I am going to do with all these Pokemon I have." Miracle said.

"Well, my guess is that you make one main group of four or five. Then all the others will be switched out when needed or wanted." Kobi added.

"I figured as much ya twit. I just don't know who would go where."

Saki had an idea, "Well you have four bug types right. Well set them all up with two others. They will be uneven for a bit but I think that is the easiest solution."

"Okay, I like that. So Beedrill goes with Fearow, and Hitmonlee. Vespiquen with Cloyster and Onix. Parasect with Charizard and Ghastly. And Scyther will be with Bellossom and the next Pokemon I catch. Then I rotate in groups of three."

"See, easy as pie, now what Pokemon teams will you start with." Saki asked her Pokemon.

"Dont know, I just got Scyther, and I don't even know if those are the teams that they will stay on." Miracle said.

"Well since we are still a day or so hike from Vermillion why don't we set up camp and call it a day." Kobi threw out.

The girls looked to each other and agreed.

After getting everything set up Miracle decided to take a walk by herself.

"Wow, I have caught and received so many Pokemon...Most of them my parents never caught." She laughed.

"Good to know."

Miracle turned around and was met by a fist to her face. When she was on the ground, Miracle struggled with her attacker before she felt two pin pricks in her neck. And then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The man stood up and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Sir we have her." He smiled. "Sherona get over here, we got the woman." The bushes rustled and out walked the woman Miracle fought earlier.

"She may have taken that stupid bug from me, but she couldn't find out that that whole bull shit of a fight was a ruse to pull her back out into public." She laughed. "What do we do about the others Bertram?"

"We got what the boss wants, let them run around like chickens with their heads cut off for a while."

The two couldn't stop laughing as they picked Miracle off the ground, but as they left they had no idea that they were being watched by the forest around them.


	32. Demons of the Past Shape the Future

Chapter 31

Miracle slowly came to, she looked around and noticed she was in a hospital like room, it was sterile at first glance, and had that hospital like smell. It had a few machine scoured about and not much else. The next thing she noticed was her inability to move anything but her neck.

"What the hell, where am I?" A couple figures she remembered walked up to her laughing.

"Well child you would be in a solitary medical center that has been built just for you." The man she knew as Montross said.

"After our little charade we followed you and got a hold of you when we knew you were alone."That voice came from the woman. The same woman Miracle kicked the crap out of earlier.

"You guys can do whatever you want, I will never help you, just like I told Drew and that little shit from earlier as well."

Montross chuckled, "Its not us who are going to do the testing, it is our leader who will be doing the honors."

"The same goes for him. I am not some science fair project."

"No child, as you well know you are much, much more than that." An older voice stated.

Miracle looked around and saw its owner. An older decrepit looking man, whose body was heavily bandaged, he lacked a leg and was bound to a wheel chair.

"Who the hell are you old man?"

Montross hit her in the face, "Respect the great Bastion, he is your creator bitch."

Miracle was stunned at the vary words she had just heard. 'the man who created me.' She thought, "But dad said you were dead, he saw you get blown to bits with his own eyes. How is this possible?"

Bastion rolls up to the confined Miracle, "For all in tense in purpose, I did die that day. I died three separate times. But in the end it was not meant to be." He told his two cronies to leave her and him alone.

"Why, did you do this to me? You made me into a creature and killed a dozen children to do so, just tell me why you did this, tell me the truth."

The bandaged man took as deep of a breath as he could. "Child, or do you want to go by the name your pseudo father gave you. Miracle..., it is poetic because you are my miracle, the first but not the only child to survive that night."

Mira was taken back yet again, "What do you mean?"

"When the place blew up, the facility with the children was not spared. But the children were. Hell the only reason I survived is because I was caught up in whatever spell was protecting them. I may not know where they are, but I am the only one who knows they are alive."

"Then why are you just going after me, i'm not the special one, they are." Miracle was on the verge of a breakdown, she was on information overload and could not take it much longer.

"But you are, you are the one that survived through whatever force of will you could muster. You hold all the keys to discovering everything that happened, and how we can create more." He was laboring for air but sat smugly with a look of victory on his face.

Miracle could no longer hold back her tears.

"No need to worry child, you are the greatest creation of Team Rocket, you will not die here. IN fact you will be the triumph that brings human evolution to the fore front."

BACK AT CAMP

Sakinah and Kobi have been stressed and frantic all night. When Miracle did not come back after her walk the duo became worried and spent all night searching for her with the help of the Pokemon.

"Where could she have gone?" Saki asked, her legs had given way and she had fallen to the ground.

"I do not know, it is like she just disappeared. But even if that was the case we would have seen, or heard something." Kobi fell down right next to her. "Do you think she could have been abducted or somethin'."

Saki started to cry, "I don't know, this has never happened before. Could it have been Rockets then."

"I believe so, I mean they do know most of our abilities so its not out of the realm that they would no how to cover their tracks."

"Do you think you could find something with your powers?" She asked.

"I guess it's worth a shot." Kobi folded his legs over one another and began to concentrate. In his head he saw everything as clear as he did with his eyes opened. But here he could see other aspects of thing, he could see other auras, and the intricacies of the bodies around him, like veins, arteries and capillaries. And finally he could see where ones aura has lingered, like if they had recently walked by. "Uhmm, I cant find her, but there seems to be a disturbance to the east, I thing I saw something that can answer some questions."

When they reached the spot he had seen Saki broke down again, in the middle of the scene. Where it looked like someone got a beat down was Miracle's hoodie, covered in a bit of blood. Kobi picked it up and handed it to Saki. "Something is not right, something happened here and we were not meant to be apart of it. I really don't like this Saki, not one bit."

"How can we find her if they have seemingly blocked her aura off from you?" Saki asked holding back sobs.

"I couldn't tell you Sakinah, but I do have an idea that might put us in the right direction."

BACK AT LAB

Bastion had sat there and stared at Miracle for a long time. He looked her up and down, left and right, and finally he reached out and ran his fingers over her arm.

"Brilliant, your skin is so dense. No...It is not skin, you have an exo-skeleton." He looked at all her joints and was amazed at the segmentation they all had with her said external skeletal structure. "What else are you able to do?" He asks her.

Miracle kept quiet, then turned away from him.

"Miracle, I do not like playing games." He demanded. Miracle stayed quiet. "Be that way, Sherona, bring me the two vials that are lying on the table over there." The woman saluted him and got him what he wanted. "One last chance Miracle, we can do this easily, or hard."

Miracle responded by spitting in his face. "I will never help you."

"Sherona, shoot one in the IV, and the other goes right into her neck." He gave her a wave dismissing her to go about her job. "This will be excruciatingly painful." He nodded to the woman. With that she pushed the first vial into the port of the IV. "I can wait all day for the answers." He met his glare with that of Sherona's. "Put the other one in woman, and all we will have to do is wait."The second the little vial had a needle placed on it Miracle new she was in for a world of hurt, and jerking her body around made no difference.

Miracle could feel her body start to change on its own. Her skin as hard and thick as it was, became even harder, she could feel as it crawled over her and settled. Next she felt her wings pop out of her back, but they were not small and frail like she had seen before, but large wings that resemble more butterfly like then normal insects. The final changes happened in Miracle's head and face, the mandible she had before popped out and grew to nearly a foot long, resembling those a Durant would have, and last were her eyes they popped out of her head in that buggy like fashion, and gave her a view that made her sick to her stomach.

"My god you look brilliant." Bastion told the worn out Miracle.

"I will kill you for what you have done to me." The told him, her body ached and couldn't move vary much. "This is the last thing you will ever do to anybody."

Bastion just shook his head. "Miracle you are in no position to make any demands or threats, you are absolutely harmless."

"Nice to know that. But Bastion, can you tell me what insects and bugs have that humans do not?" she posed the question with the biggest smile she could possibly have.

"Stop stalling girl and get to the point." he sighed.

At that second Miracle let loose a scream, this was to cover up the fact she just grew an extra set of arms. "Now lets rethink all this." Miracle's arms helped unhook her from her bonds, then the grabbed him and held him close to her. "You are coming with me Bastion." She knocked out Sherona when she came to help. "Any questions?"

The old man did not even bother to struggle, knowing he was no match for his creation. "This will not end well for you child, this will only get you killed."

"You may be right Bastion, but like you have already noticed my skin is more like armor now." She ran up to the wall and put her foot right through it and knocked it to the ground.

The man tried his best to not give away his happiness at the events so far.

"Now its time to jet." She was getting ready to jump to safety when she was shot in the shoulder. Montross was at the door and had a pretty high powered rifle pointed at Miracle's head.

"Let the old man go, or your head will be gone." He said taking aim.

"Miracle smiled, "Fine you can have him." Mira put a hand through the old man's chest, then threw him to the other man. "He is broken anyway." Then leaped to her safety.

Montross held the old man in his arms. "Dont worry sir we will get you help."

"Do not bother my boy, my time has finally arrived and I know it. Find the girl, turn her to our cause then find the others, they are out there. She is the key to everything." He took a couple more breaths before he finally died. But Montross vowed to do everything the old man had asked of him.

Miracle landed hard in the tree line. It tore her wings to shreds, and caused her little more then a scrape or two.

"I am going to kill that blasted dragon for lying to me." She snarled.

"Oh do not be mad at the child it is the elder legendaries who know about the others." Miracle turned around. She saw the rarest Pokemon in the world. There floating on a pink orb of energy was the one and only Mew.

"I have officially lost it, my dad is going to have me committed."

"Dont be so silly, silly. I am here and I am to be the one who helps you for the next couple of weeks. But first we need to clear some things up." the little pink furball smiled.

"That would be all well and good, but I just escaped a Rocket facility, and in no time they might be on my tail, so can we talk while we run. I need to get to my friends and fast."

"Oh yes the psychic and the Aura user, yes I guess they should hear the rest of the story of how you and the others were created." he landed on her head. "Oh and I need to change you back as well. But that will take some time, luckily that poo he injected you with will eventually wear off."

"Why does this shit keep happening to me?"

"Oh Miracle, you do have to realize that it runs in your family. God your father was a magnet for weird, and the grand." The pink Pokemon snuggled close. "I do wish you were as soft as he is, but luckily that is another thing that will eventually go back to normal."

BACK AT CAMP

Sakinah and Kobi were sitting down still at a loss about what to do about their missing friend.

"God, we went through all that shit with your mom and Fyre and we screw it up a day later, are we really that big of failures." Kobi stated aloud.

Sakinah didn't respond, her body, heart, and soul were in immense pain. But she instantly felt better when she saw a set of arms wrap her up in a hug.

"Miracle!" she yelled. Her and Kobi both looked at their friend and pulled her to them.

"God you scared us." He said.

"That's all you guys have to say, I look like a bloody science experiment over here." Mira yelled at the two.

"I said nothing because no matter what I would have gotten hit in the head." Kobi told her.

"And sweetie I have seen you like this already, so I am not shocked. But I do want to know what the heck happened to you." Saki told her.

"That is of no importance." Mew said, coming out of the tree line. "What truly matters is what happens next, Miracle must come with me for a week I need to help her control her powers."

"I will overlook the fact that you are even here, but I am not giving her up that easily." Saki told the floating cat.

"I agree, I really do not want to go anywhere right now," Miracle told the cat, "Is there anyway we can compromise?"

The Pokemon took that into thought for a couple of moments. "I tell you what, when you get through Celadon City I will return. You really need to learn how to use your powers. Shoot you need to learn what powers you have in the first place. And that is when I will tell you the story of the others...Take a day or two to lay low and change back Miracle, then give the gym leader in Vermillion City hell. He has been a bit of a butt, and we want you to give him a lesson he will never forget."

With those last comments the legendary was gone.

"What the hell really happened?" Kobi asked her.

"God, not even I really understand, and I don't think I want to." Miracle took Saki into both sets of arms and gave her a hug, "But I will tell you, once Kobi cooks up something filling for dinner."

"Deal, I do have a great new chili recipe I want to try." He turned away and started up his meal.

The girls just stood there staring into each others eyes. "I never want to lose you Mira, you are just too big a part of my life."

"My thoughts exactly," Miracle told her back and pulled her into a kiss, they let nothing bother them as the sun set in the distance behind them.


	33. Feasting on Festival Festivities

Chapter 32

A few days have now passed since Miracle's latest run in with Team Rocket. Her body has almost completely reverted back to its normal state, all that is except her two extra arms which she hides across her mid-section under her hoodie.

"Miracle, are you really sure that there were more of..._you!_" Kobi asked in a puzzled tone.

"Am I to assume you mean more experiments that survived, I don't know exactly. That is what Mew said, but I cannot seem to trust the word of a legendary Pokemon anymore."

Saki stopped for a moment, "Does that mean there are sixteen other kids our age that have some sort of mutation like you, or is this the part where something else fishy is happening."

"Something else is going on, Latias seems clueless about it all, and Mew is rather secretive at the moment. But if there were a slew of other kids with powers related to mine it would be all over the news, so what if they don't have powers yet for same reason?" Miracle thought aloud.

"Lets stop this, its giving me a headache," Kobi screamed.

Saki scratched her head as well, "I agree, so lets focus on the task at hand. Vermillion City is right in front of us. The sight of my father's gym. The air is already charged with intensity, just like my dad loved it." Miracle wrapped her arms around Saki and kissed her cheek.

"I would have loved to meet your dad, he sounds like a real tough guy." Mira told her.

"God, he was the toughest," Kobi grunted. "He beat up my dad when they were in the army together, it is amazing he never went further then being a gym leader."

"Papa always said that he had his eyes on mommy, and never wanted to be far from her. They eventually fell in love and got married out on the beach here in Vermillion."

The group reached the outskirts of town and were all taken back. The streets were packed to the brim, booths, games, parlors, decorations and people were lining the street.

"Whats going on," Miracle asked aloud.

"Oh My God...The festival is today." Sakinah's eyes teared up, and she smiled brightly.

"What festival." Kobi reiterated.

"The Annual Gym Leader Appreciation Festival. It recognizes the efforts that the gym leader has put into helping the community. Its a day of rejoicing...I have not been to one since my dad died." Her demeanor became a bit sour so Miracle gave her another quick hug. "If I remember right there is a competition that is held, the winner usually gets a pretty cool prize."

"Should we enter?" Kobi asks the girls. When both of them smiled and nodded they all took off running to the registration booth.

The three reached the booth within minutes and were happy that there were no lines.

Miracle went up to the Nurse Joy and asked if they were able to register.

"Sure, but there is a rule, you must have six Pokemon in your party." She replied, Her eyes were closed and her smile wide.

Miracle hugged her girlfriend, "That means were in Sakinah."

Joy opened her eyes and stared at Sakinah, "Your name, you wouldn't happen to be Sakinah Surge, the daughter of our previous Gym Leader Lt. Surge?" She posed the question.

Saki nodded her head in embarrassment, not liking the spot light as much as her girlfriend. "Can you please keep it down. This is the first time I have returned since his death, and I would like to experience this without cameras in my face."

"Oh, that is no problem sweetie, but your aunt **is** the leader of the gym and that means possibly meeting up with her in the competition." Joy told her.

"I do, but I would like for that to happen naturally."

"Good, now lets register you and your friends."

"I cant," Kobi said to the women, "I am two Pokemon short."

"Really, damn you need to get with the program boy. I guess you will have to watch me and Saki take this thing apart." Miracle told him.

"You better hurry, Elektra is about to start the ceremonies." Joy told the friends.

CENTER OF TOWN

The woman standing on stage was a small, short muscular woman, who wore military garb all over her body. She cleared her throat and quickly got the attention of the crowd.

"Welcome everybody to the 20th annual Gym Leader Appreciation Festival. This year marks the fifth anniversary of the death of our previous leader, and my **Brother **the great Lieutenant Surge. And though he is gone he is not forgotten...This year we have sixteen competitors, that means four rounds culminating in a one on one battle at the end. The first round will be the extremely entertaining six on six Tug-of-War. Followed by the four on four mile relay, then in a change of events this year we have a two on two Sand castle building contest. This all culminates in the one on one battle at the end of it all. With the winner taking the prize." The crowed cheered their minds out. "This years prize is a slew of evolution items, and this years Championship Belt. So let the games begin!"

The first event was the tug-of-war, they had eight ropes set up with eight judges.

Nurse joy took Elektra's position at the mic. "The premise is easy, the first to pull their opponent into the mud wins.

Miracle went with her normal lineup of Charizard, Cloyster, Beedrill, Vespiquen, Hitmonlee, and Bellossom. While Saki used all the Pokemon she had on hand as well, Kadabra, Shiftry, Solrock, Eevee, Duskull, and Ralts.

"Okay, on your mark...get set...go!" Joy yelled.

Miracle's Pokemon settled in and just let their opponent wear themselves out. And in no time Miracle pulled her way into the next round. Saki on the other hand had to actually use a ton of energy, with three of her Pokemon being rather small she had to use some tactics.

Kadabra use Solrock as a winch to pull them, let the younger ones stay up in the front and pull." Her Pokemon thought that was sneaky, but knew it was their best bet. He and Shiftry slammed Solrock into the ground and diligently started pushing on his appendages and used him like a crank to take the victory.

"With that match over, we are in a small intermission to set up the mile relay." Joy squeaked out to the crowd.

Miracle and Kobi ran up to Saki. "That was very smart what you did," Kobi told her. "You were at a disadvantage with that other guys power."

"It don't matter, I knew she would find a way, she always does." Mira told him, "She is learning from us quickly Kobi. She is more capable then she knows."

Saki snuggled up to Mira with her embarrassment written all over her face.

Then over the loud speakers the heard Nurse Joy call for the remaining competitors to meet up at the high school track for the next event.

When everyone got to the stadium Joy spoke up again. "This is a 4 on 4 event, kind of...The competitors will choose four Pokemon to compete in one leg or one lap of the mile. The top four finishers will go on to the next round. You will get five minutes to choose your team."

"Hmm, I know who I will use. But in what order." Miracle thought to herself. "I will start with Hitmonlee,next will be Beedrill, followed by Cloyster, and finished with Bellossom." She gave an evil smile. "Even if Cloyster fell behind, it was a sunny day with no clouds in sight, which means her grass type was faster then anything here.

Saki went with her staples, Kadabra and Shiftry, and rounded it off with Duskull and Eevee.

"Okay everyone, take your places...on the sound of the gun take off." The crowd went silent..._**BANG. **_

Hitmonlee took off with Shiftry right next to him, they left the rest of the pack in their dust. When they made the final turn the dark type edged ahead and was gone in an instant, passing off his baton to Duskull. Hitmonlee eventually got to the line and gave the baton to Beedrill who took it in his mouth and sped off after the lumbering ghost.

The others were looking over to them in awe, then they were eventually lapped by Beedrill. He reached the line and handed off to Cloyster. The shelled Pokemon could only hop but was still making good time, but she was eventually passed by Kadabra of all Pokemon. Again the two Pokemon passed the majority of the group who were still practically standing still watching along with the spectators. Kadabra handed off to Eevee with a major lead.

"I know why you set it up like this Miracle but Bellossom will not beat my Jolteon."

"Jolteon, he hasnt evolved yet...," Miracle saw the eevee bite hard on the baton and punctured it. The second that happened he was enveloped in the light of evolution.

"Jolteon, Jolt" The Pokemon barked, and in an instant finished off the race before Bellossom even got the baton from Shellder.

"Sweetie, I will get you for that, but till then...good play." The race finished with Miracle, Sakinah, Elektra, and some guy named Ject making it to the next round.

"In an amazing finish, we now have our final four competitors. Next we will have the newest event, the sand castle building contest. The two best structures as judged by the crowd, will propel the victors into the final mono e mono fight. Remember you can only use two Pokemon, so choose wisely. We will reconvene in ten minutes on the beach. See you there." Joy hollered.

"That was amazing you two," Kobi said, coming up to his friends.

"Yeah, but she played me like a fiddle," Miracle sulked, trying not to smile.

"Oh, poor baby, let me cheer you up." She leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Miracle pulled her in for a deeper one, when she let go she smiled again, "Its a start."

"You big dork." Saki smiled as she took off toward the beach.

AT THE SHORE

Joy once again spoke up, "Okay everyone, like we have already said this is a rather new event we have added for this. The rules are simple, build a castle, don't use Pokemon moves to hold it up, have fun. You have thirty minutes to finish...Go."

Miracle released Charizard and Cloyster. "Okay you two lets get this into a large block then we will sculpt it down."

The two nodded and got to work.

Saki took a different approach, she used Shiftry and Kadabra and decided smaller was better. "Okay guys, lets start in the middle and work out, lets create a tower in the center then make an intricate wall around it...if we have time we will add to the inside."

The time slowly ticked away, the four teams scrambled frantically till the last few seconds ticked off.

_**BANG **_

"Okay everyone time is up...We have designated ten jurors including myself to make a decision...Allow us a clear path around the competitors."

The first castle was Ject's, his was not fancy at all but it was a practical interpretation. It was built thick and sturdy with not many inner workings.

Next up was Miracles, her block was finely sculpted, she had turned it into a scene of a castle upon a cliff. On top of that she posed her Charizard like he was attacking it for some added points. The judges seemed to like hers vary much.

Sakinah's was next, in the middle of her elegant wall was a magnificent tower that stood nearly six feet in the air. Her design was simple but she went heavy into the details, surely scoring more points with the judges.

And finally it was Elektra, She had the largest sculpture, somehow she worked the sand like an artist and set towers and walls all over the place creating a spectacle to the eye.

The judges took all their data and left the beach for a while to confirm the two best.

When they came back Joy had a huge smile, "Okay everybody, we have the results. In fourth we have Ject...and in third we have Miracle Ketchum and her spectacular cliff side scene...This means the two people going onto the final round are our Gym Leader Elektra Surge, and her niece and the daughter of our previous leader Sakinah Surge!"The crowd erupted into cheers. "The final round will be held this evening after the rest of the festivities. Have a good rest of the day."

The two women stared at each other. Sakinah was crumbling under her Aunts gruesome gaze. "I knew I recognized you Saki...Its about time someone from you fucking family showed back up to this."

Saki fell deeper into her uneasiness. "There have been some extenuating circumstances, ones that we have rectified here recently."

"No matter, my brother was a fool for fucking your mother, and bringing you two monsters into the world." Elektra spat at her.

Miracle and Kobi circled their friend. "You may be her family, but you have no right to speak to her that way." Kobi told her.

Elektra turned and walked off, "i will destroy you Sakinah, you were never one for the battle. Then I will beat your little whore of a girlfriend tomorrow."

"How the hell do you know that?" Miracle demanded.

"Sweetheart, I may be beloved by this town, but that don't mean I am straight edged. I'M a Rocket through and through just like my brother was."

"You lie, he was never a Rocket." Saki yelled.

"You keep thinking that naive little thought...If you beat me I will let you go and forfeit my claim on the gym...If I win you three will go quietly into custody of Team Rocket. Deal."

The teens looked to each other and talked for a bit before they all turned around. "DEAL."


	34. The Truth is in the Battle

Chapter 33

The gyms stands were filling up quickly for Sakinah's battle against Elektra. The woman was not only the gym leader but her aunt, and a secret member of Team Rocket. The chanting and cheering was getting louder and louder before the referee, a Nurse Joy, spoke up.

"Ladies and gentlemen this battle is for the final round of the Gym Leader Festival. It will be between our beloved Gym leader Elektra." She stopped for the crowd to cease applauding. "And her niece and the daughter of the beloved Lt. Surge." The crowd broke out yet again. "Challengers step up into the boxes and wait for my signal."

The two women took their places, both giving the most venomous look they could give.

"Sakinah, you cannot win...I have way to much training, not only from your father but from my other training...It is no use." Elektra said.

Saki took it all in stride, "You know nothing of what or who I am anymore. I am more than capable to take down you and other members of your organization...I have already, so just zip it and prepare to pay for your crimes."

Joy stood there listening but not understanding the two battlers so she decided to continue. "Remember this is a one on one battle. Winner will be decided when one of the Pokemon has been knocked out or returned. Let the battle commence."

"Go Manectric," Elektra yelled. She released a big blue and yellow dog who looked at Saki like she was his next meal.

"Obvious choice, so I will go with a not so obvious...Go Solrock!" Her rock, psychic type appeared and spun to attention. "Start things off with Rock tomb."

He spun around and collected energy, when he finished, it turned into a large rock, then launched it at the Manectric.

"Manectric blow it away with iron tail." The dog waited till the last second and swung his tail around. The metal clad tail hit the rock and shattered it on contact. "Now launch a shock wave." He turned back around and released a wave of blue electrical energy that hit Solrock in his face. But he shook it off like it was nothing.

"I knew he would be the right choice, now spin around and use Signal beam." Saki ordered. Solrock started to spin slowly, then picked up speed and shot out the rainbow colored attack. It formed into a solid cutting like blade and tore right into her opponent.

"You little shit." Elektra said to herself. "Manectric, get close and take a bite out of it with Crunch." Manectric's teeth started to glow white as he ran in towards Solrock.

"Protect!" Saki yelled. Solrock threw up his blue shield and Manectric bounced right off of it injuring himself. "Pick him up with Psychic, then toss him straight into the air as far as you can."

"SOL," He got a hold on the dog, then rocketed him into the air, "Rock!"

Elektra was getting worried, she never expected her timid little niece to fight so well. Manectric reached the apex of his flight and quickly started his fall toward the ground. "We have to use our hidden weapon now Manectric, aim for Solrock and unleash Overheat."

This took the crowd by surprise, as the falling dog Pokemon adjusted himself in the air and fired a spiraling beam of fire straight down upon Solrock and the ground.

Saki didn't flinch, "We cannot dodge it, so spin as fast as you can and divert it as best you can." Solrock knew she was right and turned up the speed of his spins. Overheat landed right on top of Solrock, but his spinning did funnel it away and limited the damage. "Wait a bit longer then let him land right upon you." Solrock just kept spinning in place. The horn on the top of his head eventually changed color. He destroyed the fire attack and flew straight up into the dog Pokemon and knocked him to the ground.

Manectric tried his best to get up, but could not do it. "You stupid dog get up right now, or its another whipping for you!" Elektra yelled at the top of her lungs.

Sakinah and Joy were appalled at what they heard. Manectric eventually stood back up but was in no position to fight. "This match is over," Joy yelled. "The victory goes to Sakinah Surge." The crowd were stunned at this, as they saw that both Pokemon were standing upright. "Manectric, is in no condition to continue." At that second the dog fell back to the ground.

"You dumb bitch, he is perfectly fine." Elektra swung a backhand and cracked Joy in the face. She went to attack again but was stopped by all of Miracle's four arms.

"That's enough," Miracle told her. Elektra struggled in the hold. "Your little cover is over, you have just outed yourself as a horrible person to the people of Vermillion City."

Elektra stopped fighting and looked around to the angry people. "Fuck."

Saki walked over to Nurse Joy and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

Joy smiled and nodded, "What is her problem, I have never seen her like this before."

Miracle smiled and laughed, "It's easy, she is a member of the organization known as Team Rocket." Miracle ripped the shirt Elektra was wearing and revealed the giant red logo underneath. "See."

The entire gym was quiet in stunned silence.

"You think your so smart," Elektra told Miracle. She grabbed her arm and let loose several thousand volts of electricity, it stunned Miracle enough to allow her captive to get away from her. "But I have the upper hand, this entire place is rigged to blow if you three do not come with me." She said pointing to Miracle and her friends.

"That's what you think Elektra." Joy said. "You are under arrest by the International Police." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge.

"Really, a Joy is an international police officer. Pathetic, you cant even take a hit." Elektra laughed.

Joy smiled, "We have had you under surveillance for years, but now we have all the information we need to put you away for good." Joy quickly shed her entire outfit to reveal her true identity.

"Who the hell are you?" Elektra demanded to know.

Kobi stepped up, "That would be a former gym leader...One not many would remember because she was only one for a few years before she disappeared."

"I am Janine, daughter of Koga, former gym leader of Fuchsia City, and lead detective of the International Police. And you Elektra are under arrest for crimes against Pokemon, espionage, and for the murder of Lieutenant Sherlock Jamison Surge."

Saki went from mad to pissed. " She killed my papa."

"Yeah, I did. It was easy to. But I will not be deterred this place is still rigged to blow." She laughed.

"If you think so." Janine said nonchalantly.

The Rocket member, pulled a controlled from her pocket and pushed a button hoping for a big explosion. "How the hell did you know about this, it was a perfect plan."

"We have a man on the inside, but that is not important." She walked up and slapped a pair of cuffs on Elektra. She pulled out a device and made a call. "This is Agent Poison requesting pick up, and installation of plan Delta Tango Joltik." She turned back to the teens and the crowd in the stands. "I am sorry for the inconveniences that have occurred...But we have a New Gym Leader who will be here in an hour or so. And your Nurse Joy will be returned as well." She turned and spoke just to the teens. "We know all about the three of you as well, be careful and I will see you in Fuchsia City." An Alakazam appeared and grabbed her then disappeared again using telaport.

"Ummm, what happens now?" Kobi asked.

"I guess we leave, and wait till tomorrow for the gym to open." Miracle said. "She looked up and saw Sakinah was breaking down. "We need to go now before the media gets a hold on Saki. She is in no condition to be dealing with all of this." Miracle grabbed onto Saki and proceeded to steer her outside away from the public.

They got to the Pokemon Center and Saki ran to the phones as fast as possible. "Saki what are you doing?" Kobi asked.

"I need to call my mother, she needs to know about all of this now."

Miracle grabbed her arm, "Hold on till tomorrow."

Saki looked at Miracle with a look as if her spirit was crushed. "Why would you ask me to do that, she needs to know this as much as I did."

Kobi grabbed her other arm, "I believe Miracle wants you to get your emotions in check, and talk to your mom with a level head."

"What is wrong with the two of you, my aunt was just arrested for killing my father almost ten years ago...And you think I should sit back and wait to tell her that her husband didn't die the way she was told. NO, that is not happening." Saki broke away and ran to the phones.

Kobi faced Miracle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are the chances Sabrina knew about all of this to begin with?"

"That is the same question I was asking myself. That's another reason I wanted her to wait...Because if Sabrina knows anything about this Saki is going to go totally mental."

AT PHONES

Sakinah dials her mom as quickly as possible. When she doesn't pick up she tries again and again till she finally does.

"Sakinah sweetie why do you keep calling." Sabrina asks. She sees her daughter is distraught. "Sakinah darling whats wrong, did Miracle hurt you?"

"No Momma, she is just fine. I got into Vermillion City today."

Sabrina nodded her head, "And this constitutes calling me, how."

"I found something out. It was the Gym Leader Festival today and I ended up facing Aunt Elektra in the final round."

Sabrina could see where this was going but allowed her daughter to finish. "Continue."

"She told me a couple things I think you should know."

"Sakinah, sweetie I know about most everything you might tell me...Well in theory anyway." Sabrina told her daughter. "Elektra, was always an evil little woman. A great trainer but evil to the core, your father and I had just finished dealing with most of the situation with Surgei and were not ready for her outright deceit."

"I don't think I can listen anymore." Saki said as she about shut off the monitor.

"You will not touch anything, and will listen to what I have to say...Elektra had come to the house ordered that your father give the gym leader rights to her because he was no longer fit to be a leader. Its funny because your father had the best winning percentage of any gym in the region but mine. When he refused she told him he would regret it...I could feel the pure hatred flow off her body, and I knew she was up to no good."

"Why are you just now telling me this."

"My feelings towards your aunt are circumstantial at best, and yes your father did die suspiciously but there was never any proof. So I kept you away from Vermillion City best I could."

"Im so lost mom, I don't know what to think anymore." She broke down.

"Sakinah, you think whatever you want. Your father is not coming back, and now we have the closure we need to move on. So try and think positive for me."

"Dont worry Miss Surge, we wont let her fall."

Kobi and Miracle walked up to Saki and both pulled her in a hug, " We promise."

Sabrina smiled at the scene in front of her and happily turned the prompter off.


	35. Dealing With Shit

Chapter 34

Sakinah woke up groggy, tired , and still beyond sad from the events that had transpired the previous day. She felt Miracle's arms around her and decided to turn and face her sleeping girlfriend.

"What would I do without you?" Saki asked herself. She felt a couple tears fall as she leaned in to kiss Miracle's forehead. "I'd be lost in thought, not knowing what was going on around me." She smiled and slowly wriggled out of Mira's grasp then quickly and quietly got herself ready for the day.

When Saki finished, she looked back to Miracle's sleeping form, and promptly started to cry again. But this time she held a happy look that drove her to complete her day. She left the room not realizing Miracle saw and heard everything, and was beyond proud of her girlfriend for getting the upper hand on the horrible situation that she was in.

"I knew she was strong," She said throwing the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

Saki asked the Nurse Joy behind the counter to heal most of her Pokemon, and that she would be back later in the day. When she finally got outside she took a deep breath looked around and immediately lost all of her confidence.

Everyone was staring at her, some with apologetic sighs, and others with a look of sheer disgust and hatred. But everybody decided to keep their distance as she walked about. She felt lonely, and exhausted, when just a few moments ago she was riding a wave so high.

_**POP **_

"DUSKULL!"

The little ghost type released himself from his pokeball and tried hard to give Saki a bit of a scare, but she didn't even blink. "I am not up for your games today Duskull." The reached out and tried to return him but he happily danced around the beam. This act at first irked her, then after a few minutes she was as pissed off as she could be. "Stop playing, your making a scene." She demanded. Duskull stopped, stared at his trainer, then took off flying away from her, happily laughing the entire time.

Something in Saki popped, and she then screamed several inaudible obscenities to the sky and took off after him.

BACK IN POKEMON CENTER

Miracle had finally decided to ready herself for the day, she walks up to Kobi who is stuffing himself in the center's cafeteria.

"Save some of the food for the rest of the world." She laughed.

Kobi swallowed his mouth full and stuck his tongue out at her. "Your so funny I forgot to laugh."

"That's so old our parents said it." she retorted.

"Whatever...Where's your better half, thinking of a way to get with someone more interesting." He spoke up.

"Do you listen to yourself when you talk. Who or what could be more interesting then the adopted daughter of two of the greatest trainers of a generation, who is a genetic anomaly created by an evil organization that was thought to be defunct for years. Add that to the fact that at the moment I have four arms, and can make her squeal like a happy little Grumpiggy." When he did not respond with anything but silence she continued, "I thought so...Sakinah left a bit earlier. She was a bit happier today, but I could feel she was still dealing with stuff so I am going to give her her space for the day."

"Do you think that is wise, people may not like what happened yesterday, and think she was the cause." He questioned.

"I did think about that...And that is why I sent Beedrill out to keep an eye on her."

Kobi chuckled, "That, that was a good choice."

BACK WITH SAKINAH

"Get back here young man!" She yelled toward her young ghost type. When the little guy stopped Sakinah looked around and noticed they were no longer in the city, but in the forest near by. "Duskull! Look what you have done, we are stuck out here in the forest with no way to get out." She stared him down, but again he shrugged it off with a laugh. Saki released a frustrated sigh, "What am I to do with you. If we get into any trouble all I have is you and Ralts, and neither of you are strong enough to help."

_**WHAAAAOOOOHHH**_

Saki grabbed a hold of her Pokemon in fear. "What was that noise?" She screamed.

_**WHAAAAOOOOHHH**_

The noise was coming from all around them, "Duskull, I think we should sit still till someone finds us." She looks to her arms and sees that he was no longer there and was flying deeper into the trees. "Why are you doing this to me, I have never done anything wrong." She cried, as once again she chased after him.

She was left getting hit by branch after branch, and tripping over every bush, rock, and stump until they reached their destination. When they stopped Saki felt no qualms about grabbing Duskull by his mask and psychically giving him a spanking, that he again brushed off like it was nothing.

_**WHAAAAOOOOHHH**_

This time the sound was louder, in fact it was right next to them. The two of them slowly turned to the noise and saw they were in an opening in the forest. They were now surrounded by a few dozen Pokemon who were crying and moaning, all focused on the center of the thicket.

"What's going on?" Saki thought to herself. She tiptoed toward the front of the pack and saw a bad sight. The Pokemon were stuck staring as a group of elderly Pokemon were trapped beneath a handful of large trees unable to get out. She started to push forward to help, but was blocked by a large faction of the mourning Pokemon. They started growling and sneering. "We just want to help." Saki pleads. But was then attacked. Saki released Ralts and prepared for battle.

"Ralts use Safeguard, Duskull start things off with torment." The psychic put up a green barrier around her, Saki and Duskull, in order to protect them from status effects. When she was done, Duskull went about his business and prattled on with his usual antics and enraged the wild Pokemon. They were now protected from repeat attacks. They were bombarded with wave after wave of attack that started to wear Saki's team down.

"You guys hold on, Duskull use pain split, then Ralts use protect." Duskull took on as many attacks as he could then in an explosion he shared all his damage with all his opponents then raced behind Ralts and her protect. Saki placed her hands on Ralts shoulder and used her own powers to amplify her pokemon's ability. They were now completely enveloped by protects powers as it just deflected shot after shot.

"**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" **One of the elderly Pokemon that was trapped cried out to its underlings. Sakinah saw that it was a Hitmontop. "TOP, MONTOP." The Pokemon that were attacking stopped and looked back to their fallen comrades. Then stepped aside to allow Saki and her Pokemon through.

Saki looked around and couldn't see anywhere she could get leverage to lift. "It looks like I have to use my telekinesis, but I am not sure I have the energy to move them all by myself."

She took a deep breath then relaxed into a loose stance. Her hands were placed in front of her body then lit up in a dark purple hue, she focused on the first tree and slowly lifted it up off the pile and back into the trees. She repeated the process with the second log but was barely able to lift it, so she pushed it off the old Pokemon. "Good god, this is unbelievably hard."

Saki tried to move the third but was getting nowhere. She focused even harder, and like a bolt of lightning it was thrown away like a toothpick. Saki knew she didn't do it so she looked around and saw her little Ralts imitating her using psychic.

"Excellent, I think the two of us can move most of these," Saki said. "Okay move the next one on three...One...two...three." they used their power to lift the next three logs with ease. But like Sakinah did by herself, they got tired and were unable to move the last log, which was also the biggest.

"Ralts...Ralts...Ralts." The little one said gasping for air.

Duskull looked worried and hugged his two friends and used pain split to take pain away from them and restore some of their energy. They felt better but were still had a lack of power. But tried.

"Okay, again on three Ralts. One...two...three."They enveloped the last log with their power and struggled mightily to lift it. They only got it a few feet into the air when a large black and purple orb hit the log and blew it to pieces. This freed the trapped Pokemon and knocked Saki and Ralts to their butts.

"What the hell was that?" Saki asked looking around. She then saw her Duskull goofing off firing shadowballs rapid fir into the air. "You little shit, if you had a neck id ring it."

He looked over to her, shrugged his shoulders again and laughed. He shot a few more balls into the air ignoring his trainer.

"Dont be like him," She told Ralts. Who nodded in agreement.

Saki and her Pokemon were helped to their feet and pulled toward the elderly Pokemon.

The Six of them limped to their heroes and thanked them with hugs and kisses. The Hitmontop smiled and shook her hand. He saw she was a nice and caring trainer and walked to the other end of the clearing, turned to her and dropped into a fighting stance.

Everyone was shocked by his action especially Saki, "You want to fight me...Why?"

"Because you are kind." He told her.

"You can talk!" She shouted

"I have picked up some speech in my years around humans, but now I want to test you...If you win I will go with you If you lose...The Pokemon you choose to fight me stays."

"I cannot make that wager, they are both young and inexperienced. I raised Duskull from an egg and rescued Ralts from an abusive trainer. I just cannot do that." Saki told the talking Pokemon.

"I see, then fine it will be a one sided wager,...one on one...you win I will go with you."

"How come you wager this so freely, why do you openly give up you freedom." She asked.

"If you win, then one day I will tell you." He hopped to his head and started spinning at high speeds, then darted right at Ralts.

"Use protect, then psychic." He slammed into the protective orb, then Ralts locked onto him with her psychic attack then slammed him into the ground.

"I am a little rusty, but not beaten." He started spinning again, this time a metallic ring appeared around him and he slammed into the psychic Pokemon.

"Ralts, we have one shot at beating him, when he gets close, use his momentum and run him straight into the logs." She nodded to her trainer, and when Hitmontop got a few feet from her, Ralts rotated him and launched him like a pinball right into the logs. He was out cold, Saki noticed and threw a pokeball and caught him rather easily. "Sweet I caught a Hitmontop."

"Ralts." "Duskull." They cheered.

She released her new Pokemon, "Now that that is all settled, can you get us back to Vermillion City?"

BACK IN THE CITY

Kobi and Miracle had spent the day lounging around doing nothing, waiting for Sakinah to return. When Kobi spotted her Miracle could only smile and run to her girlfriend. She lifted her into the air, and spun her around.

"What did you do all day?" Miracle asked.

"I spent most of it chasing after that blasted Duskull. But in the end I made a new friend." She pointed to the elderly Pokemon.

"You caught a Hitmontop," Kobi laughed, "How did that happen."

"We came together over a situation. He has some seasoning but he is a good teacher."

Miracle leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Well it looks like you had a great day off." She went in for another kiss, but like all other moments between them it was interrupted by Duskull popping out of his ball and scaring the soul out of his trainer and her lover.

Miracle became irate, "I have had about enough of you." She yelled. Duskull again flew away, but rather then Sakinah chase her, Miracle did. "Get Back here, bone head."


	36. No More Drama, For Now

Chapter 35

Miracle and Sakinah had gotten up early in hopes of getting in some training. But before they even left the center Sakinah, asked her girlfriend if they could talk for a moment.

The two took up a booth in the cafeteria. "What did you want to talk about sweetie?" Mira asked with a little hesitance.

"It is nothing serious. I was wondering if I could ask a favor."

Mira was even more confused. "What kind of favor?"

"Well you see, I am a trainer legally but I haven't registered with the league, so my Pokemon when transferred would go to my mom...But I never set that up either." She was dancing around the question and it made Mira laugh a bit.

"Sweetie, do you want me to ask the professor if you can store your Pokemon at the lab?"

The embarrassed psychic nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Saki, we need to get your emotions evened out more...You have no reason to be embarrassed, especially about this. The old bat would love nothing more than to hold onto your Pokemon, but he would probably ask if he could study your Pokemon like he does mine. Hitmontop in particular."

"I see no reason why he couldn't, but if they don't want to then he doesn't." She added.

"Of course," Miracle smiled. She stood up and held an open hand out to Saki, "Lets go ask him now." Saki took it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She gave Miracle a kiss on the cheek and let her pull her to the video phones.

AT THE LAB

_Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call,Ring ring ring, phone call, phone call._

"Professor the phone is ringing." Tracy Sketchit yelled to his boss. "The I.D says it's coming from Vermillion City."

The professor screamed, he came running from the back of the lab with a large Crawdaunt attached to his hind quarters._ "_Why must we go through this every time you have your check up you crabby crustacean." He yelled.

"I guess Its my turn to answer...Oak Labs Tracy speaking...Oh hey Miracle its nice to see you again."

"Hi Uncle Tracy, sorry I didn't see you when I left." Mira told him. "but I was in a rush...Anyway, I wanted to ask the professor something, is he in?"

"He is here...But it is a certain pokemon's check up day." Tracy told her.

"Is it Crawdaunt, or Scrafty?"

"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME!"

"Crawdaunt huh,... grab a cookie and throw it at him, that should do the trick."

The older man shrugged his shoulders and did what the teen said. And as a surprise to him, the water Pokemon caught the cookie and let the seasoned Pokemon professor go.

"Amazing," Tracy said to himself, "Professor it's Miracle, and if Misty told me right...Her girlfriend Sakibomb."

"Tracy, her nam is Saki**nah, **not Saki bomb...That is the name of...Never mind, move over...Hello Miracle, and Sakinah what can I do for you?"

The two girls looked on in amusement before Miracle spoke up, "Nothing much Professor Oak, Saki just wanted to know if she could register her trainers license through the lab...So she can leave them with you instead of at her mothers gym."

"OH, I do not see why not. Let me look up her trainer profile here. Um It looks like you now have seven Pokemon on hand as of yesterday..." He started up his computer and began cycling through come files. "A Hitmontop thats rare but not unheard of nowadays, Ralts,Duskull, Jolteon, Shiftry, Solrock and a Kadabra. Okay give me an hour to do the paper work, then I will claim one of her Pokemon. Sakinah which Pokemon do you wish to leave with me?"

"Oh, I haven't though about that...Let's start with Shiftry, he will take it well. And then I will talk to my other Pokemon about it." Saki told the old man.

"Then its all settled. I will get back to you in a few hours. Miracle have you beaten the gym leader there yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, they just went through a major leader change and today is the first chance ive gotten to try."

"Well then let me be the first to wish you good luck."

"Thank you Oak, I will kick whoever's ass shows up." She chuckled.

Oak laughed at the teen and told them goodbye.

"I guess its time to face the gym leader." Miracle said.

She kissed Saki then took a nibble on her ear.

"What are you doing?"

"Celebrating my victory early." she told her girlfriend.

"OH, Mira you are encouragable."

IN FRONT OF GYM

Miracle and her friends tentatively stood in front of the doors to the Vermillion City Gym. With all that went on a few days prior, they wondered if they would even be allowed in.

"What's stopping us from barging in and kicking this new leaders ass?" Miracle asked.

"How about the fact that we rocked the very foundation of this cities belief system when we proved Elektra was a member of Team Rocket.." Kobi mentioned.

"Who the hell cares, that shouldnt stop me from taking the badge from here." Miracle yelled. "What are you thinking about Sweetie?" She asks Saki.

"Well I was wondering who this new leader could be. This is an electric gym and not many trainers here in Kanto specialize in the type outside of my fathers side of the family." She responded.

Miracle was about to answer when the doors opened and a tall, dark skinned, blonde haired, muscular woman stepped out and greeted them. "Yes, but don't forget about the person your father was hand training to succeed him, namely me." Saki looked at the woman like she was crazy, while Miracle and Kobi could barely stop drooling over themselves. "It has been some time little brain wave."

Sakinah's eyes lit up, "Only one person called me that, Shockra!"

"Ahem, that is Lieutenant Shockra, little one. I might have trained under your father but I did still serve in the military. That and it does feel like an homage to your father. Um lets get inside before your friends attract to much more attention."

Saki looked back and saw that Kobi and her girlfriend were both giving Shockra googly eyes. "Miracle Delilah Ketchum, get your eyes where they belong."

Mira snapped out of her stupor and ran to her girlfriends side, " I didn't do it, I swear."

"Yeah right, wake up Kobi and Lt. Shockra will battle you inside." Saki said ripping herself away from Miracle and following the leader inside.

Mira pouted and smacked Kobi in the head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Shut up, and lets get inside."

IN THE GYM

Miracle took her spot opposite the gym leader and took in the sight of a full set of bleachers. They were trying to boo her and praise the leader as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, settle down, settle down." The referee yelled. When they settled a bit he continued. "This is an official Kanto League Gym Battle featuring our newest gym leader the electric Lt. Shockra." The crowd went crazy with cheers. "She will be challenged by Miracle Ketchum from Pallet town." The boos rose when her name was said. "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle, only the challenger is allowed to switch in the middle of battle. The gym leader will go first...Let the battle commence."

"Alright then, go Pikachu." Shockra released her small electric rodent onto the field.

"A Pikachu, my father has one and I used to play with in every day...Alright then, lets go Ghastly." The ghost Pokemon appeared in front of the crowd and ate up the attention. "Okay Ghastly, lets freak the little guy out with lick." The ghost chuckled and dissipated into the air then reappeared next to Pikachu, and gave him a slobbering lick from his toes to the tips of his ears.

"Get away from him with agility, and then follow it up with thundershock." The lieutenant told her mouse. The little guy sped away from Ghastly as soon as possible, and when he was far enough away he shot off his attack.

"Block it with shadowball." Ghastly opened his mouth and shot out the large purple projectile. The two attacks hit in the middle doing no damage to either.

"Keep moving Pikachu, but this time use thunderbolt."

"PI...KA...CHU." He launched the stronger attack and hit Ghastly square.

"Ghastly, use will-o-wisp, then curse." Ghastly danced around in a circle, and collected several orbs of purple fire around him then threw it at Pikachu. He then backed up and was cloaked in a putrid yellow color.

"Take the hit, but deflect what you can by using charge." Pikachu stopped running and curled up in a ball, as he built up his electrical charge. The fire attack hit home and did major damage, "Now unleash thunderbolt."

"Dodge it Ghastly then use lick." The attack went right through Ghastly's gas like body, he then gave the Pikachu another slobbering lick. Pikachu stumbled back and went to run away but was frozen in place.

Mira saw this and capitalized. "He's paralyzed, knock him out with a close range Shadowball." he appeared close to Pikachu and hit him with shadowball, this threw him into the air then he crashed hard to the ground.

The judge held up a flag, "Pikachu Is unable to battle the winner is Ghastly."

"You are incredibly perceptive, you noticed he was paralyzed before I did, but my next Pokemon is no push over. Electabuzz I choose you."

"Rrrragh, Rrragh!" The Pokemon roared.

"Ghastly start things off with Will-o-wisp." The ghost type tried moving but was frozen just like Pikachu was.

"Well, turnabouts fair play, hit him with thunder punch Electabuzz," Hit fist charged up as he ran at Ghastly.

"Use curse as soon as possible." Miracle yelled.

"Ghastlllly." The ghost concentrated and broke through his paralysis and covered himself in a yellow aura as thunder punch hit him hard.

The little ghost type was reeling hard, "Ghastly one more shot, set off a barrage of shadowballs."

"Electabuzz hurry and throw up a light screen."

"Brrragh," HE held his hands out and created a barely visible shield and repelled most of Ghastly's attack.

"Now hit him with thunder bolt." Electabuzz charged up, then unleashed the attack knocking out his opponent.

"Ghastly is unable to battle, Electabuzz is the winner." The judge declared.

Miracle recalled Ghastly, "Great job for your first time Ghastly, let our newest member finish this off." She threw out her next Pokemon. "Go Scyther."

The large Mantis appeared in the middle of the field and started yelling and screaming, pumping himself up.

"This is the third match in this battle, the leaders Electabuzz and the challengers Scyther. Let the battle begin."

"You have done well so far Miracle, but this is where it will end."

"Dont get cocky, its tied one to one and Ghastly's curse is taking full effect." Miracle retorted. "Scyther I have a plan but I need you to trust me." She asked of him. The bug Pokemon snarled at Electabuzz, and stomped the ground in agreement. "Good, This wont take long at all."


	37. Electric Climax

Chapter 36

The lights in the gym dimmed and focused upon the two Pokemon in the center of the battlefield. The large green mantis stared down his yellow opponent, he was shaking uncontrollably but fear never crossed his mind. He was anxious, this was his first fight with a competent trainer and he knew she would never let him or the others down.

"Scyther, I have a plan stick to it and we will win." Miracle told him. Scyther nodded back to her and awaited her first command.

"If she wont go first, then we will Electabuzz. Thunderpunch." The electric ape lit his fist up and tumbled his way toward Scyther.

"Perfect, Scyther dodge it with Double team, then use swords dance."

When Electabuzz got near him Scyther multiplied into a dozen or so clones. The clones then crossed their arms and took a few deep breathes. They looked up and instantly all of their claws were purple and a few inches longer, increasing his attack.

"Fuck, Electabuzz blast them all with thunderbolt." He charged up and unleashed the current hitting all the fakes and Scyther himself.

"Hang in there Scyther, use Swords Dance once again." Scyther looked at her like she was crazy. "Just do it." Her eyes quickly changed to red then back, showing him she meant business. A little shaken he agrees and crossed his purple claws again. The purple got darker and the claws again got longer.

"Electabuzz, she is boosting his attack way too high, knock him out with Thunderpunch." The yellow Pokemon went to attack but was stricken with some illness and he fell to all fours.

Miracle could only smile, "Looks like curse is stronger, and you are weaker...Scyther put those blades to the test. Double slash attack."

Scyther looked to his nearly fallen foe and laughed. Then in a flash he struck him down with his dual blades, knocking Electabuzz out rather easily. Scyther circled back around him to make sure he was out. When he confirmed it, he let out a victorious roar to the crowd of boos around him.

The referee raised his flag, "Electabuzz is unable to battle, Scyther wins."

"Incredible, curse took me by surprise. It never showed itself till the end." Shockra said exhaustively, as she returned her Pokemon. "But as we all do, I saved my best for last, Go Magneton." The pokeball opened, and in front of Scyther was a large three headed magnet like Pokemon that Miracle new could be trouble.

"The next match is between the challengers Scyther, and the leaders Electabuzz. Let the battle begin." The ref yelled.

"Slash," Mira yelled. Scyther ran at Magneton and hit him repeatedly. Magneton and his trainer both laughed.

"Not going to work Miracle. Magneton use Metal sound." The magnet Pokemon spun around and directed all his metal protrusions at Scyther and let loose a pulse of sound that knocked him to the ground. "Now hit him with mirror shot."

"MAGNE...TON." His eyes flashed red and he shot a green orb from his same protrusions.

"Double team Scyther, then use X-scissor." The bug type let loose his clones to avoid another attack, they all turned and ran at Magneton with their arms crossed, and a large purple X out in front of him.

"Obliterate the field with Thunder." Shockra demanded.

Magneton slowly built up an enormous amount of energy, and as soon as Scyther hit him he unleashed it. The collision caused an explosion that did nothing to Magneton, but knocked Scyther out completely.

"Scyther is unable to battle, Magneton is the winner. We are down to our last match the challenger may release her last Pokemon."

Mira returned Scyther and gave him some encouragement. "I guess its only proper that I get pushed to my final Pokemon today. He may be newer but he has a real kick...Go Hitmonlee."

"The final match is between, the challengers Hitmonlee, and the leaders Magneton...Let the battle commence." The ref yelled, dropping his flags.

"Use metal sound Magneton."

"Block the effects by using meditate." Mira told her Pokemon. Hitmonlee crossed his legs and began to focus on his breathing. The sound wave hit him but he didn't even budge. When it passed Miracle new she had them stumped. "Now use Hi-Jump kick." HE jumped to his feet and threw himself at Magneton, striking it with his knee, and dealing massive damage.

"Damn, Miracle you are too damn good," Shockra said to herself, "Magneton throw a few mirror shots at them." The magnets eyes went red again and he unloaded a barrage of green orbs at Hitmonlee.

"Dodge with bounce, and use meditate on your way down." Hitmonlee used the orbs to gain altitude then threw himself high into the air, then used his second jump to nearly reach the rafters. He then closed his eyes in meditation as he descended upon the metal Pokemon.

"Use thunder knock him out of the sky." Magneton quickly gathered electricity into his body and propelled it right at Hitmonlee. "Got you dead to rights."

Mira only smiled, "Spin left." Hitmonlee effortlessly spun around the electrical attack.

"Keep launching them." Shockra yelled.

Mira could only laugh, with simple directions her Pokemon dodged every attack and landed easily next to Magneton. "Blaze Kick."

Shockra gasped in shock as Hitmonlee's entire foot ignited in fire. He opened his eyes and stared right into Magneton's very soul. He swung his leg upward and kicked him like a soccer ball high into the air.

"Try and right yourself Magneton." The magnets three smaller bodies tried to correct themselves in mid air but were arguing with themselves.

"Hitmonlee use bounce." He did his double jump and landed right on the arguing Pokemon.

"Protect yourself," Shockra yelled. Magneton pulled himself together and covered himself in a blue shield.

"Doesnt matter, Hitmonlee use blaze kick and dance him all the way back to the ground." Hitmonlee cracked his fingers, ignited his foot and started to tap dance right on the shield Magneton had around it. With each hit, he lowered closer and closer to the ground. But before that could happen protect gave way and Blaze kick started dealing massive damage. "One last strike Hitmonlee."

Hitmonlee jumped around and cracked Magneton with both feet and sent him spiraling into the ground unconscious.

The ref raised his flag, "Magneton is no longer able to battle, Hitmonlee is the winner. The victory goes to Miracle of Pallet Town."

The crowd erupted in boos and started to throw anything they could at Miracle, and her friends.

The competitors returned their Pokemon, and ran off the field with the ref, Kobi and Sakinah in tow.

When they reached safety Shockra turned to face the others, "Well that was unfortunate. But a win is a win." Shockra reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge. "This is the thunder badge your proof that you beat me here today."

Miracle took it and showed it to her friends. Kobi was excited for her while Saki was still irked.

Miracle creeped up to her girlfriend and put her arms around her. "Babe are you still mad?" She pouted.

Saki just kept quiet and let her stew for a bit longer. "We will talk when we get back to the Pokemon center. But I am proud of you." She told Miracle, then walked away.

"It looks like you really screwed something up." Kobi said.

"Lets hope I can fix it."

A FEW HOUS LATER

Miracle dropped her pokemon off with Nurse Joy and decided to hit up the cafeteria for food. She decided to let Sakinah's anger dissipate a bit before she confronted her. But she did seem to like the way Saki looked when she got a bit jealous.

She lightly tapped on the door and waited for Saki to invite her in. When there was no answer Miracle went in on her own.

"Sakinah, sweetie are you in here?" Again there was no answer. She looked around the room and saw that she had crashed on the bed. Miracle was mad at herself that she waited so long to come back. She tiptoed toward the bed and slowly laid her body next to Saki and tried to cuddle.

"Why?"

Miracle was startled, she had figured Sakinah was asleep. "Why, What?"

"Why did you get all googly eyed over her, what do you want with her?"

Miracle wrapped her arms around Saki and pulled her close. "I want nothing to do with her, but she is hot...I mean smokin' hot, but she has nothing on my little porcelain doll."

"Then why did you drool over her?"

"Saki, sweetie I need to ask you this, and be honest...Are you jealous?" Miracle asked.

Saki started to cry deeply, "Yes."

Mira calmly quieted her down, "You have nothing to be jealous about. I may look, but you are the only one I will touch." With that final word her hand dove into Saki's panties, "The only one I will hold," cupped her pussy in her hand, "The only one I will make love to," Her fingers rocked in and out of Saki at a generous pace, "EVER."She bit down on Saki's neck and sucked at her pulse point as she reached her climax.

Saki's tension just washed out of her as she came down from her orgasm. "I just love what you do to me."

Miracle gave her a kiss, "And I love what I get to do to you."


	38. Shelling Out For a Three Way

Chapter 37

Kobi, Miracle and Sakinah all sat in the girls room talking as the girls packed up the rest of their clothes. They were now ready to leave Vermillion City, and all the prying eyes that looked their way.

"Hey, Sakinah." Kobi coined.

Saki looked up to him, "What's up?"

"We never got around to making our trades, you want to finish that before we leave?" He asked.

"OH, you're right...I do not see why we couldn't. It would be great to have an Alakazam like mom."

Mira had an idea and spoke up, "Why don't you guys have a battle when your finished. You know let them get used to their new forms."

"I like that, how about you?" Kobi says to Sakinah. She nods her head in agreement and helps her girlfriend finish packing.

AT FRONT DESK

Miracle rings the bell for Nurse Joy, and in moments the pink haired woman appears before them.

"How may I help the three of you today?" She asks the teens.

"Nurse Joy we would like the keys to the trading room." Saki asks politely.

"Oooh a trade, that sounds awesome." She pulls out a key from her pocket and hands it to Sakinah. "Just ding the bell when you are finished."

"Okay thank you Nurse Joy," They all said in unison.

They opened the door to the trading room and quickly got everything set up, and turned on.

_**WHRRRRRRRRRR**_

"Okay you two, you just place your Pokemon in those bowl shaped things. Then you both, at the same time pull down the levers." Miracle told them. "Wait Kobi did you put the magmarizer on Magmar?"

"Yeah, he has it." He said. He turned to Saki after he placed his Pokeball in the bowl. "Ready?"

She nodded and grabbed hold of the lever. "On three."

"ONE...TWO...THREE."

_**CLICK **_

_**CHCK,CHCK,CHCK**_

_**ZZZZZZZZAAAAPPPPPPPPP**_

The balls were zapped with electricity, then the energy was cycled through the machine and settled into the balls on the other side. The machine puttered then whirled to a stop, allowing them to grab the pokeballs.

"Is that it," Kobi said.

"No, You guys need to trade back unless you want to keep Alakazam instead of Magmorter." Miracle told him. "I will be outside when you finish."

Mira got outside and enjoyed that it was a warm day, and was a bit breezy to boot. But that was all ruined in an instant.

"Look what we have here boys, that freak that beat our new gym leader. That would have never happened if Elektra were still the leader. Hell that bitch that beat her as part of the festival probably cheated." The man who spoke was tall and skinny, dressed in mostly leather, with tall spiky blue hair.

Mira simply scoffed at him and his gang of misfits, "Buddy, me and my girlfriend each won fair and square. And if you are too ignorant to understand then you just need to keep your mouth shut."

The group circled around her and each pulled out a weapon of some sort. "Bitch you have no idea who you are dealing with, We are the Black Viper Bikers, the biggest gang south of Saffron."

"Wow, a group of bike riding babies how scary. I am the daughter of an ex-champion, and gym leader. Nothing you will do is going to scare me." She told them.

"That goes double for us." Kobi yelled form behind them.

"Good all your little friends are here, now we can get this party started. Elektra was our boss and we will get our revenge for her." Another gang member shouted out.

"My Aunt was a disgrace as a leader and a person. I hope she rots in prison." Saki told them.

"How dare you, men release your Pokemon." the leader said.

"Hold it," Miracle said. Unless you want to go to jail, I suggest you do this legally. Like in a structured Pokemon battle."

The man with blue hair looked around and noticed a couple of officers in the area. "Agreed, you will follow us to the fields and we will have a battle. Boys close in and escort them." He snapped his fingers and they were off.

AT BATTLEFIELDS

Kobi and the girls were on one side, while the gang leader and two of his cronies were on the other.

"I guess this will be three on three, winner is when all three opponents are out." Kobi said. "All agreed." Everyone agreed and released their Pokemon.

Kobi and the girls threw out Magmorter, Alakazam, and Cloyster. While the others released a Houndoom, a Muk and a Weezing.

"I'll start this off, Houndoom use flamethrower on Alakazam." the leader yelled. The dog reared back his head and unleashed its attack.

"Cloyster, block it with whirlpool." Cloyster hopped in front of her friends and used her attack to engulf the fire attack.

"Alakazam use telaport and hit Weezing with thunder punch."

"ALA...KAZAM." he blinked away then hit Weezing right under its chin with a massive blow.

"Grab him Muk." one of the cronies said to the Sludge Pokemon. Muk strung himself out and grabbed Alakazam and started to pull himself to the psychic type. "Now use disable." Muk acknowledged her command and set out a small blue pulse out into Alakazam's body stopping him from using thunder punch for a while.

"Magmorter blast Muk away with flamethrower."

"Block it Houndoom." The dog Pokemon stepped in front of Muk and took the blast. Houndoom's eyes started to burn bright red. "Now unleash flamethrower."

"Magmorter use fire punch to block it." The fire duck ignited its fists and struck the flamethrower, and was just barely able to keep it away from his comrades.

"Fuck, no fire attacks Kobi, Houndoom has Flash Fire." Mira said.

"I see that now, but we have to get Alakazam out, he is losing health every second." He said. "Magmorter pick up Cloyster, then throw her at Houndoom." Mira was about to object when she saw his own line of thought.

"When he throws you, I want you to use razor shell." Magmorter picked the bivalve up then heaved her at Houndoom. When she was in mid air Cloyster closed up and turned all her spikes into sharp blades and started to spin rapidly at the dark dog.

"Easy, Houndoom blow it out of the sky with Solarbeam." Houndoom started collecting energy.

"Cross Chop." the gangers looked puzzled until they saw Magmorter rush right past Cloyster and cracked Houndoom in the mouth. Cloyster then flew past him and hit Muk, forcing him to let go of Alakazam who telaported back toward his friends.

"Stay close you three," Saki said, "We don't want you all to get hurt."

"Weezing use explosion." The poison type dropped a few feet infront of the teens Pokemon and started glowing bright white. Then he blew up causing massive destruction to everything around it.

The gangers all started laughing, "How about that, you were all high and mighty. Now you guys are all washed up." The dust and smoke cleared, the first thing revealed was an unconscious Weezing. Next was Magmorter and the others standing behind a barrier he had put up.

"I'll be damned, Magmorter learned barrier." Kobi laughed.

"Great timing, Cloyster use icicle spear."

"Get close to them with telaport Alakazam." The gangers were taken by surprise when their Pokemon were hit with ice, but before they could object Alakazam appeared. He stared deeply Muk's eyes then let out a black Aura that struck him hard. Knocking him out. "He learned Foul Play."

"What the hell is happening." The lead ganger yelled.

"Cloyster, let Houndoom have it." Miracle smiled. The ice Pokemon smiled brightly, she opened her mouth wide and unleashed a massive blizzard the froze Houndoom like a sculpture. Magmorter then struck it with Cross chop, breaking him out. Alakazam telaported into his path then hit him with his reacquired thunder punch. The match was over.

"How, what, why, huh." The gangers all said in confusion.

"Now if you will excuse us, we will be going." Miracle said.

"I don't think so bitch, the three of you are not going anywhere." The leader said as he pulled out a gun. "Youre coming with us."

"Mira, do you really need to keep getting us in trouble with the police." Saki told her.

"Sweetie I try so hard to, but for some reason we keep crossing paths with bastards." Mira said. "But I do know someone who might be able to help us, come on out Charizard." Mira released her giant black dragon. Charizard flew into the air and gave a menacing roar freaking out the gangers. "Charizard blast them with overheat." Miracle grabbed her bag, and the second Charizard attacked she booked it north. Kobi and Sakinah followed closely behind.

When they got far enough out of town they slowed down to a walking pace and caught their breathes.

"Lets keep walking Charizard will catch up as soon as he can." Miracle said.

"We are magnets for dangerous situations Miracle." Kobi said. "And you are the cause of most of it."

"Again I try so hard, but shit happens." she shrugs.

"And that dear Miracle is why people flock to you." The voice was a chirpy high pitched girl. The teens looked around but saw nothing. But when they turned back they were freaked out. "Boo!" The teens fell to their asses as Mew appeared out of nowhere. "I got you all good." she laughed.

Miracle stood up and brushed herself off, "What are you doing here, Mew?"

The legendary Pokemon sighed deeply, "I made you a promise...It is time that you know everything else about the day your dad saved you from Team Rocket."


	39. Flashing the Bonds of Time

Chapter 38

The sun was sitting at its apex in the sky above, and the breeze was calm and wispy as it circled around the teens and their legendary companion.

The pink cat like creature sat down across from the teens and concentrated on what she was going to say. "The entire event in question was a sore point with the entire legendary council." Everyone looked at her weird. "What?"

Kobi spoke up first, "What the hell is the legendary council?"

"Oh, is that all...Umm it was an overview council set up of the awoken legendary Pokemon, really there are only about a dozen of us if you include Mewtwo." Mew told them, "But that is not the point for this meeting, I am here to tell you all the ending of the story of how Miracle got her powers."

"So we basically got to the part where my father found me and took me away...Then we heard Bastion tell us that the others were actually revived and taken away." Mira restated.

"Ah yes, I guess I will start just a little bit before that, you see we had been watching Bastion's evil doings for a while and were set to deal with him promptly when we had found out about the child abduction...Then they were dead."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_How did we not see this?" Mew asked her fellow legendaries._

_A large green dragon slithered up behind her, "I do not know, nor do I care...It is not our problem."_

"_Rayquaza that is a deplorable attitude...We should have been able to stop this and we did not, and now these children are being used to further the human race and effectively rendering us obsolete." Arceus said to them all._

"_We agree, we need to act promptly and hopefully we can save them all in time." A group of large dogs said in unison. "Then we can put these bastards down finally."_

"_We do not need to be doing the polices dirty work, if they do not save the children then they do not deserve to live." A dark shadow like Pokemon said._

"_But if these children were Pokemon then we would not give a second thought to saving them." Mew said, "Heck that is how Suicune, Entei, and Raikou came into existence."_

"_Correct, but the thing is they are not Pokemon...they are Human." Rayquaza said aloud._

"_Hold it!" A voice yelled from above._

"_Lord Zekrom, what do we owe this visit for." Suicune asked._

"_Reshiram, Lugia, Ho-Oh, and I were conferring in another location." He said landing in the center of the group. "If what Mew has seen is correct, and these babies have been injected and altered with Pokemon DNA then it is our duty to protect them like they are our own." This got everyone in an uproar. "Quiet...And since Mew and Arceus are on the same side that pushes the elder vote above all. These new creatures are considered Pokemon and should be considered Kin."_

_BACK TO PRESENT_

The teens stared at Mew in awe, just hearing about a meeting of power like that had them dumbfounded.

"This is blowing my mind." Kobi said, "Just listening about this makes me feel like im cheating at something."

"I agree, that type of gathering must be a rarity. And to hear that the creators of the regions gave the final word is, indescribable." Saki added.

Miracle sat still and studied the downtrodden legendary Pokemon and noticed she was holding back some information.

"Mew, what happened next?" she asked.

"We were too late, as you well know."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_We didn't make it in time," Mew said, "The Children are all dead."_

"_When did that happen," Suicune asked._

"_Moments ago, they were never strong enough to make it through testing like this, we failed miserably."_

_Arceus appeared before his fellow legendaries, "Wait a minuet...I am sensing a small heartbeat among the death...We have a survivor."_

"_How is that even possible, from what we saw even a Pokemon of a high level would have had issues with surviving those types of grueling tests." Entei added._

"_That would be the human spirit..." Darkrai said to the others."I have seen it many times, mainly in one individual. That same person has shown us all up and proven most of us wrong when it comes to the human race."_

"_What if we were to take them to Ho-Oh, would he bestow them new life?" Rayquaza asked._

"_Are you really so quick to change your stance oh great green one." Suicune prodded._

"_NO! But they were deemed to be kin, so I am merely throwing some theoretical darts at a board."_

"_Nice save." Mew told him. "But you do have a point, Ho-Oh can revive them if she wants. But what of their possible powers, that Bastion said they could have affinity or control over one or more types. They could be used to control us."_

"_We have already thought about that Mew," Arceus said, "When they are revived Lugia and all the psychic types including you are to create the psychic stone. From there we will use its power to suppress their powers."_

"_What of the true survivor?" Darkrai asked._

"_It will be put through the ringer as well." Arceus said. "But we must retrieve the victims first, Mew take Rayquaza and bring us the children."_

_BACK TO PRESENT_

"When I telaported in with that blasted dragon, you were already taken away. We knew the building was getting ready to fall so we took those that were left. Luckily we located you a few weeks later, and with Ash Ketchum of all people." Mew said.

"You took away the powers those kids could have had." Sakinah asked. "What right did you have to do that."

Mew was about to argue the point when Miracle pulled her back and answered for her. "They may not have had the right, but they had the reason to. I grew up in hell with my powers, wings popping out, eyes buggn, and so on...I could only imagine life for a kid who grew up to look like a rock, or turn into fire." She looked back to Mew. "If you suppressed their powers, how come you didn't do it to mine."

"We did, over and over and over again, but nothing ever took. We do feel our attempts slowed the process in which your powers grew, and sadly it probably caused your second personality."

"Well that sure does explain a shit load." Miracle said.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Everyone looked up to see Charizard doing a fly over. "He sure does have a flair for the dramatic." Kobi said.

"Yeah, but with all we have been through together he deserves it." Miracle said.

"I must get going children," Mew said.

Miracle stood up and took the pink cat into a hug, "Thank you for everything."

Mew's tail wrapped her in a hug as well, "No problem."

She was about to leave when Saki spoke up with one last question. "Mew, whatever happened to the other children?"

"OH, I guess that is the final part of the story huh...Well when our crazy little experiment was finished we were left with sixteen crying babies who were all but dead to the world. So we split the group up and took them to the different leagues. Including Miracle there are three here in Kanto, two in Jhoto, four in Hoenn, six in Sinnoh, and two in Unova."

"Do you happen to know who went where?" Kobi asked.

"Not at all," she said. "Miracle, please be careful and do not try and seek these others out. Your powers are an anomaly in the whole equation. The others, myself included feel you may have the power to unlock their powers and set them free. This will not be good for them or the earth if this were to happen."

Miracle nodded lightly and hugged Sakinah close as the three friends watched Mew telaport away.

Kobi looked up to the lovers and asked them the question they were all thinking, "Where does this leave everything?"

Miracle sat down on a log and placed her head in her hands and just thought for a few moments. "Honestly I don't know man, I don't think I can openly search for the others. But if what Mew thinks is true what if walking and traveling leads me to them and I inadvertently unlock their powers, causing them an abundance of troubles."

"Sweetie, it is a risk you should be willing to undertake. What if your also able to re-lock those powers that go haywire." Saki told her girlfriend. "But you should not give up on your dream because things got even more difficult."

"I agree with Sakinah, and even if something goes wrong we will be together to stop it." Kobi said.

"Thanks for the support, it is needed, but what if we meet in passing and shit hits the fan after we leave or something. I thought I had a lot on my plate to begin with, now I need to watch for mutant teens."

"Some will take the change well, others will not. Some of the kids will be good, others bad. _But_, it is still unknown if anything will happen at all." Saki said as she sat in Mira's lap.

"Miracle, the Rockets know the others are still alive. We know they are as well. If you have the ability to unlock powers then, and only then, should we deal with it if only to protect them from themselves and the Rockets." Kobi told her.

"Lets just get some rest, we have a long walk in the morning and I am now drained." Miracle said, "But again I thank you both for everything you have done, and will do. But like we have all said, we have a long journey ahead of us."


	40. A Prelude to an Interlude?

Chapter 39

ROUTE 6

The teens decided to take a day long break from everything. With all that had gone on in the last week they had all felt it was a necessity.

Miracle and Sakinah had decided to train all their Pokemon together except Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan who decided to do some training with Kobi.

"Kobi I want Hitmonlee to use meditate and focus it through his feet," Miracle told her friend, "I want to have him on the verge of using earthquake soon."

"You know way too much about Pokemon and the attacks they can learn." He said. "Anything with Hitmontop?" He asked Sakinah.

"Just his endurance, I guess...He needs to get back in fighting shape, hes not bad for an old guy."

"Child need I remind you that I am not as old as you think I am?" Hitmontop told her, "But I agree that I need the training."

"Good to know...What moves do you know Hitmontop?" Kobi asked.

"Oh umm, Rapid spin, gyro ball, arial ace, and detect." the little guy said.

Miracle started laughing.

"My dear what do you find so funny?" Hitmontop asked.

"Your move-set is wonky, you are only built to use detect and Gyro ball correctly. Arial ace and rapid spin are not good moves for you and your body at your age." Miracle told him.

Hitmontop looked at Miracle, then at Sakinah who was contemplating what Miracle was saying. He then turned to his fellow Hitmon's for some clarification, but they agreed that he no longer had the incredible speed he might have had when he was younger.

"You may be correct Miracle...So what moves would you suggest I try to learn?" He asked.

"I would turn rapid spin into triple-kick, that itself is easy enough...For the next move in my honest opinion I would teach you poison jab." she told him.

"Poison jab? That could be very sneaky against higher up Team Rocket members," Saki added to the conversation.

"That is not going to be easy to learn though," Kobi said, "Maybe if we had a Croagunk, or Toxicroak it would be easier."

"Save that for a later date Captain Buzzkill. Just stick to the plan, we will be over here teaching my Fearow a lesson." Miracle said.

"I hope he pecks you in the ass," He muttered under his breath. Miracle and Sakinah both gave him a dirty look, forcing him to back track and leave.

"He just cannot help himself," Saki sighed.

"Yeah, but he's learning...Now its time to finally train my bird." Miracle said.

Saki looked a bit uneasy, "Are you absolutely positive training him now will be a good idea?"

"Not in the slightest, but now is as good of a time as any...And on top of that, if he decides to fly away Charizard will dismantle him."

"Honey, I am becoming more and more afraid...Your reasoning, albeit scary and slightly overdone, is really starting to make sense to me."

Mira gave her a hug and a kiss, "That makes me feel so warm inside."

"Your sarcasm is easy to detect as well." Saki added.

Miracle shrugged her shoulders and released her giant black dragon, "Charizard, hey buddy." She gets up on her tip toes and gives him a long scratch on his head. "I feel it is finally time to train Fearow, if he darts I want you to take him down hard and fast. You got it." The dragon gave an evil smirk that she took as a yes. "Good, now lets see if he is still mad." She pulled out Fearow's ball and released the large bird.

"FEAR...FEAROW." the bird cried out. He looked around till he noticed Miracle standing directly in front of him, staring him down. Fearow looked at her with pure hatred, knowing exactly what she did to him, then he lurched out and tried to attack her. But Charizard had other plans.

The black dragon grabbed Fearow's wings and pulled him to the ground. Fearow saw his new opponent and quickly realized he was outmatched. So Fearow tried to squirm, and weasel his way out, but was then blasted with flamethrower. He stopped and for the first time Fearow was scared.

"Enough Charizard, hold him upright for me please." She asked of him. The lizard sat Fearow upright and made the bird focus himself directly on Miracle. "Now that I have your attention, I am Miracle, this is Sakinah." She pointed to her girlfriend. "I am your trainer, I caught you and I will not release you because you attacked me. You are a menace and I will not have you endangering others. But I can take your anger and rage and turn you into one of the greatest flying Pokemon in the region." Miracle took a deep breath then continued, "So you have two choices, your first choice is to keep fighting me I return you to your pokeball, then place you back into storage at Oak's Lab. Your second choice is that you fight along side me, we take out the gyms, Team Rocket, and all comers making you one of the strongest Pokemon in the hemisphere. Do we have a deal?"

Fearow looked back to the scary looking Pokemon, that looked vaguely like the lizard that beat him in the first place. He then figured if he was then he would easily be crushed by him and any other Pokemon she may have on hand. So he took what he would hope was the least painful route and submitted to her demands.

"You made the right choice," Saki told the bird, "Now Miracle can take care of you properly."

"I will have you fight one on one with each of my Pokemon till I say stop, first will be Charizard...Begin."

WITH KOBI

"Okay you two sit still while I let out all of my Pokemon." Kobi tells Hitmonlee and Hitmontop. He can see the tension in Hitmonlee's muscles and found it peculiar. But shrugged it off, and one by one let out his Pokemon. Finally he let out Hitmonchan, and noticed that he to was a little tense around the newcomer but thought nothing of it.

Kobi turned around to talk to the others when Hitmonlee attacked Hitmontop.

"MONLEEEEEEE!" he struck out with Hi-jump kick, landing his knee to Hitmontop's head. This got Hitmonchan to attack Hitmonlee with mach punch, thus knocking him to the ground. The three Hitmon's stared each other down then it was an all out war.

Kobi was stunned at first but eventually realized he made a huge mistake, "Shit, I forgot Hitmon's are aggressive toward others they do not know. That Hitmontop is trouble and he didn't even start it...Magmorter grab Hitmonlee and hold him tight." His large fire type walked up to the fighting trio and hit them all with cross-chop. When it was clear he snagged Hitmonlee and held him still. Eevee and Cubone helped out by putting themselves in between the other Hitmon's. "Okay you three stop that now, we are supposed to be training, not beating the hell out of each other."

Hitmonlee started to squirm his way out of Magmorter's hold, but he was not successful. Cubone had enough and smacked Hitmonlee's knee with his bone club. This pissed the kicker off royally. He broke free of Magmorter's grip and then tossed him over his shoulder at Cubone.

"MONLEE." He again went into attack mode and jumped toward Hitmontop with Hi-jump kick. He was in mid attack when he was blasted to the ground by several attacks that Kobi knew to be Solarbeam.

"What the hell," He said. Hitmonlee recovered in time to dodge the trunk of a tree and land on his feet.

"They came from them." Hitmontop pointed to the low hanging branches of trees where there were at least a half dozen grass Pokemon staring them down. "Great, just what I needed."

The three hitmons lined up next to each other and gave one another a fist bump. Hitmonlee was again the first to strike, he used bounce to launch himself into the trees. He then started kicking and punching the grass Pokemon, knocking them out of the trees.

Hitmontop then kicked up a gyro ball attack, and proceeded to play pinball with the trees and the rival Pokemon. One of the grass types got off a shot that hit him. He was sent flying in the opposite direction, Hitmonchan saw this and reached up to catch him. He then used rock throw to launch him like a projectile, causing more damage then normal. In no time the grass Pokemon were defeated and the Hitmon brothers were standing triumphant.

"Oh my god what happened?" Kobi heard the voice of what he considered to be an angel. He turned and saw the epitome of what an angel should be. This girl had dark blue hair that just swayed in the breeze, her skin was rosy and tinted with a tan. Her eyes were the lightest shade of green, and lit up with the sun. She was wearing a bright yellow kimono splattered with pink flowers. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked.

Kobi shook his head of the cob-webs and told her its all okay. "My name is Kobi." He said holding out his hand.

She looked at him and gave him a puzzled look, "Are you mental boy, why were you attacking my Pokemon."

"Miss, I am sorry we were attacking but Hitmonlee over there was blasted out of the air first. We didn't even know we were being watched or followed till he was attacked." He told her.

Her face went red with embarrassment, "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry, I get into so much trouble when I get ahead of myself." She freaked out an apology. She turned to the six Pokemon in question, a Tangela, two Bulbasaur, a Pansage, Vileplume, and a Weepinbell. "Which of you fired first?" She demanded of her Pokemon. She stared them down for a few brief seconds before giving up and returning them all. "I am so sorry for the inconvenience. My name is Erin, what was yours again?"

"Oh, I'm Kobi."

"Hi Kobi, so are all those Pokemon yours." She asked looking at the six Pokemon behind him.

"Uuuhh, oh no Hitmonlee and Hitmontop belong to my friends. I am just in charge of their training for today."

"Oh does that make you some kind of fighting type officianado." She laughed.

"Actually I am, my father is the new co-leader at the Saffron City Gym. My grandfather was the last leader of the old fighting Do-Jo." He told her.

She again freaks out and apologizes, "God I need to stop, and think before I speak." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"NO worries Erin, my friends are daughters of gym leaders as well." He told her.

"Really, that is interesting."

"Why would that be." He asks.

She could only smile an evil smile, "Because silly, I to am the relative of an old gym leader." She leaned into his ear and quietly whispered into his ear. Then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yo Kobi." Miracle said.

"Kobi, who's that." Sakinah added.

"Shshsh...She...Her Name is Erin, and she is from Celadon City...Where she is the Gym Leader, and the niece of the old leader Erika."

The two girls stared at the newcomer with awe. They have seen pictures and had met Erika in the past and could swear Erin could be her daughter.

"If the three of you are done staring, I would like to set up camp for the night so I may get home in a couple days." Erin said.

Kobi blurted out that she could share a space with them if she wanted.

"I would love that. Would you mind helping me with my stuff Kobi?"

"Sure." He followed her to her site, leaving the newly arrived Mira and Saki by themselves.

"Is Kobi lovestruck?" Sakinah asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, but something about her makes me wonder...She doesn't seem built girly."

"What are you talking about, she is gorgeous. And stop staring at other girls."

"That is not it sweetie, she is very pretty but... I don't know, her build itself seems more...I don't know just off."

"Give her a chance, maybe she will turn out okay." Saki said turning back and walking to their camp site.

Miracle gave a worried look, "I have no doubts, but I have a nagging feeling she might hurt Kobi. And I cannot have that." She said under her breath as she turned to follow her girlfriend.


	41. A Smooth Foundation, Burnt Ascunder

Chapter 40

The four teens had set up camp rather quickly, and since the Pokemon didn't really get to train Miracle had taken most of them on a brief jog around the area before returning to a campsite filled with the smell of food.

All four of them sat around the fire in silence, as Miracle and Sakinah cuddled and Kobi could do nothing but stare secretly at Erin's beauty.

"So Erin, you are related to Erika." Miracle said, "Is the gym still gender sensitive."

Erin stared at her like she was mad. "What are you talking about?"

"My dad was kept from competing at your Gym by Erika because he was a boy. Heck he didn't even win the badge but got one anyway." She replied.

"Oh I have heard that story, he dressed up as a girl to get in, some idiots started a fire, and he save my aunts Gloom."

Miracle's face went sour when she pictured her father in drag. "EEEEEWWWWWW."

The others laughed at her. "Its amazing enough to think between the four of us we are related to five of the greatest trainers Kanto has ever developed. And since Kobi's dad just became a gym leader we are all the relatives of gym leaders as well."

"Thanks for pointing that out sweetie." Miracle said. "So Erin tell us a little about yourself."

She got a tad embarrassed, "Oh there is nothing much to say...I was always a little different, never fitting in with any group I tried to play with. I could never dress right, never look right, think right, or even talk right." She took a deep breath, "I was beaten and bullied till I got out of high school, I was a freak to be looked at and studied."

"Why did they pick on you?" Kobi asked.

She shrugged her shoulders to feign ignorance, "Who knows, and who cares. I am the one laughing now. I am more comfortable with myself then I have ever been. By body feels light and feathery, and my conscious is so clear its see through."

Miracle had taken to her story almost as much as Kobi had, but Sakinah was silently analyzing the speech in its entirety. And in no time was hit with a conclusion that nearly floored her. So she spoke up and asked her friends of a favor. "Kobi, Mira, we will need more fire wood for this evening and I do believe it is both your turns to do this."

Kobi looked mad, her was about to rebut her argument but Miracle held him back. She stared into her girlfriends eyes and sensed that she heard something Miracle hadnt picked up. And was now going to confront her alone. Miracle smiled and agreed that her and Kobi will go collect some wood for the evening ahead. The two left, leaving Saki and Erin to talk in private.

"So Erin, when did you start?" She asked.

"Start what?" Erin replied.

"Your transition." Saki's expression was rather cold when she said this, so it took Erin by surprise.

"Wha...What do you mean." She tried to hide.

"No need to hide it from me. I may not be the greatest psychic in the world, but the second I pick up on something I then see everything. So I know what you used to be."

Erin quietly succumbed to Saki's pressure. "Yes, I was born a boy. Heck I loved doing boy things, in fact I still do. But one day my body changed. I was an adolescent so I didn't notice at first but eventually my...testes disappeared."

"You have got to be kidding me." Saki said, "That seems a little farfetched. And I do not mean the Pokemon."

"Hell, when I told my parents they laughed their asses off. But when they saw I wasnt joking, I was rushed to the hospital and immediately run through a battery of tests. I was no longer a boy, but not fully a girl."

"Okay, does that mean what I think." Saki asked.

Erin nodded her hand. "I am a genuine hermaphrodite. I am able to get pregnant, and make someone pregnant. I will not have large breasts, but ones one might find adequate."

"This is amazing, but you must break this to Kobi. He is seriously fallen for you."

"I know, and he is cute. But you are the first person I have ever told, and I want to keep it that way."

"tell the boy, he may surprise you."

"Some day, but I need you to keep this between us. Not even Miracle needs to know." Erin told her.

"Good luck with that, Miracle is the only person I cannot keep a secret from. She can always detect when something aint right."

Erin looked dejected. "Fine, but keep it discreet." Saki nodded in agreement.

At that moment Miracle and Kobi reappeared with the fire wood.

"Hey ladies," Kobi shouted.

Miracle smacked him in the head, "I told you not to say that man." He rubbed his dome as Sakinah and Erin laughed. "Dont laugh, that only encourages his stupidity."

"Then I must head to bed, because I am afraid I cannot help myself." Erin told them. "Thank you for everything you guys. I will see you in the morning." She got up and left for her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I want to turn in early as well." Kobi said. "Dont wake me too early k'."

The girls said their good nights and let Kobi go do what he wanted.

"So sweetie. Tell me all you learned about our newest arrival." Miracle demanded lightly.

"Not tonight Miracle, its an interesting story but I just want to cuddle, and have you hold me."

"That is a shitty reason. Whats up Sakinah."

"I do not want to make you get all freaked, and this little story might do just that."

Miracle took her into a hug and reaffirmed her love with a kiss, "Just give me the cliff notes, and tomorrow when we get back to Saffron City we will go into greater detail."

Saki eventually broke down and told Miracle the gist of her conversation with Erin.

"That...well lets just sat that with all I have encountered in my life that isnt nearly as freaky as it would have been a year ago...But to think she was a...and is now a...is just wow." Miracle said.

"Now can we drop it?" Saki asked.

Sure. Now come here I want to do some cuddling."

**POP**

"DUSKULL!"

"FUCKING A, I am going to kill him."

"Sweetie he is a ghost, he cannot be killed."

"Whatever."

NEXT MORNING

Kobi had woken up late yet again, so he was left with cleaning the dishes while the girls found a place to wash up.

"Its right over here, the meat head and I found it last night...Ta Da...its a small little warmspring." Miracle said.

"OH it is very nice Miracle, secluded and secret. Amazing." Erin said. She started taking off her kimono but stopped the second her breasts were exposed, and quickly covered up again. "Um this is a bit awkward for me."

"Oh yes I guess it would be." Miracle said.

"Mira why not wait till we are done?" Saki asked

She shook her head, "Not happening, last time one of us bathed in a creek I was dragged under water by a band of freshwater Shellder. I am not in the mood to see that happen again."

"That is right, Erin is it really that big of a deal. We are not going to stare or anything." Saki pleaded.

"Maybe if there were some Pokemon out to kinda ease the tension." the other girls looked at her funny. "I have always been myself with Pokemon, heck I walk around the back of my gym which is my greenhouse, in the nude."

The girls all agreed. And Miracle released the two female Pokemon she had on hand, her Bellossom and Vespiquen. "Feel better."

"Why is your vespiquen drooling looking at me?"

They all looked at the lady bee who was in fact drooling. "Ignore her, she is just thinking of Beedrill."

Miracle had stripped all the way down to her birthday suite, showing off her muscular body to the little lady. Saki had stripped to a bikini top and bottoms and proceeded to lay in the spring.

"Oh its nice and warm...That is very unusual."

Erin shook her head, "There are a few hot springs up in the mountain, so I am not surprised that there is something like this. The hot water has mixed with the cool mountain water." She had taken her kimono off revealing her very petite breasts, that sat upon her very squared off frame. The girls also noticed the slight bulge in Erin's panties. They were about to turn away, but Erin pulled them down and revealed both her man and woman hood to them.

Saki went back to washing, but Miracle couldn't pull her eyes away. "Wha,wha. What is that delicious smell?" she gulped.

Saki turned back to her, "What smell?"

"Are you kidding, that incredibly intoxicating flower smell, like the scent of a Roselia after a light morning shower." Miracle took a deep breath through her nose, then focused her eyes on Erin's most private area. "It's coming from you."

"I have been told I have a slight floral scent, but no one has ever had this type of reaction." She took a few steps back and bumped into Vespiquen, who was being driven by the scent as well. "What the hell is going on?"

"Put your clothes back on" Saki yelled at her.

Erin was quick about it, and soon Mira and her Pokemon were back to normal.

"Someone please tell me what happened." Erin asked.

"WE don't know, but for some reason you emit a pharamone or something that attracts bees." Saki said.

"Okay but why did Mira go all stir crazy?" She asked.

The couple looked at each other, and were about to answer, when Kobi came running into the area. "Theres a giant fire just north of us, we need to get going now." And then he was gone.

"Fuck, No break. At least I have Cloyster on me. We will talk later, but for now lets get this taken care of."

The girls raced back to Kobi, who had packed up the entire camp.

"Are we fighting or fleeing?" He asked.

"We can take it." Miracle said. "Saki use your psychics to keep it contained. Kobi use Magmorter to absorb as much of the flames you can, while I use Cloyster's whirlpool to drench the trees. Erin to any of your Pokemon know a water attack."

"No but we can recon for injured Pokemon coming out." She said.

"Good, lets get this taken care of." Kobi said.

Sakinah instructed Alakazam, Solrock, and Ralts to use psychic and stop the fire from going crazy. This allowed Magmorter to run in and use his ability flame body to pull in the flames and help lessen the fire. This allowed Cloyster to launch several whirlpool's and dismantle the large part of the fire.

Erin hadnt seen any hurt Pokemon, but when she took a last look she noticed a large body lying on the forest floor. "My Pokemon cant get to it," she said. So she took off for it.

She got to it and identified the Pokemon as a Heracross. She tried lifting him, but he was a little too big for her. "Fudge, HELP, Miracle, Kobi. I need help!" She yelled. She couldn't see if any one heard her. "Come on big guy, we need to go." She was only able to move him a few feet before Erin heard then saw a large branch falling towards her. She quickly went to cover the injured bug, but at the last second the two were tackled out of the way. Erin opened her eyes to see Miracle lying atop of her , and her Charizard holding onto the fallen branch.

"Are you okay?" Miracle asked.

Erin went flush, "Yeah thanks."

Miracle got back to her feet and held out her hand for Erin to take. "Lets get this guy out of here." Erin agreed. She took the given hand and immediately felt a rush of sensations explode in her body. Miracle followed soon after. The two screamed in agony and pain before both passed out on the top of the Heracross.

Charizard saw all of this happen and knew something bad was about to happen. He picked the three up and got them to safety.

Sakinah and Kobi finally finished with the fire, and were able to get to their friends. Miracle had activated her second skin, and had used it to protect the two from a majority of harm.

"Why must Miracle always be the hero?" Saki asked the wind.

"I don't know, but when did Erin's hair become tangled vines, and her skin become a light shade of green." Kobi added.

All involved stared back and forth between the two. "I am starting to doubt my sanity when it comes to her Kobi." Saki said, she looked back to Miracle, "What are we into now?"


	42. Tales From the ER

Chapter 41

Erin could feel the warmth of the sun shining upon her cheeks. She gave out a small smile and slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh god what has happened?" What she saw shook her to her core. The City she was born and raised in was destroyed, burned to the ground.

"Stop where you are," Erin turned around to see a dozen men clad in black clothing coming up to her. "We are here to take you back where you belong."

"Who the hell are you guys, what did you do to my city, my family." She yelled.

"Who the hell cares about your little town, we have been given orders to take you into our custody and return you to the Team Rocket base."

"Team Rocket? What the hell is going on here." She demanded to know.

"Our late leader had been looking for all of you, and you and your bug friend are the last we need." the man said.

"What the hell are you talking about...What bug friend," Erin was starting to cry. "What is going on?"

"Beedrill use drill run, Vespiquen blast them with ominous wind." Erin looked around for the voice she heard, she eventually saw what looked like Miracle flying in on a black Charizard. She looked back to the group of men and saw they were all beaten and gutted lying on the ground. "ERIN, Get going there are more coming."

Erin spun back around, and like Miracle said there was an army coming down upon her. "No,no,no,no no no no no." She fell to the ground and rolled into a ball, and in mere moments she was handcuffed and collard by the men in suites, then dragged away screaming at the top of her lungs. Then all went black.

"Erin, Erin wake up, wake up." the voice was muffled but loud. She tried to locate the voice but was unsuccessful. "Just open your eyes Erin. And you will be fine." And all of a sudden Erin shot herself out of the bed she was in and fell flat on her face.

"Are you okay." a female voice said this time.

Erin turned over onto her back and saw that Kobi and Sakinah were standing above her. "Where am I, and what the hell happened?"

"Do you remember the fire?" Kobi asked. She nodded, "Miracle and her Charizard saved you from a large falling branch. When she went to help you up something happened and you both passed out."

"Where's Miracle?" Saki moved out of the way to show an unconscious Miracle hooked up to wires and tubes. "What's wrong?"

"The doctors don't know, shes damn near catatonic, nothing has been able to wake her up." Saki said.

Erin got up and ran to the bathroom in a hurry, she leaned over the toilet and puked her guts out. After a handful of moments she pulled herself over to the sink to wash her face. She peered into the mirror, and then broke it into pieces when she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I guess she noticed her skin color." Saki said deadpanned.

The bathroom door slammed open, "Why do these things keep happening to me. I was a good little boy growing up. But now I am a hermaphroditic woman with green skin and grass growing out of my head." She screamed, "And for some reason I believe all this has to do with her." She says pointing to Miracle.

The other teens looked interested in her statement. So Saki spoke up, "Why do you believe that?"

"Before I woke up I was in the middle of some sort of realistic dream, it had me being chased down in the middle of a burnt to the ground Celadon, by a group of men in these retarded black getup's. Then in swoops Miracle to save me and tells me they are members of Team Rocket and that they were after all of us, and that Miracle and I were all that were left...But they called her my bug friend." Erin recounted.

The two friends looked back to one another a bit scared before Kobi told Erin they needed to speak in private.

"Oh, no you don't. Tell me whats going on...NOW!"

"We cant really convey the entirety of whats going on." Kobi told her. "But Miracle, yourself, and like fifteen other children were used as genetic test subjects for Team Rocket. And before you deny that, look at the facts."

"And if you don't believe us go take a look at Miracle. See what her body looks like when her powers manifest." Saki demanded her to do.

Erin carefully walked to Miracle's bed, she noticed all the changes with her body. The large mandible like jaws, the exo-skeleton covering her body, her nearly invisible wings, and her extra set of arms. "What is she?"

"She would be the only original survivor of the experiments. Half human, half bug Pokemon." Saki said, "I foresaw her being used as a weapon in my visions growing up, so when she started her journey, I set out to find her and stop what impending doom could happen. But lately stuff keeps shifting, and you are just another piece of the puzzle."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Erin slammed her hands down, forgetting she was above Miracle's comatose like body.

"Sadly, nothing and everything." Miracle whispered from below her.

"MIRACLE!" Saki and Kobi yelled.

"I was able to hear everything you guys were talking about. Erin I have this story I need to tell you, but in order to do that you must be open to the fact that this is true. Some things may seem unreal, others may make things from the past become clear." She paused to take a few tired breathes. "But I need to ask you a few questions. Do you know if you were adopted?"

"Yeah I was."

"Good, next how does your body act in the sun?"

"Uhhh, Well I have always been a sunbather, it always felt like anything bad that happened just dissolves away at midday." She closed her eyes and remembered the feel the sun on her cheeks.

"Excellent, Kobi I need you to leave now." Miracle said.

"I already know everything about her situation," he said pointing to Erin's private region. This turned Erin's skin crimson. "Its no big deal, but it scared me, I was carrying you here and you were poking me in the back."

"Okay lets focus here, Miracle what are the questions all about." Saki asked.

"Well with her green tinted skin, her attraction to the sun and your change into a hermaphrodite, heck even mine and Vespiquen's reaction to you cooch when you exposed us. You COUGH, COUGH, are a human, grass type hybrid."

"Oh well that makes sense." She said.

"Really?" Kobi asked.

"No, but it makes the most sense right now. I have always known I was different, but I am a freak."

"Yeah we are, but we are not alone. There are seventeen of us going through the same thing. And since you said you experienced all these plant like phenomena all your life, we can only imagine what other more extreme powers might have done while they were growing up."

The air suddenly became cold and dense. Miracle regained enough energy to sit up, then pull the tubes away from her face. "We were injected and created to be the next step in human evolution, the greatest human weapons on the planet. When all was said and done I was the only one to survive."

"Then explain why I am here." Erin demanded.

Saki laid Miracle back down and decided to continue, "Do you believe in the legendary Pokemon?"

"Yeah, you see them all the time."

"I mean do you believe in their powers." She changed.

"Those themselves are distorted, and mythical."

"You really should meet my father," Miracle said, "At first I thought his stories were just nonsense, but then I confirmed them with person after person, then fact after fact."

"Yes, but are you familiar with the stories of HO-OH."

"He used the sacred ash from his feathers to...Your bull shitting me." She yelled, "HO-OH, you're telling me the legendary HO-OH brought everyone, every child but you back from death that day. Your crazy."

"As crazy as a human who is half bug, or one that's half grass type." Kobi added solemnly.

"I cannot handle this anymore, I need to get home and just forget any of this has ever happened." Erin scurried about the place getting all her things in order. "I hope all this will just blow over, and I never see you three again for a long time."

"Dont hold your breath Erin. I will be in Celadon in a week or so, and I will fight you for the Rainbow Badge." Miracle said.

This caught Erin's attention, she stopped running around and dug into her pocket, she pulled out a badge and threw it to Miracle, "You can have it, you earned it."

"Your just giving her a badge, how can you do that." Kobi asked.

"Irony, thy name is the Rainbow Badge." Miracle laughed, "If you're giving me this for the reasons im thinking, then I really am no different then my father. Kobi the badge is just a symbol for the gym leader to use, you only get it if the gym leader deems you are worthy. My father even got them when he lost sometimes, some challengers don't get them even if they win."

"Miracle, for as crazy as this has all been...I will give you a battle. When you get to Celadon City in a weeks time I will set up a massive six on six battle between the two of us. But I do ask you give me atleast that one week to come to terms. Can you do that?"

Miracle nodded her head, they all said goodbye and Erin left.

Kobi was then barraged with several swats to the back of his head. "Are you dumb, she has feelings for you and you let her go." Mira snapped at him. "WHY?"

"Because she needs to be sure she wants it, willing to accept that I do not care what she is, but who she is is all that matters. But I do have her pokegear number, so who knows what may happen."

"Finally, I seem to be rubbing off on you."

"EWWW LESBIAN CUTIES!"

"DUSKULL!"

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

"My life is a prime time comedy," Saki told herself as she face palmed.

IN A DISTANT LAND

"Uhmm, Arceus, we have a problem." a small green Pokemon said.

The giant creator of the world sighed and turned to her, "I see that Celebi, Miracle has found one of the other mutations. It seems that one of our fears has come true, it seems she may be a magnet for the others."

"Why did you not let me go back and stop that man like I wanted to," Celebi asked.

"You know why, don't ask stupid questions...We need to keep a close watch on all this, especially this Erin. She is now a potential target for the Rockets...Make it happen."

With that demand Celebi flew off.

THE EDGE OF SAFFRON CITY

Erin sighed and looked back into the city. "I only knew them for a brief time, but I feel like they are already close friends."

_**YOU HAVE A TEXT**_

Her pokegear went off. She pulled it out and saw it was from Kobi. She didn't remember giving him her number, but didn't mind. She shrugged her shoulders and opened the text.

Erin,

It doesn't matter. Trust in me.

She read it over and over again, each time it produced more and more tears. She couldn't take it and took off in a dead sprint for home.


	43. Champ and the Chumps

Chapter 42

ROUTE 7

"I want one day with no excitement, and no hospital visits," Miracle shouted through the forest.

"That doesn't sound like you," Kobi said, "Usually you're the one out seeking the adventure."

"I am just tired of it all. The chasing, the fighting for our lives, and the threat of Rockets." Miracle told them. "I want one day to ourselves."

"Well that ain't gonna happen sweet cheeks." A vein on Miracle's head nearly popped when she heard that. She and the others turned around and standing there were to very big, very macho, muscle headed jocks. One stood nearly seven feet, and had long hanging dreads. The other man was only six, but was clearly four hundred pounds of pure muscle.

"What did you call me?"

"It don't matter babe, why don't you and da udder chick over der come wit us, and we show you a good time." The larger of the two said.

"Man, if I were you I would stop while your balls are still hanging where theyre supposed to." Kobi tells them. The three teen laugh.

"Like you could do anything to us," The smaller man added in a deep belly laugh.

"Oh, he could," Saki quietly stated, "But he was talking about what my girlfriend will do to you when her anger comes under check."

The two meat heads nearly fainted in laughter. "She hurt us, I don't think so." They said in unison.

"Here we go." Kobi sighed. And in a blur Miracle jumped the two men and started knocking them around. "Miracle stop. Lets fight the right way, using Pokemon."

At this point she was holding them both by their throats. "Fine, but if we win, what do we get." She dropped the two guys.

"If we win yous girls come wit us," The taller guy said.

"If yous happen to win...i guess you can have one of our Pokemon." The smaller added.

Saki walked up to Miracle, "We accept. How about a two on two match with one substitution."

Everyone agreed, "Its on girlie, we are already got seven badges each." The tall guy laughed.

"KOBI, WE MUST CRUSH THEM!"

"Send out your Pokemon," Saki said.

"GO PINSIR." "LETS GO RAPIDASH."

"Fine, lets go Scyther," "Eevee go."

The four Pokemon stood there staring each other down.

"Rapidash use take down."

"Scyther use double team." "Eevee, dig." Rapidash came barreling down on them, as Scyther quickly turned into a dozen or so clones, and Eevee retreated underground.

"Pinsir use frustration." The large horned Pokemon became angry and then rampaged. He hit everyone of the Scyther's until he hit the real one. But Eevee popped up and hit him as he finished.

"Eevee, dig again." Kobi yelled.

"Rapidash Flame charge on Eevee." The fire horses body became bathed in flames, and he again attacked the little brown Pokemon.

"Scyther knock him off his trajectory with X-scissor." His blades turned purple, he crossed them and used all his speed to nail the fire horse in the side.

"Submission." Kobi looked paranoid. He turned back to see his little Eevee was in the grasp of the prickly horns of the Pinsir. "Don't look good for you."

"Scyther, help Eevee." Miracle told her mantis Pokemon. But he had taken a lot of damage when he took on Rapidash. He slowly got up but wouldn't be able to over in time.

Then Eevee suddenly started to evolve.

"How is it evolving, hes not usin a stone," The idiot with the Pinsir asked his pal.

"Its the middle of the day, Kobi that means one thing and one thing only." Saki smiled.

"Espeon." There was now a little pink cat where Eevee was. He slipped through the grasp, then tossed the giant bug with confusion.

Kobi could only smile at his newest arrival. "A fighting specialist using a psychic. Thats not good for you. Espeon use shadowball, then speed it up with confusion." The pink Pokemon launched the dark purple ball, then instantly used confusion to push it at a greater speed. It hit Pinsir hard in the horns, fracturing them.

"Finish him with Slash," Miracle told Scyther. The bug struck his opposition and knocked him out cold.

Saki held up her hand, "Pinsir is out, throw in your last Pokemon." The man returned Pinsir, then threw out an Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor, Hypnosis, then seed bomb." The grass Pokemon stared deeply into the eyes of Scyther and put him to sleep. And before Espeon could stop him, he launched a bunch of seeds into the air that exploded when they made contact.

"Scyther is no longer able to battle, send in your next Pokemon." Saki said.

"Go Bellossom." The small grass type popped out ready to battle, but was laughed at the second the guys saw her. "Shut them up with toxic." The grass type spit out a nasty purple liquid that infected Exeggutor with a bad poison.

Miracle and Kobi looked at each other and instantly new what to do. "Eevee, shadowball." "Energyball Bellossom." They each shot their attacks quickly. The reached Exeggutor at the same time and doing massive damage.

"Rapidash use sunny day." The horse finally recovered enough to stand up. He closed his eyes and started turning the weather into an intense heat. "Now blast them with solarbeam."

"Dodge Bellossom."

"Espeon, use Exeggutor as a shield."

Bellossom used her ability to become extremely fast with sunny day in play, and easily outran the attack, while Espeon used her opponents grass Pokemon as a buffer for the attack.

"Now Bellossom, your turn to use solarbeam, and make it as close as you can get." The little hula Pokemon appeared beneath the fire horse then sent her solarbeam directly to its already injured side.

When it was all said and done, Bellossom and Espeon were the only ones still standing. "Espeon, and Bellossom are the only ones left, Miracle and Kobi are the winners.

Mira and Kobi high-fived, and so did their Pokemon. "Now time to pay up boys, you stipulated that we get a Pokemon from one of you when we win." Mira demanded.

The two jocks returned their Pokemon, "We went easy on yous brats, you ain't getting nothin from us."

Miracle released Charizard, Beedrill, and Hitmonlee around the two pigs. "You were saying."

The guys were now stuck in a rut unable to get out. "Fine, give her the Pokemon you just caught." The tall guy told his partner.

"Oh, yeah. Hes a push over anyway, I didn't know if I was going to keep him anyway." The small gut said tossing her a Pokemon. "Now lets get lost." and they did.

"Now can we rest." Miracle asked. She handed the ball to Kobi. "take it."

Saki just chuckled at her girlfriend. "Okay babe, there is another lake over this way.

AT LAKE

They set up a quick camp, and decided to sun bathe lakeside.

"Kobi what was in the pokeball." Saki asked.

"Oh, I didn't check." He pulled the ball out and scanned it with his pokegear. "Sweet, its a Heracross."

"Bug, fighting. Nice combo for our little group. MY pops has a Heracross." Miracle tells him. "He was more used more as a bug then a fighter though. Whats he know?"

"Jeeze, not much. Horn attack, endure and counter, and thats it." He said.

"Well they did say that it was just caught." Saki made sure to tell them. "But you can have Beedrill teach him brick break, and Scyther teach him x-scissor."

"Beedrill most definitely, but he knows his own bug move." Miracle told him, "He has that horn for a reason...Mega Horn."

"IM with Mira, Mega horn is the way to go." Kobi said.

Just then Saki spots a man in the middle of the lake, sitting on a rock. "You guys see him."

"Is he stranded out there, it is a long way to the shore." Kobi asked them.

"Wait, ive seen that get up before...Black ball cap, black vest, thick black beard, and jeans..." Miracle thought to herself.

The other two decided to get the mans attention, and invite him to their site.

"Can you make it man?" Kobi asked.

"Our friend can help if you need it?" Saki added.

The man finally noticed them and waved. He heard their invitation, and gave them a thumbs up.

He lightly patted the rock island he was sitting on, and slowly he started to move toward the lake beach.

""Is he getting closer?" Kobi asked. "How?"

"He must be on a Pokemon, but what type of Pokemon is rock, and if my guess is correct, water." Saki stated perplexed.

"I GOT IT...I KNOW WHO HE IS." Miracle yelled.

"No need to yell child, I am sure they know my name," The man jumped of the rock and landed right next to the teens. Then his large rock, water Pokemon stood up. It was brown, had a flat spde like flat head, and two blades that look a lot like Scythers. He chuckled.

"Well then WHO, ARE, YOU?" Kobi demanded to know of the stranger.

"He would be Michael Brower, the current champion of the Indigo League...And the man my father let win so he could become a gym leader." Miracle told them all.

Those words floored everyone, including the Champion, whose only words to combat that were.

"No he didn't."


	44. Beatings, Battles, and Brothers

Chapter 43

ROUTE 7

"No he didn't." Mike said.

Miracle walked up to him put a finger on his chest and told him, "You bet, I have watched every single championship match he ever had. And you are the first person he never used Charizard, let alone Infernape, and Sceptile." Her smile was pure evil.

"You are shitting me, thats no reason to throw out such accusations."

"Actually Mr. Champion." Saki spoke up. "Ash Ketchum had never fought a match since he became champion without at least two of the three Pokemon Miracle mentioned. You fought Pikachu, Blastoise, Heracross, Torterra, Scrafty, and Noctowl. While you used Scizor, Houndoom, Flygon, Bisharp, Kabutops, and Gardevoir. If he would have used Charizard or Infernape, they alone would have tipped the scales dramatically in his favor."

"How would you know this?" He asked.

"Saki is the daughter of Sabrina and the late Lt. Surge." Kobi added. "Her brain is a wonder of knowledge, and her memory is finely tuned."

Those comments made Mike think for a few moments before settling back on Miracle, "Why would he do it?"

"He was the champion for nearly two decades, and didn't want anyone to just receive the title, so he decided when he found the right guy or girl he would not flop, but not use his greatest team." Miracle told him, "He wanted to be home, and be a gym leader so he could pass on what he knew."

"If that is true, I owe him a serious beat down." Mike said.

"You couldn't handle him." She said.

Mike stared her down, "Could to."

"Could not."

"Could to."

"Lets stop this before we all end up with headaches. Mike what exactly are you doing here." Kobi asked.

"I am here to meet my greatest rival. I was told if and when I became champion I was to meet them here. And we would have a grand one on one battle for it all." He said.

"Wow, I would love to see that." Miracle said. "The others agreed.

"You three could watch. But how about you all help me train for a bit?" He asks. "We can have a one on three match. I will face each of you one on one, but I will only use one Pokemon."

Miracle and the others huddled up for not even a second before the accepted his proposition.

"That is if we get to choose the Pokemon."KObi added.

"Sure, which one do you want to face?" He asked.

"Flygon." Miracle blurted out.

The champ could only smile, he grabbed his pokeball and released his green dragon. "FLYYYGON."

The dragon was majestic, skin looked so taken care of that you would think it was a grass type it shined so much.

"So who is first?" He asked.

Miracle stepped forward, "I will, I need to train a Pokemon I have had for a while. He has never really seen eye to eye with me." She threw her pokeball and released her Fearow onto the field.

"Why him Mira?," Saki asked.

"Because he needs to train, and learn to listen to me. He needs to get it through his thick beak I am not releasing him back into the wild, so it is either fight with me or stay in the ball." Her voice was harsh, and she was looking and speaking to her bird Pokemon. "So Fearow, what will it be...Me, or the ball." Fearow got a serious look and turned to face Flygon in a battle stance. "Thats what I wanted to see."

"Flygon, start things up with sandstorm." The dragon spun around and used his tail to whip his attack up.

"Fearow take flight and use Whirlwind." The bird took flight then thrust his wings back and forth to destroy the sandstorm. "Now use drill peck." His beak turned white, and then grew nearly a foot, Fearow then flew toward Flygon in a high speed spinning motion.

"Stop it with dragon claw." Mike told his dragon. Flygon held her ground and as Fearow got close Flygon's arm turned purple, and her claws grew larger. This allowed her to easily receive the spinning bird. "Now shove him into the ground." Now she turned Fearow into a top.

"Stop yourself with steelwing." Mira yelled. Fearow slammed his metallic wings into the ground and as he stopped his rotations he also hit Flygon doing some good damage.

"Iron tail, to the moon." Mike said with a smile. This caught Miracle, and Fearow off guard. Flygon spun around again and planted her attack right under Fearow's beak. Sending him into the air. Miracle tried to get him to respond, but he hit the ground unconscious.

Kobi and Sakinah's eyes lit up. "He is not a paper champ. He is scary strong." Kobi said, Saki nodded in agreement. Miracle had returned Fearow and walked up to her friends.

She placed a hand on Saki's shoulder and said, "Tag, you're it."

"I don't even know who to use." Saki said. But with a pop, one of her Pokemon broke out of a pokeball.

"I will." It was her Hitmontop. "We also need some practice."

"Are you sure, he is the best our region has to offer?" She asks him. He nods a yes.

"You mam, may go first." Mike says.

"Oh, sure, Hitmontop, start things with rapid spin." He hopped onto his head and spun like his namesake.

"More of this, use dragon claw." Flygon repeated her previous action and was getting ready to catch him.

"Switch to gyro ball." His spinning kicked up a notch, this time eliciting a blue blade of light around the center. These little extras caused Flygon's arms to buckle under the pressure dealing massive damage. "Keep it going Hitmontop." He turned around and came back for round two.

"Let's play baseball Flygon." His dragon couldn't help but chuckle. She dropped to all fours, and started swinging her tail in circles. Then when Hitmontop got close, she switched into an iron tail and homered over the left field fence, as they say, Hitmontop landed hard and could barely regain his footing.

"Can you still go Hitmontop." She asks him.

"Yes I still got something left," He tells her.

"Good, start with rapid spin then use arial ace." He popped to his top again, and spun as fast as he could, then took off at an incredible speed at Flygon.

"Make a ramp Flygon." He said. The dragon placed her tail on the ground and sat up on her haunches. Then she used Hitmontop's momentum to shoot him high into the air, "Fire blast." Flygon unleashed an unholy torrent of flames that pelted the spinning Pokemon.

Hitmontop fell hard to the ground. Saki ran to him and quickly returned her downed Pokemon. "He is unable to continue." She tells the champ.

"I agree, good choice Sakinah." He replies.

"To bad you are beating up chillens instead of real trainers." Mike heard those words, and you could see every little muscle in his body tense up. Then he openly started to shake.

"Odila," he shivered saying._**(fortunate or prosperous in battle)**_

"Boy, what is it yer doin here fightn kids." Everyone turned around to see an extremely tall, cocoa brown woman. Her hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and poofed up like an afro. She wore a jean jacket, and white slacks. But what got the most attention was the elbow crutches she held herself up with. "You all catchin flies, if not close yer damn mouths." She laughed.

She hobbled her way to the group and whacked Mike's shin with her crutch. "Hey Odila, I didn't expect you so soon."

"Michael, you know better then to expect the expected from me. Then I wouldn't be me." She told him. "Now who are these chillens here." One by one the teens introduced themselves, and their story to the newcomer. "Wow, you have some mighty powerful parents. But you have a ways till your at Michael's level."

"Well I wouldn't know. I havnt had my shot yet," Kobi said out loud.

"Really, then how about you fight me instead, BOY." She made sure to emphasize the last word just to piss him off.

Kobi turned red in extreme anger, "Your on."

Odila walked over to Flygon and gave her a pet then stood next to Mike. "Why don't you come on out Nidoking." And the behemoth that appeared dwarfed everything around it. He was large, muscular and...blue.

"Fine by me, lets go Cubone." Kobi says, releasing his little bone brawler.

"Cute little guy you got there, I bet you a hundred dollars I can beat you in three moves or less." Odila tells Kobi.

"Bonemerang," he yells. "Then follow it with headbutt." He throws his club and follows close behind.

"Catch him with rocksmash," Nidoking roared to life and crushed the little guy in one fell swoop. Nidoking then held him face to face and allowed the bonemerang to hit its owner.

"Grab your bone and club him Cubone, then use iron tail." The little ground type grabbed his flying bone and hit the poison types hand, releasing its hold on him. Then cracked his foot with the iron tail, making the monster step back.

"Poison Tail," Odila smiled." The Nidoking swung his purple tail at Cubone, who amazingly blocked it with his bone club.

"NIDO?"

Bone, Cuboooooooooonnnnneee," The little brown Pokemon was eaten up by a white light, "WAAAAAAAKKKKKKK."

"Bingo, this time I new it would happen soon. Marowak use Bone club, Then use your newest move." Kobi said. Odila was shocked at the change but was unfazed at the circumstance. Marowak beat Nidoking over the head several times. Then got his distance. "Skull-Bash." And like a missile Marowak shot off and hit Nidoking square in the gut.

"Nice shot kid. But this is my third and final move. Nidoking ice punch." And it was over, Marowak took the close range shot and could not recover giving Odila the win. "Michael and I are just a bit out of your league kids."

Miracle and Sakinah walked to their friend and helped him over to his fallen Pokemon. "I told you, you should take it easy on kids like this." Mike told her.

"I know, but a battle is a battle. And you know what its like when my juices get flowing. Literally and figuratively." Mike's face went red.

"Can we skip the foreplay for now Odila. Why don't we battle in the morning, and just enjoy our time together. And the company of our new friends." he tells her.

"You are such a party pooper Michael, but I guess you have the right idea."

"More often then not. You kids mind if we hang with you this evening?" He asks.

The awkward pause that ensued lasted longer then they had hoped, but like every other time it, it was interrupted by one Pokemon.

"Duskull!" The little Pokemon popped out of his ball and frightened everyone around, but Odila.

"What the hell was that,?" Mike asked holding on to his heart.

"Its a weaselly little ghost whos about to get his ass kicked." Miracle said.

Odila and Duskull had a staring contest, "Boo."

Duskull freaked and ran back to Sakinah. "Dont scare unless you can take being scared." Odila laughed.

"Words to live by," a dark sinister voice said.

The five look around but see nothing. Then a thick fog starts rolling in.

"Fog, what the hell is happening," Kobi yells.

Saki takes a couple breathes, then feints. That is followed by Odila, then Duskull.

"Shit, its not fog," Mike coughed as he to fell asleep.

Miracle held her ground, the gas was having a delayed reaction to her. "You can come out now. This gas wont work on me."

"That wasn't the plan, but I wouldn't mind beating the person who took what is mine away from me, to a bloody stump." Miracles eyes lit up.

"Surgei," She whispered. But in an instant she felt something go around her throat, then thousands of volts of electricity pulsate through her till she to falls to the ground unconscious.

"Sleep tight, Freak."


	45. Unthinkable Actions

Chapter 44

UNDISCLOSED LOCATION

"Wake up...Wake up Mira...For the love of myself...MIRACLE WAKE UP!"

Miracle opened her eyes to see the familiar sight of a floating pink pussycat, hovering above her head. "Great, seeing you means I am unconscious, yet again."

"Bingo, baby. But this time it is a little more dire." Mew told her.

"Yeah, its Surgei. And if I saw correctly, more Rockets."

"Correct again... What will you do now Miracle?" Mew again asked. "The Rockets are starting to become desperate. And with Surgei, they make an unstable twosome."

"I don't know what I can do. I don't even know where I am?"

"Well then I guess its time to put up or shut up. You are about to awaken in an awkward predicament, and I do not want to see you freak...So bye." The fur ball dissipates into the white scenery around them.

Then Miracle snapped awake. She felt dizzy and nauseated. She could feel what she thought was a collar around her neck, and determined it was the thing she felt snapped around her before she passed out, and most likely it was what shocked her as well.

"Well, looks like the subject has awoken." Miracle could only make out blurs of people, but could hear as well as she ever could. "Sorry about your lack of proper attire, but clothes tend to get in the way of a dissection."

Miracle then noticed she was a bit drafty, and focused enough to see she was in the buff. She went to cover up but she was held tightly in place with shackles.

"I don't think so child...We have read the notes our leader Bastion, and the others had on you. You are not allowed to move." He laughed.

"Whhhhherrre are...the...others?" Miracle asked breathless.

"Oh yes...the others...The champ and the older girl are soon to be going through a rough re-adaptation process. Hopefully the two of them can help team Rocket in the future. The other children though, all I know is for his roll in catching you, Surgei got the girl." Those words rocked Miracle and she tried hard to break free, but only used up what little energy she had.

"I will kill you all if he lays a finger on her."

"My, my big words for a mere child." The man pushes a button on his computer and sends a current of electricity through her. "No more of that, or the voltage goes up. Miracle was in tears, her whole body was in pain, and she couldn't even fathom what Surgei may be doing to her beloved Sakinah.

ANOTHER ROOM SOMEWHERE

Sakinah was bound and gagged, to a rather large bed. A blindfold had been placed over her eyes in order to keep her in the dark.

"Well dear sister, it seems that I have finally got what I wanted. And your little bitch cannot help you." Surgei said. "Just know that I plan to make you mine forever."

Saki tried mightily to break free of the ropes, straps and cuffs that held her in place. 'Where is my Miracle?' She thought in a panic. 'I need her, or he's going to rape me.' She slowly felt her legs open wider, and wider, till she felt her slit become moist at the air that passed by it.

"I see you are good and ready for me, my dear sister. I do hope that I can make it as pleasurable as possible." he said. His greasy, slimy hands started roaming up and down her body slowly, deliberately, intentionally. "For me that is."

Then he started slapping her, beating on her most sensitive areas. Causing her the greatest pain she could imagine. "Now for the coup de grace." Sakinah eventually heard his pants unzip, and fall to the ground. "I do wish this could have been more agreeable on both sides. But you fought me, and I never liked it when you fought."

She felt him just sitting with his member at her entrance. But he decided she was not good enough to take it where she should, but rather take it like a whore.

And she screamed, and hollered, but nothing happened. Surgei continued to have his way with her back hole. And what seemed like hours later, she was only left with her tears.

"Maybe one day, I will make you a woman again, but till I deem you worthy, I will continue to take you like a whore," He told her, "I will return in a while, you stay put, and maybe I will let you suck on a lollipop."

A comatose Saki broke down and unleashed a massive blast of energy, as a last ditch effort to call for help.

ANOTHER PART OF THE LAIR

Kobi had awoken in a large holding cell, and immediately tried formulating a plan to escape. He looked around the and noticed his cell was in a large lab. He noticed that Mike and Odila were out cold on a set of tables, strapped down like animals.

"Well that cant be good." He said. "My Pokemon are gone as well...it looks like I have to resort to my own powers." He walked up to his cell door and placed his hand on the lock. "Lets see what I can do." He started focusing his aura through his hand, then used his enhanced strength to crush the lock and escape. "Now, for Mike and Odila." He checked them for signs of bruising, or anything else."

"How did you get out," A man said from behind him.

Kobi saw a small nerdy looking guy walk in, "Easily, now give up or I will be forced to hurt you."

"We don't think so," two guys yelled walking up behind the smaller one.

"Fine, but I warn you I am stronger then I look." He starts to channel his powers into his entire arms. The two men attacked and were quickly dispatched by Kobi. He rushed over to the smaller guy, and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Now, how about you tell where I am, and what the hell is going on."

The little man was so scared he nearly wet himself, "I..i... I have been give orders to set the three of you on a brain washing regimen, while the other to girls were given to others for their own treatments."

"Am I right to assume this is a Team Rocket base?" The little man nodded. "Now can you tell me where all of our Pokemon are." He again nodded then pointed to a bin on the table. Kobi cracked him in the head to knock him out.

At that moment Mike and Odila were coming to. "Where am I," Mike said.

"We were taken hostage by Team Rocket," Kobi told him, "But I do not think they expected me to get loose, Miracle and Sakinah are somewhere else in the base." Kobi used his powers to break them free as well.

"I think we get the gist of it, Odila are you up for blowing a bad guy base up." Mike asked her.

The afro clad woman sat up and grabbed her crutches, "Sure thing, but the question is, do we do this silently, or with fireworks."

"Oooh, I do like fireworks," Mike said. "What say you kid, you up for some action?"

"You may be the champion, but you have no idea the group I travel with, I think this is the tenth time we have been abducted or attacked by Team Rocket."

"What the hell are you dealing with?" Odila asked.

"Maybe when we escape, the three of us will indulge your curiosity." Kobi released his Magmorter. "Hey big guy, we are dealing with rockets, are you ready for some destruction?" The large fire duck held his arms up and began to charge up an attack.

But it was interrupted when a burst of energy ripped through the building. Kobi instantly got freaked, "That was a blast of psychic energy, and only one person here can do that. Magmorter Sakinah is in grave trouble."

BACK IN ORIGINAL LAB

The weaselly little scientist was beyond tired, sweat was cascading down his forehead. "What the hell are you made of, none of my implements have been able to break your skin."

Miracle though decided to take a bit of a nap. But when she felt the energy blast hit her, her eyes lit up. "Saki!" She yelled. Her eyes went white, and she immediately started her transformation into the other half of her subconscious.

The lab full of scientists saw the change and all started trying to escape, but Miracle would not have any of it. Her power spiked and she tore through her restraints. "I told you if she was hurt you would all die." She grabbed the one man who had been working on her and held him face to face, "Where did he take her...Answer me or watch everything and everyone in here die one by one."

"He took her to his room, two stories directly down from here." HE struggled to get out.

"Good," she laughed as she crushed his throat then tossed him to the other scientists, "If you value your lives, you best get out of here as soon as possible and never show your faces as members of Team Rocket again."Her second set of arms popped out and she began to destroy the floor beneath her.

SURGEI'S ROOM

Surgei came back into the room refreshed, and clean, to see his sister laying slack and still on his bed.

"Do not fret my sister, I will continue to fuck you till she is out of your system, even if it takes me forever." He told her.

His door was slammed open, and there stood Kobi and Magmorter, "Surgei, what the hell?"

"Kobi, I do not know how you escaped but I will make sure you get put into a smaller cage then before." He released his Electivire. "Make sure they never wake up."

"Flygon hold his tails." The green dragon crashed through the wall and got a tight hold on the Electivire's tails and absorbed the electricity he pumped out.

"Dynamic Punch Hariyama," Odila yelled. Her larger than life Pokemon came swooping in and in one attack Electivire was out cold.

"Hitmonchan, hold Surgei down." Kobi said.

"Scizor cut the girl free."

The punchy Pokemon knocked the man to the ground, and the red bug quickly and delicately cut Sakinah free.

The three heroes circled Surgei, "What did you do to her?" Kobi demanded.

"I made a real woman out of her." He laughed. "What you gonna do about it?"

Odila looked Sakinah over very carefully, "Mike, she has been sexually assaulted, there is massive bruising and tearing."

Kobi had Hitmonchan punch him in the gut a few times, "You fucking bastard. She is your sister."

Mike and Odila both became sick when they heard them say that. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Odila yelled at him.

At that second Miracle appeared through the ceiling and landed on top of Surgei. "I do hope you don't like having balls Surgei, because I am about to rip them off."

"What the hell is that, Scizor get it off o" "No, that is Miracle...She will kill us." Kobi interrupted, "This is one of the many things we need to talk about." He turned to Miracle, "Mira we have him, he cannot hurt him anymore."

"Miracle is not in the forefront of this vessel right now boy." She said, "But give me one good reason why I should not tear him limb from limb, starting with his testicles. He will just keep coming after her, and I cannot let that happen."

"You shouldnt bring yourself down to his level," Mike said, "Is he really worth it." he nudged his dark cohort.

"What? I think she should do it, one less pecker running around the world thinking he is gods gift to women." Odila scoffed.

"What I want is for this guy to get his just deserts," Kobi said, "but you are not a killer."

Miracle laughed, "Think what you want, but I personally have dispatched of several human souls since my reincarnation."

"Mike, Kobi, leave the four of us for a moment. Create a path we can use to escape." Odila told the boys, Who instead of arguing, left like they were told. "Now Bug Lady, I assume you are Miracle only because Kobi said so. But I want to know what needs to happen for her to help Sakinah, and not take revenge on the this puddle of excrement."

"He must die," she said.

"No more of that. Saki doesn't need you to have any more blood on your hands. Outside of cutting off his balls."

Miracle took a few seconds to soak in the question. "Surgei you are very lucky. I am going to crush all of your limbs to dust, then cut your junk off."

The screams of a man in immense pain echoed through the lair.

Odila and a normal Miracle cradling Sakinah to her bare chest came walking out with Hariyama, and Scizor.

"I need to sleep," Miracle said as she slumped against Kobi.

"Well, was there clothing with the Pokemon?" He asked. "No, well lets see what we cant find, I am the one who will suffer if they both wake up naked around me."

"Are they going to be okay?" Mike asked Kobi.

The young man turned to the champ and his friend, his eyes were glazed over and a stray tear dropped down his cheek. "I hope so, but Sakinah is a fragile mind already. And with this new trauma who knows what could happen. I just want this shit to end, we are to young to be dealing with this shit." He turned back around and walked away holding his two best friends in his arms.

"Mike, that boy, he is stronger than any other we have met. I need to know the story that has this all happening." Odila said.

"I agree, but why do I have a feeling this shit is way above our head." He sighed and left with her, following Kobi through the giant lair.


	46. Seperation Anxiety

Chapter 45

Mike had just returned to the large campsite with an armful of fire wood, he dropped down next to an unmoving Kobi. Odila on the other hand was washing and cleaning the two girls, who had not yet woken up from unconsciousness.

"How are they doing Odila?" Mike asked.

"Miracle is doing better, she is moving a little in her sleep. But Sakinah is nearly catatonic, no movement beside crying and breathing." Odila sighed and hobbled over to Miracle, "It seems Miracle has an ability that allows her to regenerate to a degree."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I am not just a Pokemon doctor Michael, I studied the human body all through college as well. Yesterday when I went over Miracle's body I felt rips, and tares up and down her musculature. But this morning when I went to feel them again...They were nearly gone."

Mike wasnt surprised in the least, these kids were special and they were beyond strong. "So what does that mean Odila?"

"Super speed healing, if we are to believe our eyes Miracle seems to be part Pokemon. Bug Pokemon to be exact." She said, "Her skin is as tough as an exo-skeleton, but her insides might still be... humanesque so when she transforms, even a little bit, it deals massive internal stress to her body. But this ability allows her to heal given time."

They heard some noises, they turn to see Miracle has woken up and is trying to move into a sitting position, "Saki, Saki, where is she."

Mike dropped to a knee, "Shhhh, she is laying down right now... She is not feeling to good Miracle."

"No shit," She struggled to say, "I remember everything that happened the other night, but I need to be next to her, please give her to me."

It was Kobi who picked Miracle up, and placed her next to Sakinah. "Please wake her up Miracle," He whispered, "She is my best friend, you both are. But I need you to wake her up, I cant live with myself if this kills her."

Miracle kissed Kobi on the cheek, "I will always take care of her." She let him go and turned to Saki. She put her hand under Saki's chin and made her lock eyes. "Saki sweetie, I am here. Find me, hear me, speak to me."

Sakinah's eyes blinked a few times, then in soft, painful whispers Miracle could hear Saki confessing what happened, "I am sorry, sorry I am not strong enough for you."

Miracle cradled her head, "Never be sorry, I love you Sakinah. What he did was inexcusable, and he was punished as such. I, my dear, am sorry for failing you in your time of need. Sorry that my condition has brought hell upon you and Kobi."

Saki moved herself into Miracle's lap and decided that was the time to let it all go. And her tears, snot, and other fluids started smearing on her shoulder. Miracle just held her tighter, then waved Kobi over to join the hug as well.

"As touching as this is, something need to happen, and fast," Odila said, "Lets start by filling me and Mike in on what the exact specifics we need to hear are about Team Rocket and the three of you."

SEVERAL EXPLANATIONS LATER

With mouths agape, and eyes wide, Mike and Odila were completely dumbfounded by what they had heard thus far.

"I wouldn't believe this, if I hadnt seen it myself, "Odila said, "And to think the Rockets are layered so deep that they can go nearly two decades out of sight, and be this dangerous."

"I have a few weeks of vacation before I return to the league, and Odila has some time she has taken off. We have decided you guys need a great deal of training." He looked down to the teens, "Kobi, you are physically gifted, and mentally strong, but you lack finesse and the tactical nohow. While Sakinah, can take in everything and formulate anything, but she is lacking any strength and grit of her own."

"What about me?" Miracle asked.

"In all honesty Miracle, Mike and I both feel you are incredibly well rounded," Odila told her, "With this Surgei now out of the way, the fight comes down to you and these other "hybrids".

"Now, what do you think about this?" Odila asked Kobi.

He took some time to really think it over, "I think you two are right, and that Saki and I have flaws that need to be ironed out. But I think it would be too dangerous to split the three of us up at this juncture."

"Normally, that would work to a disadvantage. But I feel separation is key, get you to stop worrying about one another and really dig into training." He dug into his pack and pulled out three hand held devices. "Now I know you have your trainer I.D's hooked up back home, these guys are wireless, and allow you to remotely trade Pokemon in and out with your home networks. Miracle I take it you are hooked through Prof. Oak?" She nodded, "Good because we will beat not only you three but all your Pokemon as well."

Odila knelt down to a still somber Sakinah, "I need you to be stronger then ever before child, you are not the only one who has gone through that exact tragedy, but you are stronger then others, and you have Miracle and Kobi by your side. They will never let you down again, I promise you that, hell they promise the same thing. Let your faith in them never waiver, and please grow strong." She kissed her on her forehead, like a mother to a child. "We will meet up in a few weeks in Celadon City, that will be where Miracle's next gym battle takes place, so we will let you go there. Kobi pack up quickly, I may look slow with these crutches, but I am faster than you think."

The boy rocketed around camp, getting his affairs in order. When he was ready he told his two friend he will be better when he returns, and they are in good hands, then left after Odila.

Mike faced the two girls, with a look that said it is time to get busy. "I will give you the rest of the morning off. Then I want to hear all about your Pokemon, you got it. Then we will do some easy work outs that will allow the two of you to shake off the cob-webs."

The two girls agreed and started cleaning and situating themselves and the campsite. The sun reached its peak in the sky and Mike came back.

"Okay, I have studied your trainer profiles and seen the Pokemon you have caught. I have also called some of the gym leaders you have come across, and they have some good words about certain Pokemon. And I will test all of them, TRUST ME." He Turned to Sakinah, "I know you are shaken, and hurt but this woman over here is everything you need to be stronger. And that start with your Pokemon, and how they feel about you. I want you to train, eat, sleep, and breathe everything your Pokemon do. And that starts now, I want you to race with one of your Pokemon...And that Pokemon is Shiftry."

"Are you crazy, she couldn't beat him. He is almost as fast as Scyther," Miracle said.

"It is not about winning, it is just about doing. He will push her, he will run the course as many times as it takes for her to run is once. You will do it with Scyther, since you wanted to speak up. It will be one lap around the lake. Release your Pokemon and get ready."

KOBI AND ODILA

The two trudged through a thick forest trail before finally settling in a large rocky cavern in a gaping cave.

"This looks like a good place to set up shop. Kobi I need to ask you a few serious questions and I need straight answers." Odila said, Kobi nodded his head. "Good, what aspects does Miracle take on when she is under the full strength of her powers."

"Well you saw her. If you look close enough you can see aspects of of Bug Pokemon. And by my guesses, she probably had an immunity to poisons, and any other element that was used from certain bug types. Heck its probably the same in all of them."

"Have you guys come across any others yet?"

Kobi became forlorn, and soft spoken, "Only one, we were told they were scattered throughout all the regions."

"So then, were you going to locate them all?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Miracle wants to follow her fathers footsteps, that means traveling to all the regions. But finding them...I don't think that will happen."

"I sense a but," Odila says.

"But knowing our luck, it somehow seems inevitable."

"Kobi, why do you feel such a burden on your shoulders?"

The question rung in his ears and echoed through his heart. He never believed that till now. "I have no clue. Sakinah has always been my best friend, well whatever that consisted of when we were kids. We grew up together and tolerated one another. But we came to a mutual understanding when we were both picked on, Just for being the kids of big shot trainers."

"And what about Miracle?"

"In all honesty, its her aura. Her entire being exudes confidence and just sucks you in, makes you want to fight with and for her. She feeds you positive vibes, and makes you better." He smiled.

"Now, you said there was another child you ran across. Can you tell me about them?"

"I cant, this person does not want to be a part of this mess yet, and the three of us want to give them their privacy."

"Okay, I think the questioning is over for now." She smiled, "So what Pokemon do you have to work with?"

He released his assortment, and let her knit-pick. "You have a rather eclectic mix Kobi, the start of a well rounded team. But we need some other types to even the playing field. Do you know the exact layout of types you and the girls have?"

"Not exactly but if all of our Pokemon were to evolve we would be missing,...only dragon."

"True, but I was looking it over. One electric, one dark, one normal, ice, and water. What if we can cover some more of these. Especially water, because you will need one to fight your way to Cinnabar Island."

"What would you think?"

"While we are out here you need to get one more Pokemon. But I would try and pick something up in the Safari Zone down in Fuchsia." She thought for a few moments, "You need speed and a defensive stalwart in your rotation. Now we can turn your Heracross into a defender, but he is still an offensive Pokemon."

"Well I was thinking about all my Pokemon, and outside of Magmorter, and Hitmonchan, their move sets all need tweaking."

"Lets start with some rather easy exercises, Espeon and Magmorter are the only Pokemon with a ranged attack of significance so why don't we work on accuracy. That way you can fight from a distance." Odila told him. She pulls out a candle and heads down the tunnel. She lights it and then comes hobbling back. "Espeon knows shadow ball, I want her to concentrate hard and fire small one and hit the candle."

Kobi and Espeon got into position and began taking notes, "Okay Espeon you heard her, concentrate on firing small shadow balls to hit the candle at the end of the cave."

Espeon nodded and started firing it off one after another, leaving dust and dirt to waft out of the cave. It cleared and the flame was still lit. "Looks like you failed, next time try it like a one shot gun instead of an automatic." All of a sudden there was a roar from the cave. "Okay first real lesson, make sure cave is empty before using it as a home and target practice."

Kobi nodded in agreement, picked her up and ran out of the cave. Followed by a pack of Rhyhorn.

"Run faster boy, you're the only one with a good set of legs here...I don't want to be crushed!"


	47. Training the Bugs Out

Chapter 46

KOBI AND ODILA

"You are getting better Kobi. The last couple days have done miracles for both you and your Pokemon." Odila sat peacefully on a large rock as she watched Kobi train against her Metagross.

"Heracross, use endure." the blue beetle Pokemon took a few deep breathes and braced himself for the coming strike. The giant metal crab like creature swung his giant arm down and wallop Heracross. "Now use counter." Heracross lit up in a red aura and launched the damage back at Metagross. The giant steel type took a lot of damage but was all in all unfazed.

"That was great timing, but a tad cliché. Metagross finish him."

"Horn attack Heracross!" Kobi yelled. He took off as fast as his wings could.

Metagross unleashed a psychic attack and struck Heracross's horn head on. The attacks were close in strength , but in an instant Heracross's horn started glowing. He then broke through and hit Metagross hard, knocking him out.

"Its about time he learned it," Odila said, but was caught off guard by Heracross glowing blue for a brief moment. "I'll be damned."

"What was that Odila?" Kobi asked.

"You have one special little bug. Not only did he just learn Mega Horn. But it seems he has a rather rare ability as well." She pulls the bug close and examines his body a little more.

"Really what is it?"

"MOXIE!" She screams in a laugh. "When the Pokemon wins a fight their attack power goes up."

"Really, thats handy. So does that mean I should load him up with attack moves."

"No, but I think we should think of a few unconventional moves to teach him." She thinks a bit, "What does your pokedex say about Heracross's move set?"

"Well it says he learns close combat. Oh and Iron defense." Kobi said a bit excited.

"Nice thinking Kobi, Iron defense is great. But close combat in conjunction with Moxie is beyond incredible. That is thinking tactically." She complimented. "So now I want to work with Hitmonchan."

Kobi returned Heracross then released his fighting Pokemon. "He is the first Pokemon I ever got."

"I can see that, your bond is strong with him. But I see a way to really make him dominate. I want you to try and turn mach punch into bullet punch. Then we will show him how to use drain punch."

"I tried that once, and he was never able to get it down right." Kobi said.

"That's okay. It is a rather hard move to learn. But my Golurk, he is the greatest teacher when it comes to this move."

"I have never heard of that Pokemon."

"He is a goliath, a ghost and ground type Pokemon from the Unova league. He is my ultimate powerhouse." She smiled. "But that is for another time. Lets start with bullet punch. Let out Marowak and show Hitmonchan how he uses iron tail."

"Why iron tail?"

"Most steel type moves that deal physical damage, iron tail, steel wing, iron head, and bullet punch deal with changing the density in them to mimic metal. Focusing on the tail, is no different then focusing on the fist."

"How are you so good at this Odila. What is it exactly that you do for a living?"

"I am a regular doctor, a general practitioner. But before all that I studied what happens to Pokemon when they use moves. Like how can a Gyarados use flamethrower, or certain Pokemon use elemental moves like the punches or fangs. I myself am an expert in it. But it all stems from being a trainer and an expert tactician."

Marowak was released and started to show and tell Hitmonchan how he uses his iron tail.

A few hours went by and Hitmonchan eventually pulled it off.

"Good progress so far, but now it is time to put it to good use." Odila smiled. "I want you to go out into the canyon and catch two Pokemon. The first is that Rhyhorn that chased us out of the cave a few days ago. The next Pokemon is up to you. Oh and you can only use Hitmonchan, and Heracross. Now get going."

Kobi had no time to argue before Hitmonchan grabbed him and ran into the canyon with fire in his eye.

A FEW MORE HOURS LATER

Three downtrodden travelers sat in a circle gasping for air.

"This is bull shit," Kobi yelled. "Not one Pokemon has shown itself. Not even that Rhyhorn."

Heracross patted his back to comfort him. But Hitmonchan was on edge.

Kobi saw this and decided to check the surrounding area with his aura sight. Thats when he saw that they were surrounded by Growlith, Houndour, Murkrow and Vulpix. And they were all fighting over the area.

"This cant be good, hey you two we are not in a good spot. Heracross I want you to move fast, put down as many as you can to allow moxie to activate. Hitmonchan use bullet punch to do the same. I aim to catch one or more of them."

The three laid low till the packs were nearly on top of them. Then they unleashed hell, Heracross and Hitmonchan tore through Pokemon after Pokemon. But as soon as they got the upper hand, the very earth beneath them started shaking.

The wild Pokemon started freaking and up and left them to fight the oncoming Pokemon.

"RHYHORN!"

"Excellent, now I can get this all over with. Hitmonchan use bulk up. Heracross stay behind him." The beetle shuffled behind his team mate. Then the punchy Pokemon pumped up his muscles. " Now use Bullet punch on the top of his head. Heracross use mega horn when hes dazed." Hitmonchan focused on his fist, and turned it to steel and used his speed to blast Rhyhorn in his head. The shock left the stampeding Pokemon stunned, then Heracross landed his attack in the same spot as his teammate.

Rhyhorn was sent tumbling into the canyon wall. Kobi took his chance and threw a pokeball, and with relative ease caught Rhyhorn.

"Bingo, we got him you guys." He laughed. "Now it is time to catch those other Pokemon." Kobi's eyes lit up and became maniacally evil.

BACK AT CAMP

Odila was taking her time setting up for dinner when her Lopunny came to her and said someone was coming. Odila turned around and looked closely.

"Hey, Odila. You order up some Pokemon." He smiled. He was flanked by the two Pokemon she told him he could take with. All three were dirty, and bruised, but in high spirits.

"You bring me that Rhyhorn?" Odila said. Kobi nodded. "Good, I will take him." He handed over the pokeball. "We will transfer him to me so that I can teach him a lesson."

"Yeah he is not a happy Pokemon." Kobi agreed.

"Now what else did you catch?"

"I actually caught three Pokemon. A Vulpix, a Murkrow, and you wont believe it...A...Krabby."

Odila nearly fell down when he said that last Pokemon. "Where on earth did you find a Krabby out here?" She huffed.

"That cave we first set up camp in, the one Rhyhorn drove us from. Well I went back to check it and I'll be damned there she was. In a small pool of water just hangin out." He laughed.

"Kid I am beginning to think you and the others are gifted in finding Pokemon. So what are you going to do with all of the Pokemon you caught."

"I think I will keep Krabby. And I am thinking that I can trade Murkrow to Miracle. And I will give Vulpix to Sakinah."

"You have thought this through huh." She smiled. "Good, now clean yourself up. I almost have dinner ready."

AFTER DINNER

The campfire was burning, and the sun was long gone. Kobi and Odila sat quietly just staring up at the stars.

"Odila, what exactly happened to you?" Kobi asked.

Odila didn't say a word for nearly five minuets. "Mike and I were just finishing up our trip to Unova. We didn't even enter the league, we were just traveling and catching new Pokemon to add to our teams." Her eyes teared up, "We were caught up in a Pokemon revolution. These idiots were trying to liberate Pokemon from their trainers. I was in a fight for what was mine, what me and my Pokemon had together. I had beaten this top adviser with just my Nidoking and he was pissed. He pulled a gun, Mike saw it but it was too late. He nailed me in the bottom of my spine. I went down with no feeling in my lower body." She stopped and readjusted herself. "I was told I would never walk again, and I believed them. Mike on the other hand didn't, he fought day after day, with the doctors and me. But for some reason he won out and I started to rehab. At first there was nothing doing, but slowly I gained feeling and then partial use of my legs. I have no doubt that this is probably the best I can get back to, but I no longer care."

Kobi was beginning to see her in a whole new light. "You are amazing, no wonder Mike likes you."

Odila clams up, "What are you talking about?"

Kobi just smiles, "Nothing, forget I said anything." And just laughs, then heads to bed.

Odila becomes so flustered she screams to the very stars she stared at, "KOBI!"


	48. Strength, Nothing But a State of Mind

Chapter 47

MIKE, MIRACLE, AND SAKINAH

Miracle was running laps around the lake with Scyther, she was stripped down to her sports bra, and a pair of shorts. Her muscles were starting to look like they wanted to pop out of her skin. Scyther on the other hand was keeping himself busy by striking trees every time he passed them.

"Scyther, use your wings," Miracle huffed out. When he gave her a laughable look, Miracle reiterated. "Strengthen them enough, then we can teach you steel wing." The mantis liked her plan, then started switching back and forth striking with each of his wings.

Suddenly they hear Mike speak up, "Good thinking Miracle. That will be a good move for when he evolves." The champion smiles then turns to Sakinah. She spent two days working on just her cardio, racing Pokemon after Pokemon. Now she was going through a sparring session with Hitmontop and Hitmonlee. "Now Saki remember you are to be strictly defensive. They will attack, and do damage, but it will not be with extreme force...Yet. You got it." She gives him a thumbs up. "Good, you two use punches and kicks only, she on the other hand can do anything defensive to hold you off. Now go."

Hitmonlee started things off, he ran and used a baseball slide at her feet that she easily jumped to dodge. Hitmontop then came up high and clipped her shoulder with a punch. To Saki's credit she shook it off and grabbed his tail. Then spun and threw him at Hitmonlee, who was coming in for round two. He ducked his partner and threw a drop kick at Sakinah.

"Not gonna happen," She smiled. She rolled down to her back, placed her feet into his back and launched him into the air. Hitmonlee corrected himself in mid air then used hi-jump kick to come crashing down toward her. She barely was able to dodge before her Hitmontop hit her with rapid spin. She landed on the ground hard, but as she was trying to get up Mike called it off.

"That was a good first try Sakinah. You have learned a great deal in only a short time. You lasted a couple minuets with two top tier fighting Pokemon, that is now laughing matter, no matter the conditions."

Saki smiled widely through her gasps of air. "Thanks."

"Dont thank me yet, your next task will be much harder. Miracle's Cloyster is laying at the bottom of the pond. Your next task is to bring her up."

"That seems easy enough." She said.

Mike just laughed, "You keep thinking that. Take your re-breather and get going."

Saki pulls her hair back and dives into the water. The pond was so clear, Sakinah could see all around her. This was a part of the world she had never seen before. Magikarp, and Feebass were swimming peacefully in schools together, Krabby, and Kingler scuttled along the bottom in search for food. Then in the very center she located her target.

Cloyster was soundly sleeping at the direct center, carefully guarded by what she could see was a Hauntail, and Gorebyss. They made a large circular perimeter around Cloyster, and preceded to swim circles around her. "He thinks he is funny," She thought. "I need to get through all of this." She swam as far down as she could then made a bee line for Cloyster only to be attacked by the other two water Pokemon. Hauntail came snapping at her like a wild Feraligatr, Saki was floating back as fast as she could, trying to keep her distance from the pokemons giant jaws.

Saki was eventually cornered. Hauntail saw his prey and smiled and lashed out for one more attack. Saki ducked away and Hauntail's large teeth became stuck in a large boulder. Saki took this time to grab his tail and tie it to the nearest thing she could.

The large eel struggled to get loose, but couldn't get any leverage on anything. This forced him to simply sit there And try to grind his teeth through the rock.

Saki took a deep breath, only to feel herself bump up against something rather big. She turned to see Gorebyss sneering at her. The pink swung her tail around, creating a current, then smashed the boulder Hauntail was chewing on into pieces. Hauntail took this opportunity to free his tail with crunch as well.

"Oh just great," Saki said, "I don't even have a Pokemon here to help me." She thinks for a brief second, then remembers Cloyster. She uses as much of her energy she could evading Gorebyss and Hauntail, to reach the sleeping clam. She started smacking her over and over in hopes to wake her up.

"Cloy?...Cloyster." The giant shell spotted Saki and started jumping for joy.

"No time for that Cloyster," She swam behind her and turned her toward the attacking Pokemon. "I need some assistance."

Cloyster's face became stern and irritated, "Cloy...ster!" The shell Pokemon unleashed a barrage of icicles at the two. They clipped pieces here and there, but did no real damage. Hauntail came in with another crunch. Cloyster closed up, and when Hauntail placed his massive teeth on her shell she unleashed razor shell cutting all his teeth out and sending him swimming away in terror.

Gorebyss sees this all transpire but doesn't care, so she starts up another aqua tail. Cloyster starts collecting a large orange energy, then releases a massive Hyperbeam into Gorebyss and sending her flying out of the lake. Saki gives the giant clam a hug "Thank you so much Cloyster...Now its time to get you out of here."

BACK ON THE SURFACE

Mike and Miracle saw the bright light shoot through the surface of the pond, and if that wasnt enough a large pink Pokemon followed suite.

"What the hell was all this?" Miracle said.

"That looked like hyperbeam." Mike said, "And did you catch what the pink thing was."

"It was serpentine like, I can only come up with Gorebyss." she added.

"Oh, that does not bode well for Sakinah. If that was a Gorebyss, that means she was protecting Cloyster thinking it was a Clampearl."

"Not to mention they are known to travel with Hauntail as well." Miracle said. "Do you have any of your water Pokemon on you?"

"No, it will take me a moment to switch out."

"No need for that Mike." the two look over to see Saki pulling Cloyster up out of the water. "I dispatched of your little watch dogs, well Cloyster did."

"Saki those were not my Pokemon, that Gorebyss was wild." He said.

Her demeanor went bleek, and her face white, "You mean they were really trying to kill me."

"They thought Cloyster was a Clampearl. And was trying to keep her safe." Mira told her.

"Now tell me who shot off that hyper beam." Mike asked.

Cloyster answered by hopping up and down with a smile on her face. "CLOYSTER!"

Miracle walked over to her water Pokemon, "Did you learn it to protect Saki?" Cloyster nodded. "I love you so much Cloyster, thank you so much."

"I am impressed that she has such a connection to your Pokemon Miracle." Mike said.

"Well she is an empath, she can latch on to peoples emotions and demeanor. That goes double for me though, we seem to work on the same wavelength and it helps her cope with emotions that overpower her."

"this also seems to let me interact with her Pokemon, they see us as one mind." Saki said.

"In all honesty it is just like my parents, my mother even helps train my fathers Pokemon when he asks. She was the one that taught his Blastoise how to use Hydro cannon, and Lapras how to use psychic." Miracle said.

"I am starting to see the true power here." Mike said. "It is the bond you two share with one another. You feed off one another, good or bad. I need to take some time to contemplate this. Take a rest, but tonight, we will test my theories."

The girls looked at each other with trepidation, and fear knowing Mike was never one for jokes.

SUNSET

Mike walked back into camp grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, time for the test."

"What the heel is going through your head?" Miracle demands.

"Do not worry, we are just testing a few questions I have. The first is if there is a distance at which it triggers, or dissipates." At that Mike whisked Saki up into his arms and ran into the forest. "Now Saki I want you to try and lock onto Miracle's emotions and tell me what she feels."

Saki, all red in the face, nods and closes her eyes and concentrates hard. And eventually she grasps ahold of Miracle's emotional state. "She is feeling incredibly jealous, and angry."

"Good, now tell me when you can no longer feel it." Mike continued sprinting as fast as he could until Saki told him to stop. "Impressive, this is nearly five-hundred yards." He sets her down and writes it down. Now for part two.

BACK AT CAMP

"That bastard, what the hell was he thinking picking her up like that." Miracle was fuming. "I am going kick him in the balls." She pouted.

"Kabu?"

Miracle turns around to see Mikes prehistoric Pokemon Kabutops walk in from the other side of the forest. "Oh, hey big guy how are you doin?"

Kabutops didn't say anything, but just kept walking closer and closer. When he was right over her he swung his scythes down at her. Miracle rolled out of the way at the last second.

"What the hell!" She yelled. Kabutops ignored her, and kept swinging wildly. Each swipe came closer and closer, and went deeper and deeper into the ground when they missed. Eventually he cornered her and came down with a double hand strike."Not today big guy." Miracle takes a stance and grabs the pokemons arms down near his elbow. "This will not end well for you, I am a lot stronger then most Pokemon." Kabutops became mad and started putting all his weight on top of Miracle. She on the other hand starts pushing back.

Miracle eventually overtakes him and starts pushing him around. "i do not know what got into you, but you really pissed me off." She stops pushing and changes her grip on his hands. "Now lets go for a spin." She immediately pulls him off his feet and begins to spin him around like a top. After a few rounds she let go and he flew into a small grove of trees.

"Kabu...tops." The Pokemon struggled back to his feet, only to be met with Miracle grabbing his head and deciding to use it like a shovel.

"You done yet, do you give up?" She asked the rock type.

He nodded his head and scuttled back to his pokeball and left Miracle alone. She stood tall, sweating and breathing deeply. A few minutes later she heard a sound from the edge of camp. She turned quickly and saw a badly limping Mike followed by a smiling Sakinah.

"Okay, first you whisk my girlfriend away bridal style, then I was attacked by your suicidal Kabutops, and now you come back looking like you took a beating...What the fuck just happened." Miracle demanded.

"I have learned Sakinah can not only tap into emotions, but she can trigger everything that goes on when that emotion is in effect. Like surges in adrenaline, and ones fight or flight cues."

"What does that mean?"

Saki smiles, then adds, "It means he used kabutops to attack you while he attacked me to see if I could directly tap into your adrenaline. So I was able to and then beat him up."

"Okay, I am going to pretend I understood that, grab my girlfriend," And she did, "And go to bed, if you think about doing that shit again, I WILL castrate you."

Mike covered himself, and watched as Miracle and Saki walked off. Kabutops popped out of his ball and started to cry. "I know buddy she is overly psychotic when it comes to Saki. Now follow me and I will help where the bad lady hurt you."


	49. Reality, Distorted for Battle

Chapter 48

Saki rolls around on her side of bed, she eventually turns over and sees that Miracle was no longer laying next to her. Saki panics and and tries to sit up but is unable to so she cries out to her girlfriend.

"Miracle, Miracle, where are you?"

"Over here baby."

"I cant seem to roll over or get up, whats going on?" Saki asked.

"Oh, my baby seems to forget about her inabilities." Miracle sits next to her. Saki sees an emaciated and very pregnant Miracle, "Do you want me to remind you?"

Saki was beginning to panic yet again, "Why...How are you pregnant? Mira I am starting to lose it."

Miracle calms her down by brushing her cheek, "Baby, calm down. Remember I gave into Team Rocket's demands after they destroyed your legs. In order to protect you and be together I gave in and agreed to be whatever they wanted me to be."

Saki was becoming increasingly shell shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"I love you Saki, and nothing can keep you from me, I promised you I would never let anything happen to you again, and I failed you."

"No, you became a team Rocket Breeding experiment...My Miracle would never allow this to happen, she would fight till her life was extinguished." Adrenaline ripped through Saki's body. She sprouted a new set of arms and legs and was able to get up and away from Miracle.

She burst through the nearest door, and started to run faster then she ever realized. But the corridor she was in seemed to get longer and longer.

"SAKI WAKE UP...SAKI WAKE UP NOW!"

In an instant Saki was transported from the ever enlarging hall to a Pokemon center bedroom laying right next to her non pregnant girlfriend.

"Where am I?" Saki asked.

"You are with me in the Celadon City Pokemon center." Miracle says, "What the hell was going on, did you have a bad dream?"

Saki shook her head, "It was another vision, and this was one I have never seen before."

"What happened?"

Saki spent the next ten to twenty minutes in tears explaining the horrifying vision she had seen.

Miracle pulled her into her lap so they were facing one another, and started rocking her gently back and forth. "Please...Please Mira...If it ever comes to that...Please...never let that happen...Let me go, and be happy some other way. Please you have to promise me that."

Miracle kept quiet as long as she could, but when Saki pushed away and stared her deep in the eyes Miracle's resolve broke.

"I cannot promise all that you ask Saki...You are right that I would rather die then let that happen, and I promise you I would rather die then live like that or without you."

Saki took a deep breath of relief, and slowly fell back to sleep in her lovers arms.

NEXT MORNING

The trek to the gym was short, Mike and Saki stood by Miracle waiting for Kobi and Odila. The door to the gym opened behind them and out walked Erin.

"Wow, it has been a while you two, and you come with a championship caliber escort, nice," she looks around, "Uhmmm, where's Kobi?"

"Saki, myself and Kobi briefly parted ways for some training. We were supposed to meet here today for my gym battle."

"Oh...Well I have some news on our battle.. It will be five on five, but it will be five one on one matches. And the winner of three takes the match. That okay with you?"

"Sure, I guess its time to get this started. They will be here soon."

"Then follow me."

The doors opened back up and led them straight into a large forest like battlefield. The stands circled the field and rose high toward the rafters.

"This gym is rather beautiful, how do you keep all this up?" Saki asked.

"It is rather easy, it may be a grass battling gym, but we do employ a slew of water and bug type Pokemon, they make it incredibly easy to keep the plants healthy." Erin said. "Now Mr. Champion, Sakinah please go into the stands. Miracle wait for your cue and we will get this under way."

Mike left immediately, and Saki gave Miracle a long passionate kiss, "I love you, now kick her ass."

Miracle stood there in a daze and nearly missed her cue to enter the battlefield.

The referee jumped onto his pedestal and made the match declaration. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a special match-up we have today, I have already introduced our two combatants. This is a five on five match. But each match will be one on one. The first to three victories wins. Ladies send out your first Pokemon."

"Alright, go Ghastly." Miracle said releasing her ghost Pokemon.

"Easy, Meganium time to crush." Erin sent out her giant grass dinosaur and just smiled. "Start things off with Razor leaf." She reared back and unleashed a barrage toward the floating ghost.

"Block it with will-o-wisp." Ghastly spun around and threw out balls of purple fire. The attacks met and the leaves burned up. "Now paste her with shadowballs." The ghost smiled and collected dark energy and shot as many as he could.

Erin stood steadfast and spoke her next command with vigor, "Ancient Power." Meganium unleashes an enormous amount of energy, first it blocks the shadow balls. And at the last second it turns into a rock and crashes into Ghastly.

Miracle encouraged her Pokemon to get up, but he was in bad shape. "You can get up buddy, she has nothing on you."

Suddenly he was engulfed in light, "HAUNTER...HAUNT."

Erin's face went blank, "This cannot be good."

Miracle was beaming, "Show her what you can do buddy."

"Haunt..haunt." His fists became engulfed in flames, as he grinned from ear to ear and attacked.

He started pummeling Meganium with fire punches. "Throw him away with razor leaf." Meganium continued to pelt the ghost until he backed away, "Now use frenzy Plant." She rose onto her back legs then slammed them down. This unleashed waves of spiked roots from the ground. Haunter did his best to fight them off but was eventually over taken.

The ref raised his hand, "Haunter is unable to battle, Meganium wins, both contestants must return their Pokemon. Then the challenger must release first."

"Fine by me...Time to face my ace. Go Beedrill." The bee popped out and hovered around her. If he could show emotion, he would have been happy to be in a fight again.

"He doesn't look like much of an ace, more like a common bug type. That disappoints me Miracle. Breloom time to play." Her Pokemon appeared and stared Beedrill down.

"Beedrill make this quick, start with cross poison." His needles turned purple and he struck his opponent hard.

"Take it and hit him with sky uppercut."

"Block it with brick break." The two hit each other and Beedrill again came out on top.

"Use stun spore, Breloom." The grass type created a cloud of yellow dust and sent it at Beedrill.

"Blast it all away with Drill Run." Miracle told him. And Beedrill, like a good soldier fell back, then shot out like a bullet. He tore through the cloud and hit Breloom square in the chest. He was thrown right past Erin and became embedded in the wall behind her.

"Breloom is unable to battle, Beedrill wins." The ref declared, "We are one to one. Next to get two victories wins. Release your next Pokemon."

Erin smiled, " I am blown away, that is the fastest individual match I have ever been a part of, let alone lose. But it will not happen again. Leafeon, time to battle." The grass fox appeared and barred his teeth at Miracle.

"He is a mean little guy, Cloyster lets put the clamps to them." Cloyster appeared and hopped around happily.

"Ice and water, it seems you are trying for the upperhand, Leafeon start it off with leaf blade." Miracle was about to counter but the grass type was so fast he knocked her off her game. "Keep it up, Leafeon."

"Slow her down with whirlpool." Leafeon became caught up in the large scale water move and couldn't get out.

"Hang in there Leafeon, try hitting her with shadow ball." The grass Pokemon started throwing orb after orb, to try and free his small body, eventually one hit and whirl pool was destroyed. "Now use Iron tail." His tail turned to metal and he jumped on top of Cloyster.

"Fight it off with razor shell." Cloyster's spikes grew and she started flailing about. Leafeon was eventually thrown to the ground in a bit of a heap. "End this with icicle spear." Cloyster gets ready to attack but was held back.

"Leafeon use Charm." The fox Pokemon winked and a swirl of pink hearts encircled Cloyster and she became infatuated with the grass type.

"Oh, that is just dirty. I know how this goes, and I concede the fight." Miracle said returning Cloyster.

"Cloyster is unable to continue, Leafeon wins. Release you next Pokemon." the ref declared.

"Time to meet the queen of the hive, Vespiquen it is time to shine." The bee Pokemon danced around her trainer and then stared directly at Erin, and remembered her last encounter with her. Her eyes lit up and she tried talking Miracle into letting her pollinate her.

"Vespiquen, I know she smelled incredible. But she is not like that, she is human and not a flower...Well not like you would need." She whispered to a dejected bee Pokemon.

"Whats going on?" Mike asked Saki.

"Well, it takes some time to describe what happened the last time we saw Erin. But you may find out some day." She just smiled and let Mike think it over.

"She is freaking me out Tangrowth, let her have it." Erin yelled. The mass of vines towered over the bug, but she was unfazed.

"Start it off with acrobatics." Mira said. Vespiquen flew as fast as she could all around the mass of vines. And when he became dizzy she hit him with her wings.

"Ground her with power whip Tangrowth." His arm turned purple and he cracked it like a whip, hitting Vespiquen hard.

"Power Gem. And keep hitting his arms." The jewel on her head lit up and she pelted the grass types arms repeatedly, dealing him a great deal of damage. "Now use silver wind."

"Block it with ancient power." Erin yelled.

"Bounce it of the ground." Miracle told her Pokemon.

Silver wind was shot at the ground and was reflected just under the giant rock move, and hit Tangrowth in the belly.

"Use power whip again, but pull her into you and use wring out."

"Use acrobatics and dodge," Miracle countered. Tangrowth missed with power whip, then Vespiquen danced around and once again hit it with her wings. "Now use ominous wind."

Vespiquen surrounded her body in a dark purple wind, and crashed into Tangrowth like a meteor. Knocking him out cold.

"Ves" "Yes we know," Erin told the ref, "Miracle I have greatly underestimated the power of your bug type Pokemon, but I have yet to use my strongest Pokemon."

"Erin did you forget what my strongest Pokemon is. The same one that saved both our bacon in the fire." Miracle said.

"I must say, I was hoping he was not a part of your team." She said, "No matter, Vileplume and I will crush you."

"Not in your dreams Erin, Charizard time to light a fire." The black dragon appeared and stunned the entire audience. "I hope you like your flowers extra crispy."

"Vileplume, we are in a lot of trouble."


	50. Love Connection

Chapter 49

Erin and Miracle stood toe to toe, their Pokemon trying to do the same. Charizard had no qualms about the end of the battle. He was fire and Vileplume was not. Vileplume on the other hand was doing everything in her power to keep it together.

"Vileplume, start it off with toxic," Erin yelled. But Vileplume stood still, "Vileplume, VILEPLUME."

"Get her moving Charizard, use dragons rage," The black dragon reared back and threw a large stream of green fire that hit Vileplume dead on.

"OH NO," Erin shrieked.

Vileplume didn't even try getting up, she was scared of Charizard, and had just felt perhaps his weakest attack. "Plume." She cried to herself.

"The leaders Pokemon has thirty seconds to get up or it forfeits." The judge said.

"Vileplume you are stronger then this, whats going on we have faced Charizard's before." Erin thought.

"Yes, but have you faced one as big as mine, and the same color. She has never faced a creature quite like mine." Miracle smiled. "I am sorry Erin, but she and you, do not stand a chance against us."

Luckily for Erin Vileplume finally got to her feet. "Vileplume I need you to sn" "Overheat." Miracle interrupted.

A beam of fire ripped through the battle field and struck Vileplume hard and knocked her out instantly.

"The winner of this match is Miracle Ketchum of Pallet town." The crowd erupted. But a dejected Erin returned her Pokemon and dashed toward the back.

Miracle looked back to Saki and Mike, a sad look on her face. She saw Sakinah mouth 'Go' and with that encouragement she chased after her opponent.

IN THE BACK

"Erin...Erin you there." Miracle searched up and down for the gym leader, but couldn't find her. Then she found a small room and noticed Erin laying on a cot in the corner, "Whats wrong Erin?"

"I have no idea, I was so confident going into this blasted match... Then when we started getting into it, my confidence waned every time I lost. And then when you pulled out Charizard... I knew we were cooked." She said.

"How the hell does a gym leader think that?"

"I am human, I guess. You are different Miracle, you are cool and frightening all in one breath. And each one of your Pokemon, good god I am surprised I even won a match."

"Don't be." A male voice said from behind them. The both of them knew it right off the bat.

"Kobi, where the hell have you been you idiot, the match is already over." Miracle told him, with a smack to his head.

"I know, I saw it. Odila and I got here real early and decided to watch it incognito." He laughed. "I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"We were discussing how it ended," Erin told him.

"That was an interesting ending, but in all honesty one I saw coming." Odila said coming from behind him, followed by Saki and Mike.

"That makes me feel oh so great," Erin sighed.

"Lets talk about something else , and in a different location." Mike said, as he quietly took Odila's hand in his own. "We have a lot to talk about."

ERIN'S HOME

The group were all sitting around Erin's kitchen table, as Erin herself served them all some tea.

"So Miracle, I thought you were going to use Fearow." Kobi said.

"That damn bird, we had a major breakthrough. He was listening, then we were doing some final preparations and we were attacked by a wild Muk.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Fearow watch out," Miracle noticed a large volley of poison coming down toward her Pokemon. Fearow spread its wings and used them to push himself out of the way. _

_The bird looked around, and nothing was near them. "FEAROW."_

"_MUUUUUUK," _

_A large purple puddle of sludge dripped from the nearest tree and formed the poison Pokemon._

"_Fearow keep your distance, use gust." Fearow was determined to dominate his opponent, that he forgot to listen to Miracle's commands and went right for Muk using drill peck._

"_Muk," The sludge laughed, as the bird was swallowed by his gelatinous like belly then thrown into the trees._

"_Fearow you need to listen, stay away from him." Miracle yelled. But again her words were not heard._

_END FLASHBACK _

"He would listen when we were practicing, but anytime we got into the heat of battle he would go into a freak out." She sighed, "I just think I was not meant to have him fight for me."

"I still think you should try harder," Mike said.

"I'd like to, but I am in a big fight for my life and cant really spend an insurmountable time on one Pokemon." She said.

"Well, if I am not mistaking." Odila spoke up, "Kobi didn't you have a proposal for Miracle."

Kobi perked up, "Oh, thats right. Mira, I propose a trade."

"You wanna trade for Fearow?" She chuckled. "What's the deal?"

"My Murkrow, for Fearow."

Miracle was quite intrigued, "That is a good offer Kobi, and I think your temperament will do wonders for Fearow. Sure, why not."

"That reminds me, I got a Pokemon for Saki and Erin as well as one for me." He released the four Pokemon. Krabby, Murkrow, Vulpix, and Tyrogue.

"Kobi you didn't need to do this," Erin said with a blush.

"So I get Murkrow, who do the others go to?"

"Krabby is mine, and Vulpix is for Saki." He replied.

"That means Tyrogue is for Erin." Saki smiled, as she realized that Kobi was giving her one of his dad's prized fighting type Pokemon.

"What a good guy," Mike laughed.

"Better then what you gave me on our first date," Odila told him.

The entire group, beside Miracle were shocked.

"When did this happen?" Saki wondered.

"Sweetie, we have been dating for nearly seven years," Odila smiled, "When we ran into you three, we were meeting for a battle. But we have been discussing moving forward in our relationship."

"And that would entail," Erin asked.

"Keep your little noses out of our love life, you four have enough relationship mumbo jumbo to take up an entire life," Mike pointed out. "We adults are in need of some private time." He picked Odila up with a squeak and walked off.

The room was quiet for a few moments. "What just happened?" Kobi asked.

The three girls all broke into chuckles as Kobi cluelessly wondered what was going on.

"Kobi, sweetie, they are thinking about marriage, and kids." Erin told him.

The light lit up, and he finally got it. He turned bright red and walked out of the kitchen in embarrassment.

"Speaking of talks, Erin I do believe that you and our tomato who just left need to hash some things out." Saki said.

The green hued woman, looked back at Kobi, who was in her living room playing with her Bulbasaur. She smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, I believe we do. Pardon me." She got up and followed Kobi.

The two remaining in the Kitchen smiled, and stood up. "Miss. May I have this dance?" Miracle asked.

"There is no music silly." Saki said.

"Who cares," She took Saki's hands and swung her around. "Just dance with me."

The four Pokemon just stood there staring at all that had happened.

"MUR?" The dark bird asked.

"Ty...Rogue." The fighting type said shrugging his shoulders. He climbed up a chair and grabbed a cup of tea.

IN LIVING ROOM

"Kobi...We need to discuss some things." Erin said.

Kobi looked up to her, and placed the Bulbasaur back on the ground. "Yeah, I figured."

Erin shewed Bulbasaur out and took a seat on her couch. Then motioned for Kobi to join her.

"Kobi I have always been self conscious. My external appearance changed at a very crucial time for me. And now I find out I have super powers, and my skin turned a nice shade of green that I have to cover up to the best of my ability. My brain is fried, my emotions are shot, and I have an ache deep down yelling at me to not pass up a chance to be happy."

"God, you sound just like those crazy women in the kitchen...Listen I have never been, how do you say, observant. Nor have I been the most fleet of mouth. But I can say I am a few things, I protect those I cherish, I try to make the lives of those around me enjoyable, and I cherish and love so few." He dropped to his knees and stared directly into her eyes. "Good grief woman, I cannot get you out of my head. I honestly feel we should take this as far as we can, enjoy the time we got, and love with all our hearts. And if I ever hurt you, then I never deserved you in the first place."

"How are you so sure Kobi, you realize I have a …...a dick..."

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Huh."

"Your dick, do you like it?" He asked again.

"Well, it is a part of me."

"That was not the question, do you like it?"

"YES I LIKE IT!" She yelled.

"Then I have no problem with it. I can deal with it. Now I will ask you the question to stump all questions...Do you trust me?"

She leaps into his arms and plants a kiss on his lips.

Kobi finally gets a breath of air and speaks up, "That answer was vague at best, can I get a more definitive answer."

She leans down to his ear and whispers, "More then life itself."

The two lay there in a lovers embrace, and before they could get up they were interrupted by Miracle, and Sakinah.

"Well it seems we our little friends want some alone time." Miracle said.

Saki replied not missing a beat, "Or they want us to join, I mean they are on the floor, and they knew we were here."

"Lets not let that come to fruition, the thought of seeing our little idiots little idiot is making me nauseous." Miracle gagged.

"Do not worry Miracle, he would have to get out of the handcuffs and restraints to even lay a hand on you." Erin laughed.

The three teens looked at her like she was a purple Donphan.

"It is a joke...For now." She winked at Kobi then gave him a peck on the cheek.


	51. Cliff Hanging PT 1

Chapter 50

ERIN'S HOUSE

The two young couples collectively ran around the kitchen in order to make breakfast, so when all was done they sat down and had a nice long conversation.

"So Miracle which way are you headed?" Erin asked.

"Well, we need to get to Fuchsia City. So I was thinking about renting some wheels and heading down the bike path." She replied.

"I heard a report of people being attacked, and their Pokemon going missing. We best be careful." Saki said.

Kobi leaned forward, "Do you think that could be another Rocket plan. That does seem right up their alley."

Miracle shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but it is always a possibility. But this way is a lot easier then going all the way back to Lavender then down."

The others nodded in agreement.

"And what about you Erin?" Saki added with a sly smile, "What are you to do when we leave?"

"Continue my Gym Leader duties. But I have put in word to your mother for some special training. Hopefully I can get my powers under control, heck just learn what they are." She laughed.

They were about to continue when one of Erin's assistants rushes in, slamming the doors. "Miss Erin we have an issue." The girl, a short young blond who adorned a white t-shirt and overalls, was slumped over panting.

"Teelah, what's wrong?" Erin asked.

"The garden, it has been ransacked."

"Oh, that is not good, whats the damage?" Erin asked.

"No one is left, not even your Vileplume," the younger girl replied.

"Go back and check again, I need to make some calls," The girl took off.

"Whats happening?" Miracle asked. "And what is the garden?"

"The garden is what the Celadon Gym calls its Pokemon storage facility" Saki said, "A lab in the middle of a greenhouse that lets the grass Pokemon grow better."

"Shit, someone took all of your Pokemon." Kobi said, "What can we do to help?"

"I don't know, we need to go and check out what happened." She said.

"I think I know what we can do," Miracle said, " But a cursory glance would not hurt at all."

THE GARDEN

The place was destroyed, trees were uprooted, grass torn up, and the lab equipment was mangled

"WOW, she wasnt kidding." Kobi said.

"Who would do such a thing?" Miracle said.

"I remember this event Miracle," Saki said, "I saw it in a vision once, and I do not believe we are dealing with Rockets."

"What makes you say that?" Erin asked.

"I am trying to remember..." Then it all hit her suddenly, she grabbed her head and fell into Miracle's arms. "There is a note carved on the underside of the table."

Kobi and Miracle flipped said table over, and there it said "**Plasma Revolution.**"

"What the hell does that mean?" Erin asked, "Or even has to do with the Pokemon that belong to the gym?"

"We can answer that." Mike and Odila walked into the room.

"Team Plasma, are a group of Pokemon activists hell bent on 'liberating' Pokemon from their trainers. They were based in Unova years ago." Odila said.

"The leaders were caught, but nearly a hundred lower members escaped and were never found. We found out that these lower members were children who were abducted and brainwashed." Mike added. "Luckily DNA tests and photo aging software allowed the police and the league to return them to their homes."

"So you think these people who got away, have moved here and are 'liberating' Pokemon." Erin yelled.

"It is a reasonable assumption," Saki said, "But the question that needs answering is how do we find the Pokemon?"

"That is where I come in, I will use Beedrill, and vespiquen to locate them. As bee Pokemon they will be in tune with the strongest floral scents her Pokemon could provide."

"Brilliant," Kobi smiled, "I'll use Heracross as well."

The three bug type Pokemon were released and they started moving around trying to locate anything they could. And all at once they all covered their mouths.

"They found something, and it looks pretty foul." Mike said.

"Great, that could be Vileplume, so can they follow it." Erin asked.

"Yes, they can, but before we go I want to make some team changes if thats okay." Miracle smiled.

CYCLING ROAD

The group had been given permission to enter cycling road with no bikes, in order to look for Team Plasma.

After a few hours they had come to a large factory build in a cove down on the beach below the road.

"This looks like the place." Odila said. "And look Mike, they are wearing the same stupid outfits."

"Good, now to start off the festivities," Miracle threw a pokeball high into the sky, "Rock and Roll, Onix."

The rock snake landed in front of the factory and laid waste to the trainers at the front. When he was done he reached up the the group and allowed them to use himself as stairs.

"Miracle, I was amazed at the Pokemon you had." Mike said, "But... How the bloody hell, did you get an Onix that size."

"We sort of fell into each others laps, Return Onix. Come out Parasect." Her mushroom bug came out and immediately snuggled up to Miracle. "Good, now buddy I want you to put any person wearing those costumes to sleep, got it?"

The bug nodded and used small clouds of sleep powder.

"Okay, Mike do you think you and Odila could watch the outside and capture anyone who decides to escape." Kobi asked.

"No problem, Scizor always loved facing these freaks." Mike laughed.

"Erin you should stay as well, since you don't have a Pokemon on you." Odila replied.

" Oh, I have two on me, three if you count Tyrogue. Don't worry." Erin smiled.

"Lets keep it small to start with," Miracle said returning Vespiquen.

They entered the factory and were immediately met with hostility. Luckily for them their opponents were only using dark, poison and bug types. This allowed Beedrill, Heracross, and Ralts to easily dismantle them, allowing Parasect to put them to sleep and tie them up.

"Well, what do we have here," A large cloaked man said. "A coup against the newest reincarnation of Team Plasma."

"Give me back the Pokemon you took from my gym!" Erin yelled.

"Do not fret gym leader, there will be no harm done to them by us, but you on the other hand have been found guilty of holding Pokemon captive against their will. And all of you will are to be found guilty of the same."

"Do you think you can beat us." Kobi laughed. "If you believe in these ideologies then you do not have a Pokemon on you right now."

"I may not have Pokemon locked up at my hip, but that does not mean I do not have Pokemon who do not love me, and help me." He motioned toward six large doors, "Meet my 'team'."

The doors slid open. And there they were, an Aggron, a Caracosta, a Golem, Forretress, Bronzong, and Durant.

"I see we get a big fight, choose your opponent." Kobi said.

"Charizard blast Aggron away, Beedrill take Forretress."

"Heracross attack Durant, Magmorter Bronzong."

"I'll take Caracosta," Erin said as she released her Sceptile.

"Ralts, Duskull, we have Golem."

"You cannot win, I have the greater power, go my giants destroy their will and relinquish them of their Pokemon."

MIRACLE

"Charizard start things off with dragon rage," Miracle said, "Beedrill, brick break."

The black dragon's throat was clasped shut before he could attack. And Beedrill was just able to deflect his fellow bug types attack.

"Not good, they are faster then I expected." She thought, "Beedrill, change of plans I need you to protect Charizard by using drill run." The bug saluted and began his constant attack and knocked Aggron away.

Charizard rubbed his throat and became extremely irritated. "Over heat." He let the beam of fire loose, and it struck Aggron hard. "Now use seismic toss." Charizard spread his wings and flew under several passes by Forretress. He reached Aggron and spun it around before crushing him into the ground.

Forretress was able to redirect quickly enough to take aim at Charizard's head. But Beedrill was able to bat him away with brick break. Miracle's two Pokemon stood triumphant, but Charizard was brought to his knees and became sickly ill.

"What the fuck, he must have used toxic, or something. " She wondered. Her opponents stood tall and unfazed. "Charizard, are you okay. Can you continue." The fire dragon tried his best to brush it off, but the effects were staring her in the face. He put his claws together, then pushed all his rage out and into a large blue orb. "Oh, this is interesting." He then flew right to Aggron who at the same time let loose a massive solar beam. Beedrill couldn't reach them but at the last second his needle turned white and he to let loose solar beam. They hit and exploded, this allowed Charizard to break through and plant his attack under the rock Pokemon's chin. And in an instant he was out. But Charizard was in no condition to continue.

"Beedrill, its all you now. I want you to use solar beam again." Beedrill looked at her and nodded. But his attack didn't happen. "Not good."

"Nice try little girl, but my friends will destroy you, Forretress self destruct."

"Beedrill the second the explosion happens use drill run and drive it back to him." On point with her command, Miracle watched as Beedrill spun with great velocity. This easily pulled the explosion in and back onto the steel bug. The resulting explosion was small enough to deal little damage to the building, and left Beedrill in a bad state. Miracle decided to release Vespiquen and Murkrow to protect her and her other Pokemon.

"Murkrow, I know your new. But I need you to do some snooping for me." She smiled.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Now I have a little puzzle for you readers. **

**If Beedrill used solar beam but it was not solar beam. Then what did he use?**


	52. Cliff Hanging PT 2

Chapter 51

Locked in a battle against the remnants of an evil organization long since disbanded, our heroes fight to retrieve stolen Pokemon belonging to the Celadon Gym, and its leader Erin.

KOBI

Kobi, Heracross and Magmorter stood across from their opponents. The steel Pokemon looked big and strong but Kobi felt that was just a front.

"Okay, lets play it safe you two, stick to defense for now. But be prepared, there is more to them than meets the eye." The two Pokemon nodded then bumped fists together.

Durant scurried about, before he dug a hole underground and hid himself. Bronzong added to that by using flash, and temporarily blinding his Pokemon.

"Lock arms you two, then Heracross use endure to take the shot." The two locked themselves together back to back then the blue bug used endure, trying to detect the digging ant Pokemon.

The second the earth beneath them bulged Heracross yelled at Magmorter. The large fire type used his powerful legs to jump high into the air. He then took this time to ignite the area around them in fire, trying to do any damage to their opponents.

They landed and had regained a small amount of vision, but in mere moments an evil ringing was ripping through their skulls.

Bronzong was floating in the air, his bell faced toward them using metal sound. This allowed Durant to charge up a flash cannon several times and just paste Kobi's Pokemon till they were barely able to stand.

"Heracross, unleash counter." He stood straight up and unleashed a blast of energy out at Durant.

The large metal bug took the hit, but came out relatively unscathed. Its jaws started chomping, then he latched onto Magmorter and started to use thunder fang. Heracross tried to help, but Bronzong forced him to the ground with psychic.

"Heracross get up, you need to help Magmorter." Kobi yelled. The beetle Pokemon tried pushing himself up, but Bronzong would just add more pressure. Then all of a sudden the bug's two boney arms shined a light blue. He rolled to his back and used them to deflect psychic.

He then jumped and hit Durant off of Magmorter, then held him up when the shock wore off. "That was focus punch..." Kobi thought, "Okay I know how we can finish this."

Bronzong and Durant both started charging flash cannon. "Heracross use focus punch on the ground, and stir up as much dirt and dust as you can." The bug nodded and started pounding away on the turf. "Now Magmorter, watch carefully and take your shot."

Using the dust for cover, the giant fire duck held out his arms, took a deep breath then _**bang **_he sent two concentrated balls of fire off like bullets. The pained screams of their opponents rang in their ears.

"Use Megahorn Heracross. Magmorter throw him for more speed." The bugs horn grew bigger in a white glow.

Then Magmorter grabbed him around his torso and launched him across the battlefield. Heracross hit Bronzong in the center of its body. Its body rung loudly as it fell harmlessly to the ground unconsciously.

"thats one down, now where is Durant." Kobi asked himself. At that instant Magmorter was struck from beneath his feet by Durant. He fell to the ground out cold. "Shit, watch out Heracross. He is faster then we thought."

The two turned back and Durant was gone again. "Take your time and feel it out Heracross, he's coming for you. Now we just need to jump him before he strikes."

Heracross closed his eyes, unclenched his fists, and sat there in a state of calm. His fingers swayed back and forth lightly touching the ground, then in a moment he tensed up, shuffled to his left and threw a barrage of focus punches as Durant popped his head out of the ground.

Durant lay there bludgeoned out cold, and Heracross stood above him victorious and wiped out. "Good job buddy, you have come a long way in such a short time." Kobi praised. "Parasect, two Pokemon ready for capture."

Miracle's mushroom Pokemon came out of the shadows and safely secured Bronzong and Durant. "SECT!"

"Good, now its time to get the freak in the long robes."

SAKINAH

Saki stood there facing down the large boulder Pokemon Golem, with her two pint sized fighters Ralts and Duskull. Ralts had a serious look on her face, and took the situation as a dire one. Duskull on the other hand was dancing about enjoying the fact he would get to battle.

"Hey you two, this is what Mike has been training us for. Golem will not be taken down with much planning, so we need to use our attacks to over power him." The trio took a position and circled Golem. "Lets set things up, Duskull use torment. Ralts use helping hand."

The ghost turned around and started patting his butt, then did a dance around Golem's head. Ralts then began clapping, and the rhythm increased the power of torment.

The rock Pokemon became enraged and and folded himself into his body and attacked using roll out. "Ralts use protect." The little psychic set up her orb of protection and deflected Golem's attack. But when he turned to continue he was forced out of his attack by torment. "Duskull shadow ball. Ralts psychic."

The attacks converged into one, but it was destroyed when Golem used Dynamic punch. He roared then set up for a stone edge. The attack scattered and hit Saki's Pokemon. They took a great deal of damage but were still ready to go.

"Good, now Duskull I need your biggest shadow ball. Ralts again I need helping hand." Ralts began cheering her head off, sending a power to Duskull. He started charging up shadow ball , but when it got big enough Golem barreled in with another roll out. "Toss it up in the air and use substitute."

At the last second the purple orb was thrown into the air, and Golem ran over his doppelganger. Golem unfurled his body and looked about irritated as anyone could be. "Crash it down on him with psychic." Ralts caught the orb in her blue aura, then with all her strength pulled it down on Golem's rock hard head.

Ralts was sapped of most her energy, and dropped to her knees. But her reprieve was short lived, as Golem again rose from the rubble and threw a dynamic punch right at her. Duskull saw this and immediately raced to his friends aid.

"It wont work, it will go right through you." Saki yelled. Duskull ignored her and pressed on. He planted himself in the punches path. His fists crackled in frost and his body was engulfed in a white glow.

The strikes exploded, the ensuing winds knocked Golem back, but when the dirt settled, Duskull was no longer there. But there literally stood a newly evolved Dusclops, using ice punch.

Ralts stared up at her savior, she was a bit red in the face at his new form. He turned around and held his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it, and he pulled her to her feet.

"CLOPS!" He laughed pointing at her red face.

Ralts snapped out of her stupor and in a fit of anger whacked him in the head. Then she to was enveloped in the white glow of evolution, and Kirlia appeared in her stead.

"Okay, we have a two-fer," Saki smiled. "Kirlia, Dusclops, its time to show that overgrown boulder who's the boss."

Dusclops unleashed a barrage of ice punches, as Kirlia empowered him with helping hand. Golem used roll out to block most of the damage. Kirlia decided it was her turn and created a barrage of rainbow colored leaves, they danced around her until she sent them after Golem. Both attacks hit and Golem was down for the count.

"Now that is what I call power," She smiled.

ERIN

"That bastard crossed the wrong gym leader," Erin said, "Sceptile, I do not care how, but I want him beaten...Quickly."

"Sceptile!" He laughed.

Caracosta started things with ancient power. The rock hit the ground and out flew dozens of smaller rocks.

"Destroy them with Dragon Claw," The lizards claws turned orange and he systematically crushed every rock that came near him. "Now use energy ball."

He created a green orb in his mouth and spat it toward the turtle. Caracosta felt it get close and used rock smash to destroy it, But he was then hit hard by arial ace.

The large sea turtle grabbed Sceptile and slammed him to the ground, and used rock smash to pummel him as hard as he could. After a few hits Sceptile grabbed Caracosta's arms, he looked the turtle straight in the eyes and was hit in the face by another energy ball. That distraction allowed Sceptile to push him off.

The water Pokemon shook it off and used surf. "Use energy ball to break the wake, then hit him with arial ace." The lizard blew a hole in the attack, and easily flew threw the hole and again hit Caracosta hard with arial ace. "Grab his head with dragon claw and knock it into the ground."

The water Pokemon tried hitting him but came up short. Sceptile jumped into the air, and grabbed Caracosta's head with dragon claw and drove it hard into the ground.

Caracosta kept getting up, and this drove Erin mad. "Just stay down." She yelled. That outburst caused her to shoot what she thought was something akin to solarbeam out of her mouth. It hit and like that she had won.

Sceptile stared at her, then at Caracosta, then back to her. He was convinced it was over and just shrugged his shoulders. Parasect scurried in and finished the job.

Erin looked around and amazingly everyone was finished with their fights as well. She looked up to see that the cloaked man was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey you guys see where he went?" Erin postulated.

Miracle and the others looked up to see he did in fact go missing.

"Kobi can you use your aura to to locate him?" Miracle asked.

"Sure, give me a minute." He closed his eyes and used his powers to carefully follow the mans trail till it reached the outside. "He got outside, but he would have run right into Mike and Odila."

The four strolled outside to see that he had in fact run into the elder states men.

"Why couldn't I have taken him down?" Mike asked.

"Duh, its because he tried to take me hostage. And frankly you were a little slow on the delivery there champ." She told him.

"You...You did not say that last night, or this morning." He smiled.

"If I didn't love you...I would have cracked you in the nose with my canes instead of him...Who ever the fuck he is."

"Parasect, tie him down." Miracle said.

When all was said and done, the group went back through and cleaned up the incapacitated members.

"Where are all the Pokemon?" Erin said worried, "I need them back." She was about to break down when Miracle pointed over her shoulder.

There was Murkrow flying out of the building holding a big ole bag filled with what they thought was pokeballs. "He has them."

They praised the small bird, and Miracle for her plan, Erin grabbed Kobi and fell into his arms in exhaustion. "I'm getting too old for this shit."


	53. The Crater That Fell

Chapter 52

With the last remaining threat of Team Plasma now in prison, the group decided to camp out ant spend a final night together.

CYCLING ROAD

Miracle and Sakinah, had gotten up early yet again and did their morning training routine, before returning to a campsite that was buzzing with movement.

"Hey you guys, I didn't expect you up so early." Saki said. Her body soaked with perspiration.

Mike stood up and gave the two girls a plate of food, "We wanted a last little hoorah. Odila and I need to be going back to our jobs."

"Your leaving already?" Miracle sulked playfully. Mike stuck his tongue out at her, and was then smacked with Odila's crutch. "OW!"

"Play nice, they are the next generation of great trainers. They will surpass us someday, and that day may be sooner then later." She told her boyfriend.

"Im just messing with them, but if I am to be quite honest with the four of you." His tone of voice went from playful to praising. "As the children, or relatives, of some of our greatest gym leaders of the last fifty years, I must say that I am impressed. I have met many others who have squandered the opportunity that you have been given, and then I have met others who demand respect that they do not deserve. Running a gym is generally a family business as you all know, and a majority of our gyms here are run by fourth and fifth generations. I was told by my predecessor, your father," He says pointing to Miracle, "that he felt this upcoming group of trainers will be the toast and talk of the town, and after our little excursions I agree with him more then ever."

Odila sat down next to him and decided to continue, "Erin, Saki, Kobi, the three of you hold great potential and from what I can see, you are not to be deterred. And Miracle, with everything on your plate I am surprised that you haven't killed yourself... But I think there is no way you should not dominate the league this year. You are beyond anything any of the gym leaders have even faced this year, and I do not see that changing anytime soon."

The three young adults were all smiling and sucking up the praise dumped upon them, feeling like they just hit the lottery.

"Just be weary," Mike added, "The stronger you get, the stronger the opponents get. And that starts with the Rockets."

The air went cold, and Miracle tensed up. She had a little trepidation and fear, as she looked into the future. The next hour or so was somber but heart warming as Mike and Odila finally said their good-byes and took off hand in hand.

"I hope to have something like that someday," Erin said.

"Hey, just give it time. I believe we can have that." Kobi smiled to her. Erin gave a little squeak and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Ah to be young and in love," Miracle laughed.

"I thought it was cute," Saki told her in mock anger.

"It is only cute when you are the one squealing...and screaming, and moaning." Miracle laughed. Saki turned bright red and hid her face in her hands in embarrassment. She was about to comment when the center of camp was turned into a giant crater and everyone was thrown into the distance.

After a few moments, Kobi turned over uncovering Erin, whom he had protected at the last second. He stood up and hobbled over to the crater's edge. When he got there he saw Miracle was standing over on the other side. They nodded to each other and both decided to descend into the giant hole.

"What could have caused this?" Miracle asked, her voice a little louder so Kobi could hear.

"It couldn't have been an attack, so I am thinking an object or Pokemon." Kobi was about to continue when something grabbed him at his throat and roared.

"Kobi!" Miracle yelled. She grabbed a pokeball and tossed it, " Go Charizard," The fire dragon roared, then used his wings to clear all the dirt and dust.

"AEROOOOOOO!"

Miracles eyes lit up, there in front of her was a giant prehistoric Pokemon... She knew they were more ancient Pokemon around then there used to be, but she never thought she would see one, especially an Aerodactyl.

"Charizard get Kobi back now," she yelled. The black dragon's claws became metallic and he swiped at and hit the rock dinos wing hard and, allowing Kobi to drop back to the ground safely. Miracle then released Beedrill and told him to protect Kobi. "Charizard keep using metal claw."

And he did, but after a few swipes Aerodactyl finally struck back, using iron tail. "Grab it Charizard." The two mighty dragons were at a stalemate. But Aerodactyl reached under Charizard and bit him with thunder fang. "Beedrill stop him." The bug type swooped in and he to somehow used thunder fang, and dealt enough damage to the rock flyer to knock him back.

"Shiftry," "Tangrowth," "SOLARBEAM." Kobi and Miracle looked up to see that the girls had recovered and were using their Pokemon to subdue Aerodactyl. "Charizard, Beedrill, get us out of here." The two trainers were picked up and thrown from the crater as the two attacks met in the middle and yet another explosion ensued.

"Shit, Beedrill," Miracle whispered. When the dust settled again, Charizard and Beedrill were both nearly out. But luckily for them Aerodactyl was.

Mira returned her two Pokemon, and walked over to Saki. "Mira what was that all about?"

"I don't know, the initial blast knocked you and Erin out. But Kobi and I awoke and decided to investigate. Then Kobi was attacked." She said, "Did anyone pick up where he came from?"

"No, its like it came straight from above us." Erin said. "Are you three magnets for trouble?"

They chose not to answer, "Kobi can your aura trace anything this late?" Saki asked.

"No, but I could at least check if he came from a certain direction." He said. He closed his eyes, and everything around him went into shades of black and white. He focused on the unconscious Pokemon, and locked onto his aura. He played the action in reverse, and as the vision froze he picked up where Aerodactyl fell. He reopened his eyes and pointed east. "He fell from over there, and I do not think it happened on accident."

"We need to check it out, but what do we do about the big guy here?" Erin said.

Miracle walked back to the crater and held out one of her hands. "I am gonna try something."

"What?" Saki asked her.

"Well if I am a bug Pokemon /human hybrid I should know attacks like Erin does...So why not try spider web, or string shot." Then low and behold she shot a very strong thread out of her hand and made it so it couldn't move, "Well that worked, Saki baby leave Shiftry to guard him."

With that all taken care of, the four teens again took off, this time looking for where the mysterious ancient Pokemon came from.

After nearly an hour of hiking, they stumbled upon the gate of a Pokemon preserve.

"Wow, I am greatly relieved that we came across this and not some evil doer's plot," Kobi sighed. The other three agreed.

A tall nerdy man with red hair and glasses walked up to them, panic clearly written on his face. "I am sorry kids, the prehistoric Pokemon preserve is closed for the foreseeable future."

"Oh, I didn't even know this place existed," Erin said, "Sir, I am the gym leader of Celadon City, why was I never informed that a place like this was so close to my city?"

" Then that makes you Miss Erin. Mam, we are a government funded institute. And at this point this is a temporary place that we are testing out. If it became permanent then we would have informed you."

"That is a crock of bull shit, if someone knew about this place then we could have brought the Aerodactyl that attacked us, instead of leaving it incapacitated at our campsite.?" Miracle yelled.

The people around them all flipped out, the man they had been talking to nearly snapped. "You attacked the Aerodactyl, are you four idiots that creature is protected by the government. I shoud have you arrested."

"Sir," Saki spoke, "It may do you well not to get on my nerves. I am a psychic and I am reading your mind at this moment. So do you really want to come at us, because I can start listing the bad deeds you have done."

"Not to mention that dinosaur attacked us, and we had to subdue it by ant means necessary." Kobi said as he showed them his neck, "Now do you want to start over again."

The man was in disbelief, but did restart it all, "This place works in conjunction with many resurrection labs across the world, and with the change of climate and landscape we do not know where the best places are for these Pokemon from the past. And recently we resurrected an Aerodactyl that has some serious anger issues. He has reeked havoc on the preserve and has killed several Pokemon we have brought back to life, and we have been unable to pull in the reins."

"Lucky for you he has been beaten down, and lays nearly comatose in a crater in the middle of our campsite." Miracle told him.

"You must take me to him, we need to put him in the pokeball that has been designated for him. Because if he does get loose there is no beating him a second time."

The teens took a few moments to talk about it, before agreeing to let him and one of the assistants to accompany them.

When they reached the target site, they were shocked. The flying Pokemon had freed itself from his bonds, and was chasing after the speedy, and tired Shiftry.

"Crap, this is not good," the assistant said, "What do we do sir?"

"Prey that he does not want to eat us," the man said.

"Screw that, I may not have a healthy Charizard or Beedrill but I am not goin down that easily." Miracle grabbed two pokeballs and released Bellossom and Hitmonlee. "Okay you two, that monster needs to go down fast. Bellossom start things off with sunny day." The little grass type lit the sky up and took in the sunlight. "Good, now Hitmonlee we need to get Shiftry out of this. Use bounce and jump on Aerodactyl's back."

The fighting type took his moment to strike, then double jumped and landed on Aerodactyl. He then drove him straight into the ground. Saki praised her grass Pokemon, and returned him. She then sent out Solrock, while Kobi and Erin sent out Hitmonchan, and Sceptile, respectively.

"Okay you guys, with sunny day in play Bellossom's speed is incredible. And our fire moves are stronger, so I am going to use my Pokemon as diversions so you can all take them down." everyone agreed.

The Aerodactyl roared back to life, and threw Hitmonlee from his back.

"Solrock, grab Hitmonlee with psychic," Saki said. The sun shaped Pokemon engulfed the fighting type in a blue light and and set him gently on the ground. "Now use iron head." The top spike on his head turned metallic and he flew toward Aerodactyl. The large beast then used iron tail to swat him away.

"Hitmonchan hit him with bullett punch." "Hitmonlee divert attention by using blaze kick." Hitmonlee rushed up and swiped out at the head of his opponent with his flame coated leg. This allowed Hitmonchan to strike it hard and fast in is knees with his iron coated fists.

"Sceptile hit him with as many energy balls as you can." Erin yelled. "You to Bellossom, lets confuse him." The two grass types nodded their heads and let loose the biggest volley of attacks any one had seen.

Aerodactyl though fast, he countered with stone edge, allowing him to come out with minimal damage. And again he used iron tail to hit any Pokemon within reach. This sent the two hitmons and Solrock into many different directions.

"Shit, he is stronger then he was earlier." Kobi said, "Miracle what does that mean."

"the only thing I can think about is that his ability is pressure, and that it is sucking our strength with every attack (yes I changed it around, I wanted to make it applicable in this universe)." She said. "We need to overwhelm it somehow."

The scientist walked up, "If I may make an observation...Its knees are shaking badly from the shots it took from Hitmonchan and Sceptile. Maybe that is where you can start."

"I totally agree, Lets use Lee, Chan, and Sceptile in close. This will allow Solrock, and Bellossom to charge up big attacks to hit him hard." Saki said, her demeanor flickering to that of Miracle's.

"It should work, Hitmonlee keep it moving with blaze kick," Miracle yelled.

"Use your Dragon claw Sceptile," "Thunder punch, Hitmonchan." The ground troops weaved in and out from beneath the rock Pokemon. Each time striking at his exposed knees.

Aerodactyl lost complete track of everything going on, he spun around to chase Sceptile when his knees finally gave way and he dropped.

"Now Bellossom, use solarbeam." "Signalbeam Solrock." The green beam of heat sped into Aerodactyl, while the rainbow colored one circled around it and intensified its tag team partner. They struck him hard in the head, and knocked him back. The scientist threw the pokeball and caught him with little problem.

The sun was now beginning to set, and the site looked just like a war zone. "Thank you all for the help. We are going to try and get him acclimated to the times any way possible." The assistant said.

"He may need more then that. By the way I am Donnie, and this is Scottie," the scientist said, "Miracle, was it...This Pokemon just may need something more strict then we can give him. But I believe that you are a more then capable trainer for it. Let me and the others try and make him a bit more understanding of the world around him, and maybe one day I can let you have him to train, how would you like that?"

"I am honored sir, he would make a great addition to my team, we can exchange numbers. And I hope we can hook something up." She said.

After they said their goodbyes Erin turned to Kobi. "It is my turn to head out as well."

Kobi looked somber but knew it to be true, "I am going to miss you badly," he said pulling her tight.

She rested her head on his chest, "When she is done, will you come back to me?"

"As fast as I possibly could," with one last romantic moonlight kiss they departed.

"Kobi, we do not only do this for Miracle, but for her and the others. If we can put an end to Team Rocket then we are free from this, you know that."

"Yes, but that doesn't make leaving her any more less heartbreaking. You know that." He said as he turned away from the girls.

"Saki, let him be. Kobi has truly fallen for her, and if he loves her this time apart will only hurt him more. Now, we get into Fuchsia City tomorrow and we can have another day to ourselves before we go to the Safari Zone, and the Gym."

Saki just smiled, "I'd like that."


	54. A Battle for Nothing Really

Chapter 53

FUSCHIA CITY

The three teens entered the city and immediately became enamored with its simple, humble design. The city itself was huge in diameter but small in population, with a population closer to Pallet then Saffron.

"Wow, this place is huge," Kobi said.

"I know, my dad used to tell me this place is notorious for ninja." Miracle said.

"Ninja, you cannot be serious," Kobi said.

"She is right," Saki said, "Remember Janine, and Koga."

"They were ninja." He yelled.

"From what they all say. Remember what Janine did when we saw her against the rockets." Miracle asked.

"Oh yeah, she just poofed away in a...holy crap she was a ninja." Kobi yelled.

"Nothing gets past you," Saki chuckled. He stuck his tongue out and again was promptly smacked upside the head.

"Now, lets go get settled in at the Pokemon center, then Saki and I have a date." Miracle said.

Kobi looked devastated, "What am I going to do then."

"I don't know, but tomorrow we are going to the Safari Zone. So unless you want to spend two days by yourself then I would not go there." She replied.

"oh there is a Zoo here, they are supposed to have rare and hard to find Pokemon there," Saki added.

"That sounds like a good idea, go to the zoo." Miracle added.

"Yeah, great. Go to the one place where they cage Pokemon just like my love for Erin, thank you for that." He looked up to see his friends had left him to his pitty party. "I should have expected that."

Pokemon CENTER

"Nurse Joy," Saki said trying to get the attention of the pink haired lady.

"Oh, hi there how may I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to know of a good place to go for a romantic dinned for two?"

"Ooooh, there is a nice little place a couple blocks east of here, it is called The Butifly Bistro, my husband and I go there all the time."

"That sounds perfect, thank you." Saki scrambles back to her room and gets ready.

When Miracle comes out of the bathroom she sees a posh-ed up Sakinah sitting seductively on the bed. "Well, it seems you are ready for our little night out, have you found a place to go."

"Oh yes, and I think we should get going," Saki said.

"I agree, show me the way Mistress."

With a little laugh Saki grabbed her hand and did just that.

AT ZOO

Kobi was in a sulky mood, and the rare Pokemon around him were not cheering him up what so ever.

"God, this is beyond pathetic...What am I going to do.. I miss her already." He sighed.

He looked up to see a rare Sawk and Throh from the Unova league. He smiles a bit as he sees them spar.

"Arent they miraculous." The voice behind him was warm and comforting. Kobi turned around and saw one person she never expected.

"Erika, Miss Erika..." His brain then went on overload.

"Hello, I see you know me, but I do not know you." She said holding out her hand.

"My name is Kobi Conn I am...i'm dating your niece." He said.

"Ahh, yes I guess I have heard of you young man. What brings you here, and without Erin to boot."

"I am on a journey with my two friends, and they are on a date right now." He said.

"Oh, then why are you here and not with Erin?" Her tone was becoming accusatory.

"She knows the reason, and I do not need to explain myself to you Mam." He said.

Erika looks him over, then gives him a smile. "I have heard the plight, and the story from Erin's own mouth. Not to mention I have seen her new...physique. I myself get what is going on and approve of this relationship. But I warn you to not hurt her, or there is a nice cage in this zoo I can place you."

"This is your zoo?" He asked.

"I was one of several investors who took it over a decade or so ago... We have nearly sixty species of rare Pokemon and counting from around the world. This allows trainers and the general public to see Pokemon they may never see in their lives."

"What is the story behind those two Pokemon here," he pointed to Sawk and Throh.

"They are a special pair of Pokemon, Sawk is the karate Pokemon, and Throh is the judo Pokemon. They are Unova's versions of the hitmons. Right now scientists are looking for ways to see if these two are related via evolution like the hitmons are, but that is beginning to become a dead end. Why do you ask?"

"My forte is fighting types, and I love seeing new ones."

"How many fighting types do you have?" She asked.

"Oh um only two right now, but I grew up in the Dojo in Saffron." He explained.

"Interesting, Kobi would you mind doing me a favor?"

He looked around confused, "Depends, what do you have in mind."

"I want a battle, and if you win I will give you a new fighting Pokemon." She smiled.

"And why would you do that?"

"Just an old woman's intuition. So you game?"

"Fine, but where are we going to have it."

"Follow me."

The two of them walk into the center of the zoo, the floor was designed as a battle field and even had multiple terrains.

"Now this will be a double battle, and you are to use your two newest Pokemon. Is that okay with you?"

"Only if you do the same."

She smiled and agreed, "Now lets get things going, Go Bayleef, and Lilligant." The dino and flower Pokemon took to the stage in a dazzling fashion.

"I am screwed, but lets get this over with go Krabby and Fearow." The two differing types appeared and looked at each other funny. "Okay you two this is our first fight together so lets not go overboard." They agreed and awaited his orders. "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman, okay ladies. Lilligant use energy ball. Bayleef body slam Krabby." The dancing flower Pokemon took aim and threw her attack at Fearow, while the grass dino jumped on toward the crab Pokemon.

"Krabby grab Fearow's leg. Fearow climb into the air." The bird flung out his wings and darted high into the air, dodging both attacks. "Krabby let go and dive into a metal claw."

Krabby dropped and easily picked up great speed. "Move Bayleef." At the last second she dodged but the debris it threw up dealt her a substantial amount of damage. "Lilligant, cover yourself by using leaf storm." The flower Pokemon spun in high speeds and unleashed a torrent of leaves that blocked Fearow and Krabby's sight.

"Fearow, use whirlwind." The giant bird flapped his wings so hard it destroyed leaf storm. But the two grass types were gone. "Watch out you two."

"Leech seed," Erika said. Bayleef appeared out of nowhere and hit Krabby with the attack and entangled him in the seeds vines.

"Take aim Fearow, use drill peck when you see Lilligant. Krabby use scald." The crab Pokemon reared back and shot out a high pressured blast that was so hot that it was giving off steam. It hit Bayleef hard and gave her a burn. When Bayleef stood back up Krabby was sapped of health and she benefited.

"Lilligant use return." A deep breath came from her, then she flew straight for the injured Krabby. But she was stopped immediately by Fearow and his devastating drill peck. "I should have seen that one. Nice anticipation."

"Krabby hit Bayleef with rock smash."

"Bayleef, grass whistle." A soft melody wafted into the air, this caught Krabby by surprise and he promptly fell asleep. "Now its your turn, Lilligant pelt him with energy balls." And in seconds Krabby was out cold.

Kobi returned him and immediately went on the offensive. "Fearow hit them with your strongest gust."

The blast of wind hit the two grass Pokemon, and knocked the heavily damaged Bayleef out.

"Well if this isnt a quandry." Erika smiled. "Lilligant use charm."

"Block it using drill peck." Fearow's high speed spins deflected the attack and spun right into Lilligant. Leaving no questions as to who the winner of this match was.

"My goodness, you are fiery. Nice and methodical as well." Kobi walked up and petted his new acquisition on the head before returning him.

"You were not so bad yourself Miss Erika." He smiled.

"you flatter me Kobi, come lets get some food and I will reward you with the Pokemon you won."

Kobi smiled and followed close by.

"So what possessed you to invest in the zoo?"

"The love of Pokemon, the thought that all Pokemon trainers should be given the opportunity to see any and all Pokemon we have discovered."

"Incredible. Erin told me you were this huge Pokemon philanthropist, but she never said anything about this."

They sat down and ordered, "Now to the business at hand." She pulled a pokeball out of the pocket of her kimono. "This is a Shroomish. She is a tad temperamental, and is a bit more aggressive then my personality can handle."

"Oh, I can deal with that. Anything else I should know?"

"She is not to hot on her looks. She is a shiny and the others made fun of her for it."

"Wow, so she is what dark green or something."

"Orange."

"Thats pretty cool. Miracle has a black Charizard so that could help her."

"Most excellent Kobi, I definitely see what my little Erin sees in you."

With that said, their food was ordered and they ate in relative silence.

POKEMON CENTER ROOM 28

The room was a mess, clothes and blankets tossed about, and a tied up Dusclops shoved into the closet. In the bed lay a very naked Miracle and Sakinah.

"That was amazing, I didnt even know you could bend that way," Saki said to the handcuffed Miracle.

"I thought you were gonna go easy on me," She replied. "And was I wrong. Baby you touch all the right spots. And I am very happy we took care of our intimacy ghost in the beginning."

You could here him struggling in the closet.

"I agree, now what do you say we test the durability of these restraints?" Saki asks.

"Ready when you are."


	55. Finding Yourself Safari PT 1

Chapter 54

**Inserting one of my favorite yuri couples into this chapter, and I am thinking they may make further appearences down the road.**

SAFARI ZONE

"Wow, this building is huge," Miracle said.

"Agreed, and this is just the entrance." Saki replied. "What Pokemon are you looking for in particular."

"I am looking for the mysterious Dratini," Mira replied, "My dad always told me that there was a clan of Dratini that inhabit one of the lakes here."

"My dad told me the same thing, he also said this area is prime poaching territory." Kobi added.

"Why do I have this feeling we are about to have another little adventure," Saki told them.

The three teens sighed and walked in. They were promptly greeted by yelling and screaming.

"What do you mean I cant enter, I paid upfront for two entrees." The tall fair skinned, combat goth, yelled at the front desk clerk.

"Mam, we are experiencing some technical issues with our Safari Balls. We can refund your money, but our cashier should not have let you in today." He said scared.

She grabbed his collar, "Not good enough," She proceeded to pull out a pair of scissors and hold them to his face. "I am a very persuasive person." Then snipped his tie.

"Sweetie, let the man go." The taller darker skinned Latina said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The other girl swung around and was about to continue arguing, but the look she got immediately calmed her down and she grabbed the thick choker around her neck. "Yes, uhm honey."

"Whats going on," Saki asked.

"These women were just leaving, before we called in Officer Jenny." The clerk said.

"Sir, this park is a public funded. They are allowed in if they paid." Miracle added.

"Why do you care." the clerk replied.

"Because, we to have paid for a two hour park walk-through, and I was told yesterday by Lady Erika that you cannot refuse customers." Kobi said smugly.

"She does not run this place, and we can serve anyone we want and we will not serve people like her."

The cashier's eyes lit up and he took a few steps back, not wanting to be in the cross fire.

Miracle walked up to him and gave him a very dangerous look, "And what pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Why do you care, unless you are morally unfit to walk this world as well."

"So its about sexual orientation. Well sir you are in a shitload of trouble, because it is against the law to refuse service to anyone for reasons of discrimination. Now I would be more then happy to call Jenny down here and explain this all." Miracle said.

"Who do you think you are, you little bitch."

Miracle was close to ripping this mans head off, but was beaten to the punch by not one but two docile women. The first was Saki and the second was the Latina.

"Listen here pig, these girls our our pride and joy. And we will not let you treat them like that." The Latina yelled.

"Not only do I know the Kanto league champ, but between me and my friends we are related to over half of the gym leaders in the region. If I wanted to I could own you and your job." Sakinah looked positively evil, her demeanor was cold and the utter venom she spat the words out with could have melted steel.

"Fine, get them 15 ball each and then get them out of here." the clerk said. "I never want to see any of you again." After a few minutes the five teens were officially in the park and were enjoying their display inside.

The goth stood silently behind the latina and looked up to Miracle and the others. "Thank you for helping." She said, trying to choke back some anger.

"What Jade is trying to say is, we appreciate what you did and were hoping that you would accompany us while we explored the park. My name Is Tori by the way."

"I am Miracle, and this lovely creature is Sakinah, and that over there is Kobi." Miracle smiled.

"Jade has some issues with anger that we are working hard to soften."

"If I may ask, what is your exact relationship status?" Kobi asked.

"That is none of your business," Jade snarrled. But was again held back by the stare of Tori.

"She is right, but all you need to know is that we are a committed lesbian couple, and hope you are open enough to it."

"I am, hell I am friends with these two. I was just asking ….." "We saw what she did when you looked at her with that stare," Saki interrupted, " He was merely pointing out that there is something more."

"He may be right, but, that is our business and not his." Tori smiled.

Kobi was about to press the situation when Miracle pulled a ball from his belt, "Fetch," Then she threw it as far as she could.

"Crap!" he yelled and took off.

"Now that that is out of the way, lets get the rest of the pleasantries out of the way." Mira smiled.

"Like what," Jade said quietly from behind Tori.

"Why don't we start with where you are from, and what you are doing here," Saki smiled.

"Easy enough, Jade and I are both from the Sinnoh region, in a small town called Veilstone City." Tori said. "We grew up enemies, but I eventually won her affections from her ex."

Jade finally spoke up, "She gave me my first Pokemon, we were fifteen, and I couldn't get her out of my head."

"What was the Pokemon?" Saki asked.

"It was an incredibly rare colored Scizor. She was an incredible chrome color, and was extremely volatile. I loved the both of them. Scizor's have been my favorite Pokemon since I saw them in my fist horror movie."

"Oh, you mean the Scizor-ring, wow that is beyond retro, but I do love a scary movie now and again." Miracle smiled.

"Now what are the two of you doing here?" Saki said.

"Jade here is competing in the Kanto League, she has already finished in the top ten in Sinnoh and Unova." Tori placed her arm around Jade's waist, and she hopes to improve over here as well."

"Impressive, that means I get to face you." Miracle smiles wickedly. Jade returned the grin, her competitive side starting to get the better of her.

"I don't think so Miracle, I am going to win it then I am going to open up the first dark type gym in my region." she said.

"Oh, then I see. I then challenge you to a contest." Mira grinned.

"Name it little girl." Jade fired back.

The other girls were sensing some trouble, but were unable to stop it.

"You take Saki, and I take Tori. And we try to catch the rarest Pokemon in the park."

"How do we determine the winner?" Tori asked from the back.

"Saki sweetie, what are the four Pokemon with the greatest rarity in the park?"

"In increasing order, umm Scyther and Pinsir, then Larvitar and Dratini."

"So our aim is to basically catch one of those four Pokemon. I am so game rookie. I hope you like the taste of defeat. Come on tiny, we are chasing Larvitar's." She grabbed Saki by the arm and took off.

"I do wish she would calm down a bit." Tori sighed. "If she gets hurt, I will destroy you."

"I do not care, she seems strong enough, now the lake is over this way," She walked gingerly over to the side of the water and took a long look, before releasing her Cloyster.

"You swim?" She asked Tori.

"Yeah, but why do you ask."

"Dratini live at the bottom of the lake, and with my Cloyster I can easily get there."

"Well that seems like a reasonable request. Come on out Ludicolo." The large pineapple shaped Pokemon appeared and started dancing feverishly. "time for a swim."

"Good, now lets go,"

The four of them took to the water and easily swam to the depths of the lake. The two girls were in awe of the pure beauty of the things going on around them. They were seeing Pokemon from surrounding regions co-habitating in this small area. Miracle looked around and saw a small cave system. She pulled Tori toward it.

They popped up into the cave and instantly Miracle was in a ninja like mode. Sitting in the water was a small submersible with what could only be known as the Team Rocket insignia emblazoned on the side.

"No, not them, not here," Miracle nearly cried.

"Is that a Team Rocket sub, what are they doing here?" Tori asked.

"First and foremost, they are poachers. Not just in the wild, but from unsuspecting trainers as well. And if you believe it or not they have been flirting with human DNA experiments as well."

"What are they doing here?"

"They are after Dratini. I just know it."

"It sounds like you have dealt with them before," Tori said.

"They are chasing after me."

"Why?"

"It has to do with those genetic experiments. Now what Pokemon do you have on you right now."

"MY Gardevoir, Exploud, Luxray, Jynx, and Maractus."

"Good, we want to use Gardevoir and Jynx for now, and I will use my Vespiquen, and Hitmonlee."

The two of them creeped up onto the cave floor, and quietly switched up Pokemon.

"Does Jynx know sing?"

"Yes, and Gardevoir knows nightmare." She smiled.

"Oh that is creepy, now lets sneak up on them and you can use sing." They got to the cave opening and what they saw made them sick to their stomaches. There was an entire lab set up, and with all the Dratini caged up or attached to probes. "This is not going to be easy."

"Nope, and it just got worse," Miracle turned around and the two girls were now surrounded by Rockets.

"Welcome Miracle," A voice said.

"Whose there?" She yelled.

"Introductions will happen later, but for now why don't we let bygones be bygones. So turn yourself over to us or your other friends will not be hurt too bad."

Cages popped out of the sub, and there was Jade and Saki.

But luckily there was no Kobi. Miracle was happy about that, now all she needed to do was get a message to him. "Oh do I hate my life."


	56. Finding Yourself Safari PT 2

Chapter 55

Kobi was a bit irked, why would Miracle do something so childish. He looked everywhere for his missing pokeball and finally located it. He tensed up when he noticed it was in the very center of a herd of Tauros.

"This is not good, I cannot even use my Pokemon to fight them off," he said. He thought for a minuet before he released his Espeon. "Hey buddy, I need you to use your psychic attack and get me that pokeball back okay."

the pink Pokemon nodded and easily pulled the ball back to his owner. Kobi was about to praise him, when the Tauros became spooked, and started going berserk.

"Do not let any of them escape, the boss wants them unharmed so we can run our tests." Kobi peered out of his hiding place and saw the men responsible. The black outfits, with the red 'R' could only mean one thing, Team Rocket.

One by one the bull Pokemon were captured and caged, then pulled into large trucks. Kobi couldn't stand this. He released all his Pokemon and chose to fight the Rockets off.

"Fearow we need some cover, use whirlwind to whip up a dust storm." Fearow agreed and quickly flung its wings back and forth, allowing him to kick up a giant dust storm. "Now Espeon, throw Krabby and Shroomish onto the trucks. I want you two to create as much mayhem as possible."

In moments Kobi could hear the Rockets running and screaming in a panic. He smiled and went with the next part of his plan. "Hitmonchan, break the Tauros out. Magmorter the second they are all clear, blow the trucks sky high."

Hitmonchan charged up a few bullet punch and with incredible speed blew right through the cages. The Tauros almost didn't notice they were free, but were eventually ushered out by a chuckling Krabby. "Now, Magmorter."

The fire Pokemon, let loose his strongest flamethrower. It hit the nearest truck, and in a fraction of a second, it and all the other trucks were turned into flying shrapnel. In the middle of the battlefield, the Rockets were woozy and disoriented. "Shroomish, stun spore the Rockets."

The little grass Pokemon unleashed a large yellow cloud of dust. Then one by one the Rockets fell. With them taken care of Kobi and his group of Pokemon were able to wrangle them up and tie them together.

"Hey," he yells at the shortest, fattest, ugliest Rocket. "Wake up." He gave him a little smack on the cheek.

The guy came to, and nearly wet himself when he saw Kobi. "Please don't hurt me." He whined.

Kobi merely sneered. "You do not make the demands, what the hell are you bastards doing here?"

"I don't know, we were told to come up from the base and take any Pokemon we see." he cried.

"Any Pokemon in particular," Kobi asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Larvitar, and Dratini. But we were after some bug creature that has eluded us." he sniffled.

"Fuck...Miracle. Where is your base?"

"Under the lake, please I am only a grunt."

"Hitmonchan, shut him up." The punching Pokemon smiled back to his trainer and clocked the Rocket grunt across his jaw, and he was out.

"Fearow, I need you to locate Miracle and the others, bring them here as soon as possible." The bird nodded and took to the air. "Come on you guys, lets get to the lake."

IN THE AIR

Fearow was flying high over the Safari Zone, he could see all types of Pokemon he had never seen before. He was about to turn around when he saw a pair of women in a dry sandy area. The bird was circling them for a landing spot when he saw them get jumped by another group of Rockets.

The dark haired girl, started to yell and scream profanities at the top of her lungs at the men. The other, who he knew as Sakinah, was quiet. She studied the men and was going quietly. Saki spotted Fearow and psychically told him to follow them then report back.

"Jade, settle down and watch the sky. We will be fine." Saki said.

The goth looked at her like she was nuts, "Who the fuck cares about the sky, we are being kidnapped, by Team Rocket."

"Quiet down Jade, or I **WILL **treat you like Tori does." She really tried to emphasize what she would do, but Jade was still not catching on.

"Jade I am a psychic, and I have seen what Tori does to you, and the special word that will turn you into an orgasmic pile of mush...Now shut up and think like a bird."

The nearly frozen goth did just that, she eventually looked up and saw the huge bird circling above. "What the hell is that?"

"Dont know, but it could be one of ours." That got her mind to click, the bird had to be Either Miracle's or the idiot boy's.

"I guess you're right, but I am still pissed." The two girls were eventually thrown into a truck and taken away.

Fearow followed at a safe distance, then saw the truck easily slip into a hidden cave. He took that opportunity to fly back to his trainer.

"Whats up Fearow, are they coming?" he asked.

He shook his head, then used his wing to push him in the direction of his discovery.

"Wow, good find Fearow. Those are pretty big Rocket trucks," Kobi said, "Now I just need to follow this till we come across the others." He returned the bird, and switched it out with Heracross. "Heracross, Espeon...I need the two of you to try and locate Saki and Miracle. They should be with two other girls as well."

The two Pokemon took some time to concentrate real hard. Then Heracross picked up some disturbances with his antennae. He took off with his team members not far behind. They went down one stair case then up another, and then they came up on a lake in the middle of the cave.

There he saw Miracle and Tori surrounded by Rockets, along with Saki and Jade who were shackled in cages up on the sub. "Damn, we need to free Jade and Saki some how." He looked around and formulated a plan. "thats it!"

ON THE SUB

The cocky man could only laugh as he saw the sense of loss stride across Miracle's face. "So, you are the elusive creature I was sent after. The Rocket bosses shelled out a shit load of money in order to hire me. Now I normally do not hunt down humans, but then again you really aren't human are you."

"Do you have any idea what I am exactly." Mira asked. Her anger started to boil over and she was getting ready to let her other half take over.

"Yes I do, and I also know that there are sixteen others just like you roaming the planet. But I was told that you are the keystone, or the lynch pin as they say. So if I were to capture you, the rest will fall."

Tori leaned over to Miracle, "What the hell is going on?"

"I am a genetic experiment, stolen from my home as a baby, pumped full of drugs and viruses, freed then raised by my parents. The Rockets are after me because they think I am the next step in human evolution."

"Wow, that sounds just like these dreams that Jade keeps getting." She said.

Miracle just looked at her with amazement. "Keep that quiet, if they find out she will be on their list as well."

"Agreed, but what is our next move."

"Unleash hell," Miracle smiled as she shifted into her anthropomorphic bug body. "Keep an eye on that sub. Because I as about to make a scene." Miracle smiled, she made a quick switch of her Pokemon, then unleashed her monstrous Onix. "Onix keep a perimeter up around us." The large rock snake quickly set up a nearly twenty foot circle around them. She then released all of her loyal bug Pokemon, and her Charizard. "Give them hell. Scyther get my girlfriend back."

The six Pokemon started making a mockery of the Rocket's. Beedrill was quickly turning over Rocket Pokemon using his newly learned Mimic attack, Vespiquen on the other hand was throwing them all about using both ominous and silver wind. This allowed her crush to easily move all about.

Then there was parasect who scuttled about the ground and struck the back of the Rockets legs with cross poison. Charizard and Onix used their great size to crush every Pokemon that they faced. Eventually they started to fall one by one, and Miracle was getting nervous.

Tori tried to help, but the sheer numbers of the Rockets was all that stood between them and winning. The only Pokemon left were Miracle's Charizard, and Beedrill, and then Tori's Gardevoir, and Jynx.

"Well It looks like we are nearing the end of our confrontation here bug lady. Do you have anything left to say before I take you down." the man asked.

Miracle was lost, her Pokemon were being dismantled. She was about to speak, when she heard the one voice she never expected.

"I'd think twice before gloating, hunter man." It was Kobi. That blasted nimrod had somehow gotten to them. If she was not repulsed by the thought she would have kissed him.

The hunter turned around to spot that this boy had freed his prisoners. The gothic girl was starting to twitch and flail about in anger. Tori spotted this, "Shit, Miracle I need to get to Jade, she Is about to lose it and only I can help." Tori pleaded.

"What do you mean, she is just a bit angry."

"Miracle, Jade for as much as I love her, is mentally unstable, fragile if you may. She was beaten, and abused in more then one way. Her psyche was damn near beyond repair when we finally became friends. Eventually she had a nervous breakdown and when she was finally cleared she told me she was in love with me. Told me when I was around, the bad thoughts went away, that she felt her heart heal."

Miracle nodded then called Charizard over, "Buddy get her to Jade and Saki up there quickly." He grabbed her and flew into the air.

He dropped Tori right next to Jade. She placed a hand on Jade's shoulder and leaned into her ears. And slowly Jade came back from the edge of insanity. "Calm down, Jadelyn. Your mistress demands you to stop." And in an instant Jade froze. "Good girl."

"Mistress, Tori, baby. Its coming fast, I cannot keep it under check."

"Yes you can, because I believe you can." they were about to continue when the hunter grabbed Tori by the throat and threw her off the sub and into the cold waters below.

"Good grief, she was starting to grate on my nerves." The man said. He pulled out a small arsenal of weapons and pointed them at Saki, Kobi and Jade. "Now, get in the cages before I shoot you."

It had looked like the man had won, but unbeknownst to him, he had unlocked a hidden power in one of the teens, and that this fight was about to get more interesting.

_**HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT TURKEY DAY.**_


	57. Finding Yourself Safari PT 3

Chapter 56

Jade stood there, staring into the eyes of her girlfriend as she fell into the water below them. She was so lost in her own head that she didn't even hear the man threaten them.

'no, no,no. Tori, Tori...Im lost, what do I do,' she thought. Jade closed her eyes and tried to block away everything that was happening. 'What do I do?'

Then suddenly, she heard a voice in the back of her head. "We hurt the man that hurt us."

To say Kobi felt a change in Jade would be an understatement. There was nothing gradual about it, it was just like she snapped. And in an instant Jade was no longer the person she was prior.

Kobi saw Jade turn to the hunter and grab his neck. "I will dismantle you." She picked him up high over her head, then slammed him to the deck of the sub. "I will crush you."

Saki and Kobi jumped to the mans defense, trying to keep Jade from doing any irreversible damage. But they seemed to hit a wall of black aura and were immediately thrown off of the sub. "Stay away, this man will die here." She yelled.

And injured Charizard was able to catch the falling friends and place them next to Miracle. "What the hell is going on?" Saki inadvertently curses.

"Tori said she has an immensely fragile ego. Years of all kinds of neglect and abuse." Miracle said.

"I was reading her aura, it is as black as night, and she is becoming increasingly distant as well." Kobi said.

The two turned to Saki, and asked what she could see. "Nothing, I can no longer read her. Or see her psyche at all. I usually only have this issue with dark type poke...pokemon."

The other two took notice of this as well. "Well i'll be damned." Kobi said.

"Not good," Miracle yelled. In an instant she changed into her anthro form and flew to the top of the sub. "Jade stop."

Jade turned, revealing the man below her was suffering from a severely broken arm. "Miracle, is that you." She smirked.

"Do not let your emotions get the best of you, you are better then this."

"He killed my Tori. He will die, and die painfully." Jade shot out a dark pulse that hit Miracle in the chest.

"You made a good choice." Miracle said. She went in and the two started up a knock down drag out fight.

With every second gone, Jade started changing. Two ivory like horns popped up out of her head, then two small wings then pushed their way out of her back. "I will hurt you Miracle. I do not want to do that."

Miracle hit Jade with X-scissor, doing a great deal of damage to the gothic lolita. "I am stronger, and I have the advantage."

Kobi and Saki could only watch as the two women started pounding away at each other. Each punch succeeding the other in strength.

"Kobi we need to find Tori's body," Saki said.

"I'll find her, you go make sure that man doesn't escape." He said. Kobi re-released his battered Pokemon, "Hey you guys, we are looking for Tori. She was the gal standing next to Miracle earlier." The Pokemon nodded and split up. But immediately Kobi felt his Krabby pull at his pant leg. "Not now Krabby." the crab continued his pulling. "What is it buddy?" He looked where his Pokemon was pointing, and there was a drenched Tori leaning upon a few of her Pokemon. "That was easy enough. Tori are you okay?"

Still hacking up water, Tori nods, "Yeah, just hit the water hard. Is Jade okay."

"NO, she snapped." He said, "She is in the middle of a fist fight with Miracle."

"Shit, Exploud come over here." Her giant purple Pokemon waddled over. She placed her hand on his head, then like she was the Pokemon in question she yelled. Her voice rang throughout the cavern, vibrating off the very walls themselves. "FIRESTORM!"

ON SUB

Jade threw a left hook, missing Miracle by mere inches. She went to continue when she heard the one word that brings her the greatest happiness. "FIRESTORM!"

Jade falls to her knees, and puts her hands above her head. That one word, one word, filled her world with happiness and love yet again. And even though it was a word that meant stop to her, it meant more, more then anybody else will ever know. It meant she was still complete. Tears fell from her eyes, "Tori."

Miracle stopped as well. "Good, now that that is done, where is the Hunter."

"He is over here." Saki yelled.

The man, broken arm and all, had pulled himself to the end of the sub marine. "I was not thinking this would go this far... Unfortunately for you, I have to use my Pokemon. Lets go Darkrai, and Cresselia." The two Pokemon popped out of their balls and stared down the five teens. "No prisoners."

"Enough of this, Scizor its time to have some fun." Jade released her chromatic mantis Pokemon. He was covered in a damn near mirror like metallic skin. "I hope you like shredded legends."

"SCIZOR." The bug yelled. He was antsy, almost giddy at the scene before him.

"You don't need to fight them alone." Miracle smiled. Then pointed to the three on the ground as well. Thats when Charizard landed next to them. "I know you have fight left buddy, but I am going to use the one Pokemon I haven't used yet is that okay?" The dragon new he wasnt at his top, so he gave in rather quickly. She returned him and released Hitmonlee. "Buddy, its now time to rock this place."

"Darkrai blow them away with dark pulse."

"Arial ace Shiftry." Out of the blue, a blur of white tackles the dark Pokemon and sends him toward Kobi and Tori. "Now everyone gets some action." Saki said with a grin.

The hunter looked at the playing field. His Cresselia was facing two Pokemon she was weak against, and a Hitmonlee, who he could sense was stronger then he looked. "Use aurora beam." The brightly colored beam hit Scizor, he took the attack.

"Hitmonlee hit it back with blaze kick." The fighting Pokemon lit his foot up and gave Scizor the save.

"Shiftry lay down some cover fire with bullet seed." Saki yelled.

The grass Pokemon shot his attack into the ground, this kept Cresselia off balance. "Come on Cresselia you care stronger then this. Use psychic."

The pink Pokemon grabbed a hold of Hitmonlee and threw him into the speedy Shiftry. "Use arial ace, Scizor." The chrome looking bug shot off at an insane speed. "Now turn it into Steel wing." His wings became a darker metal color just as he struck the legendary psychic Pokemon.

"Damn you children. Cresselia use your multiple solar beams." She charged up and a light show was blasted into the air. All her opponents were hit. She was stronger then they thought.

"Shiftry, don't let up use arial ace." "You to Scizor." Miracle let them have their shot, and sat patiently for hers.

The two speedy Pokemon struck again, and again. Backing her toward her trainer. Miracle saw her opening. "Bounce, and blaze kick." The fighting type launched himself into the air, then did his double jump. But instead of doing his flip he did a spiraling like twist. He picked up speed, and when his foot ignited again it caught his entire body on fire. He crashed into Cresselia. The impact caused an explosion that sent them both careening across the deck of the sub.

"Shit, Hitmonlee!" Miracle yelled. The fighter lay there unconscious at her feet. She picked hit body up, "Good one buddy, but I think we should save that one of a last minuet move."

"Mon...Lee" he chuckled. She chuckled then returned him.

"Cress!" the psychic yelled. She was not looking great. And her trainer knew she was on her final wing.

"Get out of there Cresselia."

"Too late," Jade smiled. "Scizor Night slash." His claws turned a dark reddish purple, then in a blinding flash of light he took down the legendary. "Now its time you take your medicine."

"I don't think so, I still have my Darkrai. And by the looks of things he has ripped your friends to pieces." The three looked down and saw that Kobi and Tori were worn out, and their Pokemon were all nearly unconscious.

"You guys go help, the hunter and I are gonna have a little chat." Miracle said.

Jade grabbed Saki and followed their Pokemon to the next fight. Miracle turned back to the hunter. Her features were still covered by her buggy exterior.

"What are you going to do?" He demanded to know.

"I will make you hurt, and lets get this straight, if I were Jade I would have killed you." She smiled. "Now its time to talk."

DOWN BELOW

Darkrai was laughing menacingly. He had never fought such weak opponents before. "You are all weak, to think you couldn't even hit me."

"Dont laugh, we have more Pokemon," Kobi said, as he released his Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan Drain punch." The punching Pokemon swung his green cloaked hand, Darkrai went to dodge hit strike but suddenly felt that his body was being held in place.

"WHO, What are you doing?" He looked around and saw a Shiftry and Scizor, "Get off of me this insta..." Hitmonchan hit him hard, and with the increased power due to type advantage and his ability, it felt like Darkrai had a hole punched through him. "Mere children, and their pets. You cannot beat me."

"_Then you didn't see what we did to your little girlfriend on the sub," Scizor laughed._

"_She did not stand a chance," Shiftry added._

"She is a push over, I am a god," He screamed. "DARK VOID." He started throwing dark orbs all about. His anger clouding his aim.

"Scizor, Silver Wind." The chromed bug Pokemon took up a defensive stance and used his crescent like attack to slice through the legendary's move.

"MY turn," Tori smiled, she threw another pokeball, "Infernape, Mach punch." He popped out of the ball high in the air, And he immediately sped down and hit him in the same spot Hitmonchan did.

The Darkrai fell to the ground, winded. "You bastards, I will not fall to the pittily likes of you."

"_You have already lost,"_ Scizor said.

"Shiftry, put him out with payback." The grass type raised his hand into the air and with one well placed strike, the legendary was done for.

Kobi and Tori walked up to the girls, Tori went straight for Jade. She looked at the asthetic changes she went through.

"Does this look scare you Vega?" A tentative Jade asked.

"Well I would be lying if I said it didn't Jade." She half smiled. "But the horns are beyond sexy, like some realistic cosplay."

"Cosplay, I hate that. Do I really look like some anime reject." She asked.

Before they could continue, Kobi stepped in. "Where is Miracle?"

"She is having a talk with the hunter...Oh yes lets get back up there and quickly." Saki said with of trepidation.

"Why, whats going to happen?" Tori asked.

"When Miracle is in that form of hers, she is more prone to anger, and all things associated with it. And if she is mad and alone with him, then he might just not be in great shape when she is done with him." Saki said.

Tori looked back to see that Jade was no longer next to her, "And there goes my little killer as well." She spotted Jade running toward the sub. "Jade, assume the position!" She yelled.

Even in her heightened state, Jade was absolutely powerless to Tori and her words. And normally she wouldn't fight it, but this man deserved a beating and she didn't want Miracle to dish it all out. But instead she stopped in her tracks, feet shoulder width apart. She then reached down and grabbed her ankles. She was absolutely flush with a myriad of emotions.

"That is a good position for you Jade," The goth girl looked up to see Miracle. And back in her human form. She was getting hot and bothered by the simple fact of being seen like this. "Let her go Tori, save it for private time."

"Fine. Release." Jade felt the movement come back to her body. She mouthed thanks to Miracle.

"MIRACLE DELILAH KETCHUM, what did you do to that horrible man." Saki yelled.

"Nothing much, just talked. I think I learned a bit about him, and I got a look at how desperate the Rockets are getting. But I need a strong psychic to double check my work." Saki flared up red in embarrassment.

"Okay," She meekly added.

"Dont worry about it now. He is no longer in the mood to talk. I say we play clean up, and get Jenny down here. And on top of that Jade and I have a bet that we need to finish up. So lets get things straightened out and then we can either set up camp or head for the Pokemon center."

The others all agreed, and in no time their little hide away was covered in Jenny's, and soon after that they were all passed out around a fire they set up.

There were now three known Pokemon/human hybrids. And this was information that couldn't stay hidden forever, and they knew it. BUG, GRASS, and DARK. They needed a game plan, and in order to do that, they needed sleep.


	58. Attack of the Sixty Foot Steelix

Chapter 57

Jade woke up in a furious state of mind. She had been in this same mood last night after all the hullabaloo. Her and Tori had, had an argument about everything that happened, and she was on the loosing end. Her core was shaken, and her belief in Tori was no longer as strong as she thought it was.

She got up and decided to explore the main cavern of the cave. She walked around with a scowl, and a sneer. She eventually came face to face with the person she was pissed at. Tori was sitting on the ground next to the water. Her eyes red, and her cheeks stained with tears.

Jade was no longer as mad as she once was, but she couldn't help but run her hand over the collar she has worn for everyday for nearly two years.

_FLASH BACK_

Last Night

"I think this is just a whole lot of bull." Jade said. Her and Tori had just heard the story from the others, and she was not even the slightest bit convinced.

"How can you say that, did you not just witness everything," Kobi said.

"Please you tell me I am some genetically altered pokee hybrid. And that the bug lady over there is the key to us all. I highly doubt that." She laughed.

"Jade, sweety the proof is in what we have seen." Tori tried to explain.

"You to. This story is a bit farfetched, and thats at best." Jade said.

"What was farfetched was you growing horns and wings. There is some validity here." tori yelled.

"It doesn't matter what you think anymore Jade. The Rockets probably have a file on you as well as Tori now." Saki said, "Come on Miracle, tell her what its like."

_END FLASH BACK_

The argument escalated from there. Miracle, Saki, and Kobi stated their business then left Tori and Jade to fight it for themselves.

It led to Tori using a couple techniques to subdue her. And that was after Tori smacked her across the face. Jade's hand involuntarily stroked her still sore cheek. She had only been struck by her when they were in the middle of sex, so it was a shock.

"What are you thinking?" Jades thoughts were interrupted. Tori had spotted her and had walked over to her.

"I was just contemplating all that happened, and I may be in the wrong."

"NO! I was wrong. I should never had struck you in anger like that. It makes me no better then the bastards we grew up with." The tears were now freely falling. "I am not just your Mistress, I am your lover, and above all else I am your girlfriend. And I should never, ever do that."

"And I should have never pushed you that far. I know I am as damaged as they come, but I cannot lose you. Tori you are the only thing that makes this world bearable." Jade fell into Tori's arms, "Please don't stop loving me."

Tori, to her credit, just stroked her hair and cradled her close, "As long as you will have me, I will keep you."

"Ahem." The two girls were taken from their make up session, by Miracle and Saki.

"Whats the verdict?" Saki asked.

Jade looked to Tori, then back, "I guess this situation is not as out there as I had thought." She surrendered.

Miracle just smiled, "Now that that is settled, I do believe we have a bet that needs to be finished."

"I have a blow to deal you Miracle...Unless you caught a Dratini, I won." Jade said as she released her Larvitar.

"Not bad, and normally I do not mean that. But just after all that mess happened last night...I located my half of the bet." She released her Dratini." Oh and I happened to catch a Pinsir as well."

Jade froze up, "How in the hell did you do that."

"Its a gift, her powers give her an affinity for bug types," Kobi laughed. "She probably talked one into joining her."

"I did no such thing... I talked it into going with my little sister." She smiled.

"So what powers could I have?" Jade asked tentatively.

"The possabilities are only stopped by the type you are. You can use any dark type move, with practice. And as Saki can attest to, you are unaffected by psychics." Kobi told her.

"Not to mention you will have an affinity for dark types. You find you are drawn to them, like you can speak to them and you understand one another." Miracle said.

"Where do we go from here?" Tori asked.

"In all honesty, you should head to Saffron City." Kobi said.

"Go to the Gym and talk to my mom," Saki said. "She will help, I already asked her to."

"What about the gym challenge, I still want to participate in the Kanto League." Jade said.

"How many gyms do you have left." Miracle asked.

"She has two left...But she doesn't have Saffron Cities. So that can help." Tori smiled.

"Good, but I don't think we should wait till the League Tournament to have a fight," Jade smiled, "Miracle, I challenge you to a one on one Pokemon battle."

Mira just walked closer to the goth girl, "You are on, you do not stand a chance." Miracle walked a fair distance away and set herself up for the battle. "You issued the challenge, you throw out first." She notices Tori lean in and whisper into Jades ear.

Jade smiled in agreement of something, "You get to see what I truly have on my side, Go Haxorus." The Pokemon she released had never been seen in Miracle's eyes. It was yellow and black, with two axe like appendages coming out of its mouth. So for the first time in a while she resorted to her pokedex.

"A dragon type Pokemon from the Unova league, that is impressive. And I think it warrants a Pokemon of equal stature. But I will fight like that...probably never. Lets go Onix." The massive rock snake uncurled around Haxorus.

Jade and Tori looked him over, and were gawking. They never noticed how big he was yesterday. "What the fuck do you feed this one Ketchum?" Jade yelled.

Miracle only smirked. "Let's go easy on them. Start things off with iron tail." The snake roared to life, then sent his metallic tail crashing into Haxorus.

"Cheap shot Ketchum, intercept it with brick break." Jade yelled.

"HAX...HAX-O-RUS!" HE swung his arms into the tail of Onix. But the sure size of Onix sent him into the side of the submarine.

"Nice try, but I have been studying my Onix. And I have learned he is nearly one hundred years old. And upon learning that I was amazed that I could beat him at all. Use dig." The giant quickly retreated into the ground.

The dragon was becoming a bit edgy. "Be patient, just feel the vibrations in the ground then react." He nodded, and stood absolutely still.

"That is not going to work this time." Saki said.

Tori and Kobi looked at her, "Why not?"

"Just watch, Haxorus cannot locate any one area of attack. Onix is big, but not bigger then he should sense. But what is... What is bigger, is a naturally evolved Steelix." Saki smiled.

At that moment the ground beneath the dragon crumbled and he was struck by, not an Onix but a Steelix. And one that was nearly sixty feet long. Haxorus fell to the ground injured. "Shit, come on buddy, he ain't all that bad. Hit him with Draco Meteor." He stood upon his shaky knees, stared directly at Steelix then fired a large orange ball at Steelix. Then in mere seconds it broke up and became dozens of smaller individual attacks.

They hit him, peppered his entire body, but the damage was minimal. "End him with dragon breath." The green burst of flames hit Haxorus and before he hit the ground he was out.

The two of them returned their Pokemon. Jade walked up to Miracle, "How in the blazes have you gotten these Pokemon of yours? The black Charizard, a high flying Hitmonlee, the sixty foot Steelix, and god knows what else."

"Jade, I don't go lookin for them. We find each other."

"Its beyond my comprehension, you have just got the most eclectic group of Pokemon." She responded. "And amazingly enough none of them are bugs. Those ones seem to be the normal ones."

"Jade, sweetie, you of all people should know, that normal is just a state of mind." Tori said, as she ran a hand across Jade's collar. "And I wouldn't have you any other way." She kissed her girlfriend, on the cheek. "Now Miracle, you looking to take on Janine today?"

"I had planned on it, but I think tomorrow will be the day." She said.

"Janine fought me in a three on three." Jade said.

"We ran into Janine earlier in our trip, I am staring down a full six on six battle. And being its a poison gym I have some Pokemon that can exploit her."

"Do you guys feel like staying for another day?" Kobi asked.

Tori and Jade both smiled and agreed, "Anything to watch Ketchum here go down." Jade laughed.

"No way in hell, Janine is going down."

"My daughter is not easily defeated." A voice said. In a puff of smoke there stood an old man, he was dressed in some pajama like clothing. "But, I think you will have what it takes."

"Who are you old man?" Jade snipped.

"Show some respect, dark child. I am a member of the Elite trainers in this league and Jhoto. I am the poison ninja, I am"

"You are Koga." Miracle said, "You are a legend in my high school. The poison master, the king of status effects."

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"I am simply delivering a message to the young Ketchum child, from the elite four." He turned to her and smiled, "We are watching you child. We see great potential in you, and those you meet. But be weary, there are those who are stronger then you. And not to mention your Rocket problem." He smiled.

Miracle never wavered. "If you have been watching, then where have you been. I do not need your help, I have my friends, and family watching after me."

Koga still smiled, "We will see about that child, like I said it is just a message." and was gone.

"Well Ketchum, wanna tell me ur not freaky now!" Jade laughed.

Miracle ignored her and just focused on where Koga had been. 'Like I would ever get their help anyway.' She turned away and just strolled out of the cave, unnoticed to her Saki watched the distant look on her face and the anger in her pace.

"What is on that mind of yours Mira?" she asked herself, secretly hoping Mira would come back and talk about it.


	59. Fists, Chains, and MILFS Oh MY

Chapter 58

Fuchsia City Pokemon Center

Miracle lay in bed, her body covered in sweat, and not the kind she would like. Her mind was wandering in its sleep like state. The words Koga said to her piercing her psyche, and ripping her sanity away from her. She was feeling her world start to close in on her.

"Miracle, Miracle," Saki whispered into Mira's ear. Her voice echoed and calmed her muscular girlfriend for a brief second. When Miracle started kicking and flailing Saki became frightened. Then decided to resort to drastic measures.

Saki leaned over Miracle and latched her lips to the pulse point on her throat, and proceeded to suck and lick at it. This elicited a moan of pleasure, and pushed Saki to continue. Her hand climbed its way up into Mira's shirt, and cupped one of the girls. Saki smirked at her girlfriends blatant lack of a bra. 'Oh well easy access.' She thought. Saki decided soft and gentle was not needed and squeezed Mira hard.

Miracle's breathing was becoming labored by the lust, then the pain of what was happening sent a shot right to her very sexual core. This wasnt helped by the fact Saki was now nursing from the breast that was previously not in use. Every so often she would stop the suction, and give the nipple a nip, forcing a sexual gasp out of Miracle. She switched sides a few times, before leaning over the true prize. Miracle's center, a precious muscular flower, the was hers to pollinate, abuse, cherish, and stroke lovingly.

"Dont stop now," Miracle whispered, she locked onto Saki's eyes, tears welling up in her own.

"I will never stop," Saki said, she softly stroked the outer lips of Mira's core, "I love you too much," one finger, "We mean too mush to one another," two fingers, "I could never live without you," three fingers. "Do you trust me?" she asked adding in a fourth.

Miracle was wriggling and thrashing about the bed, "Yes, yes, yes, god yes." Saki smiled, pulled out of Miracle, curled her hand, then in one move began fisting Miracle in a slow cork screw, pulsing action. Miracle couldn't breathe, all words were caught in her throat.

"Let it all go, and just live with me in the moment, never waiver on our love for one another. And," she picked up the pace, then in a brief moment she put two fingers from her other hand at her back entrance, "trust I will be there for you, as you are for me." When the two appendages crawled into her ass, Miracle screamed bloody murder, her orgasm thundering from top hat to toe nail.

Saki took her head in her arms and started calming her down. "Shhh, its all right. I know you needed something, and I was more then willing to give it to you. Can you please tell me whats wrong?"

Miracle waited a few moments, allowing her body to stop singing in post orgasmic bliss. "Koga's words hit me hard. He said they new about Team Rocket's activities, and chose to do nothing... It makes me wonder if people like my dad and Mike knew about more then they let on."

"It is a valid point sweetie, and one that needs to be asked. But that couldn't be what was giving you the nightmares." Saki said.

"Amazingly enough, it was. I think that blasted Darkrai is somehow messing with my head." she sighed. "But for some reason my wonderful girlfriend, that would be you, knew exactly what buttons to push." She pulled Saki down for a sweet kiss. "And for that I must thank her...Repeatedly."

"Repeatedly...I remember the last time you used that word, you had to carry me for the following two days."

"And you loved every second of it."

NEXT DAY, CAFETERIA

Kobi sat and ate with his two friends, he saw in their eyes that something magical had happened. This just brought a smile to his face. "You guys have some super personal fun time?"

"Mind out of the gutter Kobi. We had a... um some reassuring love...petting sessions." Miracle said.

She sat back and began to sip her morning coffee when she spotted Tori and Jade. And the sight caused her to spit it out all over the table and Kobi. Tori was walking confidently holding a metal chain in her hand, that wasnt the shocking part. The chain itself was attached to a large leather neck brace and collar that was wrapped around Jade's throat.

But that wasnt the half of it. Jade was in the girliest wardrobe she could ever be in. A white shirt tied in a knot showing her belly, and short, short, shorts that barely covered anything important. "My god tori what did you do to Jade?" Saki asked, trying not to pry.

Tori smiled, and pushed Jade forward. Jade wasnt making many big movements, and held onto her own body. "Mm..My nn..name is Betsy-Sue Goldenheart. I have been mean, and rude...My mmm. My Mistress has informed me that I need to be nicer to others, so in order to teach me this...Umm she." Her breath caught in her throat, and her cheeks became crimson.

"Betsy is being taught another lesson in humility. And that she must learn to take others opinions and honestly listen to them." Tori smiled. "Now continue."

"I want to apologize for the behavior I subjected you all to yesterday, I am truly sorry."

The friends looked at each other, then proceeded to ask a few questions.

"Betsy," Miracle smiles, "Are you a bit tied up at the moment?" She nods.

"Do you really get off on this?" Kobi asked. Again she nods.

But Saki's question shocks everyone, because it wasnt directed at Jade, "What is the best knot you can use to tie hands to a head board?" She asked Tori. Miracle had another spit take, while the embarrassed Jade could only offer a brief smirk, knowing exactly what Miracle could be heading for.

"Trust me, if you have the control, any little know will do. Trust her not to leave or escape. Trust is all the knot you need tight, cuz without trust she will only be a prisoner." Tori said.

"Can I speak to Jade, and not Betsy?" Miracle asks.

Jade looks over to her mistress, who gives her a loving nod. "Wha...What do you want to know Ketchum."

"Why do you do it Jade, what makes you want this in your life?" Miracle asked.

"I have always been angry, I was from a broken home. And by the time I was ten I entered my first orphanage. Luckily I was allowed into public school. My anger eventually led to bullying, and tons of trouble. But then I met this quiet little Latina girl. She was unfazed by my antics, I even poured coffee over her head in an effort to just get her mad. IN the end she just cried, and It killed me. It took me over a year to apologize appropriately."

Jade began to smile and cry at the same time. "We became the greatest friends, but with every year that went by, I became less and less adoptable, then more and more pissed. One day I got so mad, I went to hit a wall, and bam. I punched the one person who cared most. I was screwed, but Tori didn't waiver. She immediately went from a sweet innocent friend, to this domineering sex pistol. Amazingly our real sexual relationship didn't start for nearly six years. But Tori, Tori took all my burdens and made me face them head on, she gave me some semblance of discipline. And that became what I strived for, she was my authority figure. And her word was a law I would never think about breaking."

Tori decided to speak up this time. "I knew who and what I was really early in life, I worked Jade like a fiddle since the day I met her. But the Mistress side of me started the day she hit me on accident. I was tired of her hurt, hurting me. She was amazingly receptive to it all."

"Wow, I may need some alone time after this." Kobi sighed.

"Back to the point," Jade said, "I do this, not because it feels good, and not to just give up the strings on my life. I do this because it makes her happy, and it makes me sane. Tori is my other half, and that half looks sexy in fuck me boots and a corset."

"Story time is over Betsy," Tori's command turned the confident Jade, into the docile and sexually flustered Betsy- Sue. "Now I do believe our little Miracle has a date with Janine."

"Its a battle not a date," Saki interjected, her older ways popping out.

Kobi quieted her down, "In this, date is more a point in time, then time out. Like an appointment."

"Oh, I knew that, so lets go and put this Janine in her place." She choked out in embarrassment.

POP

"DUSCLOPS."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD." Miracle yelled.

FUSCHIA CITY GYM

"Wow, this place looks ancient," Kobi said, "But I guess if what we heard was true, then its more then just a gym."

"My dad told me it was lined with booby traps, and don't laugh cuz I said booby." She glared at the one string of testosterone in their group.

"The gym is a little more straight forward now," A redressed Jade said. "But Janine is perhaps the strongest gym leader I have ever faced."

"She is in the running to take her fathers spot in the Elite 4," Tori said, "But I think she could possibly take most of them down as well."

"And we also know she is part of the International Police Force." Saki added.

"It seems my reputation is bigger then I expected." The group turned to see an extravagantly dressed woman. Her purple hair was tied up high in a pony-tail. And her clothes were tight and form fitting.

"Hubba, hubba," Tori said.

"Hey, eyes...oh who am I kidding she is not bad for an old timer." Jade added.

"I thought you have already met her," Miracle said.

"She was not dressed like this when I faced her." Jade replied.

"You girls are making me blush, its not easy looking like this at forty, with three kids." Janine smiled. That caused all the teens to begin drooling, over her. "So Miracle, I guess its your turn to face me."

Mira snapped out of her haze, "Oh...You bet, I will not lose to you."

Janine just smiled, and told the the kids to follow her.

"So Miracle, like I promised we will have a full six on six battle. But in order to truly test your skills, it will always be two out at a time." Janine added.

"So a double battle, on a full sized scale... I accept, this will be a nice change."

"great, lets get this started...My mother will be the judge." At that point an even older looking Janine stepped up to the judges stand. And by the way she strutted you couldn't tell she was pushing 70.

"Alright kids, this is an official gym battle between the Leader Janine, and the challenger Miracle Ketchum of Pallet Town, for the Soul Badge. Combatants let the battle commence."

"Me first, Crobat, Muk its time to battle." Her poison Pokemon appeared with impressive stealth and elegance.

"Bellossom, Haunter...Lets raise a little mischief."

The little grass type, and the laughing ghost popped out and stared down their opponents.

"Interesting choice," Jade said. "I easily thought she would lead it off with that Steelix of hers."

"Weezing, and Muk run rampant in this gym. That means stuff like explosion and self destruct. Not to mention a move that caught him in the first place, destiny bond. So I think Steelix may be in play to only take those out." Saki said.

"She did use a Muk against me. But it was a push over. She was gauging my strength, I guess."

"They both are. She is using Bellossom as a scape goat, but is countering her with Haunter, who can absorb the poison attacks." Kobi added. "But the battle wont be won in this round. I bet you I can guess two of her last three Pokemon."

"I will take that bet...You get to peek at whats under Jades clothes if your right. And if I win, i can see Miracle or Saki."

"Its a deal." Saki smiles, answering Tori.

"Well boy three choices." Jade smiles, knowing he could never get it.

"Easiest bet ever...She will end it with Beedrill, Steelix and or Charizard." He smiled, "and I only so or, because she may try to beef up Hitmonlee or Scyther."

"Why do I feel like we were conned." Jade sighed.

"Cuz we were."


	60. Lips are Venomous Poison

Chapter 59

FUSCHIA CITY GYM

Miracle stood toe to toe with the femme fatal known as Janine, the gym leader of Fuschia City, and poison Pokemon expert. Miracle started with her Bellossom and her own poison type Haunter, while Janine started with her Crobat and Muk.

"I am guessing I get to go first. Bellossom start us off with sunny day." The little grass Pokemon raised her hands to the sky and suddenly the gym became incredibly bright. "Light them up Haunter." He smiled and ignited his fist in fire, then struck out at Crobat.

"Muk, keep them at bay with sludge wave." The purple mass of sludge placed his hands on the ground and created a surfable wave of toxic sludge.

"Solar beam Bellossom." The blast was strong enough to turn her attack to swiss cheese. "Keep on them you two."

"Air cutter, Crobat. Muk use thunder." Crobat started throwing little blades of air, but they were being deflected by Haunter and his fire punch. All the while Bellossom and Muk's attacks were not as effective as they would have liked.

"Bellossom, use Return." Janine's eyes went wide. That attack was going to hurt either of her Pokemon.

"Muk, absorb the hit," Bellossom took in energy and rocketed at Muk, head on. They hit, and Muk could barely take anymore. "Now reverse it by using strength." Muk swirled its body around and shot the grass type into the air. Then grabbed her body and slammed her into the ground.

" No Bellossom." the little grass type was almost unconscious. She stood up and tried to get her footing. "Last hoorah you two, Billiard attack." Janine and her newer friends didn't know what was happening. But when Haunter and Bellossom bombarded Crobat and Muk with Energy and shadow balls the quickly understood. The smoke cleared and the still stood, but a whistle stopped the match, and it was Bellossom who was out.

"Bellossom is unable to continue, the challenger is only left with five Pokemon. Release your next combatant." Janine's mother said.

Miracle returned her Bellossom, then pulled out her next Pokemon. "Lets go Cloyster."

The shelled Pokemon appeared and quickly jumped for joy.

"Whats she doing, she knows that Muk knows thunder." Tori said.

" Yeah but look at the state their in. Cloyster has an easier go of it right now." Jade smiled. "She is biding her time, while using its ice typing to gain the advantage."

"Icicle spear, and shadow ball." Mira's Pokemon went back on the attack. But Janine was not to be deterred.

"Crobat x-scissor. Muk, mud bomb."

"Cloyster switch to rock wrecker." With Crobat baring down on them fast, Cloyster turned her stored up energy into a giant rock and as Crobat got to her, she crushed it into Crobat's head. And thats all they wrote for Crobat.

"Crobat is also unable to battle, the gym leader must send out her next Pokemon." the judge yelled.

"That was a shifty little move Miracle. I did not know Cloyster could learn a powerful rock move like that. Your surprises are rather unexpected Miracle...But that wont help you here. Lets go Weezing."

The two headed floating rock looked miserable, and apathetic...But that was usual for their species. "Let the battle continue." The judge yelled.

"Weezing use smokescreen." A black smoke billowed out of its mouth and covered the entire field. "Lets see how you do when you cant see the battle." She taunted. "Mud bomb Muk." The ground type move hit Cloyster but passed right through Haunter.

"Cloyster, use razor shell and spin in a circle." The bivalve shot out its blades and with her spinning, it allowed her to give Haunter and her more visibility. "Haunter get as close as you can, and use lick."

He disappeared and popped up next to Muk. Pulled out his giant tongue and proceeded to clean Muk with it and his drool. When he was done Muk could barely move. "Muk use sludge wave, get him away." Muk tried but it was paralyzed, and was at Haunters mercy. "Oh no."

"Haunter, end it with Hex." He was coated in a dark aura, then above him appeared an eye. It opened then shot out a beam.

"Weezing intercept with gyro ball." The high speed spinning hit hex and deflected it back at Haunter. IT hit and he was out.

"Haunter is unable to continue, challenger you know the deal."

Kobi smiled at Tori and Jade, "Weezing means Steelix...I ," He was interrupted by Miracle.

"Lets go Steelix." The large snake appeared and scared its opponents to death with his mighty roar. "Cut through them with Iron tail."

"Mud bomb, and gyro ball." The attacks both hit Steelix his attack was stopped but he was undeterred.

"Cloyster Clamp onto Steelix then use razor shell. Steelix try iron tail once more." With his tail looking like a mace he batted Weezing right back into its worn down partner.

Steelix went in for another, but this time snapped his tail and turned Cloyster into a spiked projectile. Muk was just able to push Weezing off of himself when the ice type hit him, and his fight was over.

"Muk is unable to continue, Janine, send out your next Pokemon."

"Wow, what a combination. But how about something even harder to hit, come on Swalot." A purple Pokemon similar to Muk appeared. But the main telling point he was different was its yellow whiskers. "Start strong, use earthquake."

It hit Steelix hard, but he was still good. "Dragon breath Steelix. Cloyster use hyper beam."The green flame mixed with the massive orange beam.

"Weezing get in there and use gyro ball." The spinning Pokemon took the attack head on, but was overpowered by the volume of power the attack held. "Swalot hit Cloyster with gunk shot."

"Protect her Steelix," Miracle yelled. He snaked around the bivalve and let the attack slide right off of him. "thanks buddy, bat him away with iron tail."

"Weezing, use explosion." The blast was really just for show, but Miracle new immediately what was happening. She turned to her giant snake and confirmed that he was also unconscious.

"You have him trained to use destiny bond and explosion when he is near his breaking point...I am impressed. But again, that is why I chose Steelix." Miracle laughed, returning her Pokemon.

Janine could only smile, "Amazingly enough he started doing it as a reflex nearly ten years ago. But now I am not all that shaken by it." She returned Weezing and gave his ball a kiss.

"Gym leader releases first, followed by the challenger." the judge said.

"Drapion time for duty." the large scorpion Pokemon stood tall and laughed an evil laugh.

"Beedrill, front and center."

Those words brought dread to Tori and Jade, as that confirmed they lost the bet. And Kobi and Saki could only smile.

"Continue," the judge yelled.

"Cloyster use rock wrecker. Beedrill use drill run."

"Drapion cut Beedrill off with X-scissor. Swalot absorb the rocks." the gelatinous Pokemon took very little damage, while Drapion and Beedrill fell into a stalemate. "Drapion hit him with fire fang."

"Mimic." Both bugs latched onto one another with blazing flames. "Knock him away with twin needle." The attack gave some room in between them.

"Iron tail Drapion."

"Deflect it with twin needle." The attacks hit and they were again stuck in a bind.

"Swalot hit Beedrill with take down." The jello Pokemon jumped out at Beedrill. But before he could hit his target Cloyster appeared.

"Hyperbeam." Mira yelled. The charged orange beam was unleashed, but with the close proximity, Cloyster became a victim of her own attack. The explosion left her worse for wear, and on top of that Swalot was looking like it was unaffected. "Cloyster I need one last attack, I need you to use icicle spear, as much as possible." The little bivalve shot them high into the air, and seconds later they hit all around the combatants.

"Body slam." the purple Pokemon landed on her and she tiredly gave way.

"Cloyster is out, challenger release your next Pokemon."

"Hitmonlee come on out." the kicking Pokemon popped out and started stretching.

"Interesting choice Miracle, but you have not disappointed me yet." when the judge started the battle back up, Mira went on the attack.

"Hitmonlee use earthquake, Beedrill intensify it by using mimic." Hitmonlee jumped into the air and sent out a tremor upon impact with the ground. Beedrill on the other hand collected energy in its needle and slammed it into the ground. The two attacks combined and became the massive fissure attack.

"Not good, not good," Janine saw the strength of the attack shoot up, "Swalot, Drapion!" The scorpion Pokemon jumped into the air, while Swalot took the hit straight on. But upon hitting the ground Drapion took some damage as well.

But Swalot was done, the double earthquake was to much. "Swalot is unable to battle, Janine release your last Pokemon."

"Now I see what the others have told me...Miracle not many people get to face my prized Pokemon. Time to dance Venomoth." The Pokemon appeared with such grace, it caught Miracle by surprise. "Venomoth, Start things off with silver wind."

"Mimic, Beedrill." the attacks deflected off each other. "Now Hitmonlee follow it with hi-jump kick." He jumped so high it was like he was flying, but Venomoth dodged. But that left Miracle's real target unguarded. And Hitmonlee crashed into Drapion.

"Venomoth use venoshock." The attack hit Hitmonlee in the back, but he hopped back up and stared the bug down. "Drapion grab his legs."Hitmonlee was hanging from his feet struggling to fight back.

"Beedrill, cross poison." He hit Drapion in the arm, forcing him to drop Hitmonlee.

"He is more annoying then any other Pokemon I have ever met, Venomoth hit him with Zen headbutt."

"Hitmonlee blaze kick." He jumped up and cracked the psychic clad Pokemon in the head. The fire dealing incredible damage. But he was again grabbed by Drapion and this time he was beaten like a rug on the ground. Then he was thrown across the field.

"End this with silver wind Venomoth. Use x-scissor Drapion."

"Get out of there Beedrill. Dodge Hitmonlee." The fighting Pokemon rolled out of the way, but Beedrill flew up high then did a back flip, he came back down and hit Drapion. The two collided in a massive explosion. And were both out when the smoke cleared.

"Why did he do that?" Miracle asked.

They both returned their Pokemon, then Janine spoke up, "I didn't know your Beedrill knew U-turn."

"Was that what he used." Mira said. "Well, it was unorthodox but he is my right hand bug. Now I believe it is your Venomoth, versus my Hitmonlee."

"Venomoth Use giga drain."

"Dodge with bounce."

"Bounce!" Janine yelled. Hitmonlee leaped high into the air the did his double jump and was out of sight. "Where did he go. Venomoth guard yourself with silver wind." the crescent blades were shooting everywhere, but Hitmonlee was still nowhere to be found.

"HIT...MON...LEEEEEEE!" With a blaze of fury from heaven, Hitmonlee's foot struck the bug and sent it like a comet into the wall behind its trainer.

Hitmonlee landed hard as well, spent from the massive amount of energy he just used.

"This battle is over, Venomoth is unable to battle. The winner is Miracle Ketchum of Pallet Town." Hitmonlee relished this and rolled onto his back. Miracle ran to him and picked him up.

"Those legs are dangerous buddy. You are starting to reach new heights with them." She laughed.

"Impressive doesn't even come to mind. I may have to bring my A team when I face you next time." Janine helped her up.

"What do you mean?" She wondered.

"You didn't face all my strongest Pokemon, I didn't use my Ariados or Nidoking. But I have thoughts, and I decided if you beat me today, that I was going to take my fathers place in the Elite 4." She held out her hand and had a badge. "the soul badge, the proof of your victory."

Miracle took it and showed it to Hitmonlee. "We are one step closer buddy. Cinnabar Island then back up to Viridian to dismantle my father."

All her friends came down and congratulated her.

"That was a close battle, "Saki said, "Im glad you didn't use Charizard though."

"No, it wasnt his turn, but Cinnabar will." Mira added.

"All your Pokemon are beyond ridiculous." Tori said, "Everyone of them seems to have a little quirk."

"Hey, lets go out for a goodbye dinner. My treat." Kobi said. "And Jade I want payment in full for the bet. Tonight."

"Oh, she'll pay up. And enjoy doing it."

It took Miracle a second, but she finally spoke up, "Wait...What bet."

"Kobi bet us he could guess two of the last three Pokemon you would use." Tori said.

"Of course we would...He helped me put it together last night." Miracle said.

The two girls turned to see said boy, running for his life.

"I knew we were played." Tori said.

"Well Vega, at least your not the one who has to flash the man." Jade snapped.

"Oh, baby...That little outburst just made it a photo op as well. You want to try for more." Everyone but Jade started laughing.

"Lets eat I'm starving," Miracle yelled. Knowing this was the last night with their newest friends and they didn't want to waste it.


	61. Dancing With the Devil

Chapter 60

Fuchsia City

The night was winding down, and the thought of the loss they would all experience the next day got them all thinking.

"What can we do to cement this day for us?" Kobi asked, "I mean I have already seen more boobs today then I am comfortable telling my dad."

Whack!

"Why must you ruin everything with your mouth... Next time I will ask Tori to teach me a few things, then I could train you to be a pet instead of our friend." Miracle said.

Kobi turned away and mumbled incoherently to himself.

"I have an idea." Saki smiled.

Jade went extremely pale, "I have the sudden urge to run away."

"Why don't Jade and Tori do a show for us... Nothing way over the top, but, what about something more burlesque then striptease." Saki added.

Tori looked absolutely giddy, while Jade looked positively terrified. "Oh this is perfect," she giggled, " Jade we have our corsets, and I even had one fitted for Gardevoir. We can make this so memorable. Please say you will do it with me." She was jumping up and down so fast that she was about to put a hole in the ground.

Jade on the other hand could not believe that this secret her and Tori shared was about to be shared with three people they had just met. This was scaring her, and before the word no could be said, she heard herself automatically cave into the demands of Tori her girlfriend, and lover...Not the Mistress. "Anything you want, I could never say no to you."

"Okay, Mira, Saki, Kobi. Give us an hour to set up, then we will blow your minds." Tori smiled.

"Jade looked scared, did you see that?" Kobi said.

"This is a big step in their relationship," Saki said, "And she feels that this was sacred."

"Yeah, but I think Jade wants to do this...She caved almost immediately. And not to the person she normally does." Miracle added.

Kobi looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The relationship they have has four distinct participants," Saki added, "You have Tori, and Jade. They are the normal couple we see on the average. Then there is Mistress Tori and Submissive Jade. The more private aspect, but has hints of exhibitionism. Jade caved to Tori, and not to Mistress Tori."

"So what, the dom/sub relationship is spilling into the normal one?" He asked again.

"Who really cares, they are our friends and as long as they are happy we should be happy." Miracle said. They all agreed and sat in waiting for their friends to return.

HOUR LATER

The lights in the room dimmed, and the three teens focused in the door to their room. It swung open and in walked Tori, clad in black from head to toe. Stiletto heeled boot, fishnet stockings, shoulder length gloves and of course the corset, all of them were black with white trim.

She starts dancing around, mesmerizing the trio, then out of nowhere Gardevoir appeared. She only had a corset on and it was red to match her horn. They were in perfect synch, twirling around and with Gardevoir's help flips and twists were added.

Next came the finale, in a puff of smoke popped out Jade, she was dress in all white, opposite of Tori. Miracle was in awe, at the show, and couldn't comprehend how they were doing everything. Tori and Jade began mirroring each other, touching, caressing, and kissing like they needed to survive.

Gardevoir eventually faded into the back ground, leaving the two lovers to dance by their lonesome. But it was Jade who took the lead, dictating what was happening. The confusion in Miracle's face was now evident to Jade, who could only smirk. She got close enough to Miracle and dipped her lover as close to her ear as she could.

Tori, whispered ever so lightly into Miracle's ear, "Like the show." And up she went, Jade picked her up and tossed her over her head. Jade sat on the bed and let Tori fall into a perfect strattle of her lap. Then like the perfect show the lead gets the kiss from the lady and its all over.

Mira and the others jump up and start whistling and and hollering.

They were about to congratulate them when the window broke and the room was filled with smoke.

Coughing and hacking noises could be heard but not identified.

"Saki can you see anything!" Mira yelled.

"NO, someone say something." Saki asked.

"Oh we will, dear sister."

"Surgei!" Saki yelled.

Miracle could sense what was going on now. "Stay away you bastard." Miracle ran and tackled him.

When she reached him, he grabbed her by the throat and held her high. "I don't think so insect. You see I have had some upgrades since our last encounter." The smoke cleared and revealed them. He was a demon of the highest order. He had horns like a Houndoom, and the muscles of a Machoke. The eyes of Beedrill and a tail like Haxorus. "I am not just one Pokemon type, but all of them."

"Miracle, Saki," Tori and Jade yelled. But all of them are surrounded by demons just like Surgei.

"Not so fast ladies," they said.

"Since you're dressed liked that, how about we make you feel like real women." One man laughed.

"Not happening," Jade snarled. She stepped in front of her girlfriend and kept herself in the line of fire.

"Ooh this one has fangs sir, can I have her as a pet." He laughed.

"Shut it Drakez, she is important to the cause, just like little Miracle here." Surgei yelled. "Bring my sister, and the Aura user as well. Kill the other women, she is of no use."

"My pleasure boss," a man stepped up and put a gun to Tori's head. "Any last words chica."

"Yes, how about puppet master."

"What the fuck is that, your final word is puppet master." He couldn't stop laughing. But all of a sudden he could feel sharp blades pierce his abdomen.

It was a feral Jade, her body was in mid transformation, and she was angry. The man fell over nearly dead. This shock allowed Tori and Kobi to release their Pokemon and guard Saki and the others.

"How the hell," Surgei demanded. His shock allowed Miracle to escape.

"You fail to understand this concept boy, Jade is my girlfriend, my lover, my sub, and my pet." Tori said. Her aura become stained with hatred and evil. "I have witnessed many things in my life, but I will not witness the deaths of these kids."

Miracle stepped next to the changed Tori, and quickly shifted into her own monster form, "When will you get it through your head, Saki will never be yours. And Team Rocket will never get me or the others."

"Well that is a touching story, but I think my actual boss will have a say about that...Oh little sister, have you spoken to mom lately...I have, and she is not in great shape. She seems to have lost a step or two."

"What did you do to her?" Saki yelled.

"Oh she is just a little worse for wear, but I did get my Pokemon back. And there is one in particular that misses you." He released a blueish eel looking Pokemon, "Here she is Eelektross." The creature stared at Saki and started drooling. "Go get her." the Pokemon dashed at her and narrowly got to her before Miracle's Beedrill appeared and sniped him out of the air.

"Not gonna happen. Beedrill drill run." The attack hit and ended the monsters day rather early.

"No matter, I will be your opponent." Surgei smiled. A pulse of electricity surged through his arms and he went into a series of thunder punches.

"Hitmonchan, match him punch for punch." Kobi yelled. The Pokemon charged up as well, then went blow for blow with Surgei. "Switch to drain punch." Hitmonchan's fist became green, and as he went in for the final blow he missed. Surgei disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"He knows telaport," Saki said. "Not good."

Surgei reappaered next to Saki and went to grab her but was met by Hitmonlee's vicious kicks. "LEE!"

He staggered back and ran into Jade's Haxorus.

The dragon charged a draco meteor and aimed it right at Surgei's head. "Give us one reason why we shouldnt end you here and now." Miracle asked.

He smiled, "Because you are surrounded by my Pokemon, and I guarantee you have nothing that can beat them." Around the room pokeballs opened to reveal his team. A Luxray, a Zebstrika, Nidoking, Golurk...And Raikou. "Have fun kids." He leapt out of the building and took off.

"Why do I feel grossly overpowered." Kobi sighed.

"NO need, five of us and five of them," Tori said, "Jade, pet... go to your room." Jade's demeanor quickly switched back to that of her original form. "Good, now sweetie we have some unfinished business."

Jade shook the cob-webs from her head, then gave the Pokemon an evil smile. "I just wish I had Krookodile on me. Lets go Houndoom, and Scizor." Her demonic looking Pokemon appeared and they chose Luxray as their opponent.

"I will take on the Nidoking, come out Jynx, Ludicolo and Infernape." Tori's Pokemon circled the poison type. "Let's get this started."

"I want Golurk," Miracle smiled. "Charizard, Hitmonlee, Scyther, new prey is upon us."

Saki took a stand, "I will take on Raikou...I have seen this battle in my premonitions, and I know I can change the outcome...Solrock, Hitmontop, Alakazam, time for our greatest battle."

"I guess that leaves me with Zebstrika." He let out Heracross, Espeon, and Magmorter to join Hitmonchan.

With the battle partners drawn Mira and the others contemplate what is really going on with the Rockets, and wonder why they would strike with such minimal forces.


	62. Dealing with Past Issues

Chapter 61

The five teens had broken off against their opponents.

Miracle and Tori looked to each other, "Tori we need to get these guys outside."

"Agreed. Infernape Mach punch, get him out of the building," She yelled.

"Hitmonlee use blaze kick and do the same... You three take care." She yelled to Kobi and the others. And in moments the two girls were gone.

"Kay I guess its just us big guy," Kobi said to the Zebstrika. The electric Pokemon started stomping its hooves then lunged at Heracross coated in fire. As he got close he shifted backward and launched a double kick. But was easily blocked by Magmorter's fire resistant body. "Espeon hit him with shadowball."

The pink Pokemon shot its attack out, but Zebstrika used double kick to destroy it. He turned around and started stomping his hooves again. But this time he became cloaked electricity, by using wild charge. His speed had increased so he slid right through Kobi's defenses and hit Espeon.

"Hitmonchan, hit him with bullet punch, Heracross follow him with focus punch." Hitmonchan's metal fist struck a few times at a speed it couldn't see. And then while it was reeling Heracross was able to nail him in the head with focus punch.

But Zebstrika was unfazed and shifted onto his front legs and nailed Heracross with double kick. It sent the bug flying into the arms of Magmorter who reflexively let out a mighty flamethrower. But the electric Pokemon ran head on into it using flame charge, but instead of hitting Magmorter he again found Espeon. The attack hit and Espeon was out, and promptly returned.

"Hitmonchan get him with rock throw." Kobi yelled. the punchy Pokemon punched the ground repeatedly then started hurling the concrete he had unearthed. But this was destroyed by stomp easily. He then used double kick. "Heracross block it with mega horn." The two attacks hit and both Pokemon came out of it rather unscathed. "Now Hitmonchan use bullet punch. Aim for his legs."

Hitmonchan went low, but Zebstrika leaped over him, when he landed he took off toward Heracross in a full sprint using flame charge. And before Magmorter could block it he was on the bug and he was out cold.

Kobi was feeling the pressure now. "Okay you two, lets keep it up. Magmorter use cross chop. Hitmonchan use drain punch." The two came barreling down on the horse Pokemon. He was able to dodge Magmorter but Hitmonchan was able to deliver a crucial blow to the center of its body. It hit the ground and tumbled and flipped before jumping back to his feet.

He rushed Hitmonchan and threw another double kick, that was luckily blocked by Magmorter who used cross chop. Zebstrika landed but when he went to attack he winced in pain.

"I'll be damned he's been burned. Hitmonchan hit him with rock throw."

But their opponent was undetered and hit Hitmonchan with his wild charge and knocked him out cold. But was again afflicted by the burn. He turned back to Magmorter and charged him again, but its burn slowed it down dramatically. Magmorter grabbed the charging stallion and slammed him to the ground. "Hit him with cross chop." His fists lit up and with a sick glint in its eye he knocked his opponent out. With that out of the way Kobi ran to his Pokemon and gave him a high five. "Thank god, that fight was a lot worse then I expected." He fell to the ground exhausted. "I hope the others are doing just as well."

SAKI

Sakinah stared down the legendary Pokemon. "How can we beat a legend, you guys." She was a bit frazzled. And just before she attacked, Raikou roared loudly freaking everyone out. "Good god, were in for a long match." Raikou peered at them and shot off a thunder attack. "Absorb and deflect it with gyro ball, Hitmontop."

"Yes Mistress.' He hopped to his head and spun around, he collected the electric energy and and shot it out up high. "Alakazam get behind him and use psychic." Using telaport, Alakazam disappeared then showed up behind him. But Raikou wasnt tricked. He saw Alakazam appear and tackled him with iron head. "Grab hold of him and direct him toward Solrock."

Wincing in pain he torqued Raikou's head and telaported away. Raikou noticed at the last second where he was, "Signal beam." The rainbow colored beam blinded the legendary, and he crashed into a wall. "Montop hit him with triple kick."

The fighter spun toward him but Raikou got out of the way easily. HE jumped into the air and sent a golden beam at the spinning Pokemon. But it to was blocked by Solrock using signal beam.

"Alakazam use foul play." The mustached Pokemon's eyes glowed white, as he shifted his and Raikou's attacks, then hit him with an uppercut. Raikou flipped into the air and unleashed a huge thunder attack. It hit the talking Hitmontop and left him in a daze. "Damn, intercept him with iron head Solrock."

The rock Pokemon came hurtling at him with a metallic spike on his head. But Raikou matched it with his own iron head as well. The attacks were devastating, on Solrock. It sent him spiraling into the wall where he became stuck out cold. Saki shakily returned her Solrock and kissed his ball in appreciation.

"Alakazam use foul play, Hitmontop gyro ball." the two Pokemon came out at the legendary from opposite sides. Raikou though snarled then let out a loud roar, that stopped the Pokemon in their tracks. He then used thunder again, it was wild and unfocused, causing immense damage. "Detect and telaport you two."

The two dodged the first few strikes but were eventually hit. Raikou then used iron head. "Hitmontop use gyro ball." The attacks hit and deflect one another, but Hitmontop stopped his spinning and unleashed a barrage of blows that were befitting a Hitmonchan.

"Mistress I learned close combat," Hitmontop smiles.

"good, now lets end this. Alakazam throw him around with psychic." The psychic Pokemon engulfed the legendary Pokemon in a blue aura and bashed him against the ground. But in a last ditch effort Raikou unleashed another thunder that was so strong it knocked out both Alakazam and Hitmontop when it hit them.

Saki was left defenseless, and with thunder coming right at her she resigned herself to her fate. But all of a sudden she heard a couple of her pokeballs pop open and their protecting her was Kirlia and Dusclops.

"Kirl...Lia." "Dusclops"

"You guys, thank you for saving me." Saki cried out. The ghost Pokemon helped her to her feet and patted her back. "Dusclops use ice punch."

The ghost's fist froze and he threw it like ranged attack. It hit a very irate Raikou. He sneered and ran at them with iron head. He hit Kirlia hard, and launched her at the ghost Pokemon. He caught her then proceeded to use torment on Raikou, sealing iron head for the time being.

Raikou became so angry, he charged up so much electricity and used thunder yet again. "Kirlia use protect." the little green Pokemon threw up a shield and kept a lot of damage from happening to her and her companion. The attack was beginning to overwhelm her when she became encompassed in a white glow.

"GAR...DE...VOIR." She yelled. Her new power allowing her to deflect the thunder attack. Dusclops was slack jawed and in awe of his now not so little crush. Gardevoir charged up a red sphere and slammed it into Raikou and knocked him out cold. "Voir." She sneered flipping him off.

"Clops... Clops." he floated over and picked her up then took her over to their trainer.

"Little girl im so proud of you, and our big man over here as well. Thank you both." they all hugged and awaited the rest of their friends to finish.

But a scream broke them from their victory. She turned to see her brother attacking Jade.

"Get away from me you bastard." She yelled.

"Not so tough without your little handler, are you," Surgei laughed. Saki saw that all of Jade's Pokemon were out cold, as well as her brother's Luxray. Jade had to have beaten it before she was jumped.

"Leave her alone Surgei!" She yelled.

Her brother turned to stare his sister down. "Dear sister, you beat my Raikou...Impressive, but you cannot beat me...And seeing as I have one of the original experiments, you will be a lot easier to catch." He held Jade high above his head, "Now all I need to do is think about whether to bring her in dead or alive."

"Cross chop, Magmorter." Surgei was hit hard in the back, and reflexively dropped the struggling Jade into the waiting arms of a running Kobi. He slid into place next to Saki. "Next stop, out of here." He said sitting her down.

"Thanks, he came out of nowhere." Jade said.

"No problem, we have dealt with him way too many times before. Magmorter get over here." He said.

The large duck waddled over and stood proudly next to his trainer.

"You bastard," Surgei yelled, "You broke my arm."

"Good, get lost or we will do more damage." Tori yelled.

He only smirked, "I said it was broken, not that I couldn't fix it." A green pulse of light lit in his arm, and he popped it back into place. "Now its time to take out the trash."

"Scizor night slash." "Steel wing Scizor." The two flashes of color ripped through the air, and slammed into Surgei.

"We wont let you get away this time Surgei." The voice was Miracle's. One of the flashes made its way back to her. When it stopped Saki could see a Scizor, A black one. His coloring was almost the exact reverse of normal Scizor's.

"I do not know who you are, but if you harmed my Tori... You will regret every decision you ever made in your life." Jade snarled. Her horns were sticking out of her head, and her teeth were barred.

"You will both pay for this... You may have defeated my Pokemon. But you have in no way defeated me." He shot off a flame thrower.

"Take it Magmorter." The fire duck stepped in front and absorbed the entire shot.

"Gardevoir use focus blast." Saki said. Her Pokemon stored as much energy as she could and through it right at Surgei.

"Add to it with X-scissor," Miracle told her Pokemon. With speed rivaling an Arcanine, Scizor caught up to the attack and gave it a power boost with his own.

Surgei got cocky and tried to block it. But the attack simply disintegrated his arm. "How the hell?" He questioned.

"Well...It looks like your body is breaking down." Kobi smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Its genetics Surgei." Saki added. "That added DNA is a foreign body, your immune system was fighting it and made you immensely weaker."

"Looks like I don't get the chance to kill you after all." Jade laughed.

"In all honesty Team Rocket's scientists should have seen this," Miracle thought out loud.

"Then wouldn't that mean that they sent him to his death," Tori added with her bright smile.

"that they did, " Kobi laughed.

"Is there anything you wish to repent Surgei... That is, before you die." Miracle said, with a straight face.

"I will not go that easily," His anger became unhinged. "I will take you all with me." And the resulting explosion he set off from his body was massive.

"Steelix, Scizor. Protect us." Miracle yelled. She released her giant iron snake, and had him wrap around them. Scizor then stood atop his and deflected any debris that came his way.

Then a blue dome popped up around them, as Saki's Gardevoir set up protect. When the dust and the dirt finally settled, the group slowly made its way out of the building. It took nearly an hour before any of them spoke.

"What the hell just happened?" Jade asked. "I mean that was... God I don't even know."

"It is the first of many attempts Team Rocket will make on your life." Kobi sighed.

"If they know you are one of their experiments... Which we all know they do, then they are just getting started with you." Miracle added.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked this time.

"I'd still go see our parents," Kobi said, "Then... Maybe its time to bring this to the league." He looked at Miracle, "And I am not talking about The Elite Four or the champion."

"You mean league officials...Even the league president." The two girls said in unison.

"It may need to go that far...Koga said they Elite 4 new and did nothing. Mike, the champion, can only do so much." Miracle sighed. "Who is the league president now anyway?"

Saki pondered her vast knowledge then came up with a not so great answer. "An ex Elite 4 member...Agatha."

"We may have an in... The old man will not like this." Miracle said.

"That is all fine and dandy, but you still haven't answered our original question." Jade said.

"When you are done in Saffron...Then I think you need to meet my dad." Miracle told them.

"Why does that scare me more then one of my sessions with Tori." Jade cringed.

"It is not my dad you have to worry about...It's my Mother."


	63. Fly for Freedom

Chapter 62

Route 19

The morning came and went with many hugs and tears. The teens said their good-byes to Tori and Jade after they had made some calls back home to inform their families they will be arriving at some point.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Jade made a point to pick Miracle's brain for any information about their condition she could.

"Mira, do you ever feel like you are not the only one in your own head?" She asked

"More then you ever know...But it seems like the more I transform, the more they seem to merge." Miracle looked Jade in the eye, "How many voices do you have necessarily."

"Nearly a dozen... I told you I didn't have the greatest childhood. It seems like every time something bad happened my mind split."

"Have anymore popped up since you have been with Tori?" Mira asked.

"No I actually lost one or two, what are you thinking."

"Jade, even with the unorthodox relationship you two have." She held her hand up before Jade could interrupt her. "I am talking about the Dom/ Sub aspect... Anyway...even with all that, Tori has become your anchor, your rock to the real world. She has become so in tune with you she has become a special type of psychic."

"What are you talking about?"

"Saki and I noticed a few things in our fight with Surgei. Every time Tori touched you, you became calm and she became angry. She is what Saki calls a psychic leech. But Saki has also said she can only do it with you. She is a drug to you, and you to her. The perfect pairing." Mira smiled.

"That is some interesting input.. But you have never steered me wrong." The two did the patented man hug and and bro back pat before saying their final good-byes.

_**END FLASH BACK**_

And now Tori and Jade were hiking their way up to Celadon City before heading over to Saffron, while Mira, Kobi and Saki were relaxing on the beach.

"Kobi, Kobi...KOBI!" Miracle yelled.

The boy had been asleep and was now rudely woken up. "Wha...What."

"When is the next ferry to Cinnabar Island?" She asked.

"Oh its tomorrow around noon." He replied.

"Damn, I really don't want to wait around for it."

"What if we fly there?" Saki postulated.

The two looked at her then each other for a bit.

"Saki and I could fly on Charizard, and you do have Fearow." Mira said.

"Hell, and we can stop for the night on the Seafoam Islands. It is loaded with water and ice types, maybe a chance to do some extreme training for a day or two." Kobi said.

"I would like to add an ice or water type to my team Mira," Saki said, "And Jynx and Slowpoke are really prevalent species on those islands."

"I think its a great idea...But I want to add to this. Kobi how about we race. Charizard is usually faster but he will be hauling nearly double the weight." Mira asked.

"What are the stakes?" He asked.

"If you win I will let you meet the older Professor Oak in person...But if you lose, you leave Saki and I and go do the gym challenges." Mira said.

The other teens were flabbergasted. "Why would you make that wager Mira?" Saki demanded.

"I honestly want whats best for him... Its summer and we have a couple more months before the league begins, I figured he can do that before he becomes Uncle Gary's apprentice." Mira said.

Kobi's brain stopped for a moment. "Apprentice."

"Yeah, we talked and he would love for that to happen. He has some insight and wants you to learn from the fore most specialist on the Pokemon world." Mira said. "Now I think you should register in Cinnabar and fight the gym leader after I do, then go from there once we get back to Pallet Town."

"Where is all this coming from Miracle." Saki asked.

"He needs to find his place in the world. And I believe it is not with us. You cannot tell me you didn't see this happening in one of your futures?" Mira asked Saki.

"Vaguely, but it wasnt till we got to Jhoto or Hoenn." She replied.

"No...He has to break from us sooner rather then later. Kobi you do realize you have someone else to protect as well."

He took his time, and finally reached over and took Miracle by the hand, "You have a deal."

Miracle released her dark fire lizard, while Kobi released Fearow. "Now how do we do this, first to cross over it, or first to land." Saki asked.

"First to pass the first island wins...Its too easy for Charizard to land. So we make it strictly a flying competition." Miracle said.

"Agreed." the three saddled up and got set for their race.

"We go on three." Kobi said.

They nodded. And all at once the three counted down.

"ONE."

"TWO."

"THREE." And off they went.

Like missiles they shot off, Charizard narrowly holding off Fearow in the beginning. The two large Pokemon were flying tip to tip, and tried to knock the other off just a bit.

"You cannot win Kobi, Charizard hasnt even warmed up yet." Mira yelled.

"Fearow use tail wind." Kobi said. Fearow's body lit up, then he hit the sound barrier. And was gone.

"Shit, Charizard can you catch him?" Mira asked.

The giant lizard nodded his head, he then focused all his energy. The energy created a nearly invisible cloak around him, and then Charizard burst through the air at a high speed.

"Crap." Saki whispered, trying to hold on.

"Stay down sweetie. The big guy learned arial ace, we will have no problem catching Kobi and that damn bird." Mira said, and at that second said opponent's came back into view. "Fly just below him buddy."

Kobi and Fearow were coasting. With his flyer's special move Miracle could never catch him. But all of a sudden Fearow nearly bucks him off in fright.

"What the hell." He questioned, then saw that Charizard had caught up and taken the lead. "Something tells me that damn dragon learned something. Fearow we are coming up on an abrupt turn, the second you come out of it I need you to use tail wind again."

They saw Charizard make the sharp turn ahead of them, then the second Fearow cleared from the turn he shot off again. He passed Charizard on its left side and accidentally clipped his wing sending all three teens falling to the salty ocean.

"Miracle!" Saki yelled as she fell like a rock. Mira tried reaching for her but was hit by Kobi and lost her concentration and fell as well.

The two Pokemon had easily corrected themselves then took off after their falling trainers.

Miracle on the other hand tried her damndest to corral Both Saki and the falling Kobi. She Grabbed Kobi first, he had been thrown into her instead of away like Sakinah.

With the wind whirling around them Kobi was able to stabilize himself. "What now?" He asked.

Miracle pointed up to show him Charizard and Fearow heading towards them. She pushed him toward the pair and proceeded to dive bomb to Sakinah who was getting closer and closer to the water.

"Miracle," Saki yelled again as she tried reaching for her girlfriend.

Miracle sped up and tried catching up to her. And at the last second she was able to pull her into a hug and allow her wings to pop out. This slowed them up enough that hitting the water didn't didn't break anything.

When Mira and Saki got back to the surface they were met by Charizard's worried face.

"Dont worry Charizard, Mira saved me," Saki smiled as she pet his head. "But I think this race is over." She said looking over to Miracle.

"Agreed, but im going to kick his ass for this," Miracle said. Charizard grabbed them both by the wrist and took them to a rock big enough to let them climb back on. "Luckily my transformations are allowing for some predictability now."

that second Kobi and Fearow came back to them. "I am so sorry you guys."

"Watch it buddy, that move was unnecessary." Miracle said.

"It wasnt me, I mean I told him to use tail wind and pass you. But he shot right at you, and we were going so fast I had no time to correct him." Kobi said.

Miracle had Charizard fly straight up to Fearow then look him in the eye. "I have beaten you once,i have even given you the chance at something better, and you still take shots at me. Bird you are traversing on some thin ice, and I have no problem putting you in your place, even if that is a barbecue." Her and Saki took off in the direction of the Seafoam Islands.

The bird was at a loss, it was now beyond scared. And was about to fly away before his new trainer comforted him.

"Dont worry, everything will be fine. She is just mad, as she should be, that this was not an accident. We will talk about this later, and we will train in your arial combat as well. Now lets get going, we don't want to keep them waiting."

A half hour later they all landed on the first island, and set up camp.

"I am sorry about Fearow Miracle...Him and I are in for some major changes here soon." Kobi said.

Saki patted him on the shoulder, "He might still have some pent up frustration against Mira for catching him."

"I know, but he nearly got us all killed, and I cannot have that on my journey." Kobi said.

"Your journey, what are you talking about?" Miracle asked.

"I have decided to take your advice, and when we get to Pallet Town I will go challenge the rest of the gyms. It will give me some guidance and goals. Not to mention I might get to take Erin on it, allowing us to be together for a while." He smiled.

"I am amazed you would still go through with it. But I believe it would be good for you." Miracle said.

"That goes double for me as well," Saki added.

"Thanks, and who knows, I may even beat Mira in the finals of the Kanto league." He laughed.

Miracle stared at him as he laughed.

"Don't hold your breath."

The three teens laughed on into the night, not knowing what to expect from the caverns below them. And not knowing they were again being watched.

"I had visions of you Miss Ketchum...And I believe that its not you who is fit for leading us, but its me instead."


	64. Frozen In Power

Chapter 63

SEAFOAM ISLAND

The cavern was becoming coated in a layer of frost, and the lower you went the greater the ice.

"Kobi get your ass up, its been two days and we are still not finished with this damn maze." Miracle yelled.

"God damn, you know your mouth should be put to better use then yell..." He stopped suddenly, knowing his words had already gotten him beaten up.

"Really, then how about I cut your legs off and leave you to fend for yourself." Mira was not joking.

"Sweetie, it is fine. I have been studying the maze and I believe that I found the exit." Saki said as she held Miracle in her arms.

"Fine but today better be more productive, or I will put his balls in a sling." Mira was irritable, and Kobi and Saki were not able to help.

"Maybe today we can train Murkrow and Vulpix," Saki said.

"Thats a plan, but first we should beat this maze," Kobi said.

After packing up camp and trekking toward the last piece of said maze the trio were ready for this all to be over.

"I was going over the images in my mind and something was not sitting well." She pointed to a picture of a Charmander. "If you look at all the other pictures, they wave a double, and they are either water Pokemon or ice types." She placed her hand upon it and pressed it.

The ground started shaking, and all of a sudden the wall in front of them opened up and they were able to walk through. But then it closed with a slam. The room was black as night, but the feint sound of water made them rather optimistic.

"I think we need a light, come out Charizard." The large fire Pokemon appeared and allowed for a small bit of ambiance. "Hey buddy use dragon rage around the room so we can try and find some torches."

He nodded and fired the blue flame around the room and hit a couple torches thus allowing them to to explore more efficiently. "What is this place?" Kobi asked.

"It looks like a throne room," Saki said as she pointed to a large stone chair in the middle of the room.

"Close but look what is sitting on the chair, its a nest." Mira said. "What if this is the place where the legendary Articuno was hatched. She is said to inhabit this island."

"I would say that was crazy, but the evidence is overwhelming," Kobi added. "Hell there are remnants of the egg still here." He picked up a rather thick shell.

"I want to take that with us. I might be able to get that made into something." Saki said.

"You can if you want," An angelic voice sung from around the room. Then from the water way a shining blue light arose.

"What the hell," Miracle and the others thought. Then in that instant all three hitmon's popped out of their pokeballs to protect their trainers.

The Light condensed into a ball then shattered to reveal said legendary Pokemon.

"Arti...Cuno," Saki stuttered.

"No need to be speechless children, it is not like you havnt seen a legendary before." The blue bird laughed.

"Yes but not like this, but what are you doing in front of us right here and now?" Miracle asked.

"You are on my alter, in my throne room, so to speak. So why cant I show." She asked with a smile.

"Not that, but why would you show yourself to us." Mira re-asked.

"I know, I was just messing with you." she giggled. "I am here to talk, and to have some fun. Not many people can beat my maze, then also be able to speak with me like you three did. This moment only comes up once every couple of decades, so I relish in it."

"What do you want to talk with us about?" Kobi asked.

"Have you ever heard of my legends?" The bird asked. The teens all shook their heads. "Well. It is said that a group of gifted warriors will make it past my challenges and will fight me an the alter with a set of fighting brothers. If they happen to be victorious, great treasure will be bestowed upon them."

"That is oddly specific," Kobi said.

"It is written on the wall, I just paraphrased." The bird said.

"is this story written for Zapdos and Moltres as well?" Saki asked.

"No... But you did not find my brothers, you found me, and for that I am grateful." She smiled.

"well it seems all criteria are met, what is it you want to do Articuno," Miracle asked.

"How nice of you to ask...Miracle I want to see your other form, the one with the alternate personality." She asked.

"Why, its not that impressive." She said as she quickly shifted into her bug form.

"Au-contrere, you are quite impressive. But one thing I can help you with, help all of you with, that is if you beat me, with your weakest Pokemon."

"That is certainly stacking the odds in your favor." Miracle said.

"True, but lets say that to win you must knock me to the ground. That will earn you your first prize. Your final prize will come from beating me with your Hitmon Brothers."

The three teens looked at each other then agreed to the legendary bird's demands.

Instantly the room became engulfed in light. This allowed the teens to send out the proper Pokemon, Murkrow, Vulpix, and Krabby.

"Such small children they are...They must be real fresh captures for the three of you." Articuno smiled.

"No need to worry about hurting them, They may be small but their training has been non-stop. Krabby use crab hammer." Kobi yelled. The little crab lurched forward to strike, but Articuno just swiped him away.

"You need to do better then that, I wont even attack these youngins." she said.

"Fine by me, Murkrow go in for peck." Mira said. The black bird flew into the air and Articuno allowed it. He struck a few times before Mira struck. "Thunder wave."

Articuno's eyes went wide, as she was hit by the strong electrical attack. She was then able to swipe him away.

"Strike her while she's reeling Vulpix. Use flame burst." Sakinah was grinning. The little fox sent out a small orb of fire and as soon as it got near the ice bird it exploded and struck her multiple times.

"Krabby hit her with metal claw." "Follow him with brave bird." "Join in with energy ball." Articuno tried to move but was struck with a bout of three attacks hit her with such force she tumbled to the ground.

The snow around them was whipped up into a frenzy, as she layed there defeated. The teens were staring, shocked that their smallest Pokemon were packing such a potent punch. "They were stronger together then apart." Articuno said, "But a deal is a deal." She stood back up and shrouded the young Pokemon in a dense fog. "By the power of the legends, I grant these three a rare and wanted gift." She preached. And when the fog lifted, there stood the fully evolved versions of the Pokemon.

"Wow, they look amazing," Kobi said.

"Honchkrow, you look positively evil... I like it." Mira praised her big bird Pokemon, who nonchalantly accepted the praise.

"Ninetales, you are gorgeous." Saki said, as she petted her head.

"They all have a revamped move set as well," Articuno pointed to each Pokemon, "Kingler has superpower, Ninetales now has extra sensory, and Honchkrow has learned foul play."

"How can we repay you," Kobi asked.

"Hold your horses, you still have to face me with your hitmon brothers. And I will not go easy on them like I did the youngins." She stretched out her wings, and allowed our hitmon's to step up to the battle field. "Prepare yourselves." She reared back to attack then there was a bang.

The noise echoed through the chamber as they saw the injured Articuno clutch her wing in pain. "What was that." Miracle yelled.

Saki had run up to the bird, " Its a bullet wound, and a big one."

"I found something," Kobi said. "I found the bullets trajectory, and I believe we are in for a fight."

"What is going on, were we followed or something." Mira yelled.

"That is the gist of it," a voice said, "i have been trying for a year to get into this place." A tall dark man jumped from a perch near the ceiling. " And I have you to thank." He reached to his belt and released his Ursaring. "Now if yous children will be so kind as to leave me and this beast alone, I promise you no harm will come to you."

"Your a fucking poacher!" Kobi yelled. "You are not gonna get away with this."

the man looked at Kobi and then raised a hand gun to him. "I am not a poacher, I am a hunter of the highest caliber, now get lost before I kill you."

"I don't think so," Miracle said. "Hitmonlee earthquake." The fighting Pokemon took a breath and stomped the ground hard, sending a shock wave through the ground. It made the man a bit wobbly on his feet, and allowed Miracle to get in close, and punch him in the face.

He was unfazed and hit her in the gut as hard as he could, but Miracle was just as formidable. "What the hell are you made of woman." He said holding his hand. "Ursaring take care of this bitch." He said.

The large bear came running up with an ice punch. "Hitmonchan, thunder punch." the blows collided and Hitmonchan was thrown backward.

"Use hammer arm Ursaring." His forearms lit up and he swung down to hit Miracle. She shifted enough that she was able to catch the attack with her fists.

"Hmm I may need to take you for myself you are one tough bitch." The man said.

The second the last word dripped from his tongue, he could feel his insides tighten. "She is not a bitch, she is my girlfriend." There stood a pissed off Sakinah, her eyes were glowing purple and her body was coated in a blue aura. "Hitmontop, close combat." The spinning Pokemon leaned into the large man and proceeded to hit and kick him as hard as he could.

"HITMONLEEEEEEEEE." The kicking Pokemon yelled and came down hard as he could on the top of Ursaring's head with a hi-jump kick. This allowed Mira to stumble over to Saki and Kobi.

"I may have a few broken bones in my hands," she said.

"We need to get his guns before he has a chance to use them again." Kobi said.

"Saki baby, get his weapons from him." Mira asked.

The enraged psychic basically pick-pocketed the overgrown man, and destroyed all the weapons he had. "Good enough," She snarled.

"Perfect, Hitmonlee blast Ursaring with blaze kick." Miracle yelled.

"Thunder punch Hitmonchan."

"Hitmontop, use twister." The attacks blasted Ursaring, and sent him into the large man, knocking them both out.

"Come out Parasect." The large mushroom, popped out, "Hey buddy I need you to secure that man, and his Pokemon."

"Sect, Para." He said, he scuttled over to them and tied then up with anything he could find, and then hit them with a blast of sleep powder.

The group turned its attention back to the injured legendary. "Are you okay Articuno?" Sakinah asked.

"I am fine, he only hit my wings." She said. "But I won't be flying anytime soon."

"What will you do now?" Mira asked.

"I will retire deeper into the cavern to heal, but not before I give you your reward." She said.

"We don't need anything, it was our honor to help you." Saki said.

"Child, because of that man she could not face you in combat," And orb of pink appeared from behind Articuno. "But it would have been moot." It was Mew.

"Lady Mew, what are you doing here," Articuno tried to bow.

"Lugia felt you get hurt Articuno. So he asked me to help in any way I can. Plus I knew these kids would be the ones to open the doors." Mew giggled.

"You damn cat, you wanted us to be here for this," Miracle said.

"Yes, but it does not mean it would have happened. Kobi's little mishap with Fearow yesterday is what sent this into motion, not me." She said.

They all look to the boy, who promptly apologizes again.

"So the question really is, why has this been set in motion." Saki said.

"It is because you met Jade," Mew said. "Meeting her has set forth some events that have never been seen before."

Miracle turned to Saki, "Is that true."

"Yeah, stuff has become so jumbled since we've seen them. My visions are so sporadic I cannot even trust them anymore."

"That is not good, but what else is going on?" Kobi asked.

"It seems there are a few more of Miracle's brethren that have powered up and it seems that Team Rocket has moved in on them. Luckily it has only been few, but it seems the Rockets are trying to get to them just as much as they are you." Mew said.

"This is coming to a head way before I had envisioned." Saki sighed. "All our efforts may be for not."

"Child, I will help in your fight, but you must believe." Articuno said, "Believe you can win no matter what and I will give you the power to succeed."

"How?" Kobi asked.

"You need to also see my two brothers to complete it, but.." she pecked the teens on their arms and a blue claw mark appeared. "With all three of our marks it will allow you to tap all the strength you need."

"Well that is beyond vague," Miracle said.

"I think it is time to go children, Articuno it is always a pleasure to see you." Mew said.

"As is you, children the future is looking bleak. But remember there is always light in the darkness." She said as she dove into the icy water.

"So next is Cinnabar Island for you three. I will talk to Moltres and Zapdos about meeting you all at some time to complete the trinity. But I wanted to tell you three I am proud of you." Mew said as she gave them all a peck on the forehead. "Now, you guys go, and I will take care of this Hunter Of The Highest Caliber."

The teens said their good byes and took their long trek out of the cave.

"You can get up now you two," Mew said.

The man and his Ursaring got out of their restraints and stood next to Mew.

"Damn you was right, they would pack a punch," He said patting Ursaring's back.

"I hope you were able to reacquire Raikou, Darkrai and Cresselia?" She asked.

"No issues what so ever, and I also returned them to the wild," The man said, "But what was this all about anyway."

"The darkness is slowly strangling this world, overpowering the good with the bad. Those three will need all the help we can give them. Oh and you can turn back now."

The man's appearance shifted and there stood a large blue dragon the just floated in the air. "That is my favorite disguise Mew. I have my own team of Pokemon with it." He said as he returned his large bear Pokemon.

"And I appreciate what you are doing with it, and it seems your Pokemon are as well. Now its time for your next mission." She said looking him straight in the eye, "Find me Moltres and Zapdos."


	65. Claw Bake and Fish Heads

Chapter 64

ROUTE 20

With the events on Seafoam Island behind them, our teen trio have landed on another island to take a break from flying.

"I cant believe this place, it doesn't even look like people have ever stepped foot on its shores." Saki said, "I cant even sense anyone else."

"Neither can I," Kobi added, "And it feels like it is a rather big climate as well."

"It does feel nice," Miracle smiled, "I think I am going to scope it out a bit, might take Vespiquen since she hasnt had a lot of time out and about recently."

"Dont lie, you are going to train." Saki faux reprimanded. "Why don't you take Scizor and Beedrill as well."

Miracle walked over to her and leaned in for a kiss, "When am I gonna learn I cant get anything past you."

"Maybe when you realize I wear the pants." Saki said back.

"You know she would take that more seriously if you actually wore pants," Kobi smiled. Miracle gave him a hi-five, and Saki countered with a scowl.

"See if you guys can catch us some dinner," Mira said to Kobi, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

As Mira strolled off the beach, she released her Pokemon. Vespiquen immediately flew next to Beedrill, and nuzzled his cheek. Scizor on the other hand let the sun reflect off his shiny black exterior.

"Hey guys, what do you say we get some training in. The next gym is specially trained in fire types, and I was thinking about using one of you as a trump card." The Pokemon all agreed that more training was needed.

"I have faith in all of you, now Scizor you are the weakest to fire. We need a way to make you as resistant to fire as we can. Unfortunately I am drawing a complete blank." She sighed.

Scizor sighed as well and decided to shadow box with the boulders around him. Miracle then turned to her other bug Pokemon.

"Beedrill, I think if you use drill run we can counter any special attack with fire, since its a ground based attack. But I think if we work on the speed it will be even more effective." Beedrill nodded and picked out a spot on the cliff face and attacked. "Good, but lets try and pick up the speed." He did it again, and again, and each time he picked up the speed in his rotation. "Keep doing that, and then we will see if we can get you to learn how to drive it."

Vespiquen sat on the sideline cheering her big bad bug on. Then she saw Miracle look right at her, she gulped and felt a shiver run down her skeleton. Miracle beckoned her over with her finger, and she had no choice but to float on over.

"There is no reason to be scared Vespiquen. We are going to learn how we can use silver wind, and ominous wind as defensive moves as well." Miracle said. "This can help you against physical attacks as well. Now I think the easiest one is ominous wind. Since you are already spinning, I think we should try and use it while you are stationary." The bee queen was a bit confused. "Oh, that means by not moving from your spot."

Vespiquen tried to wrap her mandibles around the concept. She did a couple of flowing spins, and tried to not move from her spot on the ground.

"Good, now gradually increase you spin ratio without propelling yourself."

She was getting the hang of it, but as her spinning picked up her body wanted to float up. She tried a few more times but couldn't stop herself from flying into the air.

"Okay thats good, now do the same thing, but use ominous wind." The bug spun once then tightened up into an ominous wind. The use of the attack weighted her down enough that she was an orb of dark purple wind. Miracle picked up a a rock and tossed it at her, only to have it thrown back at her. "Great, now its time...wait where the hell is Scizor."

The Pokemon in question had taken his little boxing exhibition and turned it into a full blown fight, he followed his shadow that cast itself on to the cliff and followed it and threw punch after punch. He would also dodge any rocks of pebbles that shot back at him.

When he was finished he looked around and saw that he was no longer on the beach, but in a rocky cavernous area. "Sci...zor?" He looked around and saw that he was alone, and in a weird little micro climate on the island. (switching to understanding Pokemon.)

"_Where the hell am I?" _He said to himself. _"Shit, this is going to be a pain in the ass."_

He started walking around, he noticed that there were very few Pokemon in the area, he would spot a random Geodude, or Wingull, and even some vermin type Pokemon like Rattata, or Patrat, and Buneary. But they were hiding from him, and he didn't know why.

So he sat down on a rock and mimicked the hitmon's and Alakazam, by meditating. He wanted the locals to come to him, and not scare them too much. Then a little Buneary hopped up to him.

"_hey Mister, uh uh we've never seen you on the island before." _She asked, her body shaking in fear.

"_It is because my trainer and her friends just landed on the island a few hours ago," _He told her.

"_Oh, are they going to capture us, this island was crowded up until a few years ago, then people came and took them all away." _

The stoic, loner Pokemon that he is, Scizor was a bit taken back by the fear in the little girls voice. _"Uh... I don't know what to say. But I am sure they wont try to capture you and uh your friends."_

"_Why do you look like your mean?" _She asked.

"_Its just the way I look...Say do you guys know a place I can train with fire." _Scizor asked.

She looked up to him a bit puzzled, _"Why would you do that, aren't you weak against it?"_

"_Yes, but that is why I am dong it, so I can get stronger against it."_

A small flock of Wingull landed next to Buneary. _"There is a small little pool of lava further in,"_ Said the flock leader, _"But what makes you think it can help."_

"_Anything I can do to make Miracle that much stronger is worth the risk, she saved my life by winning me from a mean trainer. I want her to be the best." _He walked defiantly in the direction the Wingull pointed, _"If my trainer comes through, bring her to me." _

The smaller creatures burrowed back into their holes, and hid from what else could happen.

Scizor continued on his trek, but now had a direction and a goal, and with that on his mind he found it in no time at all. He stared down several small pools of liquid hot, volcanic magma. He began shaking and sweating from just the radiant temperature.

Then in a severe lapse of judgment he quickly submerged his claws in the liquid magma. He screamed bloody murder and ripped them away. He fell to his ass and tried to put out the burning sensation in his hands. The rock that engulfed his claws quickly cooled enough for him to break it off.

"_Shit, that was not the smartest thing I have ever done." _He lifted them to his face and felt that they were heavier. _"Maybe, this has some merit."_ He again dunked his claws into the burning pools, with a scream, he did this over and over and over again, until he was nearly drained.

He had just finished dipping his hands in for the sixth time, when she heard a loud gasp. He turned his head slightly to see that Miracle had seen him. He tried to run from her, he did not want to be seen in the state he was in. "Don't you dare young man!" She shouted.

He froze instantly, and then let his exhaustion drop him straight to his face. Mira ran to him and gently cradled his prone body. "What were you thinking buddy, that shit is dangerous." She pulled a claw up to examine it. "Thats odd, it feels heavier, more dense. I still don't agree with what you did, but you may have found something." She lifted him into her arms, and took off back to camp.

BACK AT CAMP

Kobi had pulled out a rather sturdy fishing pole and sat himself on the beach. "Hey, what fish are native to the area."

"Pokemon or non Pokemon." Saki said.

"Non Pokemon."

"Mainly salmon, some more fatty fish as well."

"Okay good, Kingler why don't you go fishing as well." He told the giant crab.

"Kooki...Kooki" He smiled and then scuttled into the water. Then one by one fish after fish was thrown onto the beach next to Kobi. Then he was suckered by Tentacool.

"God damn it, he's a better fisherman then me already." He whistled , "You can stop now."

The crab poked his head out of the water and saw that he nearly buried his trainer in fish. "Kooki?"

Sakinah couldn't help but laugh, and was about to fall over in laughter. "What a goof, pick the best ones to cook and we will dry out some more for the flight tomorrow as well. Ninetales has already started the fire. Oh and is your little friend staying for dinner as well?" She asked.

A confused Kobi looked next to him and saw the same Tentacool sitting next to him, oblivious to what was going on, as she simply sucked the head of one of the fish.

"She seems a bit young," Kobi said.

"So she seems to have character." Saki smiles. She reached down to pat its head, then gave her another fish, which she gladly took. "Good girl."

Saki got up to tend the fire, but was held back by a small little tentacle. "Cooool." the little Pokemon said holding up the half eaten fish.

"Oh, I am sorry girl. I cannot eat that. But I will eat one later." Saki told her. Tentacool took the answer in stride and again started sucking on the fish. Saki again turned back to the fire and saw Miracle, Beedrill, and Vespiquen holding a feinted and fragile Scizor. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know what got into him. He found an area where there were lava pools, and got it in his head that it was a good idea to shove his hands in them and..and...i don't know."

The two friends got over to them and began to quickly asses the situation.

"Luckily he is a steel type." Kobi said. "Steel Pokemon are not exactly made of steel, they are made of a more resistant alloy that keeps them from melting when they come into contact with fire."

"I know that as well, but Kobi feel how heavy his claws are. They seem two or three times heavier then normal." Miracle said. "Its a lot like a Pokemon with the ability of heatproof."

"My mom has a Bronzong that has the ability of heatproof. She says that abilities come about by great needs, what if Scizor forced an ability he was not supposed to have out by doing this." Saki said, "I mean not in an entirety, but what if he triggered a resistance."

"I don't care, he was incredibly stupid for doing it... What if that didn't happen and he just melted his claws off." Miracle cried. She never cried, put damn she could have lost him, and that scared her.

"Come on set him up, I think I have a few rawst berries in my pack," Saki said.

A few hours later they had stabilized Scizor, his fever had dropped and his burns were no longer in danger of getting infected.

"How long till he will be able to fight, or do anything," Miracle asked.

"I'd give it a day or two," Sakinah said. "He is exhausted, and its all about getting his energy back now."

Kobi was writing some things down in a journal, when he stood up and came over to the girls, "I wont know for sure till I see them in action, but I am in agreement with Sakinah that Scizor's claws have probably become resistant to fire. The density and composition of them is completely changed. This is something you should definitely bring up with Professor Oak."

Mira just looked dejected, and decided to calm herself down and walked to the shore and just stared out to sea.

"Mira, it will be okay. He just needs some time." Saki said, holding her girlfriend around the waist.

"Its not just that. He did this to appease me, to prove himself to me. I just don't know if this is how they all feel, or is this just him."

"I cannot say anything to that, but his loyalty is not lacking. Now for all its worth, Scizor and all your Pokemon are special, and they make these decisions because they believe in you and what we all are aiming for. "Heck a handful of your Pokemon you have know moves so rare to their species, and thats just the beginning."

"I want them to love and respect me, not feel like they need to throw themselves at my feet in pure devotion."

"Maybe a talk with them is in order," Saki said, "And maybe, its time for us to think long term about us as well."

"What do you mean Saki?" Miracle asked.

"With Kobi leaving when we are done in Cinnabar, and heading on toward the league. What is it you want to do. What is it you feel like you want to be? Where do you want us to go from here?" Saki asked.

"Wow, this is kind of sudden...But I guess its not unfounded, seeing as its all happening here in the next few months." She sighed. "Honestly I want to face other leagues, not necessarily Jhoto. But Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and beyond, and I want you by my side."

"Okay, now the question becomes, what is it you want to do."

Miracle was silent for a long time, then she smiled to herself. "I always thought of owning a ranch. Maybe run a daycare. I bet that sounds mushy coming from me."

"Not at all, maybe our parents can help us with a property in a few years. But I just wanted to see where we should focus. I love you Miracle."

"And I love you to, and your new hat." Miracle said trying not to laugh.

"Huh," Saki was puzzled until a half eaten fish was pushed into her Face.

"Coooool." Miracle grabbed the Pokemon off her girlfriends head and gave her a small hug.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Oh, I caught her just a little while ago." Saki said, "She was part of Ko...I mean Kingler's catch and I grew attached."

"How did I ever find you."Miracle smiled.

"You didn't. I found you." Saki said matter of factly.

"That you did sweetie, that you did." She leaned in for a kiss and just felt like holding her lover in the pail moonlight.

NEXT ISLAND OVER

A man in a long brown trench coat had removed his binoculars, and quickly made a call.

"Oui, cherie. I have caught up to them...You absolutely sure about dis cherie?" He sighed, "I am not so sure about dis, but I will continue." He hung up and released a large Pokemon into the water. "Keep an eye out for things pal. Wolvie and I will take care of matters in the morning."

The Pokemon left his trainer to think.

"Wolvie, its about to get real for us in all dis. Now where dat crazy kitten of yours."

"SOL"

**Yes, there are real fish in this world. I believe that not all regular life is gone or never there. It may not be kosher but its my belief.**


	66. A New Wrinkle In The Plan

Chapter 65

ROUTE 20

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted in the air, it was hypnotic, and it easily woke Miracle and Sakinah from their shared slumber.

Miracle stretched and turned to Saki, "Hey, I think Kobi has made breakfast. Its a first but I will take it."

"That would be nice but Kobi is still asleep," Saki pointed over to the unconscious boy.

"What the..." Miracle scrambled to her feet and grabbed her belt and pokeballs. She turned toward the wonderfully smelling food. There sat a man, tall and muscular, light brown hair, with a great five o'clock shadow.

"Ah, I see da two lil' ladies are finally awake, sorry I saw your fire late last night and thought you wouldn't mind." His accent was thick and hypnotizing, even to Miracle. "Cher, do you plan on puttin on some clothes or do you plan on lettn me keep staring at ur unmentionables...Not dat I care either way."

Miracle stopped in her tracks and ran back to her sleeping bag, "You pervert, what are you thirty, and your staring at an eighteen year old." She rummaged around and got dressed at quick as possible.

"Cherie, I be no older den twenty-two. And yes I am a bit of a connoisseur in the perversity dat is da female form...In all legal ways dat is."

A blushing Saki finally spoke up, "Sir can you please leave us be for a few moments?"

"Anyting for you mon petite." HE said getting up and taking a stroll away from the camp.

"Saki get dressed while I wake up our moron." Miracle said. Saki agreed and made nothing else about it.

Mira walked over to Kobi and swiftly kick him in the head, "Oy, sleeping beauty we have a situation."

Kobi jumped to his feet and ran around screaming, "WHAT...WHEN...WHERE..."

Mira smacked the back of his head and stopped him, "Shut up, get dressed, and meet us at the fire." He nodded, and shook the sleep from his mind.

After fifteen minutes the mysterious man re-approached the site and sat across from the teens. "So...What is it dat you need to know?"

"Lets start with a name," Kobi said.

"Ahh, great place to start. My name be Remy. I am from da Sinnoh Region." He said.

"Okay, what brings you here?" Miracle asked.

"Work...and ladies... But sadly it be mostly work."

"What type of work?" Mira followed up.

"Uh Remy be in da repossessing business." He said coyly. He felt a bit of a twinge in the back of his head and looked over at Sakinah. "Cher, you best stop dat. My brain ain't for pokin and proddin."

Saki was shocked that he knew what she was doing. "How do you know."

"I be havn my ways... But I guess Remy should be completely honest I am immune to psychic infiltrations, so I would not try dat again. Now, to simplify dis even more...I be da younger brudder of Fantina a gym leader in my home region, I posses certain skills that have landed me a job in da international police."

"So then you must be in contact with Janine." Miracle said.

"Oui, she be my commandin officer. She wanted me to befriend you three, and try and follow you to Cinnabar Island."

"Okay, and why might that be?" Kobi said.

"She say you three have a propensity for gettn into trouble. And dat, dere is a sect of some old group called Team Magma hangn about. Now, she wants Remy to get in and get as much info as I possibly can."

"My dad has told me about Magma before. They are hell bent on expanding the land for Pokemon and humans. And that they were always fighting team Aqua." Miracle said.

"True dat cherie, da original leaders have been in prison for eco-terrorism for over two decades. But a recent spike in earth and water based attacks along with eye witness accounts placing a group of dem in Cinnabar." Remy pulled out a a cigarette and quickly lit it. "Boss lady figered you three would probably stumble on to somethin."

"Are we now that predictable," Miracle asked.

"I guess." Kobi said. "But the question is, what do we do now."

"I think we can take another day to ourselves and head out tomorrow," Saki suggested.

"Good, I need to look over Scizor. His vitals are normal, but his claws are still tender." Miracle said.

"Oh, what pray tell happened to your Pokemon?" Remy asked

A dejected Miracle recounted the days previous exploits to Remy.

"Ah, dis is not common, but has happened before." Remy took another puff of his smoke, "Dere, were some Pokemon in da International Police who were tasked especially for fire types. One was an Aggron, he was extremely sturdy so he took a lot of damage. After a decade of takin blasts of fire, he became resistant. My guess is Scizor just...expedited da process."

Miracle felt relieved that it had happened before, but her relief was short lived by the island beginning a massive tremor.

"What was that?" Kobi asked. "That was not an earthquake was it?"

"Non,well...yes, dat was more along da lines of da move earthquake," Remy said, "Dis area has no propensity for tremors like dat."

Next, the cliff above them became engulfed in amazing flames.

"That is not natural either, " Saki said.

"Remy, I would put money, hell all the money I have, on this having to do with Team Magma." Miracle said in anger.

"Agreed, cherie. I say a bit of investigatin is in order." He released his Absol and knelt in front of her. "Listen, Wolvie. I need you to check out dat fire okay." the Pokemon nodded and took off.

"Okay, im gonna switch out and get Cloyster and Steelix." Miracle said.

"Alright then, I guess its Marowak and Kingler for me," Kobi said.

"Oh, uh Solrock... oh and Ninetales has flash fire so she will work well."

"I be impressed, dat be quite an interestin cache of Pokemon you three got. But how about you meet my big guy. He whistled and out of the water came a Garchomp. "Now dis be a Pokemon, his name is Beast."

"RRRRAAAWWWWR." The Pokemon roared.

"Hes majestic, Mira doesn't your dad have one?" Kobi asked.

"Yep, but his looks more docile then Remy's, I guess it is all a matter on how you raise it." Mira said.

"He ain't so bad, he is actually quite smart, not as feral as he comes out to be," Remy laughed.

"Now, lets go." Mira said releasing Steelix, "We will use him to raise us to the top of the cliff." They climbed us the giant pokemons head and Mira coaxed him to raise up. But when they got to the top, they did not like what they saw.

The landscape was scorched, blackened by the char of fire. "My god, this is not right," Kobi said. "Where are the Pokemon, the people... I thought these guys wanted to expand the land, not destroy it."

"there are no...no there is only one presence in the area. It is small, my guess is a Pokemon, and not strong." Saki said.

The second she said that Scizor popped out of his ball, he scanned the area he was in just the day before and became sick. He ran around the area checking all the hiding spots he saw the little ones crawl out from, but nothing was there. He eventually came to hole next to a burned down bush, and started digging. When he stopped he pulled a battered little body out of the ground.

"is that a Buneary?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, but I don't get why he is so paternal right now. He has never shown this type of emotion." Miracle said. "Scizor get it over here so Saki and Kobi can treat it."

He walked over to them, holding the little bunny tight, and whispering to her. _'It will be okay little one, I will not let you get hurt anymore.' _He hands her over, and waits for the diagnosis.

After a couple minutes they look pleased with what they had done. "She was a little beat up, my guess is from the earthquake attacks. And the was severely dehydrated." Kobi said. "She will be fine."

Dat be well and good mon ami," Remy said. He pointed all around, and showed them that they were surrounded by magma's.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here men. If it ain't Diablo Blanc. I was wondering when that little ninja whore would put you on the case." The largest man said.

"Oh, you know me but I have not had the pleasure of knowing you." Remy said snobishly.

"It ain't important, what is, is that you give up your Pokemon before we kill you." The man said.

"I don't tink so mon ami." Remy laughed. The man's angst made him lose sight of Miracle's action.

"Steelix, protection detail." She yelled. The large snake appeared and quickly wrapped around them.

"Solrock, keep us protected." The large rock floated to the top of the opening and placed a blue orb there to make them invulnerable.

"Okay whats the plan now." Saki asked.

"We blast back." Miracle laughed. "Steelix on my signal I want you to lash out with iron tail. Cloyster, Scizor I want the two of you to hold on to the tip of his tail. And let go when I tell you to. We are going right after the big guy." The Pokemon concurred.

"Beast, draw cover fire, and use Draco meteor when safe. Wolvie is probably near by, so get her in on da action when you can."

"Now Steelix!" The large Pokemon uncurled and launched his brethren straight at the man. "Razor shell, and x-scissor." The Pokemon got ready to attack, but something rather large swatted them away.

"Now Beast." Remy yelled. He absorbed some energy and launched it right at the Magma members. It separated to more damage but it to was blocked by the large figure.

"I see you have met my Metagross." the man said. "Now everyone, use flamethrower."

"My turn, Ninetales!" Saki shouted. The fire fox jumped into the incoming inferno and absorbed it all. When she landed her legs were shaky but she was able to stand. "Now unleash flame burst."

Ninetales shot a ball of fire out at the Magma members, it then exploded and dealt them all massive damage, including Metagross.

"Scyther hit Metagross with night slash, Cloyster icicle crash." The Pokemon both aimed for its center mass and hit him hard.

"Marowak throw your bonemerang. Kingler use super power."

"Metagross, keep away from them with agility." the large super Pokemon kept speeding up anytime a Pokemon would get close, with every Pokemon tired from playing tag Metagross came down with a meteor mash.

"Steelix, block him with iron tail." Miracle yelled. Th two attacks collided in a stale mate. Even as tired as he was, Steelix was still far much stronger physically then Metagross ever could be. "Hang in there buddy."

Remy looked around, his Garchomp was just as tired as the others. But out of the corner of his eye he spotted the one thing that could help. "Bingo, Wolvie emploi punition*." The black Pokemon jumped out from nowhere and ripped an attack into the Metagross. The big Pokemon fell to the ground instantly.

"Wow, that was a bit of a struggle." Miracle said.

They looked around and saw all the Magma's trying to escape.

" I don't think so, Shroomish come on out and use stunspore." Kobi shouted. The orange Pokemon popped out and nailed everyone in red uniforms in a cloud of the paralytic spores.

The four trainers walk up to the man in charge and circled him.

"Listen here, mon ami. I want you to tell me everythin dere is to know about da new Magmas." Remy demanded.

"You ain't getting anything cop. I want a lawyer." The man said.

"Pal, terrorists don't get lawyers...Dey get da needle." Remy responded.

The man, who was now a bit shaken at this, spoke up, "We were contacted by an anonymous benefactor. He wanted us to research and conduct experiments on the under water volcanoes in the area. When we were finished we were told to cause as much mayhem as possible."

"Who is the benefactor?" Miracle asks.

"I don't know, the only thing I know is that he was a member of Team Rocket."

Kobi and the girls could not believe the Rockets were in on this as well. "What the hell do they want now." Kobi said.

Saki walked over and placed her hand on the mans head. She pulled as much information from him as possible. "The man pretty much kept himself hidden, but he did have some piercing yellow eyes, and white hair. He was an older gentleman, probably in his sixties. And he had a young woman chained to his side. The man is a Rocket, or he claims to be, because he has a red 'R' on his lapel."

"Where is der base?" Remy asked.

"there is a hidden door in the old mansion on Cinnabar. The man is supposed to be there in a few days to give payment." She said.

"I say we douse them in more spores then drop them into the ocean to fend for themselves." Miracle said.

"No need ma petite, der be a squad of International Police on da way. Dat includes Janine. You kids should get going. I will see you in a few days," Remy said.

The teens reluctantly back tracked to camp and picked up.

Scizor was still holding the small Buneary when they were ready to leave. "Hey buddy I think its time to let her go."Miracle said. He tried putting her down but she was too scared to leave his side. He looked over to his trainer, not knowing what to do. "Maybe for her it would be best if she came with us."

Scizor looked down at the smaller Pokemon and asked if that would be okay. When she hesitantly nodded Miracle held out a ball to her.

"I promise, Scizor and all the others will always be here for you." And with that being said the little ball of fuzz tapped the ball and let the capture tone ring clear.


	67. Ward to the Wise

Chapter 66

CINNABAR ISLAND

"Thank god, I was beginning to think we would never make it," Kobi smiled happily, as they finally landed on the shores of Cinnabar.

"Dont be so dramatic. So it took us a few extra days to get here." Mira told him.

"I was not being dramatic. Its been a week since we left Remy on that island. We have been lost." He yelled.

"I wasnt in a hurry, Saki baby were you in a hurry?"

"Not in the least, I was enjoying our trek across the islands." Saki smiled. "It was quite romantic."

"You call getting chased by killer Sharpedo romantic. How is that or taking part in a Kangaskhan mating ritual considered in any realm of fact or fiction, romantic."

"Man you're a buzz kill. Maybe you should go right back to Celadon and seriously get you some. We were so hopped up on testosterone from those Sharpedo, that we made sure we couldn't move the next day." Miracle laughed.

"As for the Kangaskhan, it was incredible to see that love could not be stopped by opposing tribes." Saki said, " That brought out Mira's tender side that night." the couple kissed and held each other close.

" You're freaks, the two of you are freaks. How am I friends with two women who think nearly escaping a pack of hungry Sharpedo is a reason to become horny little Lopunny's." He nearly started to cry from the exhaustion.

The girls decided to leave him to his break down, and headed for the Pokemon center.

The second they got in, Miracle was grabbed by her throat and thrown to the ground. There was a man, not too big, bushy red hair and a mustache. "Shhh, they are watching."

Miracle, who was flabbergasted at this mans tenacity and strength, stuttered, "Wh..who... is they?"

He looked at her like she was the crazy one. "What are you talking about?" He asked. He was then pulled off by Sakinah, who used her psychic abilities to pin him to the ceiling. "ow, what the hell."

"Mira, are you okay?" She asked.

"yeah, he just caught me off guard. Whats his deal?"

"Oh my." A Nurse Joy came running into the center, and saw everything. "Have you seen a disheveled middle aged man, with an afro of curly hair."

The two girls pointed to the ceiling, and watched as the Nurse started to berate him.

"Bernie. What the hell are you doing out of your bed. You know it is dangerous for you to be anywhere but the hospital. And by the looks of things you are off your meds as well. What are we going to do with you." She demanded.

"Oh Joy, why are you so hard on me...I love you and...Oh who are they." He asked about Mira and Saki.

"Dude are you dense, you jumped me." Miracle yelled.

"Miss, can you let him down so I can put his jacket on and take him back to the asylum he belongs." She smiled. "Then I will be back to help you."

The girls just nod their head and as everything happens they see the man nuzzle into Nurse Joy's neck.

"i am confused," Mira said.

"They are married," a voice from behind the counter said. It was another Nurse Joy. "That is my twin and her husband Bernie. If whether you believe it or not he is also the Gym leaded hear in Cinnabar."

"That nutty bastard is the gym leader." Miracle said.

"Babe thats not the point. He's related to my mom's girlfriend." Saki said a little bit of fear etched on her face.

The room was silent until the other Joy returned. "Okay, how can we help you today."

"We need a room, two beds." Sakinah said. "Our friend should be here any moment."

"okay Jane can you get them a room key, I need to get back to work." Joy said.

"No problem sis. Is Bern gonna be okay?" Jane asked.

"Not now, I cant handle talking now." Joy replied, heading into the back.

Miracle and Saki walked up to the counter and took the key.

"What happened to Bernie?" Saki asked.

"It is not my place. But I will say that he is mentally ill, and he is most likely never going to be the same." Jane said. "You two have a good night, and just ring the bell if you need anything."

They thanked her and went off to their room.

"That was interesting." Miracle sighed, "It worries me that that man is allowed to conduct Pokemon gym battles."

"I couldn't even read his mind properly, it was fractured, and broken. His mind was like talking to someone who was A.D.D. And cant hold onto anything for more then thirty seconds." Saki said.

"I am going to call my dad and ask him about Bernie. Why don't you try and find our third wheel." Saki nodded and promptly left.

Miracle then settled up to the vid phones, and called her dad at the gym in Viridian.

The screen lit up and there he was, Ash Ketchum...Her papa.

"Daddy, its me." Mira said.

"Hey love bug, where are you calling from?"

"Cinnabar Island."

"Nice, what is the occasion for this call?"

"Its about the gym leader here. He is a man named Bernie, and he unnerves me." Miracle said, "Have you ever met him?"

"Bernie. Yeah I have met him a few times. He is a great guy, but I had heard he is about to lose his license to run and compete in a Pokemon gym. Something about an accident and hurting him pretty bad, causing some serious head injuries."

"Okay, but is he still in fighting shape, or should I wait and see if there is another gym in the area." She was not looking forward to either.

"Let me look that up," He turned to the left and was getting on his computer, " Lets see...Oh he has a couple sisters who are gym leader caliber and qualified. One is Fyre, the other is wow...The other is only just turned eighteen years old. Her name is Ferah, it seems she just got her certification but, and mind the pun, is on a bit of a hot streak."

"That eases my mind, thanks daddy."

"No problem, have you talked to your mother lately." he asked.

"No, did she like my Pinsir." Mira joked.

"Not at all, but luckily for her, he has taken a liking to me. So he has been a regular at the gym."

"Thanks for talking daddy, but I need to go. I will be home in a couple of weeks for my birthday."

"love you Bugs." He said, and then hung up.

"Love you to," She replies silently.

BACK IN THE ROOM

"And he just dropped her to the ground, damn, and she didn't pound him into submission." Kobi said.

"Nope, she was completely taken by surprise, and it scared the hell out of her." Saki said, "But she handled it like a pro."

"It was not a big deal,' Miracle said, walking into the room.

"How did the talk with your dad go?" Saki asked.

"Good, it seems that Bernie is the gym leader. But he has been supplemented by one of his sisters. A gal who just earned her certification."

"Fyre has a sister that young...wow." Kobi said. "So what do we do now."

"We rest, hopefully Remy and Janine don't show up and ask for help. The both of you have a gym battle remember, you should take some time to strategize." Sakinah said aloud.

"Thats a good idea. I feel like heading back to the beach and doing some more training with Scizor, and Honchkrow." Miracle said, "Baby care to join me?" She holds out her elbow and lets Saki loop around it.

"Dont mind if I do. Kobi stay out of trouble please."

"I feel like crashing now anyway, see you later." He replied. Letting the two women leave arm in arm.

FEW HOURS LATER

Miracle laid on the beach, her muscles taught from over use and her skin glistening with perspiration. Her top had been used to tie her hands together, while her legs were being separated by the porcelain skinned minx that was asleep in her lap.

"Oh yeah, that was a great practice," Miracle smiled.

"Oui cherie, dat be an amazing exercise to build up stamina," A devilishly foreign accent laughed.

"How long were you watching, you pervert?"Miracle demanded.

"No issues here cher, I just showed up." Remy walked up to them. "I been waitin for yall to show up."

"We wanted some alone time Remy. What exactly do you want now?" At that point Honchkrow, who was perched on rock, appeared.

"I was told to give you a proposition." Remy said. Miracle sat up and pulled the sleeping Saki up to her lap.

"What is it you want," Miracle demanded.

"Janine, wants to make you a confidential informant, and a provisionary member of da International Police." He replies.

"Interesting, but no. I don't need that shit in my life, I still have to deal with rocket crap."

"It ain't be nothin more den keepin us up to date. She wants you in on da rockets, it be one big OP dat you have final say on." He informs her, "She would be ur commanding officer so it be her you talk to."

"Would this interfere with my journey?" She asked, when he nodded she continued, "This is big, can you let me talk to Saki before I give you my answer."

"No problem, and good luck wit ur battle. I have faced daz little one ur about to battle, and even I had issues." He waved her goodbye, and hopped onto his Garchomp's back.

Mira was about to wake her girlfriend up, but when Saki had inadvertently started to suckle from her nipple she got worked up again. But allowed herself, and her baby to enjoy the rest of their day.


	68. Mis-Fire

Chapter 67

Cinnabar Island- Secluded Beach

Sakinah eyes slowly open to reveal blackness. She had been blindfolded, and her hands had been bound and tied above her head. Her body starts to shake, a fear she had almost put behind her had begun to creep up again.

"No, no, no Mira! Mira!" Saki screamed.

Then she felt a hand, a familiar had, caress her cheek. She pulled away at first, but when the voice she heard gently asked her to settle down, she did. "Its okay sweetie, its just me. I wanted to do something special." Miracle said.

She went to lift the blindfold but was stopped, "Don't, I will accept it. Please continue."

"Are you sure?" Mira asked. With a nod, Miracle decided to continue. "Babe, you are so beautiful and perfect. But right now I want you to become wild, unbridled, and animalistic. Thus the reason your naked." Mira grabbed Sakinah's dainty left foot and began to prep her for round two. "Make any noise you want, this is about you, and only you, letting go."

Mira studied the foot in her hand, she rubbed and touched as much as she could before she began to place a kiss on every toe. "Oh...Oh Mira." The smile on her lovers face would have given her chills. But the blindfold left her without sight. With a final lick to her arch, Mira placed it down and repeated it all with the right foot. "God, stop playing." Saki said, trying to hold back.

"Okay..." Mira then lathers Saki in an oil, and begins to massage her. She used long pressure packed strokes to dig into Saki's legs. "This may make you cry, but try and push through it." She hit a small knot and with a little more pressure it dissolved and Saki moaned. Mira took the leg and placed it over her shoulder and began to do the other side.

Saki had never been so sexually free, and frustrated at the same time. She was a cascading fall of moans and whimpers, that crashed into the most vile shouts she had ever expelled. She could feel herself getting ever so close to nirvana, but Mira would not touch her where she needed it most.

Mira saw her lover glistening in both oil and sweat. Saki's breath was hard to listen to, because it made Mira just as moist listening as it did to touch her. Mira smoothly ran her fingers as close to Saki's pussy as she could, before diverting and moving up to the tight, taught, little stomach. Gone was her chubby, baby fat features, and in was the full figured woman that lay before her. Her little porcelain doll, her everything, was a sex pistol and she wanted to make sure Saki knew that.

Mira leaned forward and began her work on Mira's taught belly. Saki bent, wiggled and and arched her body into the touch of her lover, but she couldn't get the relief she demanded be given. But when she had screamed at the top of her that she had given up, Mira gave her what she wanted. Mira placed her hands on either side of Sakinah's head, and then thrust her soaked, blood engorged lower half right against Saki's.

With no breath to scream, Saki just lay there with her back arched. Mira immediately began to gyrate and grind herself into Saki. She took the chance and added a little nibble to Saki's neck and really revved her up and in no time they were both screaming each others names, before nearly passing out.

"My god you are sexy," Mira said.

"Can you remove the blindfold, I want to see...what the hell are you doing now?" Saki asked a bit hesitantly.

"What do you mean. Im not doing anything."

"Oh, god that is so big...Mira more, I need more." Saki yelled.

Mira was dumbfounded, she hadnt done anything. But when she looked down she had been devastated. She no longer had just a clit. It was large enough to be a penis, but it was segmented like her armor, and it had no feeling in it at all. But it was filling Saki in every way she could not. It was a part of her, but none she had noticed before. She was about to pull out, when Sakinah hooked her legs around Mira and began to ride her.

Miracle's uneasiness with the situation was completely lost to Saki, who could not stop her body from goring itself on the new appendage."Saki stop please," Mira asked, she was not heard, but her body kept being slapped into Saki's. "Babe please stop," She cried out.

Saki continued to ride her like a Rapidash, she couldn't stop, and with each passing orgasm she became more fierce. Nearly a dozen or so orgasms later and she was Saki was not done yet. Mira could not handle it anymore and thrust once, it was enough to get Saki off and turn her to jelly.

Saki was passed out and was nearly pushed off Mira's body. "What the hell am I." Mira stared at the new appendage and began to sob. If she hadnt been considered a freak before, she was certain she would be now. She rolled into a ball and became a mumbling sobbing mess, and couldn't even look over to Saki anymore. She felt violated, and didn't know if she could get over it.

HOURS LATER IN GYM

Saki was refreshed after she was split as wide as she was. She had never achieved maximum capacity as she had. But since then, Miracle had been nearly catatonic, and non-responsive. Saki couldn't even read her mind. She was at a loss as to what happened.

"Kobi can you leave us alone for just a second?" Saki asked.

"Sure, but you only have a couple minutes," he said leaving.

"Mira, sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"It wasnt me, not me, im not a freak." Mira whispered, more tears dripped down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about, Mira talk to me."

Their eyes finally met, "It wasnt mine...I didn't do it."

Saki was about to ask again, when the ref asked for Mira to come along.

"Mira please snap out of this, I do not want you to get hurt," Saki leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you." Then she left.

Those words shook her out of her stupor, but she was still at a loss, and didn't know what to do next. She noticed she was now in the gym. "I am so boned." She walked through the curtain and came face to face with Ferah, the firey haired gym leader did not look impressed with Miracle.

"Welcome to my gym, I am Ferah. This will be a two on two match, you got an issue with that." she asked.

Mira nodded and readied herself. "Lets go."

The gym leader nodded and left the rest up to her referee. "You all heard the rules, when one trainers Pokemon are both unable to battle a winner will be declared. The gym leader will begin."

"No problem. Go Rapidash." The giant horse Pokemon appeared and was quite regal. But stared straight ahead.

"Go Cloyster." Mira said, releasing the water Pokemon. "Cloyster, use hyper beam."

"Rapidash use bounce to dodge." the horse leaped over the orange beam and hit Cloyster hard.

"Ah, Cloyster are you okay?" The shelled Pokemon nodded.

"You are not into this battle, that was a novice mistake, and I have heard you are no novice." Ferah said. Mira shrunk back, "Either put up a fight or go down hard. Rapidash hit him with flamethrower." The blaze of the attack engulfed Cloyster.

"Deflect it away with razor shell." Mira yelled. The water blades on its shell tore through the fire with ease. Mira was about to tell her she did good when she heard Ferah's next command.

"Wild charge." The elegant horse became coated in electricity. When it hit Cloyster it was all over. She was done.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, the leader is the winner." The ref said. "Challenger send out your next Pokemon."

"Okay, come on Honchkrow." The black bird stretched out and stared the horse down."Start us off with peck."

"intercept with horn attack." The two attacks hit and were an even match.

"Thunder wave, with all youve got." Mira yelled. But as Honchkrow began to charge his attack, Rapidash charged his own and fried the bird instantly. Honchkrow was barely standing, but in a fit of rage went off on his own. He started with brave bird, but it was quickly stomped out. Then Foul play was annihilated by flamethrower.

Mira was at a loss, and finally returned her Pokemon and forfeit the match. "What the hell is up with you. That was the weakest performance I have ever seen." Ferah yelled. "i was told you would be coming, and I was waiting with baited breath. Get out of here, and don't return till you have your head on straight."

Mira's heart had broke. Not only had she just lost her first league match, but she was being berated by a novice gym leader. She held her pokeballs tight and ran out the door. Her emotions were now getting the best of her, but now she felt her being had now been ripped into a dozen or so pieces.

She got all the way to the beach and fell over in pain, she grasped at her heart. Her screams and howls were gargled in so much pain, she didn't notice she had visitors.

"Why are you in such pain my dear?" A soft voice asked.

"Her body is beginning to change, and she didnt take to it quite well." A gruff voice said.

"Whose there?" Miracle snarled out, between gasps of breath.

She looked up to see a man in a bright yellow business suit, and a tall curvy woman in the tightest red dress.

"My, my, my. Latios never told us of this dear brother." The woman said.

"No and it seems to be eating away at her very being. We might as well take her back to that blasted Pokemon center, her friends might be there looking for her." The man retorted.

"Agreed, she is going through some sort of metamorphosis is my guess. Maybe her little psychic can help." The woman said.

At the mention of Sakinah, Miracle began to breakdown again.

"We best be on our way then."


	69. What's on Her Mind!

Chapter 68

Miracle lay on the hospital bed, unconscious, but squirming around. She was moving so much she began to rip out her I.V, and destroying the machines around her and the railing around the bed.

Sakinah and Kobi had received a message at the Pokemon center that Miracle had been found and had been taken to the local hospital. But when the two got up to her room, they found that it was being protected by armed guards.

"Whats going on?" Kobi asked the guards. They remained facing forward and said nothing.

"Please, she is my girlfriend, I need to know whats going on." Saki was beginning to destabilize emotionally. Her emotions were starting to manifest into real damage, he could feel cuts and scratches start to appear on his skin. Everyone around them were not comprehending the severity of it all.

"She is a powerful psychic, if you do not start talking she may not be able to stop." Kobi said pleadingly.

"Maybe we can be of service kids." The voice was gruff and grizzled. They turned to see two individuals. The man was tall, blonde spiked hair with a streak of black down the center, a beard that matched the top. But what stood out was his yellow and black pin stripped suit.

But the accoutrement was the tall leggy red head that hung of his arm. "Let us speak in your friends room." She said, her face holding a struggling smile.

The two teens watched them closely as they were ushered into the room.

"Let me begin by saying that my sister and I were the ones that had found her." The man said. "My original diagnosis is extreme mental fatigue."

"How she was just fine till this morning, what could have happened?" Saki asked. She quickly grabbed Miracle's hand and began to calm her down.

"There are many factors to look at young psychic." the female said, "Miracle had a few things happen in swift succession that caused a mental break. Her mind is already healing, but it can only do so much. We feel her initial condition is the beginning of this."

The two teens stiffened. "What original condition." They said in unison."

The two adults calmed them down, "No need to be alarmed," he said, "We are not exactly as we seem. We have been sent for to meet you and give the three of you a gift. But we got here a bit late."

"It was foretold that this could happen." The female said.

Miracle began to squirm again, but this time her body started to shift and change in and out of her armor like state. "Miracle, please settle down. I need you to come back to me." Saki cried.

Kobi looked out at the two adults, " Who are you exactly?"

"It is not that important right now." The man said, his voice was slightly agitated. "Miracle comes first. But we must know what happened to start all of this."

"Dat woud be my fault mes amie." The door opened to reveal Remy. "I was given orders to to ask Mira and you to become informants for da international police." Remy sighed. "She didn't seem to enthused but it just might be what started dis fall from grace."

"That is as good a place to start as any," Kobi said, "When exactly did that happen?"

"It be just inbetween rounds one and two." Remy laughed a bit.

"What does that mean?" The woman asked.

"Ask her." Remy pointed to Sakinah.

"Young one what is he talking about." The man said.

"Mira and I were having...," She whispered.

"Pardon," He replied.

"We had...We made love on the beach a few times." She said, "I thought it was all good, butwhen I woke up, she was murmuring and whispering to herself."

"Did you hear what she said?" the woman asked.

"She kept saying, its not me, its not mine. Over and over again."

"I know I am going to regret this," Kobi said, "But what was different about this time, then all the others."

"Ummmmm. She used a new toy. It was...uh...Rather intense." Saki was a new shade of red that had never been seen before.

"Oh...," the man said, "Can you put anything else together."

"I think I am going to leave the room," Kobi said, "it is not good for my health that I know these details." He the made a hasty retreat." The room got quiet, and they all turned to Saki.

"The toy I knew had never been used, " Saki started, "But it felt so familiar,like I had felt the design before. Segmented, rigid, and yet flexible."

Remy stared at her, then down at Miracle. He took it all in, "Cher, was it like dat second skin she got?"

Saki felt something in her click, she looked down, then threw the sheet off of Miracle to look at the small problem in the face. "She has...a...oh my." and she was broken.

"We did not see this before dear brother," the woman said.

"I think it is strictly meant for Sakinah here. It looks like nothing more then a penis." the man said.

"Dat be a tad clinical doc." Remy said.

"Then how would you put it Mr. Lebeau." the woman asked.

"Well knowin what Mira is. What if it be a stinger. Cuz seein everyting as it relates. I am not connecting da dots, docs."

The male and female took a few minutes to look it over, they ran some tests then came to a conclusion.

"It is a combination of the two Mr. Lebeau." the man said. "With the fusion of human and insect Pokemon DNA, her body has created a functioning 'stinger' that is more of a pleasure giving apparatus. Meant not for her stimulation, but her partners."

"You mean she grew that thing to please me. Then why is she in a melt down?"

"She grew it without her knowledge, with all the bug Pokemon that could have been used in the DNA sequencing, she could learn to grow any number of appendages." The female said. "But right now she needs to wake up on her own. Then the healing can begin."

IN MIRACLES HEAD

"God not again," She sighed. "Why cant I make it a month without having some kind of episode that lands me in the inner most recesses of my head."

"Thats simple Mira, normally you would use this period to adapt a new power or memory, of even use it as a chance to meditate." Miracle looked around until she found a large red hovering dragon Pokemon.

"Latias, it has been forever since ive seen you," Mira ran her down and gave her a giant hug.

The Pokemon held her in a hug as well, "It is good to see you to Mira...But back to the point at hand." She said, "You had a mental breakdown. You are in the hospital right now, and your powers have gone haywire."

"What do you want me to do, I grew a penis. Saki...She would never speak to me again if she found out the truth." Miracle said.

"Please my queen, she already knows and she doesn't care," This time it was Vespiquen.

"Okay, I know im in my head but whats going on?" Mira demanded.

"Actually this is all of your own device," It was Hitmonlee this time. "In order to keep yourself guarded and safe, you took our likenesses and created a defense system." He walked over to her, "We are not real, but we have access to all your senses and memories, that tends to make the job easier."

Latias interjected before things went further down the crapper, as the humans say. "Mira this little incident is not the first time you grew a new appendage. Remember when your wings first sprouted."

"Yeah, luckily for me school had gotten out early that day. I was able to escape my bully that day, and the next day was able to stand my ground against her."

"Correct my queen," the queen bee manifest said, "The man in yellow, as well as the police officer, whose name escapes me, have both brought up good points."

"What could possibly make things better." Mira yelled, " Saki doesn't want me with that." She yelled.

Hitmonlee sat down under the newly appearing furniture, "Its a stinger, they determined on further review, that those Rockets didn't screen the samples. You may have some male DNA that mixed wrong with a Beedrill."

"My queen it is nothing more then a hollow shell. It may or may not appear when your in the mood." Vespiquen pleaded. "Please no more pitty parties, I want you to stay strong for all of us."

"It does not make you Miracle, you were you long before that thing …...popped up." Latias said, trying not to laugh.

"how are you joking about this," Mira demanded.

"Because it is an asinine predicament," Hitmonlee said. "And you know it, thats why we are here telling you so."

"Why cant I get that, I know whats happening but I cannot seem to accept it," Miracle yelled, "Why cant I get past this."

_SMACK_

Miracle held her swollen cheek, she raises her eyes to see that Vespiquen had hit her. "I am so sorry my queen." She cries, "But you must see that all is okay. You grew that appendage once, but now you can control it. Its been the same way with everything else that you have grown."

"Your wings." Beedrill said.

"Your arms," Hitmonlee added.

"And all the rest of your armor," Latias said seriously. "There is no identity crisis, you are what you are nothing more or less."

"Nothing more...or less," At the end of that statement Miracle felt a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "I needed to talk about it, instead of hiding within my fears. All the others may have the same issues..." She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

MIRACLE'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Mira' eyes slowly opened up to the bright lights, "Where the hell am I?" She questioned.

She felt a body stir beside her, "Mira sweetie you're awake, thank god."

"No...I thank you Sakinah. Thank you for being with me." She said.

"Where is that coming from?"

"It just needed to be said... With all that has happened recently, I feel I just needed you to know how I truly felt." Mira took a brief moment. "What happened when we made love...It hit me hard, I was thinking about how I would make love to you if I were a man, and it..it appeared. I broke, we didn't make love after that, we had raw uncontrolled sex and it may have been good for you, but it was hell for me."

"Why Mira, why didn't you say anything, why didn't you stop it."

"I tried, but you overpowered me, you rode me, me who is stronger then your brother. Me who is as strong or stronger than most Pokemon. Saki you used me as a cheap sex toy." She could see the pain in Saki's eyes, the truth to it all was hitting her hard. "But I went through it all in my head, and I think on some level I orchestrated it. I had the thoughts about being your man, the one who can give it to you hard and fast, then I know if I wasnt so taken back that I could have easily stopped you but I didn't."

"That doesn't excuse me Miracle, what I did was wrong."

"I am not disputing that, but as a person who was assaulted like you were as a child. You never know what can happen when you end up in the same situation. We had never used a toy, and then I grow the equivillent of a strap on. In all seriousness Saki baby, sweetie, we need to deal with everything that comes to us. But we also need to be diligent and beat some shit to the point."

"Mira...I love you so much. I am so sorry for what happened."

"I love you to. And with this whole predicament happening, It has changed the complexity of our relationship. And when the time is right, we will discuss all aspects of our relationship. But first, I want to hold onto you and rest. Then tomorrow, with a clear head, and an unclouded conscience I plan on wiping the gym floor with Ferah and her fire Pokemon."

Saki merely snuggled into her loving girlfriend, and fell to sleep listening to her breathe.

OUTSIDE

"Dear sister, it sounds like she has broken through one of the final barriers the other legendaries have pointed out."

"I agree brother, our sister was right in believing she and the other two are acceptable candidates for our blessing." A female voice said happily, "Now lets go find Remy, he is so interesting."

"My lord, what is your fascination with human males." The man asked.

"I don't know...But his accent is driving me wild."

"How pathetic, human urges." he said. But all she did was smile, shrug her shoulders and walk away.


	70. Rematch Revenge

Chapter 69

Miracle had finally gotten herself out of her hospital bed. Her body was aching to get back to the grind after the few days she spent in the hospital.

"Finally, that place was beginning to drive me crazy again." Mira screamed in delight.

"It was a psychological breakdown sweetie, they needed to hold you for observation." Saki said from her side.

Mira gave her a pensive look, "I guess...Have we seen Kobi, Remy or the other two?"

"Kobi and Remy took off this morning to do some training," Saki said. "I think that since this is the last time we are to be together as a group, he is setting him up with his own little mission package." She smiled.

"Erin..."Mira chuckled.

"Bingo," Saki added.

"Figures, what about the other two."

"I have not seen them since you woke up, Mira they are very intimidating, and I could not read them at all." Saki sighed.

"They're rubbing me wrong as well," Mira said, "But...They have earned our trust for the time being."

Saki nodded her head, "Babe...Have you given any thought on who you are going to use in your match today."

"Yeah...I'm booking on a three on three match this time. I am gonna start with Cloyster again, then use Scizor...And finish with Steelix or Charizard."

"I think either way is fine, but why not Honchkrow or Haunter."

"Honchkrow is still a bit banged up, and Haunter...Well Haunter is going to be a big part in my battle with my papa." Mira cannot help but smile, "He will not know what hit him."

"I am thrilled to see you so happy again, this whole ordeal has made me a mess." Saki said, "But its all worth it if we end up better then before."

Miracle Wrapped her arms around her, "Amen to that sister," Then slowly they started to make out. But before it could become a spectacle they were interrupted.

"I see you two be fixin for another go round," Remy laughed.

The girls both went red, "Shut it Cajun." Miracle yelled.

"No need for hostility cher, Remy come in peace." He laughed. "You ready for dis battle?"

"Yeah, im going to knock that little bitch down a peg or two." Mira said.

"Good, I talked to her, and she agreed to your tree on tree battle for dis evening," Remy said.

"Thanks Remy, I really wanted to hear that."

"On one condition...No Cloyster or Honchkrow." HE said.

"What...Why that sneaky little bitch." Mira yelled.

"She tinks it be best for all parties involved," He replied.

"Damn...I don't even know what to do...I was going to use Cloyster, but now..." She took a few seconds, "Okay I know what im doing."

"Good, lets go," Saki smiled.

INSIDE GYM

"I see your back," Ferah smiled indignantly.

"Yes I am, and I agree to your terms. But why did you ask me to do that?" Mira asked.

"As a gym leader it is my job to test a trainer, you know that. So I thought of a rule I want to incorporate in my gym. Instead of using the same Pokemon over and over, and eventually figuring out my strategy with them, now they have to think about what Pokemon to use all the time." She smiled, "Your trainer profile says you own only one water Pokemon Miracle...Now she is unavailable to you. its time to think on your feet Miracle, and remember... fire is volatile and unpredictable."

Ferah turned around and walked into the battle arena.

"Damn she is good." Saki said. "Those types of thoughts can lead that girl to the Elite Four in no time at all."

"Agreed cher, da international police have had an eye on her for a few years. She has da mental capacity of a super genius, wit da firey determination of a seasoned warrior. She is not to be triffled wit."

Mira simply smiled and followed her opponent into the arena.

BATTLEFIELD

"This re-match between Miracle of Pallet Town, and our gym leader Ferah is about to begin,"The ref yelled. "It will be a three on three match. The standard rules still apply. And beings its a re-match the challenger is not permitted to use her Pokemon from her previous battle." This got all the spectators into a buzz. "The gym leader will choose her Pokemon first."

"Lets go Rapidash," She released her large equine Pokemon, and it was looking very confident.

"Go Parasect," Mira yelled. Her humble looking bug appeared and was thrilled for this chance.

"Let the battle begin," The ref yelled.

"This is not gonna bode well for you, Rapidash use wild charge," Ferah smiled. Her Pokemon lit up in a bright electrical current and took off.

"Get away with dig," Mira yelled. HE quickly dug a hole, as Rapidash charged right over his hiding place.

"Nice save, but allow me to change the field a bit. Rapidash scorch the field with flame thrower." The horse reared back and let loose. The flames were wild and unruly, but Miracle was unfazed.

"Energy ball, then follow it up with cross poison." The ground began to shake then break as a massive wave of energy balls broke through the earth and freaked Rapidash out.

"Stay calm Rapidash, its not that effective." Ferah yelled. The fire Pokemon began letting her instincts take over and started dodging the attack. But it was all for not, as the grass, bug Pokemon came out of nowhere and hit her with its poisoned appendages. "Bingo baby."

The horse landed hard, but the damage was minimal at best. "That is all you could muster," Ferah laughed, "I was thinking you were worth my time, you are beginning to flounder again."

"The move is called cross poison, and I hit Rapidash in a vital area...She is poisoned." Miracle chuckled. Ferah looked back to her Pokemon, and Miracle was right, Rapidash was still standing but she was purple and pale.

"Crap...Rapidash, wild charge then use bounce." The fire Pokemon went wild, figuring this was probably her last chance. Her electricity covered body leaped high into the air and began to fall right onto Parasect.

"Last shot Parasect, x-scissor." The two attacks hit, and when the smoke cleared, then as thought Rapidash was the last Pokemon standing.

"Parasect is unable to batt...Both Pokemon are unable to battle."The ref yelled. The competitors turned to see Rapidash drop instantly, as the poison got to her. "Both the challenger and the gym leader must replace their Pokemon."

Ferah returned her Rapidash, "That is the first time a Pokemon with double weakness has defeated any Pokemon in this gym...I commend you."

"Thanks I guess." Mira said suspiciously.

"But now it it time for Arcanine," The large dog appeared and he was a little too happy.

"Now its time to shine Scizor," Mira's Pokemon appeared and was not deterred by his disadvantage.

"Another one...It will not happen again." Ferah told her.

"Match number two is between the challengers Scizor and the gym leaders Arcanine...Let the battle begin."

"Scizor, we get to go first. Start it off with x-scissor." He crossed his claws and flew off at Arcanine, who was unable to dodge.

"Wow, he is fast. But we are faster, double kick." The dog hit Scizor rather easily but he was unharmed. "Im impressed Miracle he is strong, but he cannot fight off a fire blast." The Arcanine let loose the star shaped flame with uninhibited vigor.

But it was all for not, Scizor jumped right into the center of it, claws out in front. He drove himself right through it and landed unscathed. "Night slash." the second he landed he was gone.

"Shit, Arcanine meet him with double kick." The fire Pokemon shifted to his front paws and kicked out his back feet to meet Scizor head on. The two Pokemon staggered back to their trainers. "I want to know how you were unscathed by fire blast." Ferah demanded.

"Not gonna happen till after the match girl."Miracle stood tall and stretched. "Now its put up or shut up time."

"That is right. Arcanine special move time. Dragon pulse." The large dog formed a ball of translucent purple energy, then shot it at Scizor.

"Double team." Scizor split into a dozen after images. The dragon pulse missed and it made Ferah sweat bullets for the first time.

"Fire blast, get rid of those clones." He shot off his attack again. And Scizor was unable to block all of it. "Got you this time."

"Yeah but your Arcanine is wiped out. Scizor use x-scissor." And with expert precision Arcanine was knocked out, and Scizor was victorious.

"Arcanine is unable to battle, Scizor wins. The gym leader has one Pokemon left."

"I have been waiting for a battle like this. I have wanted to be truly tested by a trainer and I have finally gotten it...Now though, is time for a trip to hell come on out Houndoom." The newest Pokemon appeared and was beyond anything Miracle could fathom. "My strongest Pokemon, and my best friend."

"I like him, I want one some day to. But now is not the time. Scizor night slash." He dives down and flies toward Houndoom.

"Use inferno." Houndoom fires off a blue ball of fire, but again Scizor just rushes through it. But the dark type attack did little damage. "How in the blue hell are you doing that. Houndoom keep him away with flamethrower."

"Nice try, but not gonna work Scizor hit him hard. Superpower." Scizor was lit up in a dark blue aura, and cracked Houndoom int the head. But the dog was able to hit him with a wild flamethrower. They were both heavily damaged. But Scizor was showing it the most.

"That was a brilliant attack. And to teach Scizor a move like that...Im impressed. But I will have to end his day with inferno." Houndoom threw the blue ball at the black bug. Scizor was too tired to block it and just took the shot and took it with a smile on his face.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Houndoom wins."

""Return Scizor, you did great." Miracle smiled. "I should tell you, that I to have a strong fire type." Ferah looked at her with a pensive thought. "Come out Charizard." the large dragon Pokemon stared down his opponent.

"Oh damn." Ferah choked back. "He is big."

"Let the beat down commence. Arial ace." The giant Pokemon flew into Houndoom. And sent him tumbling across the ground. "Now use focus blast."

"Shit, Houndoom use sludge bomb." the two attacks hit and everything was reset at zero. "Holy cow you are quick on the draw today."

"You have no idea. Over heat." The dragon Pokemon charged his attack and let it fly.

"Houndoom take the shot."

"Gotcha," Mira yelled. "Focus blast."

As Houndoom was soaking in the fire attack Charizard blasted him with his secondary attack. And Houndoom was done for.

"Houndoom is unable to battle, the winner of the Match is Miracle Ketchum of Pallet town."

At center stage Miracle and Charizard stood in a happy embrace, "Miracle here is the Volcano Badge, as proof of your victory here."

Mira took it with pride, "Thanks."

"Now, can you tell me how Scizor was able to block my fire attacks." She asked.

Mira leaned over to her and paused , "Not even in your dreams. It is my secret, and I do not want other players in the league to figure it out."

"Fine...But I do want to congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thanks." Mira said as her body was encased in a searing hug from Saki.

"Now I must go. My next battle is later this evening, and I need to figure out my team." She waved good bye and let the ref escort the group out.

"That was intense Mira." Kobi said. "When did Scizor learn superpower."

"Last week, but I wanted to keep it a secret in case something came up."

"Cher, I am most positive dat da league do not know what gonna hit dem," Remy said. "But Kobi and I must be goin."

"Where to first Kobi?" Saki asked.

"Celadon City. Erin wants to join me for a bit."

"We will miss you." Saki said. She leans over and gives him a hug.

"I agree," Mira said giving him a hand shake. Kobi then pulled her in for a hug.

"No need to be so standoffish Miracle." He said.

"Thank you for everything, you have been a life saver," she whispered, "You are the first true friend I have ever made, and I love you for that." Mira was trying not to cry.

He let her go and turned away, "This is not goodbye...It is just a see you later." He turned away and followed Remy toward the port.

"He will do great Mira. You know that." Saki said.

"I know, and I will crush him in the Indigo league."


	71. Mission Intermission

Chapter 70

ROUTE 21

The sun was bright and uncovered, pulsing its rays into the skin of Mira and Sakinah. The two had set off from Cinnabar Island in a funk. Not traveling with Kobi was definitely having an affect on them.

"Mira do you even know where we are?" Sakinah asked in a huff.

"I know we are headed in the right direction...But I don't know if we are on line with Pallet Town. Damn it, we needed Kobi for this." Mira sighed.

"At least we are able to rest a bit. This route is longer then any other one we've been on." Saki added, "But this sun is going to turn me into a Crawdaunt."

"Yes But a beautiful Crawdaunt you'd be,"Mira gave her a cheeky wink and a smile.

"Keep it in your pants Mira. I will not be going through the cleansing process that I did, the last time we had sex on the beach."

The two just stared out at the ocean and marveled at everything going on around them. But Mira suddenly became a bit distant in thought. Sakinah noticed and leaned in to snuggle.

"What are you pondering baby." Saki asked.

Mira took a couple minuets to think before answering, "Who the hell were those two people who found me...They wanted to talk after the rematch with Ferah. But they never showed back up." She took another moment to think, "I mean they are immune to your psychic probing, and that is freaky."

"That is correct child." A gruff mans voice said from behind them.

The girls turned to see the two bodies they had been talking about. "How the hell did you sneak up on us?" Saki said.

The woman walked out in front of the girls, "Sakinah, we are not real people." She pointed out. "We are Pokemon."

The girls were about to start laughing, when an image floated through their mind at the same time.

"Zapdos!?" Mira said pointing to the man.

"Moltres!?" Saki added.

"I do believe they are right dear sister." Zapdos said.

"Ooh what is their reward," The woman smiled.

"We complete the gift our dear sister has placed upon them." He smiled.

"That is a good idea dear brother," Moltres replied with a smile.

"How...why, what is going on," Saki demanded to know, her brain was spinning and unable to comprehend.

"Dear, there is a lot your kind doesn't know about legendaries. And now is not the time to discuss them. But we will tell you that a group of us are able to use transform and hide in plain sight." Zapdos said.

Saki stopped and just stared, "Oh, crap I think you broke my girlfriend." Miracle said.

"What do you mean?" Zapdos asked.

"She means that Saki here is a child that thrives on information...And I believe we overloaded her thought processes."

"Oh...That is...Well now I don't know what to say," He smiled, "How about we set up camp and then we can discuss this further."

Mira grabbed Saki by her waist and lifted her into the air. "Come on baby, lets calm your brain down." She then walked her over to their makeshift camp site.

When Saki was sat down, Miracle gave her a kiss, and it somehow jump started her brain. "How...What the hell." She yelled. She looked around as the others just stared at her.

"Feeling better child?" Moltres asked.

"Yeah...But what happened?"

"Saki, your computer like brain crashed. You just got information overloaded."

"Oh...Sorry." She blushed.

"No need child...But we need to get to the point of this meeting. We are here to complete the trinity on your arms." Zapdos said.

The girls stood up and let the legendary Pokemon do their thing. One at a time the girls received their marks and felt the power that they were given.

"What does this do for us exactly?" Miracle asked.

"It is a resistance binding trinity," Moltres said, "You are unaffected by ice, fire and electricity."

"On top of that, you are given safe passage for audiences with other legendaries." Zapdos added.

"That's amazing," Saki said, "Why are you doing this for us?"

"We agree with our sister, and Mew, that you two and the boy will be the stabilizing force of the world." Moltres told them. "We are entering an unforgiving time, all of us know it. And there are talks that the human world will swallow us all up and Pokemon and human will not be alive anymore."

"Miracle, the legendaries are torn. Some see you and place their faith squarely in your hands. Others...Well they fear what you and your counterparts my become." Zapdos said.

"There are seventeen of us, me, Erin and Jade are all on the same page, whats to worry about?" She asked.

"Not all who have your power will be as open to helping you." Moltres said, "Some will stray towards the darkness. And some of those may never come back from it. Saki you know what could happen, you have seen any and all endings to this story."

Saki shook her head, "I have not been able to see the ending of this for a long time. Mira seems to be a force that keeps changing how things are laid out. I saw my brother Surgei killing the three of us a week before we killed him. And I kept seeing it till I saw him die in front of me."

"That is an amazing phenomenon. Brother I believe we must tell the others." Moltres said.

"Agreed sister. Miracle, Sakinah, be safe. There are a menagerie of things still awaiting you before you get to the league. And we want you to know we will always be with you."

"Isn't that special," A woman's voice laughed. The girls turned around to see Elektra, Sakinah's aunt.

"What the hell, how did you get out of prison?" Miracle yelled.

"Team Rocket has deep pockets little girl," Elektra said. "And not only am I free, But I am in charge of bringing all four of you in." She looked over to Zapdos and Moltres, "Nice disguises, But they do not work on me. I have had a few upgrades, and your little illusions are ineffective."

"Shit," Moltres said, "Brother what do we do?"

"Let the girls take care of it for now." Zapdos said, "We do not want our presence known, and our identities destroyed." He whispered.

"Don't worry about her you two... She is no match for us." saki said, as she released her Gardevoir and Dusclops.

"Agreed," Mira said as she followed suit and threw out Steelix, and Bellossom.

"Oh, this is going to be easy. Come on out Garchomp, Galvantula." The two Pokemon were titans, But it was still four on two.

"You don't stand a chance Elektra, so just give up." Saki yelled.

"I may not stand a chance by myself...but when does team Rocket ever fight fair."And slowly the water around the island started shifting to reveal several submarines. The hatches opened and soon they were overtaken by rocket grunts.

"Steelix, blast them away with dragon breath." Mira yelled.

"Gardevoir, use focus blast, Dusclops use shadow ball." The attacks absolutely laid waste to most of the grunts.

But Elektra was undeterred."Garchomp, take out Steelix with dragon rush." The hammer head was collecting power when is was blasted out of the air, by a solar beam.

"Bingo, that was a direct hit Bellossom." Mira smiled.

"Galvantula use sludge bomb on her."

"Counter with sludge bomb as well Bellossom." The two volleys of poisonous grime crashed in mid air and went everywhere.

"Gardevoir, follow her up with magical leaf and fire punch." The psychic swirled around and sent out a storm of rainbow colored leaves. The attack hit but Galvantula was not expecting gardevoir to nail him in his head with fire punch.

Elektra was becoming a little worried, "Shit I need to get out of here. Garchomp, draco meteor." He again collected energy in the pit of his belly And then shot it into the air. When it reached its apex it broke into a dozen pieces and laid waste to the island they were on.

When the smoke and dust were cleared, everyone was still in one piece, But the Rockets were gone.

"That was odd, why would they retreat so quickly," Moltres asked her brother.

"I do not know, but it is disheartening that they know our identities. We will need to go underground, and hide." Zapdos said.

"We appreciate everything you have done for us." Sakinah said.

"Yeah, we will not disappoint you." Miracle added.

"No child, I don't think you will. We have faith in your collective abilities, and we know you will come out on top. Come dear sister, we must take our leave." Zapdos held out his hand, and she took it.

"We will be watching." She said, and in a flash of thunder and fire they were gone.

"Outside of your mother...Have I ever said that I hate your family." Mira said, as she fell to the ground.

"you and me both," Saki smiled as she snuggled up to her.

They were getting ready to kiss when a certain Pokemon got frisky with Miracle and grabbed her boob with ice punch. Mira tensed up and stared at the offending Pokemon. "What do you think you are doing?" She snarled.

"Dusclops." The ghost chuckled, gulped and stared back top a very pissed off Gardevoir. "Clops!"

"GAR...DE...VOIR." She yelled and snared him with psychic, and began to beat him within an inch of his afterlife. "Voir." She finished and just floated away.

"Im glad she did it, and not me." Mira said, trying to rub warmth back into her half frozen breast.

"When will he ever learn. I thought he was getting better." Saki sighed.

"Well he does evolve one more time, maybe that will be my saving grace. Either that, or Gardevoir needs to grow some breasts." Mira snickered.

"Why do I think our best bet is the latter."


	72. Finally Home

Chapter 71

PALLET TOWN

"Ahh, home sweet home." Miracle smiled, she looked at the sprawling hills of grass and flowers. "Man I missed this place more then I thought."

Saki walked up next to her and gave her a hug, "That Is only natural sweetie, this is your hometown."

"Yeah, But outside of my family and the Oak's, I felt like an outcast. I know people liked me, But they didn't know the real me." Mira took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "But you cannot beat this fresh air."

"So what did your mother say, when you told her we would be here today?" Saki asked. Miracle froze up and began mumbling incoherently. "You didn't tell her...She is not going to be happy."

"Maybe we should go see the professor first." Miracle decided.

"That is not going to go over well either...But whatever you want." Saki sighed.

The walk down the path into Pallet made Miracle loosen up a bit. But it was all ruined in an instant.

"Well if it isnt Ursaring." The voice was shrill and loud, and it was followed by a dozen or so laughs. The girls turned around to see a group of the whoriest looking girls in the world. But the girl in front was the whoriest of them all. She was tall and skinny, But not in a good way, her make up was caked on her face and it looked like she had major surgery done to enhance her biggest assets. "Where have you been?"

Hey, Gemma. Look I have no time for this, so just leave us alone." Miracle asked.

"I don't think so. You up and left so quickly, that I didn't get a chance to knock you down a peg." She walked up to Miracle, and stared right into her eyes. "I challenge you to a battle, one on one."

"Why do you want to do that..." Saki said, "Mira has seven gym badges, and you have none what so ever. You would never win."

"Whose this, your little bitch," Gemma laughed.

Miracle grabbed Gemma by her collar and held her close, "Never, and I mean never call her that again. Do I make myself clear."

"As if...Oh I get it, she is your girlfriend. GIRLS, OUR LITTLE URSARING HERE IS GAY.!" She shouted. The other girls erupted into fits of laughter.

"So what if we are, are you scared of that fact or are you hiding the fact that you are gay as well," Saki said aloud.

"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch. I should knock your block off." Another girl, named Demi said.

"Demi, stop. I think a double battle is in order," Gemma smiled. "One Pokemon apiece."

"You don't stand a chance," Saki said.

"Please, my daddy bought us the best Pokemon money could buy. We will crush you." Gemma smiled.

"Where do you want it Gemma?" Miracle demanded.

"Lets head to the playground, the field will be perfect for your ultimate downfall." She and her group walked away, and left Mira and Saki to unwind.

"Great, not even two minutes into town and I already get into a fight with them." Miracle said. She turned to Saki and looked at her with that puzzled look, "And what was that crack of them being jealous about."

"Mira, those two are definitely gay. Their minds were screaming arousal toward one another. And I know exactly how to get them out of our backs." She said.

"Babe the expression is off our back, or out of our hair." Mira laughed and carried Saki to the battle field.

"God cant the two of you quit that shit for a moment while we battle," Demi said.

"Yeah, you're making me sick," Gemma added.

The girls ignored them and gave each other a kiss. "Lets teach them a lesson." Mira said. She placed Saki on the ground and grabbed a ball from her waist. "Come on out Vespiquen." The bee Pokemon appeared and took a chance to twirl in place.

"Nice thinking, come on out Shiftry." Saki smiled as her partner appeared in front of her.

"Weak." Gemma laughed, " Come on out Charizard."

"Yeah you to Blastoise." The two titanic Pokemon stood taller then their opponents. "You two could go first."

"Fine by us, Shiftry start it off with bullet seed."

"Charizard incinerate it with flamethrower."

"Ominous wind, Vespiquen." the bug Pokemon shot out a purple vortex of wind and it ripped through the flamethrower, and hit Charizard hard.

"Blastoise blast her with hydro pump."

"Solarbeam." Shiftry soaked in the energy, and destroyed Blastoise's attack.

"Follow him with acrobatics." Miracle said. Vespiquen did a little pirouette in the air and slammed into the turtle Pokemon.

"Charizard use dragon claw." Gemma yelled.

"Shiftry block it with arial ace." The grass type took off and hit Charizard's claw and they were at a stalemate.

"Power gem."

Our of nowhere an large rock came and cracked Charizard in the head, knocking him off kilter.

"Now Shiftry use payback," His hands glowed black and he smacked Charizard in the face and throat. Knocking him out.

"That was easy, now its time for Blastoise," Miracle smiled, turning her attention to the large turtle.

"Shiftry charge up a solar beam." Saki said.

"Vespiquen use silver wind." the two attacks hit and combined at the point of impact with Blastoise.

"NOOOO." Demi screamed, as her Pokemon was sent skidding across the ground to her feet.

"This match is over," Saki said as she and Miracle returned their Pokemon. "Money bought those Pokemon, fine. But you are still in charge of training them, and loving them."

"Instead of looking for a fight with others, maybe you should look at yourself for your failures. You used string Pokemon But strong Pokemon cannot overcome crappy training." Mira told them, "Why did you choose me of all people. Why did you pick on me?"

"Because you are perfect." Gemma said.

"Perfect, what the hell are you talking about." Mira said. "I am way beyond flawed."

"You were not feared of loathed because of money. You could have been mean like us because of your parents stature, But you werent. We wanted to be like you, But we were already the biggest bitches in town." Demi added. She mumbled a bit that went unheard to everyone But Miracle and Saki.

"So you wanted me to be your friend, But you decided to torment me instead. Yeah great decision." Saki lets go I am tired of this entire situation." Mira was walking away.

"Wait...Ummm I want to change But how do I do it," Demi asked.

"Start with being truthful to yourself," Saki said as she pointed to Gemma.

Demi went red and turned to her friend and hesitantly leaned in for a kiss. Gemma was beginning to panic, But Mira held her in place and let their lips come into contact with one another. Mira let go and grabbed Saki, before taking off, "Did it work?"

"Yeah, all the others are in shock But the two of them seem to be only focused on one another." Saki added.

"Good now off to Professor Oaks." Mira laughed.

"Really, is that really where you should be going first." The voice was all knowing and powerful.

"Oh dear god...I am in deep shit," Miracle slowly turned around, and there she was. The middle aged red head formally known as Misty Waterflower. "Hi...mommy." She whispered.

"Dont you Hi mommy me young lady. You are in big trouble young lady."

"Not happening. Im sorry baby, But I need to jet." Miracle reached to her belt and released a Pokemon and ran like hell.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH, GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!" Misty quickly ran in cirlces as Saki stood there next to the recently released Beedrill.

"Bzzz bzzz." He said.

"I don't know, But she may be afraid of you," Saki said, " But who knows. Maybe we should find Miracle." She walked away and left Misty cowering behind a tree.

PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB

Mira was out of breath and tired, But she was happy she got away from her mother in one piece. "God that was close. I hate doing that But it was a needed retreat."

"I cannot believe you did that to your mother," Mira turned around and saw her dad sitting there.

"Papa, I am so glad to see you,"She had ran right into his arms and gave him a giant hug.

"Settle down baby bee," He said, "I am glad your home, But what you did to your mother was not nice...It was hysterical, But not nice."

"Im sorry papa. But I had forgot to call her when we got close."

"No need, we both know you were close and was probably running on fumes to get here." He smiled, "But that still doesn't mean you could release a Beedrill in front of her. She has gotten used to some bug types, But Beedrill will always be an issue."

"I know, But I panicked. Mom is the only real person who scares me." Mira said.

"baby bee...She scares the entire planet." Ash replied.

"Fine I'll apologize." Mira gave in quick. "How is Pinsir doing in your training?"

"He is an incredible specimen. It always made me wonder why he wasnt like Heracross though. But I digress. Lets get you home, and your mom out of her hiding place."

"Thanks Papa," Mira smiled.

They walked for a bit, before running into Sakinah and Beedrill.

"Wow, what a specimen." Ash said.

"Yeah she is," Mira walked up to Saki and kissed her on the cheek.

"Huh, oh I was talking about your Beedrill. He is built like a tank." Mira and Saki both fell over in shock. "Nah im kidding. Sakinah is it, I do hope my Mira has been nothing But a gentlewoman to you."

A red faced Saki smiled, "Yes sir, she has been nothing But great to me."

"Good. Now lets go." Ash said, "Misty is going to be really hard to find this time and I am not looking forward to the blow up this time."

"Im sorry papa."

"You should be. But the next time you do it. Make sure I am there to see it in person." He laughs."You know...so I can help your mother." he became serious.

"Oh really, I am thinking someone is not getting dinner tonight." It was an angry Misty looking over at her husband.

"Okay, depends on what your making." He said smugly.

Misty gave him one right back, "I bought a dozen t-bone steaks."

Ash froze, then began to pout, "Ahhh, come on what am I gonna do without your food. Babe please...Please." Misty merely walked away and left a crying Ash on his knees.

"What just happened?" Saki asked.

"My mom just withheld the one thing my dad loves more then her and Pokemon fights," Miracle said, "And that is food."

"Oh," Saki was surprised, "That is interesting."

"Come on, and maybe we can convince her letting him eat is the right thing to do." Mira said. The girls walked off hand in hand, leaving Ash in a pile on the ground.


	73. Mommas Story

Chapter 72

PALLET TOWN

After a night of eating, talking and all around good time, Ash and Misty had separated the girls into different beds for the night. But with Mira's brothers and sister over at grandmas for the night, Mira decided to play a dangerous game of capture the flag. And by flag she meant princess, and by princess she meant Sakinah.

So after a few hours the two of them were in Miracle's comfortable bed, holding onto one another as they slept peacefully. Then...

"MIRACLE DELILAH KETCHUM. What the hell did I tell you about fornicating with your girlfriend in my house!" It was an irate Misty, and she was fuming.

The girls were thrown from the bed, and quickly scrambled to their feet forgetting to realize they were in nothing But their undies.

Misty looks over at Sakinah and gives her the stink eye. "You two are in serious trouble. But you are going to learn your lesson. Sakinah after breakfast you and me are gonna have a few words." Saki's face went ghostly pail.

"Momma, it wasnt her, I went and pulled her into my room." Mira pleaded.

"I...DO...NOT...CARE." Misty yelled. "She has violated my little girl in my own home. She is lucky she even gets breakfast." She then turned and stormed out of the room.

"What just happened?" Came the voice of Ash as he walked into the room. Then proceeded to turn back toward the door.

The girls quickly covered themselves, and then sat on the bed. "What is mommas deal?" Mira asked.

Ash sat next to Mira and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are almost nineteen years old Mira. You have been away for almost a year, and she missed you. She doesn't want to truly admit that you are all grown up, and ready to live a life without her." Ash gave her a peck on the cheek. "Miracle, little bee, do you know how much money you have made in the year that you've been gone."

"No...I know I didn't lose much." Mira said.

"As of yesterday, you have amassed nearly 200 hundred grand." Saki said.

"Really, how do you know that?" Mira asked.

"Simple. For every regular trainer you faced and defeated you earned five hundred dollars. And for every gym leader you got roughly a thousand." Saki replied.

"Add to that, that your mother and I invested a third of it and every time it doubled, we would take out the earnings. Mira baby...You are the wealthiest trainer of this generation. You have a net worth of nearly a million dollars."

"Oh...My...God." Mira said. "How did that...i mean I know how... But how I don't even remember beating that many people."

"Those Rockets are all registered trainers, with bank accounts registered with the league." Saki said, " You Kobi and I have all the money we need to retire."

"See what I mean, baby girl. Your mother is at a loss, her eldest daughter is about to leave the nest behind, and possibly not need her anymore. Her instincts are taking over, and its telling her to protect you."

"But why does mom want to talk to Saki."

Ash clammed up, "Oh dear, not good. Mira baby, that is not gonna be a real talk. Your mother is planning on a Pokemon battle. Its exactly what my mom did against her, when we became serious."

"Oh...What should I do?" Saki asked. "I am not good in these types of situations."

Mira and Saki both looked at Ash. He gave them a smile, and a chuckle. "You put her in her place." And with those words her stood up and left.

Saki moved to snuggle up close, "I am worried, what if your mother does not find me worthy enough to be with you."

"I don't give a damn, you are the one I love. And I will not let her dictate that." She leaned over and gave Saki a kiss. But before the could get any further.

"Get your asses down here right now, or I will have Gyarados flood you out." Misty yelled.

"Crap, we gotta go, she will, and has done exactly that on more then one occasion." Mira picked Saki up and leaped down the stairs into the awaiting lap of her grandmother.

"Grammie, what are you doing here." The great matriarch, Delilah Ketchum was smiling at the bottom of the pile.

"Oh..Mimi I came to see you. I missed our little weekly scrabble games. And when your father told me you were home I took your siblings to school and came over immediately." She stood up and helped the girls. "You young lady must be Sakinah. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Saki was pulled into an awkward hug, and was lost in the love. "Oh thank you Ms. Ketchum."

"Oh...Dont call my that. Not even the Samuel calls me that. Just call me Grandma. Okay."

"Uh sure," She squeaks.

"She really does look like a porcelain doll Mimi. So soft and beautiful, welcome to our home." She pulled her in for another hug and pulled them both to the dining room. "We are here, no need for to put a fire out."

"Bout damn time." Misty said. "Momma Ketchum I hope you will join me and Saki for our little talk after breakfast."

"Oh...You are really pulling that one trick. I have heard from Mimi that she is no push over."

"Misty, just leave the girls alone." Ash said. "I am pretty sure that was not the first time they slept in the same bed. And I am positive she cant get our little Miracle pregnant."

"Shut it Ash. Our you sleep on the couch again." She turned to Saki. "Eat and be ready in half an hour." Then she took off.

"Mom, she is blowing up more and more. I thought we...she didn't want anymore kids." Ash said.

"Mom's pregnant." Mira said.

"Lets not jump to conclusions." Delilah said. "And that is all I will say on the matter. But we need to talk to her when this other talk has passed. Come girls, lets see what momma Misty has in store for you."

PALLET TOWN BATTLE PARK

Misty stood on the center of the biggest field and watched as the others walked up. "This will be a two on two matchup. Do you agree to these terms.?"

Saki nodded and took up her place across the field.

Delilah took up the referee box. "Okay girls lets get this going."

"I am going to start things off with Simipour." The water monkey appeared and gave a peace sign.

"Okay, I will start with my Jolteon." Saki said. Her Pokemon appeared and looked determined.

"You may go first," Delilah told Saki.

"Jolteon use shock wave." The little fox like Pokemon shot out a stream of electricity.

"Simipour block it with focus blast."

"When it hits, use dig," Saki told her Pokemon. And the second they did he was gone, and the resulting backlash covered the hole he made.

"That was a good move, Simipour turn this place into a mudpit and get dirty." Misty yelled. The monkey began drenching the dirt, and immediately covered herself in an insulating layer of mud. But was struck by Jolteon's dig attack.

"Flip over and use scald."

"Mimic."The two Pokemon shot out a torrent of hot water that collided and covered the field in even more water.

"Ice punch," Simipour hit Jolteon hard and he skidded through the mud.

"Jolteon use charge beam." He stored some energy and let a beam of blue electricity out. It hit Simipour But did little damage with the mud that was on her.

"Not going to help, Simipour re-up your armor and use focus blast."

"Mimic." the two attacks bypass each other and strike one another down.

"Ooh both Pokemon are out, choose your next Pokemon." Delilah cheers.

"You got lucky," Misty said. There were tears staining her eyes. "Starmie come on out."

The star shaped Pokemon came out spinning, "HYYYAHHHH."

"Okay, come out Solrock." The rock type appeared and just stared the starfish.

"Oh that was a mistake." Misty said. "Use bubble beam."

"Block it with iron head." He turned to place his top spike at Starmie, it turned to metal and then he began spinning. Not only deflecting bubbles But also causing a vortex that destroyed them at a distance. "Turn it into signal beam." As he spun Solrock let a rainbow colored beam, it spun as well and hit Starmie in its core.

"Starmie hit it with power gem."

"Fine by me. Solrock crush it with rock slide." As Starmie's core glowed Solrock was able to launch a barrage of rocks onto Starmie.

"Starmie free yourself with psychic." Misty ordered. The rocks were thrown up into the air But were caught and thrown back at him.

Solrock had used psychic himself, and that was the end of the match.

"I call this match in the favor of Sakinah." Delilah smiled.

Misty smiled as she returned her fallen Pokemon. She tried to look Saki in the eyes, But her emotions got the best of her and she ran off.

"What is going on?" Mira demanded to know.

Delilah and Ash both looked puzzled. But Saki walked up. "I know. But do you think I should be the one to tell you." She got weird looks from Ask and his mom. "I am a psychic."

"Ash, you go to her," Delilah said. When he left Delilah walked the girls back to the house.

OAK'S LAB

Misty sat on the bank of the Pokemon made lake, crying her eyes out.

"Misty, Misty where are you." Ash yelled. Misty waved him over. "Sweet heart what in the blue moon is going on. You have been moody, and temperamental for months."

"I don't know how to say this Ash. It has been scaring me."

"Just tell me. I can take anything."

"Ash I was...I was raped a couple months ago." She cried out.

"What, why didn't you tell me." He said.

"I was scared, I was caught blindfolded and taken. And...i just found out im pregnant." She continued to cry.

"God Mist. I am so sorry I wasnt there for you." He said. "Maybe I should give up the gym in Viridian."

"No please this is what you always wanted. I couldn't live with myself if you give it up."

"It does me no good if my family is not safe." He took Misty onto his lap and just let her cry. "I have already talked to the league, Pallet is going to get a gym next year. And Viridian is going to be a league headquarters building. Misty I love you, and I will love this child." He placed a hand on her belly. "And nothing will ever change that. You and all of our kids are my world, my strength."

"Ash I am so happy that you decided to ask me out that day. One date is all it took to confirm my feelings. Then we got our Little Mira. Then Annie, Jonah, and Marty. Life has been so wonderful till recently, I am sorry I made it hell for you."

He pulled her into a long kiss, "No sorrys, lets just push on. And when Mira is gone I am going to knock your socks off."

"Promises, promises." She said, finally flashing a smile.


	74. Rules, and Reminders

CHAPTER 73

PALLET TOWN- KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD

Ash and Misty finally reach the house, and before they enter Ash turns her around and looked her dead in the eye.

"Misty, for all that has happened in our lives, and for all that is to come. I want you to know I am always here for you, and that no matter what my love for you is never in question." He had an intensity in his eyes that Misty hadnt seen in nearly a decade. It melted the frost that had accumulated over her heart since the rape. That is when she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, this man was the most caring individual on the planet earth.

"Ash I missed you." She said.

At first Ash was confused by her statement, "Uhh...oh I get it." He chuckled. Misty slapped his shoulder then kissed his cheek. "I think we are being watched."

"What would make you say that?" Misty asked.

"Because mom, the door is open, and we heard you coming." Miracle said.

A little red, Misty turned around and confronted the three women in the door way, "Well excuse me for loving your father. It can take a toll on a woman. But I wouldn't change it for the world." She took a few seconds, "Now get inside, I have some things that need to be discussed about, before your siblings get home."

"Oh..okay momma." Miracle said.

When they all sat down, Misty took a deep breath and tried her best to hold back the threatening tears. "First, I want to say...Sakinah. I am sorry I blew up at you. There was no merit behind it, I know Mira and yourself are both consenting adults."

"It is not an issue Mrs. Ketchum. It was no big deal." Saki said with a smile.

"No, it wasnt right. But I thank you for down playing this." She replied, "Now I want you all to listen. A few months ago, I was attacked and raped."

The air in the room went stagnant. "Oh sweetheart," Delilah whispered, "Why didn't you say anything."

"I was...embarrassed and I felt filthy. This man knocked me out and used me like a dirty rag." She said. "I did the stupid thing of not taking any of my Pokemon with me. This incident made me distant and paranoid. I even came close to buying a gun. But every night that preceded that one made me feel better."

Ash pulled her into a gentle hug, "Its okay."

"I have been seeing a therapist, and have worked through a lot of things. But now that I have mentioned them to all of you it makes the load so much easier to bear. But I will say this, I am pregnant. And I do not know if it is your fathers." Misty said to Miracle, "Will you accept that this baby will be born, and that it may not be your fathers."

"Mom, you shouldnt even need to ask that question. I will love it no matter what."

The group all came in for a hug, "Thank god. I feel so much better." Misty said.

"Mom, maybe you should take a nap. You seem a little out of sorts." Mira said.

"I think your right, the kids will be home in a few hours. Ash can you come with me, I just need to be held." She said to her husband.

"No problem Mist. Mira, the old man has been waiting for you at the lab. I think its time to take a serious look at what your going to do in the league." He said and followed his wife into the back of the house.

"Whats papa mean by that?" Mira asked her grandmother.

"I don't know sweetie, But it is best you head up to the lab and have a talk with Sammy." Delilah smiled.

"Grandma ive told you how creepy you sound when you talk about the professor like that."

"I know But, we are a couple. He may be older, But he is all the company an old woman like me needs." She said and walked out of the house.

I don't know if I should be happy for her, or creeped out." Mira said.

"I think a little of both is in order." Saki replied, "But first lets go see the professor."

"Ill race ya," Mira said and ran out the door.

OAK'S LABORATORY

"Knock, knock, knock." Mira yelled.

The two girls walked into the lab, and were immediately knocked over.

"What was that?" Saki asked.

"That my dear Sakinah, was a herd of Tauros. Or my papa's Meganium." Mira said. "Id put money on the Meganium, it hits harder."

"Oh...Now where is Mr. Oak."

"I would be right here." An old voice said. The girls looked up and just laughed at the man who was covered in a purple goo, known as Muk. "It is good to see you Mira. It has been nearly a year hasnt it."

"You know it, and it has been a rush."

"That is good to hear. Now lets head to the back, and then you can release all of your Pokemon." He motioned for her and Saki to follow.

"All of my Pokemon in one spot, this is going to be so cool." Mira shouted. She ran to the back, then threw all her pokeballs into the air. "Come on out everybody."

One after another, her Pokemon appeared. Steelix, Scizor, Cloyster, Charizard, Beedrill, and Hitmonlee.

"Hey you guys, can you go find everyone else. We all need to celebrate being together for the first time."

Saki also released her Pokemon and said the same thing to them.

"Mira." Oak said.

"Yeah Professor." She replied.

"There are some major rule changes to the Indigo League this year. And your father has asked me to go over them with you." He said. "The first of which, only ten Pokemon can be registered."

"Ten. Holy cow. That is different. I need to really think that over."

"Actually Sweetie," Saki spoke up, "Your team is rather easy to piece together."

"Oh, it is." She replied.

"Yeah, Charizard, Beedrill, Scizor, and Hitmonlee are no brainers, they are the overall strength of your team. Then you add in Cloyster, Honchkrow, Vespiquen, and Steelix. So now you only need to fill two spots, with either Parasect, Bellossom, Haunter, Buneary, or Aerodactyl."

"She is quite inquisitive," Oak smiled. "That does remind me , Aerodactyl showed up a few weeks ago. So he is available."

"Umm, I think Bellossom is needed. And then as of right now I guess its Haunter." Mira said.

"Now that that is covered, the next biggest change. Until the final sixteen, all battles will be one on one." Oak said. "this is to deal with an influx of trainers who entered the league this past year."

"I have no issue with that, my major powerhouses can take on anyone head to head." Mira said.

"I agree, " Saki said. "Charizard, Beedrill, Hitmonlee and Scizor are all rated in the top twenty Pokemon in this years league."

"really, thats amazing."

"Mira, you are a huge up and coming trainer, with many connections around the world. You have a massive target on your back. And I mean in more then one way." Oak said.

"I guess. I might need to work on Cloyster and Bellossom, to improve their abilities." Mira said, "But I do think everyone else is at the top of their game. This is a major twist."

In the background Mira and Saki heard their Pokemon rushing toward them.

"This takes me back." Oak said. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, "Your father would come home and spend days here after his journeys. He did it for nearly a decade, and for like six years longer then Gary. It always brought a smile to my face to see him with his Pokemon...Remember these feeling Miracle, they will never get better."

Mira just stared into Sakinah's eyes and smiled, "I totally agree professor. And I wouldn't change them for the world." She leaned in to steal a smooch, But like every other time.

"Dusclops!"

"Son of a Bitch." Mira yelled.

Oak fell to the ground and held onto his chest, "Oh brother I cant take many more of those." He chuckled.

Saki agreed and helped him up, letting Mira take care of the tubby ghost. They disappeared out of sight, for a moment before Mira came running back like a bat out of hell. "Gah, this is not gonna be fun!" She yelled.

Saki looked up and saw Miracle was now being chased by a Dusknoir, her Dusknoir. "Well, this is going to put a dent in our alone time." She sighed.

"How did he evolve?" Oak asked.

"Who knows, But gardevoir better be ready." Saki said. And then began to laugh.


	75. Familiar Family Fracas

Chapter 74

With the birds chirping, and the bugs buzzing, the morning was here again. Misty had stepped back and allowed the girls to share a room. Especially with Miracle's brothers and sister being home last night.

Mira rolled out of her girlfriends grasp and got dressed in a green tank top and a pair of black jean shorts. She walked up to her mirror and stared at the image reflecting back at her. Mira noted dozens of differences with her looks now, from when she started. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and her exo-skeleton was more outlined. She was easily twice as muscular, and had gained three to four inches in height.

Next she looked even closer, she saw scar after scar, that riddled her body. None too big, But big enough to know they are there. And the icing on the kick was the triplicate power tattoo on her right arm. She lightly traced it and felt the power radiate from it. "Man I have met a shit load of rare Pokemon. Fought hundreds of battles, and met the love of my life. This has been an incredible year."

"I agree." a meek yet seductive voice said from Miracle's bed. Mira peered at the minx through the mirror.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't know you were up." Mira said.

Saki stretched , and rolled over to the foot of the bed. "I wasn't, But my soft, lovable security blanket got out of bed." She fake pouted.

"Ahh, poor baby. I was so careless." Mira kneeled over her girl and kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better?"

"A little, But I should be fine." Saki gave a bright smile, "What are you going to do today?"

"My siblings want to see my Pokemon, so I was gonna make another visit up to the lab. Then I was going to train with Aerodactyl, Cloyster and Bellossom."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you think I can jump in on that?" Saki asked.

"Sure, your Pokemon need some livening up as well."

"I was looking to get Ninetales, and Jolteon some more training. And I would like to see Dusknoir at work."

"That blasted ghost is going to wish he was dead if he doesn't stop interrupting our moments." Mira huffed.

"Agreed." Saki said, "But Gardevoir has been keeping an eye on him."

Mira just grumbled, But she was brought out of her stupor by her siblings bum rushing the door.

"MIRA!" They all yelled.

"What is it munchkins?" Miracle laughed.

"Are you still going to take us to see your Pokemon?" Her sister Annie asked.

"Yeah, please." Marty and Jonnah added.

"Of course I am. When have I ever lied to you?" She questioned.

Annie got this evil look in her eye, "How about when you told me mom was an evil space Pokemon. Or when you said Uncle Tracy eats the souls of little children."

"How the hell do you remember that...Never mind. Meet me downstairs in an hour and we will head back up to the Lab."

The kids nodded their heads, and left the girls to their selves.

"Those were some outlandish stories," Saki laughed.

"I am six years older then Annie, she got on my nerves and so I made up some stories to get her to leave me alone." Miracle said.

Saki walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So we have an hour, we are in your parents house. And you have a huge shower..." Saki was getting devious. "I will see you in a couple minutes."

It took Mira a few seconds to register what had been said. Then in a flurry of flailing arms, she was naked and pushed up against her soaking wet girlfriend. "I love you." they whispered to one another, before they spent forty-five minuets pleasing one another, till they could barely move.

HOUR LATER

Mira and Saki walk downstairs with huge smiles on their faces. Ash, Misty and Delilah all three laughed.

"Why am I not surprised." Misty sighed. "She has her fathers libido."

Ash choked on his orange juice, and the girls turned a shade of red only seen on Pokemon. "Mist...That was uncalled for." Ash said.

"Please," Delilah said, "Its not like I never heard the two of you going at it when you were at my place."

Again Ash choked, and It was Misty's turn to turn red. "Oh god." Misty moaned.

"And with that we are off." Miracle said. She picked up her frozen girlfriend and ran out the door.

"God, those two are way to easy to embarrass." Delilah said. "But it is good she found someone that is her other half."

"How do you know that Mom?" Ash asked.

Delilah only smiled, "Why do you think I never argued when the two of you wanted to be together." She let them stew on that before leaving.

OAK'S LAB

The girls arrived at the lab, with the kids in about a half hour. Both Gary and his grandpa were sitting around waiting for them to arrive.

"Well if it ain't the baby Ash's." Gary laughed.

"Hey Uncle Gary," all the kids said.

"Miracle it has been too long." He replied. He stood and pulled her into a hug.

"I am happy to see you to. Where is little Sammy?"

"He is with Greta right now. They went to see her mother in Olivine." He said. "But he sends his regards. And I can tell you he has kept tabs on you, cuz he wants to be just as cool as you."

"That boy doesn't need to worry about Mira." Annie huffed, "Next time I see him his But is getting kicked."

"oh and why is that?" The grown ups asked.

"He pushed me down at school and told everyone we were not friends.' Annie replied.

"That boy...I think I just may let you give him that But kicking." Gary laughed. "But first things first." He looked at the three youngsters. "How have you all been taking care of your Pokemon."

Annie released her Croconaw, and Marty released the Dratini Mira had caught him. Saki saw Jonnah look a little uneasy, "What's wrong Jo?" She asked.

He was getting a little antsy, "Umm. He has gotten a little big. And he is not really listening to me right now." The ten year old said.

"What was the Pokemon Papa gave you Jonnah?" Mira asked.

"Uh, I got Sandile. And he evolved a week ago."

"Lets go outside and see him." Saki said.

He nodded his head and followed.

"Gary you watch out for them. Myself and Delilah have a lunch date I need to get ready for." Oak smiled.

"I will, don't worry about it gramps,just go have some fun."

"I agree Professor," Mira smiled. "Grandma appreciates the company you have given her."

"And I reciprocate it Miracle." I just wished we both acted on this earlier. But I digress. I will see you all tomorrow."

When he left Miracle and Gary, decided to head outside with the others. What they saw has incredible. Jonnah's Sandile wasn't a Krokorok. But had become a Krookodile.

"Buddy, how did he evolve so fast?" Saki asked.

"I played and trained with him everyday after school." He said.

"I am amazed buddy. And now he wont listen." Mira said.

"Krookodile is a little torn." Saki said "He wants Jonnah to be his trainer, But doesn't feel that Jonnah is strong enough to be what he needs."

"That is a lot like your pops Charizard, back in the day...How about he faces one of your Pokemon Miracle." Gary said.

"Why not. I have a Pokemon I want to get to know and this may be a great test for him." She smiled. "Give me ten minutes."

On the battlefield Jonnah sat and waited, as his sister appeared with a smile on her face.

"Alright I am ready." She said.

Gary took up the referee spot, "Okay this is a one on one battle. The winner is the one whose pokemon is left standing at the end. Jonnah you may go first."

"Come on Krookodile, my sister is tough, and she will not go easy on us." the large Pokemon seemed to listen to his plea, and took a defensive position.

"Good, now I would like you to meet my newest official Pokemon. Come on out Aerodactyl." The rock Pokemon appeared in a roar.

"AEEEERRRRRROOOO!"

"Lets focus Aerodactyl." Mira says.

"Krookodile, use brick break." The dark type flexed then took off. He got real close.

"Deflect it with iron tail." Aerodactyl's speed allowed him to swing his tail around and meet his opponents fist. "Now fly strait up." The rock Pokemon disengaged then took off like a rocket into the air.

"Keep steady, Krookodile."

Aerodactyl reached his peak, and just floated in the air. "Sky attack." He did a couple of loops in the air, then dove strait for Krookodile. Coating himself in a white flame. His speed was so fast, no one really saw him moving.

"Aqua tail." Jonnah yelled. And at the last millisecond he flipped over and hit Aerodactyl hard. But his forward momentum was so much, that that didn't stop Krookodile from taking massive damage.

"Well played Jojo." Miracle said. "But not good enough, Aerodactyl attention." The rock Pokemon popped out of the mess, and landed next to his trainer.

Krookodile on the other hand, was beginning to waiver. "Outrageous." Krookodile's eyes turned red and he rushed at Aerodactyl.

"Fire blast." And with a deep breath Krookodile was put out of its misery. The fire hit him and he was engulfed in a blaze of glory. When the fire dissipated Krookodile fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thats it," Gary declared. "The winner is Miracle and her Aerodactyl."

"Good job Aerodactyl, you are as strong as any of my Pokemon. I am impressed." She turned to her brother. "That was a good battle buddy. But you bit off a bit to much with your last attack."

"I didn't give him a command. I said outrageous Mira. I don't even know what attack that was." He said.

"That was outrage Jojo. One of the strongest dragon type moves in the world." Annie came up and told him.

"Yeah, But that doesn't mean you did bad either." Marty added. "I hope Dratini will be as strong as Krookodile one day."

"Jojo." Mira said, getting his attention. "What is it that you want to do, when you are older."

He was stunned at the question. But everyone looked to him.

Saki kneeled before him, and then looked up to Miracle. "He is already looking at your dad's position at the gym."

"Is that true Jojo?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to go on a journey. I want to train under dad." He replied.

"I think that is a great idea." Gary said. "But don't discount a journey yet though. Krookodile may have been a gift. But you will need to get your own Pokemon. Train your own Pokemon, and befriend your own partners. Viridian has always been a ground type gym. And it will stay that way when it moves to Pallet Town."

That little speech got into all the little kids heads, and they decided to think about thier futures a bit more, then took off.

"I always thought I would take over the gym." Miracle said. "But I am happier that Jojo actually wants it."

Sakinah pulled her girlfriend into a hug, "He has the right temperament, and drive. I have no doubt your brother will succeed." She gave her a kiss, "Now, before you go back to training. I NEED you, I NEED you to do something."

Mira smiled, picked her up and took off into the woods.

High in the sky, a man stared down upon the girls. He scowled, "Soon deAR sister. Your power will be snuffed out."


	76. Family Ties, and Dynasty

Chapter 75

Viridian City

"Holy Cow!" Mira said. "I cant believe I am going to face my dad today."

"IS it a shock that you would?" Saki asked rhetorically, "I saw this day coming a long time ago."

"Yeah Mrs. E.S.P.' Mira joked. "My dad is my idol. I chose to be a trainer for the simple fact that I wanted to face my father one day."

"Then we should get started then." Ash said coming up behind them. "Mira, lil bee. I have been waiting a year for this match. And even though I have to adhere to my gym type Pokemon, that doesn't mean I will go easy on you." He said.

"Poppa. I wouldn't have it any other way." Mira said as she gave him a jab to his gut.

"Thats my girl." He was beaming with pride. "Now lets go, your mother is waiting."

The battlefield was just as she thought. It was flat and sandy in the middle, and loaded with rocks on the border. Misty was on the referee stand, while the rest of their family was in the crowd.

"Mira you are my only battle today, so this will be a private battle." Ash said. "It will be a standard three on three match, with one exception. I get to choose the Pokemon you use for the battle."

Everyone heard this. And everyone was shocked.

"Ash you cant ask that from her." Misty yelled. "That is not right."

"What are you getting at young man?" Oak and Delilah demanded.

Miracle was trying to figure out her old mans plan But was coming up with nothing. Then Saki leaned over and lightly whispered into her ear. This pepped Miracle's spirits.

"I have a counter proposal daddy."Mira smiled.

"Im all ears." He said.

"You pick two of my Pokemon. And I get to chose one of your Pokemon." She smiled.

Everyone in the stands were beginning to feel like they were in a tennis match.

"Mira you are so on." They shook on their agreement. "You are just as crazy as I am." he laughed.

"Like I havnt heard that before." Mira said, "Now what two Pokemon are you choosing."

"Thats easy, I want you to use Charizard, and Hitmonlee." Ash looked at the stunned faces in the crowd. "I heard they were good."

"Oh they are, you will regret choosing them. But its now time for my choice. Poppa, I want Pikachu." Mira said. It was Ash's turn to be shocked.

"You want me to use Pikachu. He is by far, one of my strongest Pokemon." He sees the look in her eye that reminds him that he to was this way as a child, well still like that. He knew for a fact, now more then ever, that Miracle, though not through blood, was her fathers daughter.

"I shouldnt expect anything less from you two." Misty sighed. "Get to your boxes so we can start this."

Mira and Saki walked back to Mira's box. Mira then kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, "Now or never I guess." She joked.

"He is just as nervous as you are," Saki reassured, "He knows that somehow you have tapped into your pokemons greatest potential, and that you and they, are a force to be reckoned with. Have fun babe, and I will help you celebrate, I mean consummate the occasion later." She walked over to the bench.

"You will be the death of me, But it will be a hell of a way to go." Mira said.

All had settled down, so Misty began her speech, "This is a three on three Pokemon match. It is for the Earth Badge. To my left we have the challenger, my daughter, Miracle Delilah Ketchum from Pallet town. Anto my right we have the Viridian City leader, Ash Ketchum. You all know the rules by now. So lets get this going."

"Come on out Donphan." Ash smiled. The hefty elephant Pokemon appeared and quickly ran over to Mira in hopes of a hug. "Buddy she is the opponent this time." He laughed. Donphan gave him a glare, walked to get his hug, then strolled back to Ash.

"I guess ill start this all off with Hitmonlee." The kicking Pokemon appeared and was eagerly awaiting his orders.

"Alright let the battle begin," Misty yelled.

"Ladies first," Ash told Miracle.

"Fine, Hitmonlee get in close with blaze kick." The fighting type ran at Donphan with great speed.

"Defense curl." Ash yelled. The elephant Pokemon curled his body inward and awaited contact.

"Bingo, Hitmonlee leverage your foot beneath him and send him flying."

"MON," His foot skimmed over the top of the field, "LEE." When contact was made, Donphan became a projectile.

"Nice play, But I expected it. Donphan head smash." Donphan uncurled and began to plummet. He became coated in a blue swirling aura and was aimed right at Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, dodge at the last second by jumping into the air." And as instructed, he leaped right over the meteor like Pokemon, making him crash hard.

"Now, Hitmonlee use earthquake." The fighting Pokemon flipped in the air and landed hard, sending a tremor into Donphan.

"Come on Donphan. We are not through yet." The elephant Pokemon got back to his feet, and charged. "Giga impact."

Hitmonlee saw it coming But was unable to stop it. And was run over by the charging Donphan.

"MONLEEEE." He struggled to get out.

"Donphan end this with thunder fang." Ash yelled. And he was charging again But hit tusks were coated in electricity.

"Hitmonlee, finish him with your best combo." Miracle yelled. Hitmonlee nodded, and leaped as high as he could into the air.

"Hi-jump kick wont work Mira." Ash smiled. But at that second, Hitmonlee performed his double jump and disappeared from sight. "What the hell..." He looked back to Miracle, "He knows Bounce."

"And Hi-jump Kick." Miracle said. And Hitmonlee spiraled down and hit Donphan in the small of his back. The backlash was big, and when the dust was cleared, Hitmonlee stood victorious.

"Donphan is done, the winner is Hitmonlee." Misty declared.

"You are not just a battler." Ash said to his daughter, "You are a strategist, one of the highest order to boot." He returned his Pokemon and readied his next. "You are in for a real treat, I haven't used this guy in a long time, lets go Torterra."

"Alright same rules apply, let the battle begin," Misty yelled.

"Torterra, use Rock climb." Torterra's front claws elongated and he charged the prone Hitmonlee.

"Do what damage you can with Blaze kick." Miracle yelled. Hitmonlee stood his ground, and caught Torterra with the fire coated heel of his foot. But the bigger Pokemon had too much momentum, and Hitmonlee was down for the count.

"Hitmonlee is out, Mira use your next Pokemon." Her mother said.

"Alright, come on out Haunter." The ghost Pokemon appeared and was looking particularly sinister.

''That brings back memories," Misty said. "Lets continue."

"Haunter use sludge bomb."

"Defend with energy ball." Ash countered. The two attacks hit, But the volume in the sludge based attack got passed and hit Torterra. "Great, now attack him with crunch."

"Keep him at bay with shadow balls." Mira yelled. Haunter threw every attack he could, But Torterra just ripped them to shreds. Before he took a bite out of Haunter. "Fire punch." Haunters disembodied hand caught ablaze and began to plaster Torterra's head with his attack. He was then thrown to the ground.

"Your little cog, isnt as strong as the others." Ash told her, "Whatever trick you had...It failed"

"Not so fast." Mira said. "Haunter let it go." Ash turned to the ghost Pokemon, and saw as he was engulfed in the light of evolution.

"GENGAR!" He laughed.

"Torterra get away." Ash yelled.

"Sludge bomb. And fire punch." The two attacks were really powerful and dealt a lot of damage. But Torterra's ground typing allowed him to hold on.

"Torterra!" Ash yelled. His plea got to Torterra and his overgrowth ability kicked in and he unleashed a powerful frenzy plant.

"Oh shit, Gengar you need to protect yourself." Mira yelled. Gengar took a deep breath, his eyes then flashed blue and was able to deflect the attack with psychic. "That was too close."

Torterra was fading, and Ash knew it, "Buddy do you got anything left in the tank." He asked. Torterra tried to respond But he was too tired and fell to the ground.

"Torterra is unable to battle, Gengar is the winner." Misty declared, "Send out Pikachu." Misty said.

Ash snapped his finger and out of nowhere his Pikachu appeared and looked fit for battle.

Mira looked over to her Gengar. He was not looking that great, so she decided to withdraw him. "I withdraw Gengar."

"Ok. Then release your Charizard." Misty said. Mira smiled as she let her powerful dragon Pokemon roar into existance.

"WOW." Everyone had said in unison.

"Lets get this going." Misty declared.

"Charizard, use dragon rage." The fire Pokemon fired of the green flames right at the electric rodent.

"Iron tail, and electroball." Ash said.

"Ive seen this before," Mira said to herself. Pikachu's combined attacks dissipated dragon rage a little But Charizard had done an unscheduled follow up attack with arial ace.

"Why did he attack without a command?" Ash asked.

"I have given him and Scizor my blessing to attack in battle. But they must always adhere to my requests." Mira said. "I trust them to the fullest."

"I am so proud...Pikachu lets deal maximum damage. Use volt tackle." Pikachu's little body released a torrent of electrical energy, it covered his little body and he ran right at Charizard.

"Charizard I want you to block it with focus blast. Then and this with overheat." Charizard collected a major amount of energy in his claws and threw it at Pikachu. The explosion threw the rodent back at her father. Charizard then geared back and let loose the inferno of fire hitting Pikachu and ending the battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Charizard wins. The victory goes to...Miracle of Pallet Town." Misty Cheered.

Ash walked up to his daughter and her black dragon. "This was a momentous occasion Miracle." He said picking Pikachu up and handing him to his wife to hold. "I knew this was coming the moment I took the position. The two of us are so proud of you." The two of them gave her a big hug, "We will always be here for you. But we are taking the money you have won and we are going to buy you some land where ever you want, and set you up a homestead."

"Your father and I have been talking about this all year. And with all that has happened, and everything that is set to happen in the future. We thought it would be good for you to have your own place in the world." Misty said.

"I don't know what to say, But you do know my journey isnt over yet." She asked.

"They know," Saki said walking up behind them. "But Mira, they also know you are an adult, and privacy is a great concern for adults." The group all began to blush.

"Thanks mommy, thanks poppa. I don't know what to say."

"Just don't forget about calling us every once and a while." Misty said.

"Oh and before I forget," Ash said, digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small piece of metal, "The Earth Badge. You are now eligible to enter the league tournament."

Mira grabbed it and held it to Charizard, "This is it Buddy. This is what we set out to do a year ago. Now...Its time to dismantle the Indigo League."

Charizard let a burst of flame out, and turned Ash to a crispy bit.

"Sorry daddy." Mira said.

He just fell to the ground, out cold.

"Dont worry. He is used to it." Misty said.

All was happy, and the party was about to begin. But laying in wait was a man with a grudge...


	77. New Faces of Power

Chapter 76

VIRIDIAN CITY

With the task of accumulating her eight gym badges over, Miracle is now tasked with preparing for the Indigo League Tournament. Saki, and her family sat down with her and decided to help her preparations.

"So have you decided on the Pokemon you are going to use yet." Misty asked her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, and it was surprisingly easy once Saki pointed it out." Mira replied.

"I knew it was a rather simple elimination game. If you took Charizard, Scizor, Beedrill and Hitmonlee out of the equation. Who is left?" She put out there.

"Wow, you could really distinguish it like that?" Uncle Brock asked.

"Yeah. Four in and six to go. You then throw in Cloyster, and Bellossom." Mira said.

"Not to mention your Vespiquen and Steelix." Ash added.

"And you round it off with Honchkrow and Gengar or Aerodactyl." The oldest Oak said.

"So you are not using Parasect?" Lucy Questioned, she had seen it first hand and it was strong.

"Scizor is already a double weakness to fire, and Bellossom is only singularly weak to fire. Plus I am already bug heavy in my team." Miracle said.

"Damn you already have this down to a science." Ash told her. "Way too smart for your old man." he laughed.

"Thats not that hard." A Voice from behind them said. They all looked up to see Gary at the door.

"Man do you have to start already?" Ash whined.

"Ofcourse Ashy Boy." He replied, "Its what I enjoy doing most."

"Gary, this was rather unexpected. I thought you were heading to Jhoto." Delilah said.

"I was, But I have a gift to our newest star of Pallet." Gary said. He pulled an egg from behind his back.

"A Pokemon egg, why?" Miracle asked.

"It is a gesture of good faith." Gary was being rather cryptic.

"Wait, I know the coloring of that particular egg." Brock said. "Are you sure she can handle something like that. They are a rather temperamental species."

"What is it?" Saki asked. Mira looked over to her and gave her a weird look. " I have not seen this moment in any of the visions I have had." She whispered to her girlfriend.

Mira tried to play off her shock when Gary spoke again. "It is to be a surprise. I went through a lot to procure this for her, and it is proof of her prowess as a trainer. She could probably help that stuffy pal of yours Mewtwo."

"Man that would be an amazing sight," Ash laughed. "I accept you giving her the Pokemon. Mira when all is said and done, that Pokemon will be loyal to a fault. Do not take that lightly."

"I wont poppa." She smiled, as she gently took the egg from her uncle. "Thanks."

"No problem squirt, But I need to be off now. We will be watching the league and cheering you on." He said rubbing her head, not caring that she stood six inches taller then him. He hastily made his exit, and let the conversation return to normal.

"So what Pokemon is it Uncle Brock?" Mira asked.

"If Gary thinks it should be a surprise, then I agree with him. Sorry kiddo." He laughed at her dejected look.

"Fine." She huffed.

"Mira, the next question if for after the league." Misty said, "Where are you going?"

"I didnt think about that...I do want to go to Jhoto. But I am thinking about Hoenn first, then coming back to Jhoto." She smiled, "I will have a Treeko like pops did. He is way too cool."

"Just like her daddy," Delilah smiled, and everyone laughed.

"MIRACLE KETCHUM, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." A voice yelled. The group was shaken by the venom they heard in the voice.

" What the...Who was that?" Misty said.

Saki grabbed Mira, and pulled her close, "I am not liking this situation Mira. Im sensing some really bad vibes."

Mira nodded, "Dad, you Mom and Saki come with me. We need to oblige this person." Mira said. The adults agreed and followed her lead. They walked through the doors of the gym and there he was.

He was pushing seven feet tall, his has spiky red hair and was a muscular athletic build. He was in a pair of black jeans and a white tank top. He was flanked by another guy, who was short and stalky, and was a rather dark complexion.

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want with my little girl." Ash demanded.

"Ash Ketchum," He said, "Never thought id see you this early." He laughed, "Mira, we have come to take you home, now are you going to come willingly, or do we need to make a scene."

"Answer my fathers question." Miracle demanded.

"Why not, I guess its the most we can do. I am Barnes, and my associate is Jax. And like I said we are here to take you home dear sister." He said, the added ending threw her for a loop.

"Im not your sister, so quit playing with me."

"But you are," Jax said. "We were all born at the same time." At that second Barnes became engulfed in flames, while Jax turned his arms into steel. "And we would like to make this as quiet as possible."

"You were experimented on as well." Mira said. "Then what are you making a scene for."

The two were looking rather menacing when Barnes spoke up. "Because its what we were tasked in doing. You may have had your powers longer, But we have the sense to let them run wild."

"And our employers have allowed us to be as destructive as need be." Jax showed his under shirt, and it was emblazoned with a huge red 'R'.

"Youre both rockets.' Saki said, "How could you throw your life away like that?"

"We were what you would call trouble makers." Barnes laughed. "And when our powers started to manifest, we were taken in by the Rockets. Then we were told of our uniqueness. And how we were brought to life."

"And how it is you.' Jax pointed to Miracle, "Who is the key to our ascension above human and Pokemon."

"I will **NOT **be the Rockets toy for world domination." Miracle yelled.

"Thats too bad." Barnes sighed. "Now we have to do this by force." He threw a couple fire balls at Miracle.

Ash released his Infernape, and he absorbed the attack. "Mach punch." The monkey almost disappeared from sight before reappearing and hitting Barnes in the face.

"Damn man you broke my nose." He screamed.

"Were not done messing you up," Mira said. She changed into her insectoid form and charged at him as well. Jax tried to intercept her But Saki used her own powers to push him out of the way.

"Gotcha," Barnes laughed as he spun back around and slammed his fire coated fist into Miracle's throat. It dropped her instantly. "We are a lot tougher then that."

"Fine, But are you stronger then my Pokemon." Miracle's belt was engulfed in light as all of her Pokemon appeared. Charizard, Scizor, Hitmonlee, Beedrill, Vespiquen, and Steelix all towered over their opponents. "Unleash hell."

The six Pokemon began to charge up their strongest moves. But before they were unleashed, Jax spoke up. "I would stop or your little girlfriend will get it." Mira looked over and saw that he had overpowered her. But he also saw something he didn't.

"Continue you guys." She yelled.

"Jax, kill the bitch." Barnes yelled as we was struck by the massive attack.

The stumpy man smiled, But was suddenly stunned by the missing body from his hands. "What the hell."

"Scizor, steel wing."

"Scizor super power." Mira yelled.

Jax was bludgeoned by two different bugs, and fell to the ground. "Crap."

"Nice to see you keep getting into trouble." Ash and Mira looked on top of the gym to see two feminine outlines.

"And its nice to see Tori lets her mutt of its leash." Miracle laughed.

"Hey, she is not that bad." Tori yelled.

"Who the hell are you people," Jax demanded.

"You idiot, don't worry about that. We are outnumbered now." Barnes said. He was picking his body out of the crater that he was left in.

"This isnt over." Jax said, "We will get you and the others. You will see that we deserve to rule this planet not humans or Pokemon." And in a huff of smoke both men were gone.

"that was anticlimactic," Ash said, "but im glad everyone is okay."

Jade and Tori made their way down to the ground and gave Miracle a hug. "Its good to see you, But where is Saki."

"Oh yes, come on out Mismagius." Tori whistled.

The ghost Pokemon appeared with Sakinah and floated to her trainer. "Thanks for the save," Saki smiled, as she stumbled to Miracle's awaiting arms. "they were so powerful."

"I know, and without Kobi these little tattoo's we got," She looked to her forearm. "Are not as powerful as they should be." Miracle looked up as the others came rushing out of the gym.

"What the hell is going on?" Misty demanded to know.

Ash decided to cover up for now, "It was just another Rocket hi-jink."

"You are not telling me everything." She said.

"Misty dear, let it be for now." Delilah smiled. "the story will unfold in time. But right now introductions are in order." She pointed to the two newcomers.

"Mom, everyone. This is Jade and her girlfriend Tori." Miracle said, "Poppa, Jade is one of those children you saw die all those years ago."

Ash was not as surprised as she thought he would be. But he played it up a bit. "Wow, really. This is amazing."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Ketchum. But I am not here for stories, I am here to take a badge from you." Jade said.

"Jade, don't be so crass." Tori said. "It is nice to meet you all, and Jade and I would love to tell you any stories we may have, and listen to any that you may want to share in return."

"Mira, how many of these children have you come across." The professor asked.

"Including Jade... We have met four." Saki said.

"And Jade...What Pokemon type are you...empowered with?" Brock spoke out.

"I am dark. And the power scares the hell out of me." Mira said, "I have lost control on a few occasions. But I spent some time with Miss Sabrina in Saffron City, and I am learning to control it and my anger."

"Do you have a form like Miracle does?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it is canine in origin. So im like a werewolf. Im thinking a lot of Houndoom and Mightyena DNA." She was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Lets go back inside," Lucy spoke out. "I want to see Ash and Jade have a match."

"I was going to open up tomorrow. But I could go for a good battle today. Honey you think its a good idea?" He asked.

"Im positive. Brock you up for a chance to be referee again?" She said.

"No problem. So what are the rules for your match Ash."

"Two on two, tag battle." He said. "Any problems?" He asked Jade.

"Bring...It...On." She laughed.

"Oh boy." Was all Tori could say.

With the two competitors staring each other down, Mira was happy to see her rival in a regular fight. And not a fight to the death. This was going to be one for the ages.


	78. Grounded and Pounded

Chapter 77

Viridian Gym

Jade stands unfazed across from Ash. Mira could see this almost feral grin flash on her face.

So Mira turns to Tori, "What is she hiding?"

Tori only smiles in return, "She has been training really hard for this moment. And it was with one pokemon."

"Come on out, Scizor and Tyranitar." Mira's face went blank when the giant dinosaur appeared in a roar.

"Really, already. She was not joking when she said she was coming for me." Miracle said.

"That little pokemon had a ton of untapped potential. Jade took her time and fostered a relationship with him, and he responded greatly." Tori smiled.

"Great," Mira sighed.

Ash already liked how things were rolling for this, " Not too bad, but lets meet my pals. Garchomp, Krookodile." The two reptilian pokemon appeared and looked hungry.

"Alright, this match is between the challenger Jade, and the gym leader Ash Ketchum. It is a tag battle, the winner will be called when one team has been completely knocked out." Brock smiled. "Let the battle commence."

"Scizor use arial ace. " The metallic bug flew at a high speed right into Ash's pokemon.

"Krookodile dragon claw. Garchomp start it off with draco meteor." Krookodile and Scizor met in a stalemate. But Garchomp took the time to build up some energy.

"Tyranitar hit Garchomp with ancient power." The rock pokemon hit the ground and launched major hunks of earth into the belly of the dragon. Garchomp swallowed his attack and dealt himself more damage. "Follow it up with foul play." The dark aura surrounding Tyranitar swirled out of control before lurching out toward Garchomp.

"Krookodile take the hit," Ash yelled. The croc pokemon pushed himself away from Scizor and scuttled in front of the dark type attack, absorbing it in an orange glow, taking little damage. "Now throw it back with counter." He began to glow and threw it back with a punch.

"Scizor, knock him off course with silver wind." The bug flew into the air and rained crescent shaped blades down onto Krookodile's back. This allowed Tyranitar to move out of the way, and hit him with his tail.

"Now Garchomp." Ash yelled. The dragon pokemon released a torrent of water from below his feet. "Surf." The attack hit its opponents and caused Tyranitar a great deal of pain.

"Tyranitar, time to get the upper hand in this. Unleash outrage." Jade yelled. Tyranitar's eyes became bloody red and he began going nuts. Then he charged out and chopped down Garchomp, and slammed into Krookodile.

"Stop him you two." Ash yelled.

Krookodile's tail became coated in water, while Garchomp set up another draco meteor.

"Scizor don't worry about Garchomp, just take out Krookodile before he hits Tyranitar." Jade yelled. Scizor held his claw into the air and was covered in a swirling energy, and at an incredible speed he flew right into Krookodile. Both competitors crashed and were sent rolling on the ground.

This allowed Garchomp to throw up its attack. It went high into the air and broke into a dozen pieces. And then they came crashing down to the battlefield.

"Tyranitar protect yourself!" Jade yelled.

The rock pokemon shook the confusion from his body, and then guarded himself with iron head.

"That didn't help you Jade." Ash laughed.

Jade's usual grin was now a full blown smile, "Throw out the trash Scizor."

Ash looked over to the insect, only to see his Krookodile flying through the air and crashing into Garchomp.

"This cannot be good." Misty said under her breath. Ash was in the waning moments of this fight and he was not on the right side of the fight.

"Scizor silver wind, Tyranitar foul play." The two pokemon stood tall and unleashed their attacks. They interwove with one another and tore right through their opponents, knocking them both out.

"This battle is over. Both the leaders pokemon are unable to continue, the winner is the challenger Jade.

"The goth stood tall as her two pokemon raised her into the air in celebration. "Okay you two. That's enough."

Ash walked to Jade and handed her the spoils she earned. "The Earth Badge. You are the most amazing battler I have encountered in a long time. I do not doubt that you and Mira will meet in the later rounds of the tournament."

"Thanks Mr. Ketchum. That means a lot to me." Jade smiled.

"No problem, now in honor of the victory, you and Tori will be our guests for dinner this evening."Ash demanded.

Jade was a little shocked, but Tori was the one who spoke up, "We would love to stay Mr. Ketchum."

"Ooh, this will be so good." Misty squealed. "My little Mira is having her first official sleep over."

A red faced Miracle ran to her mother,"Mom, it is not a sleep over. God, please don't embarrass me in front of my rival." She pleaded.

"But Mira... Technically this would be a sleep over." Saki pointed out.

"Don't worry, we wont tell anyone that the top rated newcomer has little girly sleepovers at her mommy's house." Jade mocked.

"West. If you don't want to be brutally beaten, i would take that back." Mira demanded.

"Make...Me." Jade warned. But both were stopped immediately by their beautiful girls.

"Stop or no scissor surprise." Tori told Jade.

"And you better keep a calm head to Mira. I have no qualms about sleeping in your sisters room for the night." Saki added. Both zealous girls quickly clammed up and kissed their girls. "Good."

"That is it for us," Brock said. He and Lucy had just made a short trip into a long one with the impromptu battle. "It was good to see you all."

"Don't be strangers." Delilah said. "Maybe we should have a huge get together for Christmas this year."

"That sounds like a great plan," Lucy smiled. "I will keep in touch." The two said their goodbyes and left.

"Well momma Ketchum. We are going to have another big meal, do you and the Professor want to accompany me to the grocery store." Misty asked.

"We would be delighted. We needed to go shopping anyway, the darn labs kitchen never seems to stay stocked." She looked over to the oldest man there.

"I tell you, Muk is your culprit. He just absorbs everything." He sighed.

"Fine then i am also buying a lock, or a safe." Delilah joked with him before following Misty out.

"Oh Ash. Your mother is too good for an old man like me." He said, "But i will be damned if i will let anyone else have her." Then he left.

"That was a tad creepy," Ash said.

"Don't be that way poppa. Grandma has been lonely for far too long." Mira told him.

"Beside hasn't Delilah focused on you most of your life." Saki said, "Isn't it time she live her own life again."

Ash clammed up and turned to his eldest child, "Miracle."

"Yeah."

"Your girlfriend is a tad bit too insightful. You need to get her to learn boundaries." He got up and headed out.

"I did something wrong, didn't I." Saki said.

Tori was the first to speak, "Saki have you ever learned how to be tactful in a conversation."

"Not fully. But I get your point," She turned back to Miracle, "I was only trying to help."

Jade decided to throw in her two cents, "Not everyone wants to know shit about their parents. Its kind of creepy."

"She's right." Mira replied, "But you are still learning. But lets put this on the back burner for now. Do you mind taking Tori on a little tour. I need to talk to Jade for a bit."

"Oh. Yeah no problem." Saki said. "Follow me." And they left.

"So. What do you want to talk about bug lady." Jade asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you're handling everything." Mira pointed out.

Jade took a few seconds and gave Miracle a once over. She then gave her a sullen look.

"To tell the truth, in the beginning it sucked. As of right now I still cannot harness all the power I have." Jade took a seat and just stared into the lights. "But its also not my power to control. Because if it was, I would be just like those two idiots from earlier."

"Why would you say that?" Mira asked.

"Say what."

"That its not your power to control." Mira re-stated.

"You really don't get the whole mistress relationship thing do you." Jade laughed, "Everything that I have, what I own, posses, or covet. All of it belongs to Victoria. So this power that has been awoken in me, it has taken the same vow, and obeys her wholeheartedly."

"I guess I will never really get it. My brain wants to protect Sakinah to hold and coddle her. But the stronger she gets the less I get to truly be the protector."

"It seems we are not that different. Miracle...I would do anything to protect Tori, that means anything. But as I get stronger she does as well. But even though I Don't have to physically protect her as much, doesn't mean that I'm not protecting her any less. My mere presence is enough."

"I guess."Mira said, "She is mentally so much stronger. Even with her ineptness in social situations at times. I would do anything for her, even if that means she wants me to leave."

"Now that is where we differ. If it ever came to that, I would be the selfish one. I cant live without Tori, so if she told me to leave I would likely die. But I would die fighting."

"I just met her a year ago. She integrated herself without even noticing,then she became the stabilizing force I always wanted. The one human who would love me no matter what I was. The weird thing is, is that she came looking for me." Mira was remembering the exact moment they met.

"I have heard the story, you are supposed to be the Rocket's key to world domination right."

"Yeah, something along those lines. But she keeps telling me that the things she sees keep changing. I'm beginning to think I will never get past these bastards. And if they have began to stockpile our counterparts it just means the war Saki saw all those years will come true."

"Well. As I see it, the score is three to two. Then you add Sakinah, Tori and Kobi into the mix. We are way ahead of the curve." Jade was reassuring, but didn't give her the complete comfort she needed.

"I have talked to a few professionals...And they seem to say that I can bring them all together, control you all if I have to." Miracle said.

"Dont take any stock in that. If you could you wouldn't do it anyway." Jade looked her right in the eye, "Amazingly enough Miracle, I have grown to trust you. Don't know how, or when, it happened but I do. So lets take this doubt, and make the Rockets pay for the damage they did to us."

"It wont be that easy. I think I need to locate all the others first, and then we end it together." Mira said with conviction.

"Good, now I am hungry. And I hear your grandmother is the best cook." Jade said.

Mira jumps to her feet, "Then you have never had a meal fixed by my Uncle Brock."


	79. A Rival's Revealing Battle Plans

Chapter 78

Pallet Town

Jade and Miracle were out at the lab using the battlefields for some one on one training. They had paired Charizard with Haxorus, Beedrill and Houndoom, Tyranitar with Hitmonlee, and the two Scizor's with one another.

"Hey Ketchum, are you positive you have only been a trainer for a year?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Mira retorted.

"I was looking at your pokemon, Haxorus and Houndoom were my first pokemon that I caught. Since Scizor was my starter. I have been doing this a year longer than you, unofficially, and your pokemon are just leaps and bounds ahead of my best pokemon."

"I wouldn't say that, your pokemon are a lot stronger then you give them credit for." Mira smiled.

Jade then pointed out that her pokemon were being systematically worn down. "Outside of my Scizor, you are creaming my pokemon."

"This doesn't mean a thing. But I do train pretty hard on a daily basis. How do you train your pokemon?" Mira asked.

"I use some pretty standard training methods I guess."

Miracle just shook her head, "Jade, you have a slew of pokemon that fit you and your temperament. Even ones that compliment you styles. But not all pokemon should be trained the same way." Mira pointed to Beedrill. "Look at him and study him carefully." Jade sneered and looked at the nearly static pokemon. He didn't move much but was way too much for Houndoom.

"He is not doing a damn thing," Mira yelled.

"That's the point. Beedrill is calm, and deliberate. He has no real wasted movements and then he strikes." That second Beedrill blasted Houndoom with x-scissor. And the dog was gone in one shot.

"That's missing something." Jade said as she returned her pokemon.

"All pokemon have different natures, and all pokemon have a purpose in a team. Beedrill's patience allows for him to wait for the best conditions to attack. In other words he is a sniper, because most times you Don't know you've been hit till you are already on the ground."

"Okay that makes sense, but what about the others, what about the likes of Bellossom and Cloyster."

"Cloyster is a defensive juggernaut. She is a bridge to the heavy hitters, while still being strong herself. But Bellossom, she is sneaky. Her ability allows for great speed. And since she has a few crucial moves in her set, she is not to be trifled with." Miracle said.

"Wow, your dad was right. You are perhaps the greatest tactical fighter in the world right now. You have a great stroke of luck as well. It seems the stars are aligning for you...And I am a bit jealous." Jade sighed.

"Jade, I Don't have the answer for everything, but as the daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower, I was held to a higher standard even though I was adopted. But instead of cracking under the pressure I decided to become a student of pokemon first. That allows me to live up to my families reputation." Mira had a distant look in her eye, "I aim to surpass my father in totality one day. But that is a day in the distant future."

"That's a lofty goal... Tell me more about Hitmonlee, he seems like an odd fellow." Jade said. "How did you come up with his move set."

"I won him from Kobi's sister Kyra. He was a bit temperamental cuz he wanted to be a Hitmonchan, but I worked with him and taught him he was better then the the other sides of his evolution."

"Amazing."Jade said.

"He was an easy sell, and now look at him he is damn near unstoppable."

With that there was an explosion in the lab.

"What in the hell," Jade said. "Aren't the girls in there."

"Yeah, but that wasn't an incidental explosion. That was way too big to be done by anything the professor does." Miracle said, " Come on something doesn't smell right."

IN THE LAB

Saki and Tori were sitting and having tea with Delilah while the professor was working in the lab. They had settled on a topic that they both understood.

"That dress you wore yesterday was stunning," Delilah told Tori.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum." Tori blushed. "But I am nothing compared to Saki over here. Her skin is flawless."

"Don't flatter me so much, you know my emotions cant take compliments that well." Saki was redder then a Crawdaunt.

"Now Tori I here you and Jade have an... unusual relationship." Delilah smirked. This caused Tori to spit out her tea.

"What!" She shouted. "I have...no."

"No need to be a prude around me dear, I am nearly sixty, do you honestly think I have not tried some more naughty things in my lifetime." Delilah wasn't lying, but was enjoyed watching the girls squirm.

"God, that is not something that I ever wanted to hear about my girlfriends grandmother." Saki sighed.

Delilah was about to continue but suddenly fell unconscious.

"Delilah," Tori said, "Miss Ketchch..."and then she was out.

"Sleepy time everyone," a voice from behind Sakinah said. Saki quickly noticed there was a gas in the lab that put everyone else out cold. She then set up some protection, so she could function.

"Whose there?" She demanded.

"Oh, looks like someone is unaffected by our sleeping gas dear brother," A different mans voice said, "Should we teach her a lesson?"

"Just get her and the other girl. Our employer has stated they are our priority. But lets be proactive and grab the old man and the woman." The other man said.

"I Don't think so." Saki said, "Shiftry use razor wind." She yelled as she released her grass pokemon. He popped out and with a few powerful swings of his arms the gas was gone and the two men were revealed.

"Naughty, naughty little girl." The bigger of the two said. "Steelix destroy this place with dragon's breath."

"Shiftry hold him back with solar beam." The two attacks struck and an explosion destroyed the little room. And the resulting pressure wave knocked Saki to the ground.

"Ahh too bad." The smaller man said. He released his own pokemon, a Dustox. "Tie everyone up with string shot." The white thread ensnared everyone in the lab, and Saki was unable to stop it. She had suffered some extensive injuries from the explosion, and was unable to fight back, and her Shiftry was stuck in a wall on the other side of the lab.

"You may want to put every one back where they were."

"MIRA!" Saki yelled.

"Pal you must have some big balls putting your hands on our girls." Jade said. Her anger was bubbling over. No one touched her precious, her world.

"Oooh who do we have here," the larger man said, "You must be the girlfriends of these two. Well our employers have told us that these two are our targets, because they are the keys to human evolution."

"Yeah so back off girlies." The smaller man said.

Jade was about to attack when Miracle literally fell to the ground in laughter, "Man you two are idiots."

"Miracle, what are you doing?" Jade asked quietly.

"Those dimwits captured Saki and Tori, while they were sent to catch us. They Don't even know who the hell they are supposed to capture. Oh man you Rockets are dense."

The two men stared at each other and then went through the pictures they had of their targets, and as plain as day were Miracle and Jade's faces. "How did we miss this?" The big man said.

"I Don't know bro. But it wont matter if we take them as well." The smaller suggested.

"Agreed, Steelix blast them."

"No Miracle!" Saki yelled as Steelix shot off another dragons breath.

"Hitmonlee!" Miracle yelled. The fighting pokemon appeared in a flash and kicked the attack back into the steel pokemon. "Good job, now lets take these two down, come on out Vespiquen." The honeycomb clad queen bee appeared ready for a fight. "Vespiquen start things off with silver wind, Hitmonlee hi-jump kick." The two pokemon attacked, and hit their targets.

"Nice try but our pokemon are better then that, Steelix iron tail."

"Hitmonlee intercept with blaze kick," The fighting pokemon positioned himself beneath the tumbling tail, then struck it precisely and turned the giant snake into a sniveling serpent. "Now get him out of the lab before we do anymore damage." Hitmonlee used hi-jump kick right under Steelix's chin and sent him out of the lab, then chased after him.

"How are you doing that," The big man yelled.

Mira just smiled, "Vespiquen return, Jade do you want a piece."

"You have no idea, come on out Weavile." The dark weasel pokemon appeared and looked hungry.

"Dustox use poison sting," The moth pokemon unleashed a volley of poisoned darts at Weavile.

"Weavile knock them away with dark pulse, then get him with ice punch." Jade commanded. The weasel pokemon first dissipated the poison sting, then in a great display of speed Dustox was hit and tumbled to the ground. "That was too easy, now its time to rip their arms off." Jade's anger began to feed her change.

"Stop it pet!" Tori yelled from her place on the ground, the sleeping gas finally wearing off. Jade immediately froze. "Come get me, and then we will deal with our perpetrators." Jade waivered for a second, but ultimately did as she was requested, but she didn't let the men out of her sight.

Mira took this time to free Saki, her grandmother and the professor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I think I need to train my pokemon a bit more. Shiftry was a bit outmatched." Saki sighed.

"Dont worry. I believe we will have plenty of time to train in the next week or two. But right now lets just get these morons out of here." She stared at the two men, "Tori, what do you girls want to do with these guys?"

"Oh, uhmm Sakinah I have no problem handing them straight to he authorities." Tori said.

"I agree, but they still need to be taught a lesson. Jade." Saki said, "Nothing too dramatic, but do do something they will think about for a while." The smile that lit up on the goth's face was scary, and Miracle knew that would not be good for the Rocket boys.

An hour later the two men were being hauled off by Officer Jenny and the police, with ten broken fingers a piece.

"Oh Officer Jenny I will have my Hitmonlee bring Steelix to the precinct the second he gets back." Miracle said.

"I will hold you to that," She replied and left.

"Well this has been eventful." Tori said, as she was draped all over Jade.

"Yeah but what do we do now?" Jade asked.

"We clean up, and let the old people sleep the gas off." Mira smiled.

"I think Oak needs a better security system," Saki said, "I will have my mother talk to him in a few days."

"Right now lets get to work before they wake up and blame us." Mira said, "Hey pokemon in here as well, the quicker the better." All the lab pokemon peered their heads in and smiled, they were more then happy to help.

Jade stared at Miracle and noticed how she carried herself with such stoic resolve. How not much could truly get to her, and she began to contemplate if she could beat Miracle in battle. But she would still love the challenge.


	80. Significance of Others

Chapter 79

Viridian City

Tori and Saki are out shopping for supplies for the tail end of their journey. Tori was looking a little sad, and Saki was wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Tori?" She said. She waited for the tan skinned girl to look her in the eye, "Whats wrong?" She asked.

Tori was a bit taken back, thinking she was able to hide her emotions better, but then realized who she was talking to. "I keep forgetting we are like open books to you aren't we." Tori sighed, "But I guess you may know this problem better then anyone else...I am fearing that Jade...That Jade is becoming increasingly difficult to control. Don't get me wrong, we are still great together, but these powers that she keeps manifesting seem to be pulling her away from me."

"I am not going to pretend I know how your relationship works, and how the complexities make things better. But I do know what it feels like when the one you love begins to drift away unintentionally. Miracle has always been free spirited, but strong willed, but when she learned that her brain had a second entity she became afraid that she would hand over the reins and never get them back."

"How did she get over it, and control it all?" Tori was grasping at anything she could in hopes for help.

"I think they came to a mutual understanding, and eventually merged together...At least for the most part." Saki smiled.

"Okay, but how can I help Jade with this. I am beginning to feel useless." Tori was trying not to cry.

"I Don't know what to tell you." Saki said, "Why Don't you tell me exactly how you two work, then I could make an educated guess."

"Jade has always been a bit of a loose cannon. As a child Jade immediately loved the darker aspects of the world, clothes make-up and even death. Hell she was the most insufferable human being I have ever met. She was abusive, mean, and horrible, and I am just talking to her friends."

"Then what are you doing with her?" Saki asked.

"I am getting there. When I first met Jade, we were ten. I thought she looked cool, and her attitude was so different then anyone else I had been around. I strives to be her friend, but she wouldn't have it. I tried for over a year and kept getting shot down, and with each try she became increasingly more abusive toward me. Not physically but emotionally. Then one day, I snapped and slapped her as hard as I could." Tori looked ashamed, but it quickly changed to happy, "The look on her face when she finally looked back at me... There were so many emotions I had never seen her use. But one stood out, later I found out it was pleasure, or lust as you would put it."

"I take it that is where things changed." Saki said

"I was done with her, but she started coming after me. Its like she became desperate, like I was the first person to treat her like she did others. Eventually she wore me down, and hesitantly we became friends. We found out we had a lot in common. we had both been adopted at a young age, both loved acting and singing, and later we told each other that we preferred women to men. But there was a lot of turmoil to get there. We argued a lot, and she would always push me so far that I would smack her. And every time I would see that look, that beyond emotion look that left me breathless. And one time after a particularly intense fight I smacked her so hard my own hand hurt. That look came back, and I couldn't help myself, I grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her."

_Flash Back_

_The kiss ended as quickly as it had began. When Tori pulled away, she saw that Jade was crying._

"_Why did you do that?" Jade asked, breathless. "Why are you ruining what we have?"_

"_Jade I see all this emotion when I slap you. I Don't know why that is when you let yourself go but I am tired of seeing it hidden to the world." Tori yelled, "I care about you, maybe more then the two of us care to think. But I will be damned if I let you continue walking over me and the others."_

"_Why do you care about me so much, I am nothing but mean to you. And that's the way its been for the five years we have known each other." Jade replied._

"_Because Jade, I have seen the hurt. And I want to protect you from it, and I want to stop it from being used on the others as well. I like you, I may even love you. When I look at you, I see a world of possibilities, and I want to experience them all with you. But I want...No I demand you let me in." _

_Those last words sunk in the most. Jade walked up to Tori and stared her in the eyes, sparkling blue into amazing amber. "Say it again...Tell me what you need me, no what you want me to do." She was shaking ever so slightly. But the feeling was getting stronger._

"_Please let me in?" Tori pleaded._

"_No, Don't ask me...Tell me, demand me." Jade was trying to get her point across._

_Tori was lost, but she went with it. She went from meek to mistress in a wink of an eye, "I demand you get on you knees, and apologize to me."_

_Then immediately jade dropped, and began to cry on her hands and knees, "I'm so sorry Tori. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused, and I promise to try and be a better person. Just please Don't lose your faith in me. I need you more than anyone else. You have become my whole world."_

_Tori stood above her and gave her a brief sympathetic glare, "Prove it to me. Show me you need me."_

"_How? I Don't know what you want me to do." Jade continued._

"_Is that what you want? Are you willing to give me absolute control. Because that's what it sounds like you are doing." Tori questioned._

"_Yes, yes, god yes. I want you to be my everything, please Tori, I need this. I need you." Her pleading made Tori feel so warm inside, she knelt down next to Jade and placed her hands on Jade's shoulders._

"_I accept it. And in return, I want you to have something as well." Tori said._

"_What." _

"_Take my heart."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That is intense," Saki said, "And you have been together ever since."

"Six glorious years we have been each others sole purpose for living. I gave her my heart, and she gave me control." Tori said, "But I am fearing things are changing. Like things are slowly pulling away."

"Maybe its time she gives her heart," Saki said. "Its clear that she loves you. But has she given you her heart, or does her newest personality even see you as the protector."

"I Don't know. But it is something that needs to be addressed. Thanks for listening, I just needed to have someone to talk to."

"No problem, but I think we have everything we need, so lets go." Saki said.

Tori agreed and followed Saki out.

"So what do we do now," Tori asked.

"I think you girls need to drop what you got and come here," A man said. The girls looked around and saw a group of men clad in biker gear and tattoo's in an alley across the street.

The two girls looked at them, scoffed and left, "You couldn't handle us boys."

This irked the men, but more importantly the porker of a leader ordered his men to surround them. "Girls I was not asking you to join us, I was telling you." The man released a massive Piloswine to help block their path. "Now do as you are told, or I will make you regret you were ever born." The other men released pokemon, mainly Golbat and Muk.

"Never a day goes by without some sort of fight is there," Tori said to Sakinah.

"If it did our lives would be boring," Saki smiled back, "Come on out Hitmontop."

"You to Infernape," Tori added.

"Look boss the little girls think they can take us all on," A tall thin man laughed.

"Then teach them a lesson." The fat man replied.

But before any of them could react, the two fighting pokemon had blasted their way right through the poison pokemon. And began to stare down the ice type.

"What lesson would that be big guy," Tori grinned evilly.

"Piloswine use take down." He yelled. The giant pig began to charge the fighting pokemon.

"Infernape catch him with fir punch." Tori ordered. The flame monkey coated his fists in fire and stopped the charging pokemon.

"Now Hitmontop use close combat." Saki smiled. The spinning pokemon wasted no time in plastering his opponent with fists and feet. The large pokemon stopped moving and fainted.

"You little bitches, you are going to pay for that, come on out Emboar." The fat man demanded. He threw his pokeball but it didn't open. Saki had caught it with her powers and just looked at the man and his subordinates.

"That is not gonna happen," Saki smiled. "Now Hitmontop get rid of them with twister."

"Of course madame." He began to spin and caught all the men in his attack and threw them away. Saki then tossed the pokeball in the same direction. "Good riddance."

"That was easier then we thought," Tori smiled.

"Why do men have to be such pigs," Saki said.

"Did you really just use that reference, after the man we saw and the pokemon he used." Tori laughed.

Saki took a brief second to think on the phrase she spurted out, "Oh, that is funny. Some comedy is still out of my range without thinking. But I am learning." The girls got on a pair of bikes and rode back to Pallet Town, feeling like for the first time they had a close friend, one they could always be candid with, and trust.

"Hey Sakinah."

"Yeah Tori." She replied.

"Thanks for everything. You are a lot easier to talk to then anybody I know." Saki was taken back by the statement, but was eventually got that it was a compliment.

"Thanks for letting me be your ear." She replied, "I am not the most socially knowledgeable, but I like that you ask so I can learn as well." Sakinah was smiling from ear to ear. But as she went to turn back to the road, a shot rang out and she felt a pain in her shoulder. A second shot was heard and Tori fell as well. A bullet had blown right through her hip.

The two girls screamed in pain and agony, as they writhed on the ground. Saki released Alakazam, Gardevoir and Dusknoir. "Gardy, Dusknoir, I need the two of you to protect us. Someone is out here to get us. Alakazam I need you to get Jade and Mira. Quickly!" The three pokemon did as they were told, and the two that stayed immediately set up a protective barrier.

"Well now that we have our bait, we just need to wait for out pray." A voice laughed, "Come Miracle, and Jade. This will be the end of the both of you."


	81. To Serve and Protect

Chapter 80

Sakinah and Tori were laying prone on the streets of Viridian City, each with a bullet hole ripped through one of their bodies. They were being protected by Saki's two strongest psychic types, Alakazam and Gardevoir. While her Dusknoir escaped to warn their girlfriends.

"Tori are you okay," Saki asked, her body staving off as much of the pain as it could.

"I'm good, it missed the joint, but I think its still lodged in there." She cringed, "Do you know who did this?"

"It has to be Team Rocket. No one else would know the two of them were together." Saki tried to concentrate and see who attacked, but the pain was too much. "Who the hell are you?!"

"After our last run in with you and your girls, we decided to come a little more prepared." The voice was irritated.

"Yeah, now we have our pokemon with us, and wont be out numbered." A deeper voice added.

The girls were looking as two figures started walking toward them, "Now dear girls, its time to dine with Team Rocket." The one man laughed.

VIRIDIAN GYM

Miracle and Jade were finishing up a long work out, and were relaxing in the gym's sauna.

"Christ you put me through the wringer." Jade cringed.

"Hell that was an easy day for me," Miracle laughed, "If you want to control those powers, and that extra entity in your head, physical as well as mental training keeps it in check."

"How did you learn to control it?" She asked, "This voice keeps telling, and demanding me to let her have control."

"After a while of fighting her, I struck an accord with her. She agreed, and eventually our consciences melded together." Miracle said leaning back against the wall.

Jade took those words and stored them away for later. She was going to beat her other side down one way or another. After a few more moments, the girls were ripped from their quit time.

"Dusk, Dusknoir, dusk!"

"That bloody ghost," Miracle seethed, "I am going to wring his neck." Miracle quickly covered up and stepped outside the sauna. She was about to tell him off when she saw the distraught look on his face. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded to know.

Dusknoir did his best to tell her what happened, but he just couldn't convey it in words she would understand. So he tried his best to act it out.

First he held up three fingers, "Okay, three words." He then nodded. He then pointed to himself,"You." Miracle said, again another nod. He then reached for something at his waist and pretended to throw it. "threw...no, your trainer. Oh Sakinah." Dusknoir nodded vigorously, then he made a gun motion and pretended to fire. Miracle saw that and was beginning to hurt, she turned back to the sauna and grabbed Jade.

"Whats up Miracle," Jade asked.

"That damn ghost just told me Saki was shot, and since she was with Tori I figured you would want to see if she was okay." Miracle had gotten dressed as fast as she could. "Because I am about to kill someone."

Jade's face shifted to anger, "I'm here for you, and if they hurt my mistress I will gut them with my scissors." Jade said pulling out a shiny pair out of nowhere.

shiny

"You know when you get angry you say mistress a whole lot more," Miracle pointed out.

"So what if I do, she is what she is." Jade retorted.

"Is she just your mistress, I thought she was your lover," Miracle again pointed out.

"Quiet, she is mine. She is my everything, and I will skin any person who gets in my way." Jade snarled.

"Good then." Miracle turned to Dusknoir and demanded he take them to the girls. "I am having a bad feeling this is the start of the dominoes falling."

VIRIDAIN STREETS

"Jax and Barnes," Saki growled.

Tori was just as shocked, "Did you two not get the message last time you fought."

"Shut your damn mouths," Barnes yelled, "Those bitches of yours got the drop on us. It will not happen again." With his anger on the rise, his body started to catch on fire.

"Settle down Barnes, they are just trying to egg you on. The boss wanted them all alive remember." Jax said as he tried to hold his companion back.

"I'm beginning not to care. I'd rather we fry them and be done with it." He yelled back.

"I Don't think your bosses would like that Barnes." The two boys turned to see a pair of pissed off girlfriends. "Now I want to know, what the hell has gotten into you."

"What was going through your head when you thought that shooting our girls was the safest plan." Jade was seething, and now she slowly let her body shift into its second form. Her face elongating into a muzzle, two long curled horns protruding from her head, and a light coating of black fur.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our guests of honor." Jax said, "How about you two give up now before our friends put more bullets into your girls."

"I'm not to worried, there are more then enough precautions that have been taken to protect them." Miracle smiled.

"I Don't care, all I want is to throttle the two of you, go Magmorter, and Heatmor." Barnes yelled.

"You to Skarmory, and Forretress." Jax yelled. The four pokemon appeared and looked ready to rumble.

"You have no chance," Miracle said, "Come on Cloyster, you to Aerodactyl."

Jade smiled, "My turn, come on out Houndoom, and Haxorus." The eight pokemon were in a classic battle stare down.

"Magmorter, Heatmor use flamethrower." Barnes yelled. The two fire pokemon launched their attack simultaneously and it became a giant inferno.

"Cloyster use hyper beam."

"Haxorus follow the beam with brick break." Cloyster opened up and fired its strongest attack. It ripped right through the combined attack and struck in between the two sets of pokemon. The brief confusion allowed the giant dragon to speed in and ready his own strike.

"Skarmory block it with steel wing."The metallic birds speed surpassed Haxorus's and cracked him in the ribs and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Knock him down with stone edge, Aerodactyl." Miracle ordered. The prehistoric pokemon pulled his wings in to his body and created dozens of jagged rocks that circled him. He then threw them at the Skarmory.

"Forretress protect him with gyro ball." Jax yelled. The bug pokemon began to spin and set up right in front of his team mate.

"Houndoom use solar beam. Get Forretress away from the rocks." Jade said. The snarling fire dog absorbed all the energy he could and shot it off like a cannon. It sped right past the stone edge and blew Forretress away and into the two hulking fire types, thus allowing stone edge to strike home and knock Skarmory to the ground.

"Cloyster use razor shell." All the spikes on her shell began to glow a vibrant blue color and increased dramatically in size. "Jade can can you give her a hand." Miracle asked.

"No problem, Haxorus place Cloyster in your jaws." Miracle looked a little mortified, but the dragon complied, "Now I want you to launch her in the air with Draco meteor." The dragon aimed straight into the air and in a flash of dark orange the water pokemon was blasted into the air.

"Get your asses in gear." Barnes yelled. There was a giant explosion and it began to rain massive balls of molten fire. "NOW!"

"I Don't think so." Miracle laughed, "Aerodactyl round them up with dragon breath." The giant rock pokemon shat a burst of green air right at the feet of the running pokemon. It stopped them cold and allowed draco meteor to crush the pokemon beneath it. And the coup-de-gras, Cloyster plummeted and caused the biggest explosion.

"And that is the end of that," Jade howled.

"WE Don't think so." Jax laughed. The smoke cleared to show Forretress had absorbed all the damage and was the only one that took any damage, and he was barely hanging on. "Self-destruct." He instructed. Magmorter grabbed him and tossed him right at Miracle and Jade.

"Aerodactyl use iron tail to hit him away." Mira yelled.

"its not gonna work Mira," Saki yelled from the ground.

But the giant pokemon lit his tail up, and struck the glowing entity as he unleashed his final attack.

The initial explosion was huge, but as Aerodactyl's momentum struck, it caused a half dozen mini bursts as he flew right back at his trainer...Out cold. Aerodactyl on the other hand was hurting but still standing strong.

"HOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Explosion is a normal attack. You were attacking a rock type, using a steel type move...Do the math." Miracle was openly laughing at everyone.

"Damn you. We will not be a laughing stock!" Barnes screamed. "Use focus blast you two."

"Cloyster clamp down on Magmorter's fists," Miracle said

The large fire duck's movements were stopped as he became weighted down by the large clam. But Heatmor was still able to throw his orb of energy at them.

" Haxorus use hyper beam. Houndoom solar beam." Jade was going big or going home at this moment. And as her two pokemon attacked Miracle told her Aerodactyl to help the psychics shield the girls.

Then when the two attacks struck home, the streets of Viridian were turned to rubble. There were three unconscious pokemon on the ground in the crater. Heatmor, Magmorter and...Cloyster.

"What the hell Jade, you took out Cloyster with that. Stop being so careless with your attacks." Tori yelled, feeling bad for Mira's water pokemon.

"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment." She replied sheepishly.

"Its no biggie, but lets not forget who we are really after." Mira peered over at Jax, Barnes and their last remaining pokemon. "Now you two, since the battle is out of the way. I believe you wanted a war." The last word triggered Miracle's own transformation. "I want one good reason as to why I shouldn't let Jade and myself kill you where you stand."

"Because dear Miracle. If you do I kill the girls."

"BOSS!" The two rockets yelled.

Everyone turned around and saw an elderly man in a nice suit standing over the girls with a gun pointed at each.

"And just who in the hell are you old man." Jade laughed.

"No one of importance right now." He smiled.

Miracle studied the man, he was way to calm for this type of situation, and his hand was way to steady for a man of his age. She then looked to Saki who was petrified at the mans presence, she was staring at him and shaking in fear. 'God she knows who this man is.' Miracle thought.

"GI..GI...Giovanni." Saki tried to whisper.

"The hell!" Miracle yelled.

"Oh it looks like your powers are far greater then I was told dear girl." Giovanni said, "But you are correct. I am Giovanni, and I am still the leader of the all powerful Team Rocket. And I have come to take my grand daughter with me." He stared over at the two transformed girls, and had a toothy grin.

"I am not going anywhere with you!"

Miracle slowly turned her head, and saw Tori try and crawl away.

"You're not after us?" Miracle questioned.

"Oh I am. But I found this little girl was my son's only child he had. A brief dalliance he had with a whore in god knows where. And I have been searching her out. But I come to find that she is romantically involved with one of my experiments. I felt a great amount of warmth take over my cold, frozen heart." Giovanni was having a grand ole time, as he just tormented all parties involved.

"You will never have her," Jade yelled.

"Stop it!" Tori yelled. Jade became stagnant and just stared at her mistress. "You can take me, but they stay unharmed." The three girls were mortified with Tori's decision.

"Dear girl, this is not a place for you to make demands. I will always get exactly what I want, and no one can stop me."

"Giovanni." Miracle said. The man diverted his attention back to Miracle.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"You cannot win right now, Jade and I are immune to your bullets in these forms. Saki is a psychic, and will also be unfazed by a bullet and you wont fire at Tori. So with those points in mind, do you yield."

Giovanni took a few moments to asses the issues at hand and came to the conclusion Miracle was right. And that utterly pissed him off. "It does look like I got careless...Damn...Fine we are gone...For now. Come you idiots, we have been bested." And in a puff of smoke the three Rockets were gone.

Jade and Miracle ran to their girls and held them tight, "I will never let you out of my sight again." Jade cried to Tori.

"Shut up and get me to the hospital, my hip is killing me." Tori demanded.

"How are you?" Miracle asked.

"Better now that you're holding me." Saki smiled. Mira smiled back and took off toward hospital.

AIR SHIP NEAR VIRIDIAN

"Sir why did we retreat?" Jax asked.

"It was tactical dear Jax. She called my bluff and beat me at my own game. But this I just a set back, we will fall back till after the league. Hopefully by then, we have located more of you miscreants."

"Okay boss." The two peons saluted.


	82. Can Cruelty Conqor Love

Chapter 81

Viridian City

"Thank god were out of the hospital." Tori sang, "Those guys really meant business this time." Her demeanor quickly changed from happy to pissed. "How can people resort to those types of means?"

"They are not just a criminal organization Tori." Miracle said.

"They are a world wide terrorist syndicate." Saki added, "and they have been in business for thirty to forty years."

"I just cant believe your related to him." Jade finally chimed in. "I thought we told each other everything." She was trying hard not to blow up at her lover.

"Its not something I am going to openly admit to. My mother told me I was related to the worlds most dangerous man. That I could be arrested and imprisoned for just being related to him. Do you know how that weighs on me." Tori was furious, and was trying not to scream.

"Giovanni was once linked to my father as well." Miracle said, "Pappa told me that he wasn't born yet when his dad left on a journey and never came back. He dug around when he got older and found out my grandma had a very dangerous affair with Giovanni and that he could be related to the mad man. But eventually a blood test revealed that he wasn't. The whole world would have stopped if they found out he could have been the child of a mad man."

"My father had brief ties to Team Rocket as well. But he was eventually cleared of those charges since he was a spy for the International Police." Saki added. "You cant be mad at her for this."

"I have the right to." Jade stated.

Tori looked at her with eyes that could kill, "What gives you that right!?"

Jade walks right in front of Tori and stared her down, "In our relationship, I am the submissive one. I put my trust into your hands, and well being in your care. Now before all this shit with powers popped up I could have let this slide. But the instant we became involved with the Rocket's this was something that I needed to know."

And there it was, the breaking point in their friends relationship was splayed open for all those involved. The two women just stared into each others eyes the hurt in them evident. "What do you want me to say Jade...I'm sorry isn't going to happen. I know now that I probably should have told you sooner then now, but I was not withholding the information."

Then the moment of promise hit, "Tori...Am I just a submissive to you?"

The question hit Tori funny, "What the...Where did that come from?"

"Please just answer the question."

"You are everything to me. My whole world and then some. Are you doubting my love for you?"

"Your love is never in question, you have a huge heart and there is a lot of love to be had. But I need to know that I am not just a sub. But that I am your partner first and foremost." Jade was letting her tears run freely down her cheeks. "I Don't want to just be loved Tori...I want to feel loved. And I think we are both dancing around the final commitment."

Tori reluctantly broke eye contact with a sigh, " I agree, we are in love but we are not wanting to become a conventional couple." She looked over to their friends, "They are the only relationship i have witnessed before. I am a novice at this sort of thing, and so are you. Maybe we should stop being dom and sub, and finally be Tori and Jade."

"I Don't think you can," Saki blurted out. Everyone looked at her, Miracle was wondering why she was getting in the middle of it.

"Why is that?" Jade was on the tippy toed edge of the proverbial cliff of her sanity, and was not wanting to jump.

"Your relationship is one based off of subservience and dominance. You both thrive in your roles and crave what you have. What I think you need to do is redefine your roles." Saki politely put it.

"And how would you propose we do that?" Tori asked.

"How about a tag battle?" Miracle said.

"How would that help?" Tori asked intrigued.

"My parents always told me you can tell how a person will be through a pokemon battle. I myself am a tactical person, but I am an overpowering presence. Saki is an over thinker at first, but slowly settles into a situation."

"Okay, what are we?" Jade demanded to know.

"We are not doing an individual assessment. You are assessing each other." Saki added, "Find out what you guys do together instead of apart."

"So are you going to take us on," Jade pointed to the couple.

"Nope," Miracle smiled. "But I have the perfect people in mind. We just need to make a little trip."

PEWTER CITY GYM

"What are we doing at your uncles gym?" Jade asked.

"You two are going through relationship therapy." Miracle said. "With the two people who are in the strongest albeit sickeningly sweet relationship on the planet."

The front doors swung open to reveal Brock and Lucy. "The love doctors are in the building." They both yelled. And for some reason they were decked out in some awkward looking mariachi get ups.

Tori and Jade were just staring at one another in awe. "What have we gotten ourselves into." They thought.

"My aunt and uncle are relationship gurus. They use pokemon battles as gauges in compatibility, and strength." Miracle smiled, " And I called in a favor."

Brock walked up to Jade, as Lucy did to Tori.

"The two of you are strong in heart and character. But the two of your hearts ache," Brock said.

"WE know the two of you are compatible, but it seems you are having serious doubts." Lucy added. "That is fixable. Let us go." The six individuals piled int the gym where Miracle's Uncle Forrest was standing in the referees box.

"Is everything set," Forrest asked.

"Yes dear brother," Brock smiled. He and Lucy took their spot, across from Tori and Jade.

"Good, this will be a two on two tag-battle match. Each participant is allowed one pokemon each, and the winner will be declared when both pokemon on one side are both defeated. Let the battle begin."

"Come on out Swampert," Brock yelled.

"You to Milotic." Lucy added.

"Our turn, lets go Scizor." Jade smiled.

"You to Infernape." Tori said.

"Interesting combination." Brock smiled, "One pokemon is double weak to both types of the other. It seems we have a rather kinky dominance factor here."

"Agreed. The stronger trainer is in need of guidance, and reprimand. And seeks it from the weaker girl." Lucy hit it on the head.

The two girls were stunned that they were spotted so easily, and just by the pokemon they chose.

"You two may go first." Lucy smiled.

"Fine by me. Scizor use steel wing." Jade yelled. The bug Pokemon's metallic body shined bright and he jetted off.

"Infernape use Assist." Tori commanded. His fists were coated in a white power, he then shot off a multi-colored beam right at Milotic.

"I've got this." Brock smiled. "Swampert use muddy water." From right below Swampert a swamp of grimy mucky water shot up and swallowed Scizor and the signal beam.

"Milotic bash Infernape with Aqua tail." Lucy smiled. The giant serpent leapt over her partner and his attack, and went to bash her opponent with her tail.

"Scizor stop her now." Jade demanded. He quit struggling and was able to grab the water coated tail with his claw. "Now use her as a whip , and bash her into Swampert." Scizor began spinning her around then launched her into her partner.

"Infernape follow them with multiple fire punches." He lit up and went into a berserk mode and unleashed a fury of punches into their opponents.

"Swampert block it with rock smash." The four fists met and the attacks were nullified.

"Milotic blast him with hydro pump." The majestic pokemon reared back and shot her attack at Infernape

"Slice it up with silver wind." Jade yelled. Scizor shot off his crescent wind like blades and it tore right through it.

"Ever the protector." Brock mumbled, "Lets see you protect this." He smiled. "Swampert Hammer arm." He swung his fist around and clocked Scizor hard in the chest sending him flying into the air.

"NO Scizor." Jade yelled.

"Infernape use assist." His fist lit up again, then he began to light up in a green glow. He struck Swampert and did massive damage. "Mega drain. Thank you Ludicolo."

"Milotic use Dragon tail." Lucy commanded.

"Scizor get up, keep him safe." Jade yelled.

The metallic bug stood up on weak knees. His body glowing brightly, he then shot off a white beam and it obliterated Milotic. Then it struck Swampert ending the fight instantly.

"Both Milotic and Swampert are unable to battle, Jade and Tori are the winners." Forrest declared.

"That was intense." Jade sighed. "But I think I finally understand." She walked up to Tori and stared straight into her eyes. "Tori... I am your submissive. But I am your protector. My service gives you the courage to be strong."

Tori was trying not to cry, "I am not as strong as you, I am not as scary, and I am not as confident when you are not around. You make me strive to be better as a person. But I must first learn to treat you like an equal again. But I must ask you... Will you continue to have me?" She asked.

Jade just pulled her into a hug, "As long as you will continue to have me as well."

"Can you just give me a kiss. I've missed your kisses." Tori asked.

Jade picked her up and held her nose to nose, before leaning into the lips she loves so much. "I love you."

"Well it looks like you two have learned something." Miracle walked up to the couple.

"Now you need to take this knowledge and foster the addition to your relationship." Lucy said.

"They say knowing is half the battle you two." Brock added, "Now you must not forget."

"Thank you all for your support." Tori said, "I think this is just the beginning for us." And leaned into her girlfriends shoulder.

"Now how about you all stay for dinner tonight. I have a few roasts in the oven, and if you say no, I will be very, very sad." He pouted.

"Aw, you cant say no to that face can you." Lucy squeed.

"I think that would be a perfect idea," Miracle smiled. "Dont you all agree."

With nods all around, the next stage of their adventure was about to begin.


	83. Full Circle Puzzle

Chapter 82

VIRIDIAN CITY

"What the hell is taking her so long?" Jade sneered, "We were supposed to leave over an hour ago."

"Jade, leave her alone. She is just saying goodbye to her family." Tori told her girlfriend. "Besides we have more then enough time to get to the Indigo League pre-registration desk tonight."

"Here she comes," Saki pointed out.

"Its about time," Jade sighed.

"Gotta run, gotta run," Miracle yelled.

"Honey, Don't forget your clean panties." Misty yelled over the entire city.

Miracle tripped op and skidded to a stop in front of her friends. "God I hate that question."

Saki quickly helped her girlfriend to her feet, "I should have known that was coming." Saki said. Miracle looked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry." She then looked over to a severely in pain Jade rolling on the ground., "Whats wrong with her."

Tori rolled her shoulders, "She cant stop laughing."

"You bitch, whats wrong with you," Miracle yelled.

"Oh god my sides." Jade laughed.

Miracle stood up and walked over to the goth, and proceeded to kick her in the ass. "Shut up before I kick you to the moon."

"Just Don't forget your …..panties." She choked out, then began to continue laughing.

"I hate you." Miracle said and just decided to walk away. "Tori are we all ready to go now?"

She nodded her head, "As soon as Jade is done laughing, we can go."

"I say we just leave her." Miracle mumbled.

"Quit whining Miracle," Jade said, as she was calming down, "It was just a funny thing that happened, and it was your misfortune that made my day better."

"Whatever. Lets just get a move on." Mira said.

"Don't be like that Mira," Saki said, "She was just being a but-head."

Mira just mumbled something incoherently, and walked off.

ROUTE 22

The mid day sun was high in the sky with no cloud in sight. The girls had long left the trails marked for trainers and headed into the grassy country side.

"This was a great idea, I was beginning to hate the blasted roads." Jade smiled.

"I agree, it kind of takes the fun out of the traveling." Tori added with a smile.

Miracle had walked on ahead and stood at the precipice of the next hill. Her mood not all that cheery. When the others got to her Saki decided to speak up, "Hey, why Don't the two of you wait for us at the bottom. I think we need a talk."

Jade and Tori nodded and decided to walk on ahead.

"Mira, whats wrong. And do not tell me its Jade, because I know you are lying." Saki demanded.

Mira took a deep breath and turned to Saki. Her eyes a bit stung with tears. "My dad told me...he told me that...I was not allowed to travel after the league. That it would be too dangerous out there without his protection."

"After all we have been through, he cannot do that." Saki was shocked.

"He wants to keep me safe, but he doesn't get that I will be crushed if I have to give this or you up. I just Don't know what possessed him to make such a rash decision ."

"Does your mom know? How about your grandma?" Saki pondered.

'He said if I told them I would be in big trouble." She sighed.

"The we run away." Saki told her. "After your final match we book it for the Hoenn League."

"You would do that...You would run away with me?" Miracle asked.

"Honey, I would move the heavens to make you happy." Saki leaned in and gave her a kiss, "You are the love of my life."

"Babe that's all I need to hear...Lets catch up to Tori and Jade, I have dreamed of this day for a long time." Miracle grabbed Saki and rushed down the hill, she then shifted to her bug form and flew down with her girl in her arms, "Woo-hoo."

When they settled at the bottom, they were stunned by what they saw. Tori was crying in Jade's shoulder. "What in gods name happened here?" Saki said.

There were several dozen Ponyta and Rapidash laying on the ground, looking emaciated and malnourished, looking like death warmed over.

"Who would do such a thing?" Tori cried out.

"Saki can you see whats going on." Jade asked.

"Sure." Saki carefully walked up to the nearest pokemon. An older Rapidash who was laying on its side, taking labored breathes. She placed her hand on its neck and delved into its mind. "It looks like there was a battle for land. The pokemon relocation project placed a herd of Blitzle and Zebstrika in the area, and it seems they drove these guys away from the land they have inhabited for years."

"If that's the case, then they Don't have anyone who is strong enough to defeat the others." Miracle said.

"How can we help." Tori asked.

"Saki we will need Hitmontop for this, and pokemon that are relatively immune to electricity. But first we need to help the Ponyta and Rapidash." Miracle said, "Luckily my uncle Brock gave me a supply of his all purpose pokemon food."

The four girls scrambled around collecting as many of the sick pokemon as close together as shay could. Then began to administer some medicine and food. "Their manes are beginning to cool down, I think they are starting to trust us." Tori said, she was stroking the neck of the eldest Rapidash.

"Did you guys see the all these battle scars on the head and legs of the Rapidash," Jade pointed out. "These are resent enough to be only a few days old. Those Blitzle and Zebstrika are coming around and attacking them while they are down."

"That's highly unprobable, they Don't attack unless provoked. This smells of some kind of treachery." Saki said, "Maybe one of the Blitzle or Zebstrika know something."

"Okay, this is something we need to leave to the pokemon," Miracle said, "Hitmontop, Vespiquen, and Jade's Krookodile. They are on point with this I want them to go and find the possible explanation."

Saki released her Hitmontop and told him what to do. "You got all of that."

"_Yes my lady, I will not let you down." _He said. When the other pokemon were released they took off and left their trainers to tend to the injured herd.

"Do you think they will be okay," Tori asked.

"Who, these guys or ours." Jade added.

"Both." She replied.

"Krookodile is immune to their electricity, that gives them some cover. Now lets this finished so we can await their return." Miracle said.

FURTHER INTO ROUTE 22

"_Mr. Top, what is it we are looking for?"_ Vespiquen asked.

"_You saw those hurt pokemon our trainers are helping, they feel like they have been driven from their homes."_ Hitmontop told her, _"They said they were blitzes and and zebberstrikes of something."_

Krookodile took notice, _"That would be Blitzle and Zebstrika. They are electric types from my region of Unova. They are horse like, just like those from earlier."_

"_That would explain why they were brought to this area in particular._" Hitmontop thought, _"But Miss Saki and Miracle think there is something else at play here."_

"_We had some issues as well when my original queen and my swarm were transferred here from Sinnoh."_ Vespiquen stated.

"_Well it looks like that's the herd over there."_ Krookodile pointed out, _"But there is something odd about the set up."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Hitmontop.

"_Pay attention, it looks way too regimented." _Krookodile stated.

"_He is right, its a five by five square. And it continues to repeat itself."_ Vespiquen added.

"_There is a higher knowledge at play then."_ Hitmontop sighed.

"_I have an idea!"_ Krookodile smiled wide. _"Hold on to your hats people."_ He took a deep breath and channeled his power into the ground, causing a massive tremor.

When it hit the electric horses they were dropped to the ground immediately. "Whose there!?" A large booming human voice yelled.

"_Krookodile, hit them again."_ Hitmontop said. As the earthquake again knocked the electric horses down like bowling pins, Vespiquen decided to hit them with an ominous wind. Causing several to faint from the damage, but it also gave away their position.

"Get the intruders my puppets." The man ordered. The electric pokemon all turned their heads at the same time and spotted the trio, and then began to stampede.

"Vespiquen, I need you to capture the first pokemon that falls, and take it to Miss Saki. Krookodile and I will hold them off as long as we can." Hitmontop commanded.

With the herd baring down on them the trio lashed out. Attacks were flying and with Krookodile as cover for electricity they were able to do more damage. And when the first Blitzle fell Vespiquen snagged it and flew away as fast as she could.

In no time Vespiquen reached her trainer with the Blitzle in hand and layed it down near Sakinah.

"What are you doing here without the others?" Miracle demanded. Vespiquen tried not to cower in the presence of her queen, but the tears were starting to flow. "You are not in trouble...I just want to know what is going on." The bug tried to settle down and told her queen what had happened.

While she did that Saki and Jade looked over the Blitzle and allowed Saki to delve into its mind to find any answers she could. "Looks like dangerous levels of some synthetic mind control drug. It increases anger and aggression, while decreasing its overall brain output."

"Is it anything like that crap that was injected into Charizard." Miracle asked.

"Its nearly identical, it has been refined into a more usable dosage I think," Saki said.

"Who was the bastard that did it, I Don't remember if he went to prison." Miracle said.

"My Name Is Admin Drew." The male voice said. The girls turned to see a disheveled man surrounded by electric pokemon. "And it will be so nice to kill you where you stand children." He threw a knocked out Hitmontop and Krookodile to the girls feet. "I thought I saw a Vespiquen earlier. And now I learn it belongs to the child that ruined my reputation."

"Give me one good reason not to gut you where you stand." Miracle demanded.

"If you kill me I couldn't tell you about my special time I had with your mother a while back." He smiled. "And boy did I enjoy it. She, not so much."

Miracle's rage clouded her judgment, and she charged him, "You fucking bastard!" She threw a punch, but Drew took it and drove a needle into Miracles neck.

"Now you are mine." He whispered into her ears. "And I think I now have four little whores that I will make my willing little slaves till I decide to destroy the world." He looked past Miracle's prone form at the others, "Now bring them to me."

Miracle stood up, her eyes were burning red with anger, she slowly changed into her bug form and stared her friends down.

"This is going to be very, very bad," tori said.

"If that serum can work on pokemon, then I am worthless." Jade pointed out.

"I have a plan, but we will probably get out buts handed to us anyway." Saki pointed out, "But first...We need to release her Charizard."

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because he will be immune to the serum, since he has already broken through it. But this wont be easy."


	84. Entity in the Brain, Welcome Back Friend

Chapter 83

ROUTE 22

Jade, Tori and Saki were face to face with a mentally unstable Miracle. With an initial plan in place they go about creating another plan to kick start the first.

"Saki cant you just hold her in place till we beat sense into her," Jade snarled.

"My powers work just like pokemon moves do. They are weak against bugs, and in-effective against dark. And since all of you exude the aura of your type, that means anything on your person is hard to for me to control."

"That...Is...Not helpful news." Tori sighed.

"I guess I have to hold her off. And if your word ring true...I am going to get my ass handed to me." Jade sighed as she shifted into her werewolf-esque like form. "Now find a way to get Charizard, or another way to defeat her."

"That's never going to work," Drew smiled, "This new formula is much stronger, and regular pokemon will never be able to switch the aggression off. You are fighting a losing battle."

Miracle roared and lashed out at Saki and Tori, but luckily Jade blocked her path, and hit her with a slash across the midsection. "That is going to leave a mark, I hope she wont be too mad." But her moment was cut short when Miracle grabbed her by the arms then drove her knees into Jade's face. Then threw her over her head straight into the ground. "Fuck."

"What do we do?" Tori asked.

"I Don't know..." Saki was at a loss. But suddenly something clicked, and she immediately ran to her rage filled monster girlfriend.

"Saki Don't," Tori yelled. But it was too late, Miracle saw her bearing down on Saki with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

Saki suddenly stopped and opened herself to the thrashing but it didn't come. All four of Miracles fists outlined Saki, but did not make contact.

"I knew it." Saki smiled. She made eye contact and saw the struggle Miracle was having, so Saki reached out and placed her hand on the intricate three bird tattoo they shared, and something snapped back into place in Mira's head. "Come back to me."

MIRACLE'S HEAD

"Gotta regain control, gotta regain control. Yyyyaaaaaaaahhhhh." Miracle screamed. "Not good, this is not good."

Miracle's body was cooking from the inside out, her blood felt like it was literally on fire and she was beginning to take quick breathes, making her light headed.

"I Don't know what happened, but that bitch took control." Miracle said aloud. "God how am I going to break through and regain control."

"Maybe we can help," A grizzled male voice said.

Miracle turned to see three human figures shining brightly in yellow, red and blue. "Who...what are you?"

"Ahh, brother, sister, it seems our friend has already forgotten all about us," The blue light said.

"She is only working with half of her brain sister, it is making her work harder to place things." The red one stated.

"I know you...I know I do I just... Can you three take the pain away? Please?" Her tear stained eyes were beginning to make way to a depression.

"Child," The yellow entity said, "We are merely here to tell you that you don't need help to brake this spell. All you need to do is think of your happiest memory."

"Focus on the greatest moment you have ever experienced, and the pain will fade," The blue voice said.

"Remember when all is said and done. Your other entity was given an unnatural boost and it knocked your equilibrium off. She and you are not at fault." The red entity stated. "But she and you both share happiness, and she will remember what you do." and with that they were gone.

Miracle began thinking about her happiest of moments, from her parents and family to her friends and pokemon, and shortly her breathing went back to normal, then the heat in her body started to waiver, and with her final thought came Sakinah.

Her porcelain princess, her goddess of the mind...Her everything. And with each passing thought of her she could fell her other half begin to reel itself back into alignment with her. "Saki," she whispered.

BACK ON ROUTE 22

"Mira come back to me." Saki whispered into her ear. And with a flash of white in her eyes Miracle stood tall and in control yet again.

"Okay that was a trip." She pulled Saki close, "But Don't worry, as long as I have you I will never go far."

"How did you break through my serum," Drew yelled. "It should have had complete control over your brain."

"Yeah, it did. But you have to realize, wioth the experiment that had happened to us, we are torn between two forms, and two minds. I have recently combined the two into a happy medium. But your serum broke it up. But with you taking over the pokemon half, it allowed my human half and some other help, to break through the fog."

"Good, that means all we have to do is beat down his stampeding herd. And I like our odds." Jade smiled. She then released her Tyranitar and Scizor.

"I think I have a friend that wants to help as well." Tori said, She released a Rapidash she had recently caught, "And she is aiming to get some revenge."

"Jolteon, Alakazam, you are up." Saki shouted.

"Drew, how about you reacquaint yourself with my Charizard." Miracle laughed, as her black dragon appeared in a blaze of glory and anger.

"Not good, not good. Stop them my puppets, kill them if you have to." He yelled, then ran away as they charged.

"Tyranitar use ancient power on the ground, make the terrain tough for them."

"Jolteon mimic ancient power. Then use dig." Both pokemon shot the rocks near the feet of the charging enemy and knocked several to the ground.

"Charizard dragon rage," Miracle yelled.

"Scizor feed dragon rage with silver wind."

Charizard shot the blue flame from his mouth and it serpentined around before heading to the charging zebras. Scizor then used his attack to feed air into the back of it and dramatically increased its size.

"Rapidash use over heat."

"Alakazam psychic."

The four attacks struck home and obliterated the charging pokemon, and laid waste to the ground around them.

"That was huge," Tori smiled.

"But necessary. Saki everyone of them are okay right," Miracle asked.

"Yeah it seems knocking them out has rebooted the constructs in the brain. They should all be fine when they wake up." She replied.

"Thats good." Jade said. She then threw a pokeball at a Zebstrika and caught it. "No sense in doing all that and letting them get away."

"That was uncalled for," Saki said, "They cant even fight."

"Exactly, its not like I took the leader. I was watching this one and it seemed like it had a bum leg, I want to send him to the professor to heal then take him on my journey." Jade retorted. "I didn't do anything illegal."

"No you didn't, hell it wasnt even unethical. But I think your timing was a bit off." Miracle said, "But I want Drew and his head on a spit."

"Well I can give you him, but lets not kill the man." The familiarity of the voice shot right through Mira and Saki.

"Yeah he came out of nowhere and demanded help, but then he noticed my boyfriend and was scared for his life." A feminine voice chuckled.

Drew was then pushed to the ground, unconscious.

Saki and Mira both got a tear in their eye. Then ran to the male and encased him in the biggest hug they could give. "KOBI!"

"Nice to see you all again." He laughed, "How about some introductions and then we invite you all to our camp at the entrance of Victory Road."

"Kobi, you remember Jade and Tori. Tori and Jade this is Kobi and his girlfriend Erin. Jade...Erin is one of us." Miracle smiled.

"Ooh so on our side its an all girls club." Jade retorted.

"Let us get to camp and I will tell you why that inquiry is not exactly true." Erin shrugged.

"oh, a bit of intrigue." Tori smiled, " I love a good story."

"But what about him," Saki pointed to Drew.

"I say we string him to a tree and let the birds rip out his entrails." Jade smiled, "But that may be too dramatic."

"I agree," Everyone else said in unison.

"But I have already placed the call to Remy and Janine to come pick him up," Kobi laughed. "But there is no real reason we couldn't tie him to the tree so that he will still be here when they arrive."

With that agreed upon, our six heroes head to Victory Road. Their strength now becoming bountiful.


	85. Exhibition Match Brothers Fight

Chapter 84

ENTRANCE OF VICTORY ROAD

"God it feels like its been forever," Kobi laughed.

"I agree, its been what two or three months," Saki postulated.

"I'm just happy you guys were able to spare him for a while," Erin said as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"That's all fine and dandy," Jade snarlingly replied, "But lets get the rest of us up to speed."

"That could take a while," Kobi smiled, "But let all comers ask their question."

"I got one," Tori raised her hand, "Erin, were you not the leader of the Celadon Gym?"

"I still am, I have relinquished partial title to my second in command so that I can get some extensive training in." Erin replied.

"I guess I'm next." Jade said, "What are you powers?"

"I am grass, as you may have noticed I have a slight green hue to my skin. But to add to that, I was born a boy. But slowly my powers a manifested and since real plants are asexual I became a transgendered female that can regrow any part of my body if its injured through photosynthesis."

"Ahh that's what you meant," Jade said to Miracle.

"Erin's body is unique, and her circumstance is oddly just the tip of the iceberg from here on out." Kobi sighed, "I have heard that you guys have had a couple run ins with some more of your kind."

"Yeah, and we find out Tori is related to Giovanni," Saki said.

Kobi and Erin turn and stare at the Latina, who was a bit uneasy with the attention.

"Wow, that is some unsettling news," Erin said, "Since we found out he was the one that initiated the push for our project."

"That was not big news, we figured he had to be behind it," Miracle said.

"Yeah but Remy and Janine told me some of the stories regarding Giovanni personally. And that his motives may have been noble at first but became delusional as his mind warped." Kobi said.

"What are you talking about, from what I have heard Giovanni has been the worlds biggest terrorist for thirty to forty years." Miracle said, "He had repeatedly tried to steal my families pokemon."

"From what he said, Giovanni was once a prominent member of the International Police, dealing mainly with the theft and trade of pokemon on the black market. And he did this while under the guise of the Viridian City gym leader," Erin said.

"Then what happened, what made my grandfather the most wanted man in the world?" Tori asked.

"They still have no idea, but the theory is that he came across exotic ground type pokemon for his gym and couldn't help himself. They found pokemon missing from inventory and when they asked him he told them they were given good homes. At first that seemed to be correct, going to needy kids, research facilities and even leaders around the globe," Kobi said, "Then one day dozens were gone and he was forced to resign."

"It was shortly after that, that Team Rocket made its first strike on the world, and has been the most known terrorist organization in the world." Erin added.

"But how did he get caught up in the DNA mutation business?" Saki asked.

"Mew." Miracle stated.

"What about Mew?" Tori replied.

"It is known to very few that Mewtwo actually exists." Miracle said, "My father, and mother have both met the mythical pokemon and said he held a grudge against Mew for being the original and him being the copy."

"So that was his first try at genetic mutation, he was making stronger pokemon." Jade said, "Then he skips the middle man and decided making his troops stronger was more important. But decided trials were needed and thus the creation of us and the others."

"Then whats our play?" Kobi asked.

"Mew, and the idiots that gave us our powers said I am the catalyst." Miracle said, "But the more I think about it the less I am sure. I know I kick started both of your powers, or at least you increased power. But if it were true they would have needed me to start up those other two idiots."

"They also said that you could control all the others as well." Saki said, "But the more I think about that it seems impossible because bug doesn't share typing with a few of the others."

"Then whats the play, we are disproving the logic we know, but that means we must be missing something." Jade asked.

"I am not seeing anything clear," Saki said. "Like I have said in the past, since I met Mira, nothing in my premonitions has been steady or even consistent."

"Lets play it by ear," Mira said, "I don't think those blundering morons will make a play with the league so close. But after this I say we split up and head to different regions and see what can happen. Mew has told me that I have a knack for bringing us all together. But I think you two can as well."

"You know Rocket's will follow us wherever we go." Erin said.

"Yes, but if we stretch them thin, and gain allies we could end this rather quickly." Kobi smiled, "Its simple but genius."

"But first things first," Miracle said, "Kobi, Saki, I do believe our brothers want a battle."

Saki jumped to her feet and gave a big smile, "Theyll all be happy to see each other."

"All hands on deck then," Kobi laughed.

Erin leaned into Jade and Tori, "What are they talking about?" The two girls just shrugged their shoulders. But suddenly three bright lights went off."

"Hitmonlee." "Monchan." "Hitmontop."

"His legs have been itching." Miracle hollered.

"You Don't stand a chance Miracle," Kobi told her.

"You guys are way too competitive," Saki sighed.

"Who cares," Jade yelled, "But I want to see this Hitmon triple battle. It makes me wish I had a Sawk or Throh."

"Not you to." Erin said.

"Thats my Jade, she is more competitive then a hitmon herself." Tori shrugged.

"I feel your pain." Erin replies as she stands up, "I guess I will be the judge, it will be exhibition rules, when I call it, it is over got it." The three challengers agreed, and so did their pokemon. "Good, let the battle begin."

"Hitmonchan, thunder punch." Kobi ordered. The pokemon's fist became coated in electricity and he ran at Hitmontop.

"Orders my lady," Hitmontop asks.

"Lets flip him out with twister." Saki slyly states. Hitmontop flips over and in a few spins he unleashed a high spinning vortex that sucked Hitmonchan in.

"Hitmonlee, use bounce and Blaze kick. Aim for the direct center of the twister."

"Hit...Mon...Lee!" He nearly flew into the air, and after he settle above the twister he ignited his foot in flames, and quickly descended. And when he reached the vortex, the flame became out of control as the twister became a flaming twister. And in the ensuing explosion nothing was left but a crevice.

"Lee." "Chan." "Top."

"Wow."Jade was enamored with the ferocity they were going at it,and they were all only one move in.

""Hitmonlee Hi-jump kick."

"Hitmonchan, use drain punch."

"Close combat Hitmontop." The three pokemon crashed into each other. Knees, feet and fists flying in all different directions. And in that flurry they all dropped to their knees and were gasping for air.

"Im calling this," Erin said.

"My god that was intense," Tori said, "And I was just a spectator."

The three pokemon struggled to get back to their feet. But when they did the brothers gave each other a hug of respect. And their trainers followed suit.

"I missed you two." Kobi said.

"We missed you as well," Saki cried out.

"Why do you two have to be so sappy." Miracle said trying hard not to cry herself,"Dummies."

"Lets eat, rejoice and have fun." Jade yelled, "And tomorrow we continue on to the Indigo League."

The six friends agreed and set up the rest of camp.

"What have you been up to Kobi?" Saki asked.

"I havent done much but train my pokemon and defeat the gyms. I think I only caught one new pokemon." Kobi said as he finished his food. "And she was pretty tough to."

"oh what is she?" Tori asked.

"I Don't think we should tell them, sweetie." Erin smiled.

"OH, you think so. Maybe I will wait till tomorrow and see if we get any action in battle." He laughed.

"Boy, you will show me this cool new pokemon before I fillet you with my scissors." Jade demanded, "I do not do well in these types of circumstances."

"Nope, tomorrow will have to do. But I will say its from our region." He was quiet about it from then on, even with jade giving him a death glare.

"Hey Mira, how is the egg your dad gave you?" Saki asked.

"Oh its doing good its right over...oh crap." She yelled.

"Whats wrong?" Everyone asked.

"The egg hatched, but the pokemon is gone." Miracle said holding out her bag. "Not good."

And thus a mad dash ensued.

DEEP IN THE CAVERN OF VICTORY ROAD

A small figure was scampering about like he owned the place.

"Trrrrraaaaap...piiiiinnnnnnch."

To be Continued.


	86. Cave Exploration for Dummies

Chapter 85

VICTORY ROAD

"So what exactly are we going to do, since we Don't know what the pokemon is." Erin said. The group were looking around, flashlight's and fire pokemon lighting the way.

"Well Saki knows what it is." Jade said, "At least that's what was said when she got it."

"Actually I know very few things about it. I could sense it and there were some anomalies." Saki said. "I felt a strong aura resonating from the core, and yet its brain functions seemed sluggish or slow."

"And I am pretty sure the pokemon is not from the region." Miracle said, "My uncle seemed a bit shocked that Gary would give me this pokemon. So I presume this pokemon isn't from around here."

"Can you find it with your aura skills?" Tori asked Kobi.

"I've been trying to sense something, but my scope isn't wide enough, and there is too much interference since the new species have been introduced to the area." Kobi stated.

"Could we call Your Uncle Brock since he knows what it was." Jade asked.

"Yeah, but he was sworn to secrecy." Miracle said.

"Your family is weird." Kobi laughed.

"You have no room to talk." Mira spat back. This froze Kobi up, and he sulked a bit.

"I think I know how we can do this," Erin smiled.

"Go on." Jade sighed.

"Well the pokemon egg came with a pokeball didn't it," She asked, Miracle nodded and pulled out the the black pokeball.

"My uncle said he programmed it for when the egg hatched." Mira said.

"That's good. That means we can capture the pokemon with no fuss." Erin said, "We brake up into groups of two, and when we come across a rare pokemon we transfer the ball to the person and they try and recapture it. And we continue it till we get it."

"That's about as good a plan as any." Tori said, "And it seems like a sensible choice."

"I agree," Miracle said, "How about we stay in our couples, I have the pokeball so contact me for it."

"We will go for a few hours and then we will regroup." Saki said. "Lets go." And they were gone.

KOBI & ERIN

The couple had traversed down several flights of stairs leading into the basement of victory road.

"I didn't know how deep this place went," Kobi said, "But I haven't seen anything but Onix and Graveler."

"There was a Machop and Machoke as well." Erin added, "But we haven't seen anything from the other regions yet."

"Hitta."

"Did you hear that?" Kobi asked.

"Yeah, it was feint but I could hear it." She replied. She looked around and spotted a small yellow pokemon. "Whats that?" She pointed out.

Kobi quietly made his way over to the small entity and tried not to spook it.

"Makuhita." The little ball of muscle said.

"I'll be damned, if that isn't a rare pokemon I Don't know what is." Kobi laughed. The chuckles startled the little guy and he ran off. "Shit. Erin get the pokeball and I will try and keep up with it." Kobi said running off.

"What am I going to do with that man of mine?" She asked the room. But got nothing in return, and made the trade for the ball. "N ow I just need to find him."

She was about to make a turn when Kobi came running past her. "Hey babe, he might not be the pokemon we are looking for." He yelled. Then she saw a large pack of Hariyama chasing after him with the little Makuhita in hand.

"Crap. Sceptile get him out of there." Erin yelled. The large bi-pedal lizard appeared and dashed over to Kobi, "Arial ace." He blew through the chubby pokemon and was able to snag his trainers mate and pull him over to Erin.

"Thanks babe," Kobi said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Now its my turn, Tauros come on out." Out of the pokeball appeared a larger then ordinary bull pokemon, and he was majestic. "Flamethrower."

The bull reared back and blasted the fighting types in the back and engulfed them in flames.

"Sceptile pick up the pieces with dragon claw." Erin ordered. The lizard's claw turned a luminescent green and he nailed the pokemon that filtered out of the flames. When all was said and done the couple were standing a bit triumphant and were getting ready to leave. "Why am I with you again, when all you do is get me into trouble."

"I was just about to ask you that same question, then I thought, its because I am so adorable." Kobi said.

"HARIYAMA!" One of the fighting pokemon was not out yet, and he was ready for a fight.

"Oh boy, I am going to add you to my team big guy." Kobi said.

"I Don't think so. He is mine, Sceptile thunder punch." Erin barked. The grass pokemons fist crackled with electricity and he charged in. Hariyama tried to catch it but was then torched with an electrical charge and he was quickly dropped to his knees.

"Yama...yama...yama." He was breathing heavily, and could barely stand.

"You did good buddy, but I can help you be stronger." Erin told it, "Pokeball go." And after a brief fight the ball dinged and he was caught. "Take that Kobi." She smiled to her boyfriend.

"A woman after my own heart. Now lets go before we are chased by any other pokemon." He said picking up Erin and running with Sceptile riding Tauros behind them.

JADE & TORI

"It sounds like Kobi and Erin struck out." Tori said. "Its not going to be a Makuhita either."

"Okay, I guess we have to look for something a bit more rare." Jade said. "Do we know what the more common species are."

"Umm, it looks like Onix, Geodudes and Machop lines are the most common. You then get other species like Ursaring, Arbok, and Donphan."

"So pokemon like those Bronzor and Chingling Don't belong." Jade asked. She then pointed behind her girlfriend.

"Well they are not registered in the pokemon listings for the area. But then again I Don't have the updated software yet." Tori replied.

"So do we follow them then?" Jade asked.

"Dont get snippy with me my pet. Or I will have to give that tush of yours a spanking." Tori purred as the passed her girlfriend.

"Dont be a gank, with your false promises," Jade replied playfully.

All of a sudden a high pitched sound reverberated through their bodies. They quickly covered their ears and saw the pokemon they began to follow were stricken with fear and were using metal sound and hyper voice.

"What has them so freaked?" Tori asked.

"URSA!"

"That seems like the culprit."Jade said.

"Damn, they do not look friendly either." Tori said.

"Come on Houndoom." Jade said, releasing her devil dog, "Inferno." Houndoom became shrouded in a purple aura, he then unleashed a powerful purple and black flame at its target.

"Mismagius, bump up the power with ominous wind." Tori said. The appendage-less ghost spun around, feeding the flames with its demonic like wind. The grizzly pokemon was hit hard and was immediately defeated.

Then out of the ashes came a herd of angry Bronzong and Chimecho. They immediately latched onto the girls and began attacking.

"I guess its not one of them," Jade yelled as she and Tori ran away screaming.

MIRACLE & SAKINAH

"Well it seems like Tori and Jade struck out as well." Saki said.

"I just wish we knew what pokemon we were looking for." Miracle said.

"Well if we take out all Makuhita, Bronzor, Chingling and their evolutions...I can only feel a few more un-ordinary pokemon brain signatures." Saki said. "Well I should say I can feel one, and I Don't feel the other."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"I think its a dark type, because I cant sense its presence, but I can feel its absence." Saki replied.

"Thats good." Mira said. Suddenly Gengar appeared and danced around.

"GEN...GAR." He chuckled.

"You find something buddy?"Mira asked. He danced a bit before contorting his body into the shape of what looked like a turtle. He then pretended to chomp and then dig underground.

"What pokemon is that?" Miracle asked.

"It looks a bit like a Grotle. My dad's Torterra evolved from one." Miracle said. "What color was it?"

Gengar looked around and ran to Charizard. He asked it to shoot a flame and pointed to it.

"Red, yellow or orange." Saki guessed.

"Well that narrows the scope a bit, the only turtle that has that coloring is a Torkoal. But he cant dig and their heads are not that big either." Miracle said. "Gengar take us there the fastest way possible."

After traversing dozens of corridors and crevices Gengar brought them to a small series of rooms. He pointed to the center room.

"Mira something is not right, there is a large void in that room I cannot sense." Saki was not feeling well about this. "Its probably that pokemon I couldn't sense earlier, and that pokemon is either rather huge or it is a large group of them."

Miracle just shrugged it off and walked toward the room, "We will be fine as long as its not a group of...Oh shit."

"What do you mean...What pokemon do we not want." Saki said as she followed Miracle. She walked in and there was the pokemon they were looking for. "Oh that must be the pokemon from your egg, it looks like a Trapinch."

"But look at what's surrounding him..." Mira pointed out. Saki looked up and there was the feline, and wolf like shape of over a dozen Absol, the disaster pokemon. The one pokemon who was said to be the link to all natural and man made disasters around the world. "A pack of the most dangerous known pokemon in the world. Pokemon known to be the precursor to disaster itself."

"Have I ever said that I hate being right as much as I do." Saki whined.

"No, but I will be sure to remember that if we survive what I'm sure is coming next." Mira replied, and with that said a tremor shook through the cavern and began to crack the ground open.

"Get that pokeball, so we can get out." Mira asked. Saki slowly made the trade and handed Miracle the ball. But when she went to return the little pokemon, the Absol turned to her and Saki and stared them down. And like the almighty had been mad at them the floor had opened up and everything fell through.

"Not Again!" Miracle yelled, killing herself for returning her Charizard, as the two of them fell into the darkness.

To Be Continued...


	87. The ABSOL-lute Fight for Rights

Chapter 86

VICTORY ROAD- Bottom Floor

The entire room was covered in broken rock and the air was filled with clouds of dirt and dust. Amongst the rubble stirred a couple of bodies.

"Son of a bitch," Miracle gargled out. She was able to push away a handful of bigger rocks. "Saki! Where are you?"

"Over here." Saki replied, she was using her powers to launch rocks away from her position.

"Are you okay?" Miracle asked, a little emotion evident in her voice.

"Yeah, but I think I dropped the ball with Trapinch." Saki said.

"As long as your safe." Mira was able to stagger to her feet. "If that sight wasn't a sign of the apocalypse, it would have been a beautiful long lasting image."

"i agree, and I would love to have one some day, but we need to locate Trapinch's ball and find a way out." She replied.

"There were so many Absol...I have a sneaky suspicion that us ending up here wasn't the only thing that was supposed to happen." Mira stated.

"I'm beginning to get the same feeling," Saki said, "I think its about to get really warm in here."

With that said a pillar of lava shot up in the corner of the room, and began to disintegrate and melt the rock.

"Son of a bitch," Mira yelled. "Cloyster hold back the lava flow." Mira released her bi-valve pokemon and allowed her to take on the lava.

"Cloy...ster."

"Hitmontop, front and center." Saki said.

"_Yes my lady."_ He replied.

"Use drill run and get through this rock and sediment, we are looking for a lost pokeball and we need to find it fast." Saki said.

"_No problem." _He said and began digging around.

A couple minutes pass without any luck.

"We need to speed this up." Miracle said.

"Sol." "Sol" "Sol"

"That's not good," Saki squeaked, as she looked around the room. A handful of Absol had appeared out of nowhere and were closing in on the pair.

"Hitmonlee get rid of them." The kicking pokemon appeared and lashed out at the dark type pokemon, but his feet just seemed to pass right through them with no resistance.

"_LEEEE?"_

"What the hell?" Mira said, "They aren't solid."

"Maybe its something else, Alakazam come on out." Saki said releasing her mustachioed pokemon. "Use psychic on those Absol till nothing happens."

He looked at her a bit skeptically. Then laid into the dark pokemon. One by one they disappeared until Alakazam hit one and nothing happened.

"Bingo, they were ghostly projections this one used to intimidate us." Saki said, "Since fighting moves didn't work I went with my strongest psychic."

"So was this the only one upstairs then?" Mira asked.

"Doubtful, the void I felt was huge and cant be cast. But it seems like this one is not nearly as strong as the ones upstairs were. It actually seems rather young to be out and about."

"_My lady I have found the pokeball you have requested."_ Hitmontop declared, walking out of one of the tunnels he had dug.

"It looks like Cloyster has bought us some time as well." Miracle said pointing to the mound of cooled molten rock. "We just need to find a way out of here."

"It looks like Absol is walking away, should we follow it Mira." Saki asked.

"I Don't think we have much choice. I would like to release Steelix and have him dig us out, but with the hotbed of magma seemingly beneath our feet...It would just be a bad idea." Miracle looked over to Hitmontop. "Can you ask Absol if it knows the way out."

"_That is no problem." _Hitmontop said. He handed her Trapinch's ball and sped up to Absol.

"Do you think the Absol will be accommodating to us?" Saki asked.

"Accommodating is not the word I would use. I just hope it allows us to follow, at least at a distance."

"_Miss Sakinah._" Hitmontop said, "_She said she doesn't know a way out, but is actually trying to find the source of...Discomfort, she feels in her heart._"

"Hmm...That makes sense...For hundreds of years their species was thought to be the bringers of bad luck and destruction, but in reality they have a keen sense of precognition when it comes to danger. What if that was what they were doing up top, trying to find out what was going to happen and help trainers before it got bad." Saki was positive she was correct.

"And with our luck, we were pulled right into the middle of it and the worse thing happened." Miracle sighed.

"SOOOOOOOOOLLL!"

"That didn't sound good," Miracle choked out.

"_She said she has located the source of her discomfort up ahead."_

"Lets follow her, I feel we need to help with this." Miracle said. The group continued on ahead and eventually came upon a large open cavern.

"Good god." Saki said, as she almost fell to her knees, "What the hell is going on?"

There in the middle of the cavern was a huge drill and working around it were men in bright red hoods.

"Its taken us a couple decades men, but we are mere meters away from achieving our original goal of expanding the earth for our pokemon brethren." A voice said over a loud speaker, "Get ready for the final plunge."

"My god they're drilling into the fault line beneath the league and Mt. Silver."Miracle said, "This is going to cause massive earthquakes and magma leaks to happen all over the world."

"_How do we stop them my lady?"_ Hitmontop asked.

"Its amazing..." Saki said, "I've had this vision before, and I know exactly what to do." Saki sighed contemptibly.

"So what is it we can do." Miracle asked.

"So first we need Absol, Steelix, Dusknoir, and Scizor." Saki said. "Hitmontop can you get Absol to help us." The fighting pokemon nodded and located the black wolf like pokemon.

"Alright I think I know what Steelix is for," Mira said, now how do the others play into this?"

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"The time has come my brothers, we are about to stat this bad boy up." The voice over the speaker hollered. The cheers nearly drowned out the roar of the massive pokemon that was unleashed on her little party.

"STEEEEEELLLLIIIIIXXXXXX." The giant steel snake rumbled down the tunnel and rammed head on into the drill.

The commotion took the eyes off their prize, "Stop him before that monster destroys all of our life's work," A large man yelled. The grunts all went to unleash their pokemon but were suddenly overcome with an urge of unadulterated fear as they noticed the Absol riding on the large pokemon's head.

"Sir there is an Absol here, this cannot be a good sign." A man yelled to the drill.

"Then kill the damn thing, we have not come this far to fail." the speaker yelled. With those words spoken Steelix then began to thrash about and ran his large tail right through the tip of the drill.

The man in the cockpit was about to continue his crazy speech, when a figure floated up through his control panel and grabbed a hold of him. "Dusknoir."

"What the hell is going on?" The man cried, "All of our planning, and its disrupted by pokemon we are trying to help."

When he was pulled out he saw that in a matter of seconds all his men were knocked out and tied up on the ground at the feet of a pitch black bug looking pokemon. The bug stared at the man as Dusknoir dropped him to the ground.

"_What are you doing here human?"_The bug asked.

The man trembled as he stuttered out his answer, "I am trying to expand the land on the planet so that human and pokemon can live together in a larger area."

"_Really, that is a daunting task. But what of the pokemon the live under water, how does your dream help them?" _The bug asked yet again.

"I do not care for pokemon that live in the ocean, there is too much of it that is just wasted on them," The man was adamant about this.

"_Human this is an act of war you have declared on our kind. We may live all over the planet, but we are one entity. Your stupidity and carelessness was about to kill hundreds of pokemon species, and millions of people all over the planet. And that is not going to happen on my watch." _The bug reached out and grabbed the man by his throat with his claw, "_Give me one good reason why I should not kill you and your brethren and let the land feed off of you."_

The man couldn't come up with a reason and tried not to cry.

"_So be it human."_ The bug tightened his claw around the mans throat until he passed out, he then threw him to the ground unconscious. "Scizor."

Mira and Saki walked out of the tunnel with Hitmontop with them, "That was brilliant, using Hitmontop as Scizor's voice scared him half to death."Miracle laughed.

"I couldn't have done it without all of the pokemon's help, that includes Absol." Saki said, as she rubbed the top of the pokemon's head. "Now we just need to get out of here."

"First lets let Steelix finish what he started," Miracle smiled, "Steelix crush the tin can."

HOURS LATER

"Where are they, I haven't been able to get a hold of them since we sent them the pokeball." Tori said.

"Thats not good, but they are strong enough trainers," Kobi said.

"Thanks for the complement boy."

The four turned around and saw the two girls walking out of the cave. With an Absol and Steelix bringing up the rear. The girls were disshevled and dirty, and were trying not to look too tired.

"What in gods name happened to the two of you?" Jade asked.

"Long story, but we need Officer Jenny, or a few members of the International Police, because we have some terrorists tied across Steelix back." Saki said.

"Okay, something tells me this story involves the Absol that is rubbing itself on your leg looking for affection." Erin stated.

"Oh yes, I just caught her."Saki said, "Since she helped us capture these guys."

"And I got my Trapinch as well."Miracle smiled.

"A Trapinch, those things are rather dense, no wonder your uncles said they are hard to train." Jade said.

"Well he has already caused problems, but that's just par for the course in our group." Miracle smiled.

"Im just hoping for this day to be over, the sooner the better," Saki yawned, "Im about ready for a...nap." And like that she was out.

"I couldn't agree more." Miracle said, grabbing her girlfriend and taking her to their sleeping bag, "If you need us,...well just Don't." And she was out soon as well, with Absol laying next to them letting them take in her warmth.

"That looks like a great idea," Kobi said, "But first things first, Steelix follow me i know where we can drop these guys off at." Kobi kissed Erin, "Ill be back in an hour."

"Okay, Jade Tori and I will start setting up for dinner." She said, "Tell Remy and Janine hi." Kobi nodded then walked off. "What a day."

"I agree," Tori said. "Jade lets get things ready before something else happens."

"No prob Bob." Jade said.


	88. League Registration

Chapter 87

VICTORY ROAD EXIT

"Thank the lord," Kobi yelled as he rushed to the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Why are you complaining, its not like you were the one that was nearly flattened by a herd of Rhydon." Jade said as she chased after him.

"Stop arguing you two," Erin said.

"Yeah or we might think the two of you are in a relationship." Tori laughed.

The two in question stopped, turned to face one another then gave sour looks.

"Eww, babe hes a boy, you know how I long for your touch, and not that of a mangy mutt." Jade sneered.

"Says the one who wares a collar, obeys her masters every command and turns into a were-goth." Kobi said as he quickly made a hasty retreat.

"You are so dead!" Jade yelled.

"She walked right into it." Miracle sighed.

"Didn't even see it coming either." Saki added.

"That's my Jade." Tori chuckled.

"Good dog, good dog...Bad dog that was my leg you just bit." Kobi yelled from beyond the exit.

"I believe that's our cue to pick up the pace," Saki chuckled.

INDIGO PLATEAU

The four girls hid their eyes as the brightness of the sun nearly blinded them, but as soon as they were adjusted they saw a beautiful sight. The Indigo Plateau, the Kanto League Championship, and the end of the line for this part of their journey.

"My god that building is absolutely humongous." Tori stated. "The Unova and Sinnoh League Stadiums were not even close to this size.

"Its probably because Kanto and Jhoto share the land, and both leagues want recognition." Sakinah stated, "My mother always told me the mixers here were a hot bed of debauchery."

"Why would your mother tell you that?" Erin asked, knowing all too well the truth to the words.

"I was emotionless, and in had no inkling towards anything sexual till Mira came into my like...Pun intended." She giggled.

"That was bad." Tori laughed.

"Not to me." Miracle said. Her face was bright red and she was holding in her breath.

"Before we get too far we should locate our significant others." Erin said.

"Jade has him pinned up a tree." Saki said pointing to the little grotto to the left of them. And in plain sight was a half demonic Jade barking at a laughing Kobi, who was hanging from a branch.

"Firestorm!" Tori yelled, it immediately dropped Jade to her knees with a scowl. "Let him go Jade, Erin has promised me that he is in trouble tonight." Tori said.

Kobi dropped to the ground, "Crap...Oh well it was worth it." And then walked back to his girlfriend. "So...Whats next?"

"Registration, then locate our villas." Miracle said. "Its pretty early, so we may be able to get a larger villa and all of us stay in one."

"That would be nice." Saki smiled, "Lets get going."

REGISTRATION HALL

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau, home of the Kanto League Tournament," Smiled a Nurse Joy, "Who do we have registering."

"Miracle Ketchum." "Kobi Conn." "Jadelyn West." "Erin Paisley."

"Lets see...Alright it looks like you all qualified I just need your pokedexes." She took them one by one and entered the data, "It all looks good. And I need to tell you all that we had another revising to the rules for the league. Seven pokemon will be the max. The first seven you use will be the team, and if you go over you forfeit the match."

"Whats with the sudden change right after the original change?" Jade asked.

"Well we wanted no over thinking. And with only seven pokemon it will all be based on true battle acumen." Joy retorted.

"This is going to be a tight one," Miracle said, "Any idea how many are believed to have earned the right to come here?"

"At last count we are nearing 400 plus." Joy replied.

"My body is shaking in anticipation." Kobi said.

"Babe, just wait till I kick your hiny." Erin smiled.

"Is there a way we can all share a villa..." Miracle asked.

"Your father has already put in his demand for a large place for the four of you...And it looks like it was denied." Joy told them, "But it looks like the Champion Mike has asked for you all to bunk at his mansion here on the premises."

"That's so cool." Tori smiled.

"Its because I'm the Champion." The group turned around to see the larger then life man in his fedora and flak-jacket. And behind him was his beautiful fiancee Odila, her body swaying back and forth on her crutches.

"Welcome chillens. We have been waiting for you all to show up." Odila smiled.

"Wow, your Odila Amazoa. You were in line to be the next champ a couple years ago." Jade said.

"Now you are the hottest model on the runway." Tori added.

"Hah, I'm more then that kids...But lets get you all settled before we continue this line of questioning." Odila smiled.

CHAMPION'S MANSION

"Welcome to my mansion so to speak." Mike laughed.

"Ive been here before," Miracle said, "But it has been a couple years."

"Now go get yourselves settled in, and meet us back here in a couple hours." Odila said. "Come on champ I need me some TLC."

Mike took a second before her comment registered, "Better make it three to four hours. Coming honey." He then ran after her.

'"He is sooooo whipped." Jade laughed.

"Look whose talking." The entire group turned to see that is wasnt Kobi who blurted it out, but his prim and proper girlfriend. "I am beginning to hate you." She directed to Kobi.

"I on the other hand am loving you more and more every day." He laughed. And pulled her toward their own room.

"So Miracle whats there to do in this place?" Jade asked.

"Dont worry about that." Saki said.

"Huh...Why not."

"Because you are in for a bit of a treat as well." Saki said.

Clank, Rustle, Yank

Before she knew it, Jade had a heavy chain attached to her collar, wrists and ankles. "My pet, I have been yearning for some intimacy. Mainly my hand on your backside." Tori's voice was throaty and lustful. "And from what I have witnessed, you have been a very, very bad girl."

Jade turned back to the others, "I Don't know if I'm going to love this, or if it will mean a real punishment, but I can never turn her down when she looks like this." Jade was then dragged off into the distance.

"I guess that leaves you and me." Miracle said as she picked Sakinah up. "But we are going to a place that will turn you into a large puddle of Muk in my hands, how does that sound?"

"Sounds dirty." Saki replied.

"If I do it right, then that is exactly how you should feel." Miracle said. She dropped all of her and Saki's things, then picked her up facing her, "Now lets go."

ON THE ROOF

With mid-day all but gone and the sun beginning to set, Miracle set her hot and bothered girlfriend on the ground and pointed out how the grounds of the mansion is set up.

"Look babe." Saki stopped her suckling of her neck and stared out to the grounds in shock.

"Is that...me." Saki asked.

"Sakinah, I helped my father create how the gardens and the grounds look. I had images in my head and when all was said and done it looked beautiful. But it wasnt till my poppa brought me up here to show me what had happened, that I saw this. I Don't know how, or even when, but you and I were fated to meet long before your visions told you. I have always dreamed of this face, and when I saw you for the first time the image I had in my head was but a mere childrens drawing compared to the masterpiece that you truly are."

"Miracle...This image etched in the ground is me at the age of seven. That is three years before my first visions, it was the year Surgei first slept with me. I am at a loss for how this all happened."

"I Don't know, and I Don't care, all I want is to show you I love you over and over again." Miracle said.

And with one kiss after another the two girls fell into the slowest most deliberate love making they had ever been a part of. No penetration, no screams, no violence, but more intense then they had ever felt. Miracle placed herself right at Sakinah's box. Her trimmed piece of muscular real estate against the white pale path of Saki.

When they met electricity blasted through both of them. "God I never want you to stop." Saki moaned. The slight movements dealing more and more pleasure to the petite psychic, "I love you so much."

Miracle couldn't put into words, her feelings at the moment. So she just kept at it, slowly increasing he pace, till the two girls had spent every last piece of energy they had. Tired, the two girls lie naked and prone on the grassy floor of the roof.

Without their knowledge, down below, the grounds layout began to change rocks, sand and plants were covered in a purple aura and moved ever so slightly.

The chubby cheeked, and freckled face of the long gone seven year old was replaced with the porceline looking sand, and sharp etched features of the nearly twenty year old woman that lay above. The words I love you etched below the smile.


	89. Looking at the League and Beyond

Chapter 88

CHAMPION'S MANSION

The girls walked down from Miracle's hidden hideaway with smiles wide and cheeks red.

"I cant believe we did it in such a public setting." Saki whispered.

"One day...One day I will give you a place as grand as this,but it will be our own private getaway." Mira said pulling her in close for a kiss.

"I have no doubt that will happen some day." Saki said.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to finally show up." Kobi laughed.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Saki asked.

"Oh, I Don't know." Jade said, "Who else has the ability to move shit with her mind in the middle of her orgasm."

The frozen psychic tried not to look beyond embarrassed, but was failing miserably.

"Don't be too embarrassed," Tori said, "Jade purrs when she it at her climax." Tori said.

"And Kobi likes to be scratched behind the ear after we are done." Erin smiled.

The two foes were devastated that such delicate secrets were shared out of confidence.

"Hey you two made fun of the social glue of our little group." Miracle smiled, "Wrong choice you two."

"Fine," The two sneered.

"That's what I thought." Miracle laughed. "Now does anybody know when registration ends?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Then the opening ceremonies begin at one." Kobi huffed.

"That is correct my young friends," Mike said, walking down his hallway, "And I have set up a series of one on one matches for it."

"Oh, whose battling?" Erin asked.

"Our Elite Four, and myself." Mike said.

"And who are you facing?" Saki squeaked out.

"That would be me," Odila spoke proudly from behind his back, "Our last hoorah as a couple of bachelors, then we announce our engagement to the world."

"That **is** a big opening ceremony." Tori said

"I just hope we all end up in different brackets," Erin said, "Id like it to be all of us in the end."

"The algorithm used for placement is changed every hour for random placement," Saki said, "But I do know the top sixteen are divided into the four brackets."

"So beside me are any of you in the top sixteen?" Miracle asked.

Tori looked up the information on her poke-gear. "It looks like Jade and Kobi are. Erin finished in the top fifty."

"What are our numbers?" Kobi asked.

"Jade is third, and Kobi is number eleven." Tori added.

"The two of you are in the same bracket." Erin told the two rivals.

"Good, then his ass is going down." Jade sneered.

"You have your head up your ass if you think that's gonna happen, baby Goth." Kobi shot back.

The electricity between the two of them had the room on its toes.

"Well then lets have a little exhibition," Odila said.

"Whats the match?" Tori asked.

"Three on three,Miracle Erin, and Jade versus Kobi, Sakinah, and Tori." Mike smiled.

"I'm game, just one stipulation...None of the pokemon we use in the tournament." Miracle said.

All parties involved agreed, "Good lets go to the practice field out back." Mike replied.

OUTSIDE

With the teams in place Mike spoke up, "Alright everyone get it started."

"Vespiquen." "Mightyena." "Vileplume."

"Breloom." "Jolteon." "Jynx."

"This is going to be epic," Odila laughed.

"Vileplume use toxic," Erin commanded. The poisoned pokemon shot out a stream of nasty purple liquid.

"Jolteon slice the stream with iron tail." Saki countered, her pokemon's tail became metal and was able to divert it away.

"Vespiquen use ominous wind," Miracle yelled. The bee pokemon hovered into the air then spun around unleashing the ghostly attack.

"Jynx destroy it with Psychic." Tori commanded.

"Shadow ball at Jynx." Jade smiled, her dog like pokemon shot his attack and stopped the psychic from blocking the other attack. Hitting her and Jolteon hard.

"Jynx is out," Mike declared.

Tori returned her downed pokemon. "I guess there is a reason I Don't battle."

"Breloom use sky uppercut on Mightyena." Kobi ordered.

"I Don't think do little boy," Erin smiled, "Vileplume use Drain punch and meet him half way." The two attacks hit and there was little give on either side.

"Vespiquen use acrobatics." Miracle said.

"Jolteon protect Breloom's blind side." Saki yelled.

"Checkmate," Jade said, "Sucker punch." Out of nowhere came a flying Mightyena, striking the electric pokemon too hard, ending his battle. This allowed for Vespiquen to hit with her attack as well, doing beyond critical damage to Breloom.

"That ends this, a lot faster then I thought too," Mike said.

Odila got herself over to the center of the field and looked for everyone to join her. "Kobi tell me you saw what I saw?" She asked.

"Yeah, no I didn't see anything." He replied.

"Miracle is bug, Jade is dark, and Erin is grass, girls I saw a stream of energy flowing from you to your pokemon." Odila said.

"So, what, we were empowering them?" Jade questioned.

"No, you were literally powering them up," Odila said, "You were transferring energy to them."

"How?" Erin asked.

"I figure its your link to your pokemon sides," Odila added.

"That makes perfect sense. It cant be a human trait or the two of us would have it also." Sakinah said pointing between her and Kobi.

"How do you assume that?" Mike asked.

"The trinity tattoo," Kobi smiled, "It allows for us to share an assortment of powers, like they have some of my aura reading, while Miracle and I have a fragment of Saki's powers. Mainly we are able to tap into them when in a pinch. But Miracle's pokemon powers Don't register."

"That is beyond cool," Tori said.

"We have met a slew of legendary pokemon in the year we have been out on our own." Saki said, "But the ones that gave us this serve hold on us, and said they are our true guardians."

"So does this all mean that the four of you all have the advantage over the rest of the field?" Tori finally postulated.

"If we use teams that are heavily based on our types," Miracle said, "So that might mean Jade and Erin. But I have a diverse team and have no doubts that they will destroy all we face."

"Mira only registered Beedrill and Scizor for her bug pokemon." Saki said.

"Hell I only have four bug types." Mira stated.

"Shit." Kobi said, "Beedrill and Scizor are perhaps two of your strongest pokemon."

"Saki said you have like five of the top like fifty pokemon in the league, and three of them were in the top fifteen." Tori said.

"It doesn't mean anything if the opponent is as competent as you are, and takes advantage of the slightest miscues." Mike finally chimed in.

"Its easy to look forward when you are at the top," Odila said, "The six of you are beyond your years in this business. And that can and will take you far, but realize that the hardships will come, and they will come unexpectedly, so remember you can always rely on those around you."

The six young adults watched as Mike and Odila walked off back to the mansion.

"I hit a low in Cinnabar," Miracle said, "That little pompous brat whipped me up and down the floor, it was mt first true loss on my journey...I know I may not have hit as many trials and tribulations as my parents but I know who, and what I can depend on...We are a growing family, one that started almost twenty years ago when the majority of us were born, but now we are not only facing the championship or the Rocket's. But we are facing other members of our family, members that have been skewed toward ideals of our rivals."Miracle was standing as tall as she could. "I don't want to lose what we don't have yet."

The other five stood next to her. "Well babe I think you are stuck with us." Saki smiled.

"Yeah Ketchum, you roped me in with the promise of violence." Jade laughed.

"And who would walk away from four gracious, beautiful women, and Jade." Kobi smiled.

"Jade cant stay out of trouble so I'm in for sure."Tori added.

"All for one and all that nonsense," Erin chuckled as she walked to the group.

"Tomorrow we take the league out and we all rise to the top." Miracle smiled, "Now I'm hungry lets go eat and not let Kobi have any." Miracle ran away.

Saki and Erin followed close behind. "See you little boy." Jade smiled.

"This is so not cool." Kobi sighed.


End file.
